The Ripple Effect
by DodgerHolden
Summary: What if one event in Jess' arrival to Stars Hollow changed- How will it change the relationships he forms and how will it change his overall attitude towards Stars Hollow and its residents? Mainly Lit, but some JJ
1. Record Breaker Incorporated

**A/N- How one event can change the course of season two. As season two progresses the outcome of each episode will change slightly, until it is completely different. Some lines will be borrowed from the show, but as Jess changes his attitude towards others the lines will subsequently end up changing as well.**

**Everything that happened in season one is the same and the first four episodes of season two are also the same. So Rory is still with Dean, but this story is probably going to be Jess point of view so there will be no Narco unless Jess crosses their path. Don't worry this is going to be a Lit and they are going to end up together, way before the dance marathon in season three.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own it, any lines and ideas I use from the show are the property of ASP and the CW.**

First chapter is in Jess' point of view

* * *

I'm traveling on the bus from New York to Stars Hollow or Hell as I like to call it. I am trying to read, but I cannot focus, I keep on thinking about how my whole life has been uprooted without my consent.

The bus makes a stop and the majority of people get off. I notice a music magazine on the seat beside me and decide to pick it up. I was looking through the magazine when I came across an ad for a newly opened record store- 'Record Breaker Incorporated' 2453 Berlin Turnpike, Hartford.

"Huh?" I say to myself, I had been trying to find something to prolong my arrival to hell and I had just found it. I didn't care that my uncle would be at the bus stop waiting for me, I didn't care about anyone, or so I thought.

"Hartford" The bus driver announced, I got off the bus quickly with my duffel bag and set off to find the record store.

* * *

Lorelai enters the diner, "Hey," she says to Luke who is cleaning the table right by the door, "So?" She asks as she follows Luke to the counter.

"So what?" Luke questions.

"Is he here?" Lorelai asks as she sits down at the counter.

"He's not here," Luke responds.

"What?" Lorelai asks.

"Well I went to the bus stop and he wasn't there," Luke said with concern in his voice.

"Don't worry Luke," Lorelai said trying to calm him down, "Maybe he just took a later bus."

"I guess," Luke replied.

"Hey Luke listen, I have a fabulous idea. What are you doing tomorrow night?" Lorelai asked.

"Why?" Luke questioned.

"Why don't you and Jess come over for dinner?"

"Dinner?" Luke says apprehensively.

"Sookie will cook, Rory will be there. It'll be a little 'Hey welcome to Stars Hollow, See everyone here is not straight out of a Fellini film' Kind of an evening," Lorelai suggests.

"Okay, that would be nice. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"That's if he ever shows up," Luke said concerned again.

"He'll show," Lorelai says reassuringly.

* * *

I ended up walking past a private school, Chilton, "Jeez," I exclaimed as I noticed the monstrosity of the school, my school back in New York would only be about one tenth of the size.

I continued on and about ten minutes later I found what he was looking for, 'Record Breaker Incorporated' I entered the building and put my duffel bag next to the door, it looked like a decent music store, but a little too organized for my taste. I made my way slowly to the back, but stopped suddenly when I saw her. Brown hair, piercing blue eyes and that sexy private school uniform, I had never seen anyone like her before, so I didn't hesitate as I approached her.

"Bee Gee's," I say softly into her ear, she was startled and jumped, which only caused me to laugh at her shyness. "You don't seem like the Bee Gee's type," I added trying to make her feel comfortable.

She turned around and I was blown away by how beautiful and innocent she looked. "I'm not," She answered, "My friend Lane wanted me to pick her up a few CD's and surprisingly the Bee Gees was one of them."

"I see, what else is on the list, I might be able to help you find them." I reply trying to keep the conversation going.

"Well I've already got Charles Mingus, Fairport convention and Bee Gee's," She replied as she held all three up, "So that leaves MC5 'Kick out the Jams' and The Sonics 'Here are the Sonics.'"

"She into '60s music?" I ask.

"More of an audiophile actually," She replied, "She only needs Whistler, Chaucer, Detroit and ummm… Greenhill, then she will be done with the '60s."

She's so cute when she is concentrating.

"Wow, Sounds like she knows a lot about music," I replied.

"And you don't know the half of it," She says, "Lane's mum is a strict Seven Day Adventist and doesn't let any music other than Christian rock into her house."

"So where does she keep it all?" I asked curiously.

"Under the floor boards in her bedroom," She answered as if it was the simplest explanation.

"Of course," I replied sarcastically, wow my first sarcastic response in this whole conversation must be a record.

"Oh, No!" She said freaked and immediately lifted me from my thoughts, "What time is it?" She grabbed my wrist and brought it towards her face to read my watch. "I'm late, Lunch is over," She said as she dropped the three CD's she was holding and ran out the door, "It was nice meeting you," She shot back just as the door closed behind her.

Wow, I thought, that girl is something. I pick up the CD's she dropped and begin looking for the two she never found, The Sonics and MC5. It didn't take long to find and I went up the front to purchase them, mainly on the off chance that we would meet again. I was walking back along the street to the bus stop, when I once again stop out the front of the private school.

"Chilton, nice name" I say sarcastically and then it struck me she was wearing a private school uniform; this is most likely her school I thought. I sat down on the conveniently located bench and pull a book out of my duffel bag. An hour later a bus to Stars Hollow pulled up, "I'm sure my uncle won't mind waiting awhile longer," I say to myself and I refocus back on my book.

A while later I'm brought out of my trance by the school bell, I look up from my book and watch as all the rich kids leave the building and get into their BMW's. But there is no sign of her, I begin to think maybe I missed her, but I know I didn't, another bus pulls up for Stars Hollow and I decide to get on it. I try to read, but my minds on her and a whole lot of 'What if's?'

Thirty minutes later I arrive in Stars Hollow and get off the bus. No one is there waiting for me and I'm glad. I can already see my uncle's diner and decide to explore the town a little before I announce my arrival. It only took a couple of minutes to circle the town and I was less then impressed, I decided to keep on walking and came across a bridge. I walked to the middle and sat down, I got out the book I had been previously reading and found my page.

* * *

Lorelai and Rory walk out of Luke's diner, "We are having a gathering tomorrow night," Lorelai told Rory.

"What king of gathering?"

"Well, Luke nephew's coming and I thought we could try to make him feel a little more at home."

"You met him?" Rory asks her mother.

"No, he was supposed to come earlier, but he never showed," Lorelai explained, "Luke's freaking out that something's happened to him."

"Probably took a later bus." Rory replied.

"That's what I told Luke."

* * *

I had been reading on the bridge for sometime now, when I heard someone approaching, "Great," I said to myself and immediately gathered up my duffel bag and began to walk away, but I turned back around when he realized I had left my book behind. I made it back to the middle of the bridge and picked up my book. When I looked up again I saw her and a smirk came across my face.

"Bee Gee's girl," I said.

"Hey," she replied shocked.

"What didn't think you see me again," I teased her.

"Yeah," she was still shocked, but she started to blush. God, she's so cute, I thought.

"I have something for you by the way," I said as I reached into my duffel bag and pulled out the brown non descript bag and handed it to her. She opened it up and it brought a smile to her face. "Figured I'd save you another trip."

"Thanks," Was all she could say as she noticed that every CD on her list plus the other

ones Lane needed to complete her '60s collection were in the bag, "Wait how did you know where I lived?"

"I didn't."

"Then why did you buy them if you were never going to see me again."

"I had a feeling that our paths would cross again."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Well, thanks, Lane is going to be so psyched that her '60s collection is completed."

"No problem, I should go, I was supposed to meet some one around four hours ago."

"Ok, Well I should give these to Lane before Mama Kim comes home."

They both turn in separate directions and walk off the bridge with huge smiles on their faces.

* * *

I walked into the diner and stand in front of the counter, waiting for Luke to appear. I can't believe that she lives here; maybe this won't be so bad after all I thought. I am interrupted when a man walks out of the kitchen, dressed in flannel and a backwards baseball cap; I try to hold back a laugh.

"Luke?" I question.

"Jess," He responds and I nod my head and I can't help but see the relief wash over his face, but then he suddenly gets nervous. I start to glance around the diner anything to take my eyes off his nervous form. "This is my diner," Luke says when he notices me looking around.

"Huh?" Is all I manage to say.

"It belonged to your grandpa."

"Huh?" He starts to get a little annoyed with my one word answers and the next thing I know I'm following him up some stairs and into an apartment.

"Here we are," Luke says, "It's pretty simple. This is the room. That's my bed, that's your bed for now, but the sheets are new." I try to take it all in, but he just keeps on talking, "There's the bathroom, there's the closet, there's the dresser, the phone and over there is the kitchen." I just stand there glancing around the room when my uncle decides to add something, "I've got Frosted Flakes."

"Wow, that's great," I reply sarcastically.

"Is that all your stuff."

"Yep." I reply as I walk over to my bed or raft.

"Not much there."

"Lizzie's sending the rest later," I say as I dump all my stuff on the bed.

"So you need some help?"

"Nope." I say as I sit down on my bed and pull a pack of cards and a cigarette out of my pocket and light it. Luke seems surprised that I'm smoking Liz mustn't of told him much about me. I begin to play with the cards.

"You hungry?"

"Nope," I reply even though I haven't eaten all day, then the phone rings and Luke answers it.

"Yeah, Liz he got here fine." Luke says, "Hang on a second." Luke says as he tries to hand the phone to me, "Jess?" He questions.

"Pass."

"Yeah, Liz, Jess is going to have to call you back," Luke explained, "Yeah, he's helping me with a shelf thing and his hands are full. Yeah I'll tell him, ok, bye." Luke says as he hangs up the phone. He then turns towards me, "She said to tell you that your stuff will be here on Friday."

"Great."

"So listen, my friend Lorelai, you haven't met her," I try to ignore him, but he continues regardless, "Anyhow, she invited us to her house tomorrow night for diner. Her daughter Rory, who you also haven't met, but you'll like, 'cause everyone likes Rory, anyhow, she'll be there, and I thought it'd be a chance for you to meet more people, so I said yes."

Luke just sits there and waits for my opinion, I debate whether to say something, but I'm really hungry, so I just get up and leave.

**A/N- What do you think? Should I continue? Suggestions are most welcome.**

**First ff, so I don't know how I'll go with the updating, but I promise to try.**

**Next chapter will be Rory and Lane's CD interaction and the dinner at the Gilmore's.**

**Reviews are not necessary, but always appreciated. **


	2. Mystery Guy

**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad so many people are enjoying it and I hope you keep on enjoying it**

**Wow, another update. Don't get too used to it though because I'm a procrastinator. But, this story just seems to write itself, so there will probably be fast updates for a while yet**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter**

**Disclaimer- Do not own, esp. the lines and ideas you may recognize from the show**

**Still Jess' Point of View and will be from now on unless stated**

* * *

Rory walks through the door to Kim's Antiques, "Lane!" she calls out. "Lane!"

All of a sudden Mrs. Kim appears out of nowhere.

"Hello Rory."

"Mrs. Kim," Rory replies politely, "Is Lane home?"

"Yes, she's up in her room." Rory just stands still waiting for Mrs. Kim's permission, "You can go up."

"Thank you," Rory replies as she hurries towards the stairs.

"Wait!" So close Rory thought and she turns around. "What's in your backpack?"

"Ummm?" Rory falters. "School books, Lane wanted my help studying."

"Good," Mrs. Kim replies, "She needs help."

"Rory," Lane interrupts. "You're here."

"Yes, here to study," Rory says as she makes her way over to Lane.

"Alright, then," was all Mrs. Kim said as she disappeared around the corner.

Lane and Rory made their way up the stairs and into Lane's room.

"I'm so sorry," Lane said as she closed her bedroom door. "I would have come sooner, but I thought you were a customer."

"It's ok," Rory replied. "Good timing though, I thought she was going to go through my backpack." Rory sat down on Lane's bed and opened up her backpack. "I have something for you," Rory told Lane as she got the CD's out of her bag and handed them to Lane who grabbed them hurriedly.

"Thanks, Rory," Lane said as she flicked through the CD's. "Wait," Lane paused. "You didn't… you got me all the CD's to complete my '60s collection."

"Well…" Rory started, but was interrupted by Lane.

"How did you have enough money?" Lane looked at Rory skeptically.

"Well as much as I would like to take the credit," Rory explained. "I didn't buy them for you." Rory dug into her pocket and handed Lane her money back.

"Then how?" Lane asked curiously.

"Well, I went to the record store in my lunch break," Rory explained. "And had found three of your five CD's fairly quickly. Then this guy whispers 'Bee Gees' in my ear."

"Oh my god!" Lane squealed. "Was he hot?"

"Well, he had dark brown hair and the chocolatiest brown eyes." Rory explained as she blushed for the second time that day.

"You think he's hot," Lane stated.

"No," Rory lied and Lane looked at her suspiciously. "Ok, yes he was hot." Rory confessed as she placed her head in her hands. "But none of that matters because I have Dean."

"Eh minor detail," Lane says as she sits down next to Rory on the bed. "So continue."

"So we started talking and I told him all about the CD's I was getting for you and he insisted on helping. Anyway I ended up losing track of time and had to run out of the store so I wasn't late for class."

"Ah," Lane said in realization. "So you shoplifted my CD's."

"What? No," Rory quickly shot back. "I dropped them."

"So how do I have all my CD's, plus some?" Lane asked.

"Fate? Coincidence?" Rory questioned. "I don't know exactly."

"Rory you must know how you obtained the CD's," Lane said. "I'm sure they didn't just magically appear."

"Well no," Rory starts. "I go to the bridge after school and there he is."

"Who?" Lane asks confused.

"The guy from the record store."

"Ah! Mystery guy," Lane remembers. "Continue."

"So he reaches into his duffel bag and pulls out the CD's. He said that he would save me another trip."

"Wow!" Lane was shocked. "Wait? How did he know where you lived?"

"He didn't."

"He didn't?" Lane questions whilst trying to digest everything.

"No."

"Then why did he buy the CD's?"

"He said that he a feeling that our paths would cross again."

"Fate," Lane said.

"What?" Rory asked.

"Before when you said fate and coincidence," Lane explained. "I think its fate."

"I don't know?"

"Well, what's his name?"

"I don't know."

"Where does he live? What's he doing in Stars Hollow? How old is he?" Lane blurted out one after the other.

"I don't know," Rory answered. "I know nothing about him, yet I feel like I've known him for years."

Rory lay back on Lane's bed and Lane followed suit.

"I can't believe the day you've had."

"Yeah," Rory replied. "Neither can I."

* * *

"Come on Jess, we were supposed to be at Lorelai's house ten minutes ago," Luke argued.

"Dinner's not until 7:00, yet you expect me to leave at 6:30," I retorted. "I don't think so."

"Come on Jess, I want you to meet her daughter Rory," Luke explained. "And I already let you dress… like that." Luke said motioning towards my outfit.

"There's nothing wrong with black," I shot back. "And have you had a look in the mirror lately?"

Luke decided just to dismiss my comment. "Now were 15 minutes late." Luke said as he dragged me out of the diner.

I don't even want to go to this dinner. I know Luke's only going because he's madly in love with some chick named Lorelai. What does that have to do with me? I tell you what nothing. It didn't take long to get there and before I knew it Uncle Luke was knocking. I heard a women's voice yell 'coming.' Lorelai I presume. She opens the door and I notice my uncle blush a little. I just stand there trying to look as bored and angry as I can.

"Hey, Perfect timing," she greets us happily. "Sookie's about to break her own record for the most food served outside the Roman empire."

The first thing I notice about Lorelai is she likes to talk.

"So you must be Jess, Luke's nephew," She says as she addresses me, she seems a little nervous.

"Yep, that's me," I reply sarcastically.

She decides to ignore my sarcastic comment and says, "So, come on in." She steps aside and I walk in first.

I quickly head into the next room, trying to get away from her. She a little too peppy for my tastes. I glance around the room and my eyes fall upon the mantelpiece. I make my way over to a mantelpiece filled with a whole lot of family photos and that's when I notice her. I pick up the most recent picture of her, "Huh, Bee Gees girl." Then I think maybe this dinner won't be so bad after all.

I put the photo back down as soon as Lorelai enters the room, with Luke tailing along behind like a puppy dog.

"Hey Jess, you want to come in the kitchen?" Lorelai asks me.

I nod my head in response and am silently hoping the she is in the kitchen. I follow closely behind Lorelai glancing around trying to spot her, but I can't see her.

"Sookie, Jackson, I want you to meet Luke's nephew." She said proudly as I was her own nephew. "This is Jess."

"Do you eat cheese?" The one named Sookie asks me. Well I think she's Sookie, she doesn't look like a Jackson.

"What?" I reply not fully grasping 'do you like cheese' as a proper greeting.

"This is the greatest lemon I've ever grown! This is a great lemon." Jackson said. "Sookie you've got to try this lemon."

Lorelai looks over at me trying to make sure that I'm not totally freaked out, which by the way I am.

Sookie tries the lemon. "This is a great lemon!"

"Try it!" Jackson suggests. "It's a Meyer!"

Oh god, what have I got myself into. These people are crazy, but fun to watch. Then Lorelai jumps in trying to save me from thinking that everyone in this town is crazy, too late.

"Jackson grows fruit and scares people with it," Lorelai says. "Rory, they're here," Lorelai adds as she motions towards the door to my right.

"Coming," She replies without turning around.

I see this as my chance and hurry up towards her before she can turn around and whisper in her ear, "Bee Gees girl."

She turns towards me and I take a step back.

"Hey," She replies excitedly.

"Hey," I added as I look around her room. "Rory," I say quietly as I let out a laugh.

"What?" She asks amused, as she turns around again.

"Guess, I can't call you Bee Gees girl anymore," I say a little sadly.

"I guess not."

"So what do you call me?" I ask curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you don't know my name so…" I prompt.

"Mystery guy," She replies nervously and I laugh. "Lane came up with it," She says in her defense.

"Huh?"

"Well, when am I going to find out your name?"

"If you know my name then I won't be mystery guy anymore." I say as I pout.

She laughs and replies, "That's the whole point."

I ignore her comment and turn to her bookshelf.

"Fine, I'll just call you Luke's nephew," I cringe at the sound of that.

"Ok, ok, it's Jess," I give in. No way do I want her calling me Luke's nephew.

She starts to laugh and I feel a subject change coming along quickly.

"Wow! Aren't we hooked on phonics?"

"I read a lot," She says as she gets up from her desk. "Do you read?"

I grab a book off of the shelf, Howl to be exact and reply, "Not much?" It was my last ditch effort to retain some of my mystery guy aspect.

She seemed disappointed at my answer. I open up Howl and flick through the pages.

"I could loan you that. It's great."

"No, thanks," I reply as I sit the book down on the corner of the desk.

I begin to walk around her room. Mainly trying to look at her desk to see what she had been doing.

"Well, if you change your mind."

She's so well-mannered, it's cute. I was just getting closer to her when her mum came in. Damn, I thought.

"Ok, we need to get Jackson away from the lemons, so we're moving the feast into the living room," Lorelai explained as Sookie, Jackson and Luke took the food into the living room.

"Be right there," Rory replies.

I glance at her desk and notice she is doing home work and I smile. I look up towards Rory and pout.

"Do I have to go out there," I whine.

"Look Sookie just made a ton of really great food and though it may not seem like it at this moment, it's going to be fun. Trust me."

How could I deny her, she was practically begging me to stay. I must admit I was starving. I had made up my mind, but I decided to have some fun first though.

"I don't even know you."

"Well, don't I look trustworthy?" She says hopefully.

"Maybe."

That was all she needed. "Good, let's eat."

I watch her walk out of the room and I just stand there. She is in the kitchen when she glances back and I reluctantly begin to walk out. I stop momentarily at her desk and swiftly pick up her copy of Howl, that I conveniently placed earlier and hid it behind my back.

"You want a soda?" She asks me.

"I'll get it," I reply, so that I can safely stash the book in my back pocket without her knowing.

"Okay," She says as she grabs her soda and makes her way to the living room.

I pass her in the center of the kitchen and our sides touch. I ignore the feeling I get and walk towards the fridge. I open the fridge and immediately spy the beer. I think of how easy it would be to take the beer and leave out the conveniently located backdoor. But then I think of her and the food, jeez I'm starving, and decide to play it safe and grab a soda.

I begin to head into the living room when I hear Uncle Luke.

"Hey Rory, where's Jess," Luke asks suspecting the worse.

But before she had time to answer I say, "Right here, Uncle Luke." I walk up and stand next to Uncle Luke.

"Good," Luke replies as Lorelai hands him a plate piled high with food. "I'm sorry, you must've mistaken me for you."

"Too much?" Lorelai asks as she grabs Luke's plate and piles another spoonful of mashed potato's on.

"I forgot the garlic bread," Sookie exclaims.

"I'll get it," Lorelai offers as she heads out the room.

I watch as Rory loads up her plate and I walk over to her and do the same. I take a little extra time and wait for her to sit down. She sits down at the end of the table. I follow and sit across from her.

"We have garlic bread," Lorelai says triumphantly as she re enters the living room.

Everyone takes their seat and then the grilling begins.

"Hey Jess so Luke tells me you're from New York…"

After about 45 minutes of grilling and sarcastic, one word answers from me. I was a little pissed and mainly because I haven't been able to talk to Rory for most of the night. We would steal quick glances at the other without the others knowing, but that was pretty much it.

We had all finished our dinner and the adults began their own conversations, leaving Rory and me to fend for ourselves.

"So…" I prompt.

"So…" She responds. "By the way, Lane thanks you for her CD's. She was really excited."

"No problem," I reply.

But before either one of us could say anything else, Uncle Luke stood up and announced that we were leaving. I looked at Rory as I stood and could see she was mirroring my disappointment.

"Thank you for dinner, Lorelai," Luke said. Boy is he whipped I thought.

"Yes, thanks, it was a lovely evening," I add directing my comment more towards Rory than her mother.

"It was my pleasure Jess," Lorelai replied happily, whilst Rory just smiled back at me.

We went out the front door, with Lorelai, Sookie and Jackson waving goodbye to us. I was disappointed that I couldn't see Rory with them, but the disappointment quickly turned into happiness as I saw her at the living room window. She smiled and waved at me, I tried to conceal my happiness and just smirked back.

**Chapter 2 finished- **

**The plot is slowly changing, but it's getting there**

**Jess and Lane interaction in the next chapter**

**Tell me what you think?**

**Only you have the power within yourself to review, so do YOU have the power?**


	3. Dodger

**A/N- Thank you for all your lovely reviews, not a bad one yet. I'm glad you are all liking it so much and I hope I can continue to deliver.**

**I thought I would forewarn you and tell you that Dean is mentioned in this chapter. He's not actually in it, but he is mentioned. So consider yourself warned**

**Disclaimer- Still don't own and are still using lines and ideas from the show**

**Here's another chapter, Enjoy!**

I head out of the diner at 7:30 to pick up some items Luke needs for the breakfast rush. I walk into Doose's market and pickup all the items needed. There was a line up at the register, three people ahead of me and I was trying to work out why so many people were in the market this early. I was glancing around, trying to entertain myself, when I noticed a donation cup on the counter to help repair the old bridge. I thought to myself here's an easy was to make some money.

I was down on cash from the CD's I brought for Rory's friend Lane. Also the money was going to fix the old bridge, the bridge that I like to read on. The bridge that also happened to be where Rory and I met up again and that night it had become our spot. I couldn't let them fix the bridge. In my mind fixing the bridge equaled more foot traffic and that is something I don't want. So I looked around and made sure no one was watching and took a handful of cash out of the cup.

Great my first day of school at Stars Hollow High, I thought as I made my way from the diner. I stopped in front of the school and started to weigh up my options. One- I could go and learn or Two- I could ditch and read at the bridge. I liked the second option better. Why should I go to school, I'm not going to go to college, so what's the point. Just as I was turning to leave something or should I say someone caught my eye.

She was short, had jet black hair and black glasses. This is not what drew me to her though. It was the fact that she was standing on the school steps removing her 'I go to bible study' shirt and replacing it with a shirt that read 'You can hug a tree, but going any farther is abuse!' I let out a laugh. This obviously had to be Rory's friend Lane. I approach her just as she picks her backpack back up.

"Lane?" I question as she turns to face me.

"Do I know you?" She asks me.

"Mystery guy," I say as I watch her face turn from confusion to realization. "But, you can call me Jess."

"So Jess, you're the one I have to thank for the CD's."

"It's no problem," I reply.

"How much do I owe you?" Lane asks as she reaches into her bag.

"Nothing," I say as I stop her from unzipping her bag.

"I have to give you something."

"Well there is one thing," I say mischievously.

"Name it."

"I could use a friend." I answered.

"What?" Lane asked genuinely shocked.

"Well, I'm guessing since Rory left and went to private school you don't have anyone around here to talk to. Also, with me being new here I don't exactly have any friends either. So what do you think?"

"Sure, I guess. But, why would you want to hang around me?"

"Well, I hear you have great taste in music," I reply. But, in the back of my mind I know the real reason is to get closer to Rory. Lane's company is just an added benefit.

The school bell rings signaling it's time for class. As Lane and I approach the school doors, I say, "Welcome to Hell."

She lets out a laugh and replies, "No, hell is a much nicer place than this."

I laugh and we enter the school building together. Maybe school won't be so bad, at least I have Lane.

The school bell rings for lunch and I walk out into the quad and notice Lane sitting by herself.

"Hey," I say as I approach her and sit down.

"Hey," She replies distractedly.

I follow her line of vision to see what she is looking at and I notice a group of jocks and cheerleaders, obviously the popular kids. Then I notice one guy with floppy hair standing on the table, trying to surf as his friends rocked the table.

"Hey Lane," I say to get her attention. "Who is that guy?" I say motioning towards the guy with floppy hair. He seemed slightly familiar and then it hit me, he was the guy in the pictures Rory had in her room.

"That's Dean Forrester," Lane replies breaking me out of my thoughts. Rory's boyfriend obviously, I thought. Well her boyfriend, for now, if I have anything to say about it.

"Do you like him?" I ask fishing for information.

"He has a girlfriend," Lane replies.

"No, I mean as a friend."

"Well, he's ok. A bit of a jerk actually," Lane replied. "But, don't tell Rory I said that."

"Why?" I ask even though I already know the answer.

"Cause… It's complicated," Lane replied.

I leave the subject alone, for now and bring up the subject of music.

Lane and I ended up having most of our classes together. So we got to know each other pretty well. I knew all about her strict parents, bible study, potential Korean doctors and the double life she leads. Whilst she learnt a little about my background and my side of how Rory and I met.

The bell rang for the end of the day and I was glad. School hadn't been as bad as I imagined and I had made a new friend.

Lane and I started walking out of the school together. I grab Rory's copy of Howl out of my pocket and start writing in the margins.

Lane notices and asks, "What book do you keep writing in?"

"Howl," I reply as I show her the cover. "Have you read it?"

"Does it come on CD?" Lane asked sarcastically.

"I'll take that as a no."

"I pretty sure Rory's read it though. I've seen it laying around in her room."

"Huh?" I reply holding back a smile.

We make it outside and Lane stops on the steps and says, "I've got bible study." She pulled out her 'I go to bible study' t-shirt and put it on.

"Coincidence," I say motioning towards her shirt.

"No, fate," She says as she rushes down the stairs and heads home.

I stood there for a moment trying to figure out what she meant, but decided it was best to give up. She could've been talking about anything. I walked down the rest of the steps and am immediately joined by my uncle Luke.

"How was school?" He asked me.

"Great." I reply sarcastically.

"You learn anything good?"

"Yeah, tons of things," again with the sarcastic response. It must be Luke who brings it out of me. "I got gold stars plastered all over my forehead."

"I had an interesting call today," Finally Luke's getting to the real reason he hijacked me. "Want to know who it was from?"

"Not really."

"It was from Taylor Doose. You know, he owns the market." Figured, it is called Doose's market.

"If you say so."

"He said you came in today. He said you took some money out of a donation cup to help repair the bridge. I told him he was crazy, you wouldn't do that, you weren't a thief. That he was just starting trouble. Then I hung up on him. Don't get me wrong I enjoy hanging up on Taylor. And he is crazy. But, I was just wondering if maybe any of the things he said were true."

"What do you think?" I was starting to get defensive. I don't like people accusing me, even when I did do it.

Then he plays the trust card. "If you tell me what he's saying is not true, then I'm going to believe it."

"Ok, it's not true."

"That doesn't sound very convincing."

"Look, what exactly do you want from me?" Now I was just pissed. "You bring me here; put me in a school that says the pledge of allegiance in six different languages, two of which I've never heard of! You take me away from my home, my friends, and now you want what from me?" I knew it wasn't his fault but I was just so angry, it slipped out.

"I'm trying to help you!"

"Well stop trying! Stop talking to me, stop following me, stop asking me questions! Just stop!" I knew it was wrong, but why stop now I was on a roll.

"That's what you want?"

"Yes."

"That's really what you want?"

"Yes."

"Fine! You got it!"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome!" Finally I thought.

We turn and walk across the bridge together. Then out of nowhere Uncle Luke pushes me in. When I resurfaced I looked up to see Luke walking away, he didn't even look back to see if I was ok. Guess I deserved it. I suddenly had a sinking feeling. I was carrying Rory's copy of Howl when I walked across the bridge. I looked around, but I couldn't see it anywhere. I eventually pull myself out of the water and onto the bridge, and there sitting between the cracks of the bridge was Howl. Thank god I thought.

Luke comes storming into the apartment with his determined face on. He was carrying a bag filled with god knows what. I look at him confused and he just stands next to me opening the bag.

"Okay. We got the patch, the gum, hypnosis tapes, Chinese herbs, self-help books and several pictures of diseased lungs to hang on the fridge. Pretty? This is done," He said as he took the cigarette out of my mouth. "You will get up, you will go to school and you will come home. You will work in the diner until closing, you will do your homework, and then you will go to bed. Weekends are for chores and selected pre-approved outings i.e. Cabala studies, freeway beautification projects, Color Me Mine pottery painting, all discussable options." Oh god I thought as he yelled at me. "You will not steal. You will pay back Taylor Doose and you will graduate from high school."

"You can't just…" I try to say, but am interrupted.

"I can just." Luke retorts. "I am not letting you fall off the face of the earth. You will not drift. I won't let this happen. I don't know if this is the right way to handle this, but this is the way it's being handled and that is the end of this discussion."

Finally he stops. I don't know what to make of his speech; it is a little hard to digest. So I just get up and walk out.

"Where are you going?" Luke asks me.

"Out." Is all I reply.

I make my way out of the diner and down the street. I begin to digest what Luke said and know he is right about most things. I need to quit smoking and start going to school regularly. However he is getting close to committing child slavery by making me work so much at the diner and his pre-approved outings are a little odd. I am still fuming a little when I notice Rory come out of the supplies store. I come up to her and walk in step with her.

"Hey," I say coolly.

"Hey, yourself," She replies just as cool.

"What are you doing out here?" I ask wanting to know.

"I needed something for school. What about you?"

"I got in a fight with Luke," I figured I'd tell her the truth it doesn't matter anyway.

"What about?"

"My behavior mainly," I reply.

"I see. So how are you and Luke doing?"

"Ok, on the way to being good, I think. So what are you doing now?"

"I have some homework to finish."

"Okay. Then I'll leave you this last little trick," I say as I pull her copy of Howl out of my back pocket and hand it to her.

"You brought a copy?" She asks in disbelief. "I told you I'd lend you mine."

"It is yours."

"You stole my book," She said trying to sound angry, but failing miserably.

"No, borrowed it."

"Ok, that's not called a trick, that's called a felony."

"I just wanted to put some notes in the margins, for you."

"You what?" Her expression was hilarious. "You've read this before," She says not quite believing it.

"About 40 times." I reply.

"I thought you said you didn't read much."

"Well, what is much?" I reply smoothly. "Goodnight, Rory," I say as I turn and leave.

"Goodnight, Dodger." I turn around to face her.

"What, no more mystery guy?" I reply.

"No, this suits you better," She replied smugly.

"Dodger?" I question.

"Figure it out," She shoots back as she starts to walk away.

"Oliver Twist," I reply.

Rory turns around and gives me the biggest smile. I can tell she's pleased with me. I turn in the opposite direction and walk away. Then I think, the chase is going to be just as fun as the catch.

**A/N- Another chapter, I hoped you liked it**

**Luke and Jess' relationship is the one that is gong to take the longest to change, so bear with me, it might take a while**

**The next episode is 'Presenting Lorelai Gilmore' which means not much Jess; he is also not in the episode after that. So, I will make up a couple of snippets to go with those episodes and then skip straight to the fake murder at Doose's market episode**

**Review because I like knowing how much you're enjoying my story**


	4. Scene of the Crime

**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews I loved them. Remember suggestions are welcome**

**Disclaimer- I don't own, it belongs to ASP and the CW**

I walk down the stairs and into the diner. The diner is completely deserted, except for Rory. I smile at this fact. She hasn't notice me yet so I decide to study her. She is wearing a blue jacket over a frilly white dress, with her hair pulled back in a bun. She looks amazing and I need a minute to catch my breath. I look back up and my eyes catch hers, she is staring at me.

"Hey," She says.

"Hey," I reply as I make my way over to her table and sit down. "You look nice," I say trying to seem uninterested.

"Why thank you, kind sir." I laugh and look at her strangely. "A little far?" She asks me.

"Just a bit," I reply. It starts to get a little awkward. "So I heard you came out, how does it feel to be a liberated woman?"

"Good, I guess."

"So have you found yourself a female significant other?"

"Jess," She squeals as she hits me on the arm.

"Hey, don't look at me," I say defensively. "I know you came out in society. It's Miss Patty and Babette who are saying otherwise."

"Oh my god, I'm going to kill them," Rory says totally embarrassed.

"I know a guy," I reply trying to lighten the mood and she laughs. Just then Rory's mother makes her way into the diner and sits down across from me.

"Hi Jess," Lorelai says.

"Ms. Gilmore," I reply trying to be polite.

"Please call me Lorelai."

"Ok," Is all I reply. I am a little uncomfortable sitting with Rory and her mother, but don't excuse myself because I want to spend more time with Rory.

"So what were you and Jess talking about before I came in?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"Well, it turns out Jess knows a guy," Rory replies.

"Who can do our laundry?" Lorelai asks half confused and half hopeful.

"No," I say. "To dispose of Miss Patty and Babette."

"And why would we want to do that?" Lorelai asks me skeptically.

"Turns out they have been spreading the rumor that I've come out of the closet and not out in society," Rory says.

"Huh?" Is all Lorelai replies.

"It was you, wasn't it," I direct towards Lorelai.

"What?" Rory asks confused.

"Yeah what?" Lorelai adds. "You're crazy, Jess."

"Am I?" I question her.

"What's going on?" Rory asks.

Lorelai knew she was caught out. "Well, I might have accidentally told Miss Patty and Babette that you were coming out of the closet."

"I can't believe you," Rory said as she threw a chip at her mother. "I'm your own daughter."

"I'm sorry kid," Lorelai replied in mock sorrow. "I wanted you to be different, to stand out from the crowd, for people to say 'hey, look at her, she's cool' and this is the only way I could think of achieving my goal."

"To tell everyone that I bat for the other team," Rory replies.

"Well, it does seem logical," I add and now I am getting the chips thrown at me.

"What!" Rory says frustrated.

"Well, Lorelai wanted you to be different and now you are, and as a plus the whole town already knows," I say.

"See Rory, Jess can see my reasoning," Lorelai mocks.

"I hate you both," Rory replies as she pretends to be hurt.

Lorelai and I look at her expression and burst out laughing and not long after Rory joins in and adds, "Well, if the town already knows, who am I to tell them that they are wrong."

I see Rory walk past the diner; I grab a copy of the Stars Hollow Gazette off the counter and run out the door to catch up with her. I walk next to her and say, "Almost suspended for ringing a bell, I'm disappointed in you Gilmore."

"What?" She replies as she turns to face me. "How do you know?"

"Everyone knows," I reply. "It's on page two of the Stars Hollow gazette," I say as I show her the paper. There was a picture of Rory in her school uniform and the headline read 'Rory Busted' in big bold letters across the top of the page.

"Oh my god," She replies.

"I know," I add. "I thought it was for drugs, but bell ringing, come on Rory you know better," I say as I laugh.

"How did they even find out about that, it happened in Hartford," Rory said angrily. "It was only last night."

"Well, you can take comfort in the fact that it's not on the front page."

"Yeah, well there's that," Rory said slightly happier. "So who made front page?" She said as she turned to the front page.

"That would be me," I said proudly.

"No One is Safe, nice headline," Rory said.

"Yeah and check it out they didn't have a picture of me so they plastered a huge picture of Taylor on instead."

"Wow," Rory said as she began to read the article out loud. "Town selectman Taylor Doose is fearful for the safety of Stars Hollow. Since the new town hoodlum, Jess Mariano moved to Stars Hollow the crime rate has skyrocketed."

"The whole article is filled with quotes from Taylor," I add as she continues to read.

"When Jess Mariano was asked to comment his only reply was 'Dodger strikes again' and when asked to elaborate, he said 'no comment,' again Jess, what did you do?" Rory questioned.

"Let's just say Taylor doesn't know what's coming."

Rory chuckles, "Well, this beats my article hands down."

I was lying in bed trying to come up with a prank that would annoy both Taylor and Dean, but I was drawing blanks. I knew it was going to be at the market. I considered gluing all the items in the market to the shelves with superglue, but dismissed this idea as it would take me half the night. I got out of bed and went over to a box I hadn't unpacked yet. I knew I would find something in there. It didn't take long. I came across some police tape that I had stolen from an officer. When there was a murder in the apartment next to mine, back in New York. I knew it would come in handy one day. All I needed now was some chalk.

I was serving coffee in the diner before school and Lorelai was at a table with Luke discussing something. I walk by their table, "Coffee?" I announced.

"Yeah thanks," Lorelai replied as I poured some in her cup. "How are you Jess?" She asks me.

"I'm not bleeding or anything," I reply smartly.

"Then it's gonna be a good day," Lorelai says.

"7:45," I say to Luke.

"So?" Luke replies.

"So, you want me to go to school, or do you want to openly defy child-labor laws?"

"Go," Luke says as he motions to the door. I put down the coffee pot and turn to leave.

"Stay out of trouble," Luke says after me and I turn around to face him.

"Does that mean calling off the chickie run at the salt flats?" I ask sarcastically.

"Out!" He yells and I grab my jacket and head out the door.

On my way to school I make a detour to the arts supplies shop to buy some chalk.

That night I waited for Luke to go to sleep and snuck out with the police tape and chalk. I walk down to the market and make sure that no one is around. The coast was clear. I worked on the chalk outline and went around it several times grounding it into the ground to make it harder for Taylor's lackey Dean, to clean off. I step back and admire my work. It looks like a dead body so job done. I get the police tape out of my pocket and fix it to the market. I loop it around a couple of poles and attach it back to the market. I look at the finished product. It looks like a real cordoned off police crime scene. Taylor's gonna flip I think to myself as I retrieve the left over chalk and police tape and head back to the diner.

I get out of school and immediately see a crowd gathering outside of the market. I make my way over, but choose to stand across the street. There are a couple of police cars and a fire truck outside the fake crime scene with their lights flashing. Doesn't this town have anything better to do I think to myself. I can hear Taylor yelling at the police officer all about how someone was murdered in front of his store, he is furious. I laugh.

I look down the street and notice Rory and Lane rushing up to the scene. They seemingly make their way to the front of the crowd and Rory stands next to her boyfriend Dean. I see Lane leave Rory and Dean alone and she comes over to talk to me.

"Returning to the scene of the crime?" Lane asked me.

"No," I reply.

"Where were you last night between the hours of two and three?" Lane questions me.

"That obvious?" I ask Lane.

"Well who else would have done it?" Lane answered.

"Taylor," I replied. "Looking for a way to draw attention to himself."

"Possible, but not likely," Lane said. "I'll see you around, Mariano," She said as she headed home.

I glance back towards the fake crime scene and I notice Rory looking up at me. I catch her eye and she looks at me knowingly. I smirk and walk away.

I walk into the diner and see my uncle trying to fix the broken toaster.

"You're making that worse," I say trying to help him.

"Big help. Thanks," Luke replies annoyed.

I notice Rory and her mother sitting at a table with an older lady. Then the older lady asks, "Luke, that's your nephew?" motioning towards me.

"Yeah, it's Liz's kid," Luke replies.

I follow Luke from behind the counter and stand in front of their table.

"Jess, this is Mia. She owns the Independence Inn," Luke says whilst filling coffee.

"Huh?" is all I reply.

"That's, 'Hello nice to meet you,' in slacker," Luke says trying to justify my choice of words.

"You don't need me down here, do you?" I say more of a statement than a question. I don't wait for his answer and walk back upstairs to the apartment.

I walk around the corner and see Rory standing alone out the front of the market. So I go up and talk to her.

"Should you be standing here all alone? I hear this is a pretty dangerous corner." I joke.

"I'm fine," Rory replies standoffish.

"Feeling succinct today?" I ask.

"Pretty much," She replies angrily.

"Did I do something to offend you?" I ask wonder if I did anything to make Rory feel this way.

"Me? No," She replies. "You might want to ask that same question to Luke, though."

"Meaning?" I ask.

"You've got this whole town down on him," She answered.

"How did I do that?"

"You know how you did that," She says.

"I'm familiar with the blue-book laws in this town, so you cold be talking about a lot of things. Dropping a gum wrapper, strolling arm in arm with the opposite sex on a Sunday."

She motions to the ground below us and I understand. You can still see the chalk outline of the dead body.

"What about it?" I ask.

"You did it. The whole town knows you did it. They had a meeting about it," She replies.

"You actually went to that bizzaro town meeting. Those are so To Kill a Mockingbird," I say.

"Yes, I went, Luke went. When he got there, they ganged up on him. They all want you gone."

"Bummer," I reply sarcastically.

"And he's standing there yelling at everyone and defending you and paying Taylor back for his lettuce losses."

"His what?" Now I was confused.

"Now Luke's a pariah, all because of you," I glanced down to the ground. "What a shock, you don't care about any of this," She says as she crosses her arms.

"I didn't say that," I say defending myself.

"Go. I'm tired of talking to you," She says frustrated.

"Fine," I say as I walk away.

"You care nothing about Luke and his feelings!" She continues, so I turn around to face her.

"You got a second wind?" I ask her and she continues.

"All he does is stick up for you, and all you do is make his life harder! I guess that is what you have to do when you're trying to be Holden Caulfield, but I think it stinks. Luke had done a lot for my mum and me and I don't like to see him attacked. Okay, second win over," She says and I hope she is finished.

"Didn't know they were coming down so hard on him." I say with regret.

"I never pegged you as clueless. My mistake."

"Okay, I get it," She looks at me skeptically. "No, no, I do get it."

She looks down at the pavement and I glance down too.

"So, did you at least think it was funny?" I asked her motioning towards the pavement. I look at her a see a smile creeping up on her face.

"That is so not the point," She says.

"Yeah, you thought it was funny," I reply happily.

Just then her boyfriend comes out of the market, great I thought.

"Dean, I don't think you two have met?" Rory say. "This is Jess," she said motioning to me. "This is Dean," she says motioning to him.

"The boyfriend," I say.

"Yeah," Dean replies.

"How you doing?" I ask sarcastically.

"Good," Dean answers not detecting my sarcasm.

"Okay. See you around," Rory says trying to quickly end this interaction.

"Seems to turn out that way, doesn't it," I reply smartly.

I give her one last smile and turn to walk away.

I am wiping down the counter in the diner when Rory asks, "Luke where's my toast?"

"It's gonna take a while. My big toaster's broken, so I got stuck with just this dinky one," Luke explains.

I turn around and press down the lever on the toaster to show Luke that it works.

"How did that happen," Luke asks in disbelief as he starts fiddling around with it.

"You're gonna break that," I say.

"It was broken before."

"Well, it must've got better," I reply smartly.

"Inanimate objects don't usually get better. Did you fix this?" Luke asks me.

"Please. I have no idea what you're babbling about. I don't fix things." Granted I did fix the toaster, but it's not like it was hard. However there was no need for me to tell Luke, he knew I fixed it, even without me verbally confirming it.

"But yesterday," Luke starts.

"I've got school," I interrupt him. I go to walk out the door grabbing my book and jacket off a stool. I pass Rory's table and give her a smile.

**A/N- I am now in the process of trying to figure out the best time to break Rory and Dean up. It will probably be in one of the next few chapters because I need them broken up before a certain event. So I just have to figure out the right time**

**Next chapter will be the Bracebridge dinner **

**Please take the time to review **


	5. Bracebridge Dinner

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews, especially all those who continue to review every chapter- you know who you are**

**Disclaimer- Not mine, not now, not ever- unless ASP decides to sell it on Ebay, even then it would be tough to get my hands on**

* * *

School was out and I was bored. This guy Chuck Presby decided it would be fun to trip me up as I read my book. Luckily I regained my balance before I made an impromptu trip to the ground. I turn to look at him, Chuck and his friends are laughing at me. I walk up to Chuck with my fists raised.

"Keep it up and you'll get hurt," Chuck says to me.

I laugh and he pushes me back. I grab on to him and spin him around a couple of times. Chuck swings and misses and I see this as my chance. I hit him square in his left eye. The next thing I know is Dean is grabbing me. So I turn around and swing at him, I miss. So I go to tackle him. He pushes me away.

"Jess, knock it off," Dean says. "What the hell is your problem? You saw it was me, Jess why did you keep on punching?"

I shrug and reply, "I had momentum."

"Well, I was trying to help you," He says, like he just did something heroic.

"I don't need your help, but thanks for offering," I reply whilst I hit him playfully on the arm. I turn and walk away, leaving a fuming Dean behind me.

* * *

I was walking up the steps to the Independence Inn thinking how on earth I could get Luke to make me agree to this. I knew he was only going to see Lorelai and I guess in a way, the only reason I showed was to see Rory. Also, Luke wouldn't leave me home alone.

We walk through the door and take off our jackets. Lorelai noticed us and came forward to greet us.

"Luke, Jess glad you could make it," Lorelai says.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," I reply sarcastically.

I look off to my right and notice Dean as he turns around. Dean looks at me and I wave back jokingly. He turns to face Rory and I turn my attention back to Lorelai, who is flirting with Luke. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

Great mingling, I thought. We had reached drinks before dinner section of the evening. It wouldn't have been too bad if I had Luke to talk to, but he had ditched me in favor of Lorelai. Rory was with Dean so I couldn't talk to her without causing a scene. Lane was with her strict Korean mother who frankly scared the hell out of me. So I was left alone. I decided to walk around. I was catching little snippets of different people's conversations. Then I saw someone my age I didn't know. She had light brown hair and was wearing dorky clothes. She was sitting by herself on the couch looking extremely bored. Now I wouldn't talk to her normally, she seemed a little weird for my tastes, but I was desperate for a way to pass the time and slightly curious.

"Hey," I say attempting to start a conversation as I sit down next to her.

"Hello," She replies formally.

"Where do you go to school?" I ask casually.

"Chilton," She replies proudly.

"Ah, so you go to the same school as Rory," I think out loud.

"Is that a problem," She shoots back at me angrily.

"No," I reply. "I just haven't met any of Rory's Chilton friends before."

"We're not really friends," She replies. "We work on the school paper, The Franklin, together."

"I'm Jess," I introduce myself.

"Paris," She replies as she offers her hand to me. I shake it.

"Like the city," I joke as I laugh.

"Yeah, laugh it up," Paris says trying to hold back a laugh herself.

* * *

"Hey, everybody will you gather around," Lorelai announced as she stood in front of the front door with Sookie. "Everyone, everyone. First I want to welcome you to the first annual and probably never ever to be held again because Sookie's on the verge of a nervous breakdown, Bracebridge dinner."

"I'm fine. Everything's fine," Sookie adds trying to reassure everyone.

"I also want to thank Mother Nature for snowing in the Trelling Paper Company in Chicago so I could throw this great party for all my friends instead. It's a very special night, so since I don't get to eat unbelievably strange food with my friends everyday I've arranged a little surprise. Outside as we speak, is a line of horse-drawn sleighs and everybody gets a ride."

Every one except Luke and I get excited.

"So line up and keep it orderly. There are two per sleigh. No cutting in front of each other. That goes for all. Except me, 'cause I'll be damned if I miss a ride in a horse-drawn sleigh. Come on," Lorelai says.

"You gonna go?" Luke asks me.

"I think I'll wait for the clog dancing," I reply sarcastically.

I look to my left and notice Rory talking to Dean. I overhear that Dean can't ride in a sleigh with Rory, as he's riding with his sister. Maybe I will take a ride in a sleigh after all, I thought.

* * *

I lurk around outside waiting for Rory to get in the sleigh. Not long after she gets in alone and the driver takes off. It begins to move, so I run and jump into the sleigh next to her.

"What are you doing?" She asks shocked.

"Well, I heard it was two to a sleigh, no more, no less," I reply. "You're breaking the rules."

"You could've hurt yourself," She says concerned.

"I live on the edge. I could jump out if you want," I say as I put on my gloves and hope she doesn't want me to leave.

"It doesn't matter to me," She replies angrily.

"You mad at me or something?" I ask her.

"What do you think?" She retorts annoyed.

"I can't read your mind," I say sarcastically.

"You got into a fight with Dean."

"Dean?" I question.

"My boyfriend."

"He's still your boyfriend?" I ask.

"You can jump out now," She says angrily.

"I wasn't fighting him. It was someone else. He jumped in on his own."

"He was trying to help you."

"He should go in government service if he likes helping people. But me, he can stop worrying about."

"Why were you fighting in the first place?" She asked curiously.

"Cause Chuck Presby's a jerk," I reply.

"You were fighting Chuck Presby. Oh, he is a jerk," She says agreeing with me.

"This whole town is weird and full of jerks."

"Then why are you still here?" She asks sarcastically.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, school's out. You don't like it here, so why don't you just go home?"

"My mum didn't want me to."

"I don't believe that."

"That's your right, I guess."

"Did Luke say she didn't want you to?" She asks me.

"Luke told me it was his idea that I should stay," I explain. Then add, "It wasn't his idea. That's good," I say looking out to the town square.

"What?" she asks as she follows my gaze.

"Your snowman. Snowwoman, actually."

"You know which one's ours?" She asks in disbelief.

"It definitely has the most personality. It kind of looks like Bjork."

"That's what we were going for," She replies excitedly. "But everyone thinks that the one on the end is going to be the winner."

""Really? It's so overdone."

"I agree."

"You should win," I say.

"No argument," She replies.

"Hey, what do you and Dean talk about?" I ask curiously.

"What?" She asks.

"I mean, does he know Bjork?"

"I've played him some stuff," She replies.

"So you got a teacher-student thing going," I say smartly.

"Stop."

"No, really, I'm curious. What do you guys talk about?"

"Everything."

"Like…" I prompt.

"Everything. Tons of stuff. Whatever," She replies frustrated.

"It's just in the brief non-pugilistic time I've spent with him in class, he just doesn't seem like your kind of guy."

"Then who just is my kind of guy?" She asks me.

"Me," I answer back.

"What?" She replies in disbelief.

"Well, we like the same books, the same music," I explain.

"Well, that's your opinion," She replies stubbornly.

"Whatever," I say as we pull back up at the inn and she gets out. I know she likes me. All I've got to do now is get her to admit it to me and herself.

* * *

We are all seated at the dinner table.

"We should've eaten before we came," I said to Luke.

"Shhh and yeah," Luke replies quietly.

They bring out the first course of butternut squash soup.

"What's the white stuff?" I ask Luke.

"I think its cheese or cream," Luke guesses.

"And the green stuff?" I ask.

"I think its best picked off," Luke says as he picks it off. I agree and do the same.

* * *

I grab my jacket and walk out of the inn on a mission. A mission to destroy a snowman, it will be the perfect crime. No one is around; they are all at the inn. I make my way to the town square. I grab a branch, which has recently broken off the tree and attack the snowman. I let out all my anger I have towards Dean and not long later all that is left is a pile of snow.

"Looks like Rory wins by default," I say to myself.

I make my way back to the inn. Taking extra time to admire Stars Hollow because it is totally deserted, it's the only time I actually like this town. I arrive back at the inn and quietly make my way inside. I take off my jacket and hang it back up in the closet. I walk into the main room and notice Rory's grandfather sitting by himself.

"What were you doing out so late?" He asked me wanting to know.

"Couldn't sleep," I half lie. "The cold air helps."

"That it does," He says.

"Are you Rory's grandfather, sir?" I ask just to be sure.

"Yes I am, but call me Richard." Richard answered.

"Sure, Richard."

"So how do you know Rory?" Richard asks me.

"She's the first friend I made here," I say as a smile comes across my face.

"She's a good girl, very smart too," Richard says proudly.

"I know, she's something special," I agree.

"Can I ask you a question?" Richard asks me.

"Sure," I answer.

"What do you think of Rory's boyfriend, Dean?" Richard asked me seriously.

"To tell you the truth he's a jerk. He is not right for Rory, they have completely different interests," I say getting worked up. "She's too good for him. He doesn't even read, for god's sake."

"You're not afraid to speak the truth," Richard says. "I admire that."

"Thanks," I reply. "So Richard, what are you doing up?"

"I had a fight with my wife," He replies and laughs. I join in too.

* * *

I come down the stairs a few minutes after Luke and notice he is talking to Lorelai. I approach them and stand next to Luke. They don't even acknowledge me. They are so oblivious to what's going on around them. I glance to my left and notice Rory. I smile at her and she looks down embarrassed. I look back towards Lorelai, but can't help myself as I look back at Rory again. She looks around nervously, avoiding eye contact. I know she likes me.

The next thing I know is Lorelai's left us and Luke is getting his jacket.

* * *

**A/N- So guess what IMPORTANT Rory and Dean break up next chapter. The next chapter is so far out there, I can't even believe it- and I wrote it. It is really good. You'll just have to wait and see**

**So be good and REVIEW or I might choose not to post tomorrow and therefore prolonging Rory and Dean's relationship another day or two**


	6. The New Dodger

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews I think you've earned this chapter. FYI- I was going to post this chapter regardless, but it's nice to know you can sucker people into reviewing, lol**

**So this chapter is all my own work, nothing was used from the show**

**I hope you enjoy it, it is very drama filled**

**Disclaimer- Don't own**

**

* * *

**It was the night after the Bracebridge dinner and I was lying face upwards on the bridge. I had my eyes closed and was half asleep, just enjoying the tranquil sounds of the water hitting the bridge. I was so close to sleep that I didn't hear someone step on the bridge and walk over to me. The newcomer grabbed me by the jacket and pulled me up to their height. I open my eyes to find Dean staring angrily back into mine.

"Hello Jess," Dean replied sarcastically. I said nothing and tried to get free from his grasp. "You're not going anywhere," Dean said angrily.

"What's this about?" I ask still a bit sleepy.

"Rory," Dean says.

"What about her?" I ask.

"I know you like her," Dean answers. I don't reply. "I see the way you look at her. The way she looks at you. I always catch you talking to her, hanging out," Dean said getting angrier by the minute. "The way she talks about you. I've had enough!" Dean yelled as he punched me in the face. "Leave her alone!" Dean yells.

"Why you don't own her," I reply back smartly.

"Stop being smart," Dean says as he punches me a couple more times in the face.

I can feel the blood trickling down my face. Now I was pissed and in pain. I swung my fists at Dean. I connected with my left, but he blocked my right. He had my right arm in a firm grip and twisted it behind my back. I heard it snap. I was in so much pain, but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction, so I kept quiet. I grab my right arm with my left trying to immobilize it.

Dean started laughing at me so I kicked him in the shin.

Dean cried out in pain, "You're gonna pay for that."

Dean kicked me in the stomach and I doubled over on the bridge. He stood over me and kicked me in the ribs.

"Leave!" Kick. "Rory!" Kick. "Alone!" Kick. He gave me one last kick in the ribs. I was so scared. I had left New York to get away from this.

"No," I said shakily to get him to stop. He took it the wrong way though. He took it as an act of defiance.

"You just don't know when to shut up do you?" Dean says as he lifts up his right leg and kicks me in the head. Everything turns black.

* * *

I wake up and I don't know where I am. I realize I'm outside and then the pain hits me. I quickly grab my right arm as I remember what happened earlier. I look around to make sure that Dean has definitely gone, he has. I sit up, my side hurts like hell. I get up slowly and let out a shriek of pain. I glance down at the bridge and notice it covered in my blood. I bring my good arm up to my face to access the damage.

I can feel a cut above my left eye, my lip has split also. I can taste the blood in my mouth. I feel the bruises already forming on my left side of my face and a big lump on my right. I touch where dean kicked me in the head and my hand gets covered in blood. I look at my right arm and it is not in the right position. I lift up my shirt and can already see the bruises on my side. "Oh, god!" I said out loud. I knew I was lucky to be alive.

I stand up fully and stagger back to the diner, as fast as I can. Its dark out, it's probably past midnight. It doesn't take long to reach the diner and I'm thankful that this is a small town. I see the lights on in the diner and am glad to see Luke standing behind the counter counting receipts. I carefully make my way up the stairs and go to open the door with my right arm, but stop. Good thing I remembered it was broken, that could've been painful. I open the door with my left arm and walk inside.

"Where have you been?" Luke asks angrily as he looks up from the receipts. "Oh my god Jess, what happened?" He asked me concerned as he rushes over to me.

"I… I…" I started as I begin to feel faint.

"Jess? Jess?" I faintly hear my uncle say as I hit the diner floor and blackout.

* * *

I wake up to a white ceiling. I look around the room and notice I'm in the hospital. My right arm is in a red cast and I've been stitched up. I realize I'm not in pain; they must've given me something for that. I see a mirror next to the bed and quickly grab it. I look at the mirror and don't even realize the person staring back at me. They had stitched up my eye and lip. They had also shaved off some of my hair to stitch up the cut in the side of my head. I was covered in bruises and my face was swollen. I quickly threw the mirror away and it hit the wall and smashed.

Luke and a doctor came rushing in at the sound of the mirror breaking. They had looks of concern on their face, and then noticed the smashed mirror. They immediately calmed down. Luke rushed to my bedside.

"Luke," I attempted to say.

"Jess, it's ok. I'm here," Luke said soothingly.

I let a tear fall from my eye. I was glad Luke was here, I could count on him.

"It's going to be ok," Luke said as he noticed my tear.

"Do you remember what happened?" Luke asked me calmly.

I nod my head. It is too hard for me to say out loud. It all comes back to me at once and I close my eyes.

"It's ok, we don't have to talk about it," Luke said as he ran a comforting hand through my hair. This makes me calm down and I push away the thoughts.

"How bad off am I doc?" I ask wanting to know when I can get out of here.

"Well, the cuts have been stitched and should heal without scarring." I let out a groan. Luke reached down and held my left hand. I glance at him and attempt to smile. "You have a broken arm. It's going to have to be in plaster for six weeks. But it was a clean break, so it shouldn't cause any further problems. You have two broken ribs, which means that it is going to be hard and painful to get around for a while. But they were also clean breaks so that's good. Now, you're going to have to wear this," He said as he lifted up my hospital gown to reveal a white bandage like thing, around my chest. "You'll have to wear that for at least two weeks, so that the ribs can heal properly."

"Sure," I say weakly.

"Now we were very concerned when your uncle brought you in about you head. We got a CT scan and there appears to be no swelling. But, you have a really bad concussion, so it is going to hurt for a while. We will prescribe you some vicodin to help with that."

"When can I go home?" I ask, referring to Stars Hollow as home for the first time ever. Luke notices my choice of words and I can see a tear come to his eye, but he doesn't let it fall.

"Well, we need to get another CT scan just to make sure that there is in fact no swelling and if that turns out well you can go home this afternoon."

"Thanks," I say to the doctor as he leaves the room.

I turn my attention to Luke who has his head in his hands. He has sat down in the chair next to my bed. He looked up at me; I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Jess, what happened?" Luke asks me.

I don't say anything. I don't want to relive it.

"Come on Jess, just tell me and then I'll leave it alone," Luke says. I decided it would be good to talk about it, but I couldn't face Luke. So I turned my head and looked out the window.

"I was reading on the bridge, when I started to fall asleep," I paused for a while. "Then I… I was attacked. I tried to fight back, but I was tired. He had the upper hand, he was bigger than me," I stop and just look out the window.

"Jess," Luke started. "Who did this to you?"

"No one," I say. I can't bring myself to say his name.

"Jess, it's ok," Luke said as he took hold of my left hand again.

"Dean," I say softly.

"Who?" Luke said as he leaned closer to me.

"Dean," I say a little louder. I start to cry again and I don't hold back. Of all the times Liz's boyfriends abused me, I haven't been that scared for my life, as I was last night.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Luke yelled angrily.

"Luke, no," I plead as I turn and face him. "I don't want anymore trouble."

"Ok," Luke says. "I want to ask you something, but you have to promise not to get mad. Ok."

"Ok," I reply.

"Did you provoke him," Luke asks me gently.

"No," I reply. "At least not intentionally."

"Then why did he do this to you?" Luke asked me.

"He… he thinks I'm out to steal Rory off of him," I say. "But, I didn't even do anything wrong."

"I know," Luke says comfortingly. "Hang on, Rory!" Luke says frantic.

"What about her?" I ask confused.

"She doesn't know she's probably with Dean right now," Luke explains.

"Oh," I reply.

"Don't worry, I'll call her and tell her," Luke says.

"No," I protest. "I don't want her to know."

"Well, she's going to find out eventually," Luke reasons.

"I know, but not yet," I reply.

"Well, is it ok if I tell Lorelai? I won't tell her everything, but I'll make sure she gets Rory away from Dean," Luke suggests.

"Ok," I reply. I don't want Rory anywhere near that jerk.

Luke leaves the room to make the phone call. Whilst the doctor takes me to get my CT scan.

* * *

Luke finally agreed to play poker with me, but he was letting me win.

"Luke," I groan. "I'm not dying, so stop letting me win."

"I'm not letting you win," Luke replies and I look at him. "Ok, maybe a couple of hands," Luke admits.

"I knew it," I said as the doctor came into the room.

"So, Jess it looks like you're felling better," The doctor stated.

"Much," I replied. "They dosed me up on some more Morphine."

"I see," The doctor chuckles. "We got the results of your latest CT scan and everything looks fine."

"That's good," Luke half questions.

"Yes, it is," The doctor replied. "I have your prescription here you can pick it up on the way out," he said passing the prescription to Luke. "Now Jess, you are going to be on bed rest for at least a day or two and then you can move around. But only do what you can handle, don't push yourself."

"Ok," I replied.

"You also might want to think about pressing charges against the person who did this to you," The doctor suggested.

"I'll have to think about it," I replied.

"Sure, but don't leave it too long, or the police will dismiss your claim," The doctor replies.

"Ok," I say.

"Now you're going to have to come back in a week to get the stitches out and again in six weeks for the cast," The doctor explained. "And don't forget to wear your chest guard for at least two weeks."

"I think we've got it," Luke replies.

"Well, if you have any questions just call," The doctor says.

"Thanks," I reply as he leaves the room. "So can we leave?" I ask Luke.

"How about I go and get your prescription, whilst you get dressed," Luke suggested.

"Ah, Luke," I say motioning towards my arm and broken ribs.

"Right," Luke says as he remembers I'm injured. "Well, you sit here. I'll go get the prescription. Then we'll get you dressed. How does that sound."

"Great," I reply sarcastically. Luke smiles as he notices my sarcasm.

* * *

Luke is wheeling me out of the hospital in a wheelchair and I'm glad because I don't think I could've walked out. Luke leaves me outside as he goes and gets his truck. He pulls up out front and helps me get in. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Luke returns the wheelchair and I put on my seatbelt. I notice all the blood on the truck's seat.

"Sorry about your truck," I say to Luke as he gets in.

"Doesn't matter, I like it this way," He jokes.

"I don't," I reply as I focus on the road.

"Don't worry, I'll buy a new seat," He says as he places a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks," I reply.

It was a pretty quiet trip. We still had ten minutes to go, but I was getting nervous. I didn't want anyone to see me like this, especially Rory.

"Hey, Luke," I say.

"Yeah," Luke replies.

"How did the talk with Lorelai go?" I ask.

"Pretty good. She was freaking out asking how you were. I told her you were going to be fine and she calmed down a bit. She also wants to kill Dean, but I said get in line," Luke replies. "And she is going to keep Rory away from Dean, at all costs."

"That's good. Do you think the whole town will know?" I asked.

"I doubt it," Luke says. "Lorelai said she wouldn't tell anyone."

"Good," I reply.

We arrive in Stars Hollow not long after and I notice it is completely deserted.

"Where is everyone?" I ask Luke.

"Well, I told Lorelai you might be coming home this afternoon, so she set up a diversion."

"A diversion?" I question.

"Don't ask me what it is, cause I don't know. I told her just to get everyone away from the diner. Everyone's at the Independence Inn, I believe. Lorelai's got them all doing something," Luke explains.

"Good," I reply. "Remind me to thank her later."

Luke helps me into the diner and up the stairs. He helps me into my trackies and a t-shirt, and lets me lie down on his bed. He goes over to my books and incidentally hands me Howl.

"Thanks Luke, for everything," I say.

"Well, I better call Lorelai and tell her she can let the town wander around freely," Luke says as he heads out of the apartment.

"I don't think that's safe," I yell to him and I hear him laugh and mutter 'probably not' as he shuts the door.

This is going to be a long couple of days, I thought to myself as I opened up to page one of Howl and smile as I notice Rory's handwriting in the margins. Now who's Dodger, I thought.

* * *

**A/N- I know I said Rory and Dean would be broken up, but this chapter was getting long, so I decided to end it here. But, I've laid all the groundwork now, so Rory will confirm that she has broken up with Dean in the next chapter**

**Don't expect that to be the end of Dean though, we all know he doesn't handle rejection well**

**What did you think? I'm not a mind reader so review**


	7. Bed Rest Day One

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews, I enjoy reading them. Some of you thought that Dean was a little mean, but its Dean people- come on**

**Dean and Rory do break up in this chapter, so look forward to that **

**Disclaimer- Do Not Own**

**

* * *

**I wake up to Luke's alarm going off at five in the morning. I groan and lean over to turn it off. Which was easier said, than done. As I reach over I get a sharp shooting pain up my side. "Ah!" I scream out in pain.

Luke immediately jumps out off the couch and runs over to me. "Jess are you alright?" He asks as he turns off the alarm.

"Fine," I reply sarcastically through gritted teeth.

"Sorry about the alarm, I've got early deliveries," Luke apologizes.

"Mmm," I mumble as I drift back off to sleep.

I wake up around five hours later and take some Vicodin. I look next to the bed and Luke has made me some breakfast. Eggs on toast and some pancakes, which I am thankful for.

The time passes so slowly and I am extremely bored. I need some entertainment, I thought to myself.

* * *

"Rory! Rory!" I hear Luke yell as he bounds up the stairs. "You can't go in there."

"Luke, I know something has happened," Rory said holding back tears. "No one has seen him since the day before yesterday and… and… there was blood, a lot of blood, all over the bridge." Rory started crying openly now.

"I'm sorry, but Jess said he doesn't want any visitors," Luke said softly.

"I need to know he's ok," Rory said trying to be strong. "I just need to see him."

"How about I go in and ask if he wants to see you, ok?" Luke questions.

"Ok," Rory replies back between sobs.

Luke walks through the apartment door and comes over to me.

"So Rory's here, she wants to see you," Luke said nervously. "Is that ok? I can tell her you're not ready yet."

I thought about it for a moment. I knew I had to face her some time, so I figured why not now.

"Send her in," I reply.

"Are you sure?" Luke asks concerned.

"Yeah."

"Ok," Luke says as he walks back to the door.

He leaves the door open and I can see Rory sitting on the step crying silently. Maybe this wasn't a good idea, I thought. I don't want Rory to see me like this. I don't want to explain to her that her boyfriend did this to me. But it was too late, Luke had told her she could see me and she stood up. I turn my head so I am facing away from her.

"Jess?" Rory says softly as she makes her way closer to me.

"Stay there," I say to her and she stops.

"Jess, what happened? I went to the bridge looking for you and there was… blood everywhere," Rory says shakily. I don't say anything. "Jess, are you alright?"

"I'm ok," I reply.

She walks closer to me and sits on the edge of the bed. She gently puts a hand on my shoulder and rolls me over to face her. I see the tears form in her eyes as she notices my appearance. The swelling has gone down a bit, but it is still bruised.

"Rory?" I question softly, trying to work out how she is feeling.

"Oh, Jess," Rory said as tears fall from her eyes. "Who did this to you?"

"Dean," I say bitterly.

"Dean?" Rory questioned. "I can't believe he would do something like that."

"Me either, but he did," I reply.

"But, why?" Rory asks me.

"He's a jerk Rory. He's possessive and gets really jealous over nothing," I tell her.

"What? Dean, as in Dean Forrester?" Rory asks in disbelief.

"That's the one," I reply angrily.

I subconsciously pull my right arm out from under the bed covers.

"He broke your arm too," Rory said as she examined my cast.

"Yeah," I reply.

"Does it hurt?" Rory asks me.

"Every now and then," I reply.

"What else did he do to you?" Rory questioned seriously.

"Come on Rory," I say.

"No Jess, I need to know," Rory says firmly.

"Broke two ribs and my arm, kicked me in the side of the head," I say whilst motioning towards my injuries.

Rory had a sympathetic look on her face as she reached up and gently touched the side of my face.

"I can't believe Dean, my boyfriend, would do this to you," Rory said letting it sink in.

"Can you stop saying his name?" I say annoyed.

"Yeah, sure," Rory said distractedly. "Why'd he do it?" Rory asked me.

"You," She looked at me confused. "He was protecting you from me."

"What? I don't need his help," Rory says. "He put you in the hospital Jess."

"I'm aware," I reply.

"Well, don't you want to kill him?" Rory asks me.

"I don't know, I guess."

"Oh, no!" Rory says upset.

"What?" I ask her.

"He's my boyfriend. I can't go out with someone who would act this way towards someone I like," Rory says getting upset again. I decide to lighten the mood.

"You like me?" I say.

"Jess, that is so not the point I'm trying to make," Rory says trying to act annoyed.

"You like me?" I say again.

"You want another broken arm," Rory threatens me.

That shut me up, "So what's your point then?"

"I have to break up with him," Rory says.

"Seems logical," I add.

"But, I can't," Rory says looking scared.

"Why not?" I ask her.

"I can't face him after what he did to you," She answers.

"Then just ignore him, he'll get the idea," I say sarcastically.

"No, I have to do this now!" Rory half yells.

"Well, there's a phone over there," I say motioning towards the kitchen.

"Thanks," She says as she gets up off the bed and picks up the phone. She dials the number. "Hello, is Dean there, Mrs. Forrester."

I try not to listen to her conversation, but it is a little hard when she is only a few feet in front of me.

"Hi, Dean," She says formally. "I'm fine. I need to ask you a question. Why did you attack Jess? You felt like it, that's not a reason Dean. We're done. Nothing you say will change that Dean, so just stop. That's none of your business. I don't ever want to see you again." She says angrily as she slams the phone back into the cradle. She makes her way back over to me.

"Well, that's done," Rory says to me. "Hey Jess can I be honest with you?"

"Yeah, sure," I reply.

"You look bad," Rory says.

"I know. Nothing that won't heal," I reply.

She once again brings her hand up to my face, but this time she runs her fingers across the cuts to show me it doesn't bother her.

"You know, I kind of have a thing for guys with scars," Rory says as she lets out a laugh.

"Really?" I reply flirtatiously.

"Jess," She squeals.

"Hey, what are you doing today?" I ask.

"Nothing," Rory replies.

"Want to hang out with me?" I ask hopefully.

"Sure, what will we do?" Rory says excitedly.

"Well you can choose," She starts to say something, but I continue. "As long as it is in this apartment and I don't have to get out of bed."

"Jess, is this you being lazy," Rory asks me with a laugh.

"No, doctors orders," I reply. "He said I had to have at least two days of bed rest."

"Sure," She replies jokingly. "Ooh, do you have a permanent marker?" Rory says as she gets an idea.

"Why?" I ask concerned.

"It's a surprise," Rory says as she giggles.

"No, I'm sorry," I lie. She pouts at me, "Fine, over there in the top drawer."

"Good," She says as she runs off to get the marker. Suddenly my very boring afternoon has become very interesting since Rory's arrival.

She comes back with the marker and sits on the right side of the bed. She gently grabs my broken arm and starts writing on the cast. I try to look at what's she's writing.

"No, Jess. You have to wait until I'm finished," Rory says like a child.

"Fine," I sigh as I close my eyes.

A minute or so later she says, "You can look now."

I hold it up in front of my face. "It's upside down," I remark.

"Fine, I'll read it to you," She says as she clears her throat like it's an important announcement. "Get well, Dodger."

"That's all you wrote. It took you forever," I say.

"No, I wrote more. But you have to read it for yourself," She sad mischievously.

I look back at my cast and can see something else written there. I squint trying to make it out. "Rory, it's not even in English."

She laughs, "No, it's not."

"I'll just forget about it," I reply. "I only know English."

"Come on Jess. You're going to want to know what it says," Rory says enticingly.

"Can you at least tell me what language it is?" I ask her.

"No, but I'll tell you the language's original continent," She says excitedly. "It's Europe."

"Well, that narrows it down," I say sarcastically. "So what are we going to do?" I ask changing the subject.

"We could read," Rory suggests.

"No, I'm sick of reading. I've read five books since yesterday," I reply. "But, that reminds me. Pass me that book there," I say motioning toward Howl. She passes is to me without looking at the cover. I flip through the book and say, "The funniest thing happened Rory. I opened up my copy of Howl and someone's written in the margins, care to explain."

"Well I… Umm…," Rory says stuck for words.

"Ladies and Gentleman I present to you the new Dodger," I say as an announcement. Rory just laughs and blushes.

"I know what we can do," Rory say as she gets up excitedly and walks over to the table. She picks up a pen and a note pad off the table. She comes back over to me and sits down next to me on the bed. We are in the same position, sitting up against the headboard. She wiggles her body to get comfortable and ends up right against my left side. I like the feel of her next to me, I feel safe.

"So…" I prompt.

"We are going to write a list,"

"Of…" I prompt again.

"Ways to annoy Taylor, once you get better," She says and I laugh. "You write," She says to me.

"I can't," I reply motioning towards the cast. "I'm right handed."

"Right," She replies a little embarrassed. "So, number one?"

"Glue every item in the market to the shelves," I say.

"I like it," She replies as she writes it down.

* * *

I start to wake up, I'm in pain. My left side hurts too which is strange. I open my eyes and notice Rory lying next to me with her head on my shoulder. I pick up the list and notice we only got to number five. I don't want to wake her so I just lay there studying her.

"Rory? Rory?" I hear Lorelai's voice coming up the stairs. She opens the door and notices Rory asleep on me.

"She fell asleep whilst keeping me company," I tell Lorelai quietly.

"That's ok," Lorelai replied matching the softness of my voice. "So Jess, how are you? You don't look to good."

"I'm ok," I reply.

"So did you tell Rory everything?" Lorelai asks me.

"Yeah," I reply.

"How did she take it?" Lorelai asks.

"Well, she was concerned at first, and then came the disbelief. But I think she's finally starting to wrap her head around it all," I reply.

"What about her and Dean?"

"She called him and told him it was over. It didn't sound like he took it well," I say.

"Well, that's to be expected," Lorelai says. "Hey, do you mind if Rory stays here tonight?" Lorelai asks me.

"No, why?" I ask.

"We have termites, well not us personally, our house," Lorelai says rambling. "So we need a place to stay whilst they tent the house. I'm staying at Sookie's, but I think it will be better for Rory to stay here with you. Especially with the breakup with Dean going on, I think she could use a friend."

"Sure," I answer. "It's no problem."

"Thanks, I'll tell Luke on my way out," Lorelai says. "Keep her safe, Jess."

"I will Lorelai," I say as she leaves the apartment. I move my left arm and put it around Rory. "I won't let anything happen to you Rory," She stirs, but stays asleep. I use me left arm to pull her closer to me and drift off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N- I start my Uni course tomorrow, after it was postponed for three weeks. Anyway, I might not be able to update every day like I've been doing. The class will take up three days a week (Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday) for the next six months. But I have surprised myself with being able to update everyday so far, so you never know I might just find the time and if so then nothing will change at all. So I'll try and update tomorrow, it will be Thursday at the latest**

**Review if you know what's good for you**


	8. Bed Rest Day Two?

**A/N- So I found the time to update, surprisingly. Thanks for the reviews, they really helped me to update **

**Some of you asked about what is written on Jess' cast. Well, you're going to have to wait a little bit, but it will play a major role in Rory and Jess getting together**

**First day of Uni sucked, eight hours of boringness and it drained everything out of me. But I went to sleep for an hour and decided that you deserved a chapter, so here it is- Enjoy**

* * *

"Jess, Jess," I faintly hear my Uncle Luke as I slowly wake up.

"What?" I groan.

"Umm, Rory's in my bed," Luke stammered.

"So," I say trying to see the problem.

"With you," Luke says.

"I'm failing to see a problem," I deadpan.

"Well, should she be, you know?" Luke questions.

"I don't know, but Lorelai seemed to be fine with it," I reply dropping in Lorelai's name to help my claim.

"Well, ok then," Luke says. "Just keep your hands to yourself."

"Sure thing, Uncle Luke," I reply as I fall back asleep.

* * *

I wake up with Rory still in my arms. She is so beautiful; I wouldn't mind waking up to this every morning. I lightly stroke her hair as she begins to stir.

"Hey," Rory says as she notices me staring back at her.

"Morning," I say back as I continue to stroke her hair.

"How are you feeling?" Rory asks concerned.

"Fine," I lie.

"Jessie," Rory says runs her hand through my hair. "Are you in pain?"

"First off, don't call me Jessie," I reply. "Second off, ok I'm might be in a little pain."

"Where's you're pain medication," Rory said starting to get up.

"No, don't get up," I protest.

"But, you're in pain," Rory replies.

"It can wait for a little while," I say as I pout.

"Fine," She replies as she snuggles back into me. "But, I'm making you breakfast," Rory says as she laughs.

"I don't think so," I protest.

"Don't argue with me Jessie," Rory says as she gets out of bed. I immediately miss her closeness and warmth. "I'll go home, shower and get dressed. Then I'll come back and make you breakfast, ok."

"I hear your house has termites, that can't be too safe," I say mischievously. "Why don't you just shower here?"

"I'll be back later," Rory says as she makes her war to the door.

"Rory," I say.

"Yeah," Rory replies as she turns around.

"Can you tell Luke to come up here when he has a minute?" I ask.

"Sure thing," Rory replies as she goes out the door.

Not too long later Luke comes running up the stairs.

"Rory said you wanted to see me," Luke said in a panic.

"Yeah, what are the chances of me getting out of bed today?" I ask hopefully.

"Jess, you know the doctor said at least two days of bed rest," Luke argues.

"I know. But if you count all the time I was unconscious on the bridge and all the time I was lying in the hospital bed. Then it has got to be at least two days," I plead.

"Don't do that," Luke says angrily.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Don't make jokes about what happened at the bridge," Luke says calming down a little. "I nearly lost you that night," Luke said on the verge of tears.

"I know and I'm sorry," I say truthfully to Luke.

"It's alright. I didn't mean to snap," Luke says to me.

"So how's it looking for me getting out of this apartment and into the diner today?" I ask.

"Well, if you stay in bed for a little while longer, I can't see why not," Luke says. "But, you have to sit down at the counter. You will not be moving around or helping me in anyway. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Uncle Luke," I reply sarcastically. Then add a sincere, "Thanks."

"Now, I don't want to see you down in the diner for at least another hour, ok," Luke says.

"That's ok, Rory's making me breakfast up here anyway," I say knowing Luke wouldn't allow this.

"Don't worry, I'll handle that," Luke says as he makes his way back downstairs.

* * *

A while later I hear Rory at the apartment door.

"Jess, a little help with the door!" Rory yells.

"I'm on bed rest!" I yell back.

"You can't use that excuse much longer," Rory say as she finally makes her way through the door with two plates piled high with food.

"I thought you were making breakfast," I say in mock hurt.

"Well, Luke convinced me that you need you're strength. So he offered to make us some breakfast," I slowly sit up in bed and wince in pain. "Oh, Jess I forgot to get you your pills before I left. I'm so sorry," She says guilty.

"I'm sure I can forgive you if you go and get me some Vicodin, now," I say and she hurriedly gets up and gets the pills. She hands me a glass of water and I quickly swallow the pills. "Thanks," I say.

Rory sat on the side of the bed facing me and we eat out breakfast in a comfortable silence.

When we are both finished Rory takes the plates and washes them in the sink. She comes back and stands at the side of the bed.

"So what now?" Rory asks me.

"Now you help me up," I say as I pull the covers off of me.

"What," Rory replies confused.

"Luke said I can sit in the diner today, if I'm good," I reply as I gently make my way to the side of the bed.

"Okay," Rory replies.

"Can you grab me a shirt and some jeans out of the dresser over there?" I ask her motioning towards the dresser.

"Sure," Rory said nervously as she went over to the dresser and pulled out the jeans. She took a while longer choosing my shirt, though. She comes back over and showed me the shirt.

"Clash," I say. "Nice choice."

"I thought you would like it," Rory replied. "You're always wearing it," Rory adds as she blushes.

"A little help," I say as I try to pull my shirt off with one arm. Rory says nothing as she comes over to help me. She gets the shirt off my good arm, pulls it over my head and gently over my right.

I can't help but smile when I notice Rory checking me out nervously.

"You should see me without the chest guard on," I say flirtatiously.

Her cheeks redden as she grabs my other shirt. She puts it on the same way she took off my other shirt.

"Umm, do you need help wit your, umm…" Rory says as she motions towards my pants.

"I think I can handle it," I say as she helps me stand up. Rory turns her back to me. I slide down my trackies with my left arm and they fall to the ground. I kick them aside. I pick up the jeans off the bed and sit back down on the bed. I pull the jeans up to my thighs and over my feet. I manage to stand up by myself and pull them up the rest of the way. I suddenly realize that is as far as I can get on my own.

"Ah, Rory can you… Ah, do me up," I say as she turns around. She looks down and realizes what I am asking of her.

"Sure," Rory says nervously as she zips up my fly. I have to contain myself from her light touches. She does up the button, "All done," Rory says as she looks up at my face. We are so close now only a few inches apart. I lean in and kiss her lightly. She pulls away. "We should get down to the diner," Rory says dodging the fact that we just kissed.

"Sure," I say as I slowly walk towards the apartment door. Rory rushes ahead of me and holds the door open for me. I walk through and she closes it behind her. I put my arm around her and she places an arm gently around my waist. I lean on her gently as I carefully make my way down the stairs.

We walk through the curtain and everyone in the diner looks towards me. They all have shocked and concerned expressions, except Kirk whose face is one again expressionless. Rory quickly takes her arm from around my waste, I follow suit and take my arm off her shoulders.

"What?" I say to the diner patrons as I make my way over to a stool at the counter and sit down. Some of the diner customers include- Kirk, Miss Patty, Babette and Taylor.

Rory sits down next to me and I face forward. I can't believe I had forgotten all about the town.

Kirk approaches me nervously.

"What happened?" Kirk asks me frightened and I turn around to face him.

"Nothing," I say bitterly.

"Jess, we're going to find out sooner or later," Miss Patty said.

"Yeah sugar, so you better just tell us," Babette added.

I sigh and Rory puts a comforting hand on my back.

"How about I explain it all at the town meeting," I suggest. It will be easier to tell the whole town at once, instead of telling one person and letting all the rumors fly around.

"The town meeting tomorrow night?" Taylor asked.

"Sure," I replied, the sooner the better.

"Okay," Taylor replied as he left the diner. Miss Patty and Babette also left knowing that they would have to wait until tomorrow night for the story. I glare at Kirk who is still in the diner.

"I can't go home," Kirk says. "Mother has a man over. She said I have to stay out of the house for exactly an hour and a half. I wonder what's she's doing?" Kirk asks himself. "I hope their not playing ping pong, because that's mother and my special activity."

"I'm sure that's not what their doing," I say with a laugh.

"Jess," Rory says as she hits me in the chest.

"Owww," I say in mock hurt, but Rory doesn't catch my mockery.

"I'm so sorry Jess," Rory says as she gently rubs the spot she just hit.

"It's ok," I say seriously and then burst out in laughter.

"Jess, grow up," Rory yells angrily.

Just then someone comes running into the diner and sits down next to Rory.

"Rory, Jess," Lane says out of breath.

"Hey," We both reply.

"Umm Lane, what's the rush?" Rory asks.

"I heard about Jess," Lane said still out of breath.

"What about me?" I ask nervously.

"Well, there was a long description of your injuries. Do you really have webbed feet?" Lane says and I look at her. "I didn't think so. Anyway, then I hear that you are going to explain it all at the town meeting tomorrow night."

"Sounds about right," Rory say.

"Except for the webbed feet part," I add. "See no webbing," I say as I show Rory and Lane my bare foot.

"I guess I can forgive you now Jess," Lane says.

"What for?" I ask.

"Well you weren't at school and Lindsay came up to me. She said that they wanted me to join the cheerleading squad," Lane explains.

"You're kidding," Rory says.

"No, I'm not. I was actually considering it, too. But, I decided against it," Lane says.

"Why?" I ask her.

"Because then I would be expected to sit with them and I couldn't leave you alone, now could I Jess," Lane answers.

"Thanks for that and sorry I wasn't there," I say.

"It's ok," Lane replies with her hand on her heart, pretending to be hurt. "I think I can forgive you."

"Moving on," Rory says.

"Yeah," I agree.

Just then Lorelai comes bounding in and Luke appears out of nowhere. "Hi Rory, How did you sleep?" Lorelai asks jokingly.

"Best night ever," Rory shoots back.

"So does Jess make a good pillow," Lorelai asks as she sits down next to Lane.

"What?" Lane yells. "You slept here last night?" Lane asks.

"Yeah, our house has termites," Rory defended.

"Yeah, but I don't think that constitutes the need for you to sleep in Jess' bed," Lane says.

"I agree," Lorelai says jokingly. "So Luke do I have to castrate this nephew of yours?" Lorelai asks Luke.

"What?" I yell.

"No, I think we're safe. I witnessed nothing, but some cuddling," Luke says. "Did you know they both talk in their sleep?"

"No way!" Lane and Lorelai say at the same time. Whilst Rory and I shoot death glares at Luke.

"Yeah, I heard some pretty interesting things last night," Luke laughed.

"Do share," Lorelai says.

"I think I'll save them from further embarrassment and keep this to myself," Luke replies as he heads back into the kitchen.

"Thank you Luke," Rory and I both say.

"No fair!" Lorelai shouts back. "I want to know!"

* * *

**A/N- WARNING- Dean Confrontation in the next chapter**

**Tell me what you think, by REVIEWING**


	9. Town Meeting

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews, you outdid yourselves. You passed 100 so congratulations on that**

**So turns out most of you want to know what Rory and Jess were saying in their sleep. So I'll try to work it into an upcoming chapter, but I won't make any promises**

**I hit writers block for this chapter. So it isn't as good in my opinion, but it's better than my original idea for this chapter. So that's good**

**Disclaimer- Not Mine**

* * *

Luke, Lorelai, Rory and I walk out of the diner together and make our way across to Miss Patty's for the town meeting. Luke holds my left arm and helps me slowly across the street. We make our way up the steps and Luke opens up the door. The place is packed. There is at least double the amount of people than usual. The majority of the people are lined up against the walls.

"I guess word got around," I say to Rory.

"Yeah," Rory replies as we all make our way over to four open seats, obviously saved for us.

As soon as we move through the aisle to our seats at the front, everyone in the meeting turned their attention to us and began talking amongst themselves.

"Order, Order," Taylor yells as he bangs his gavel. Dirty, I thought. "Come on people we are discussing a very important matter."

"Oh, Taylor no-one cares that someone has been stealing flowers out of your garden," Miss Patty says.

"Yeah, Taylor. We came to hear Jess' story," Babette added. "He's the one who brought in this crowd, not you."

I could have sworn I saw the disappointment on Taylor's face.

"Townspeople we cannot move on until this issue is resolved," Taylor explains.

The whole crowd groans in disappointment.

"People, please!" Taylor yells getting frustrated.

"Fine, Taylor I confess," Andrew says. "I was the one who stole your flowers. I stole them for my girlfriend."

"You what?" Taylor said in disbelief.

"Andrew, stop stealing flowers from Taylor's garden. Got it." Gypsy said. "Good, now moving on."

"Okay, the floor recognizes Jess Mariano. Jess you have the floor," Taylor says bitterly, but curiously.

I stand up and Luke tries to give me a hand. "I'm right," I say to Luke.

I walk past Rory and grab her hand and drag her up the front with me.

"Well, I guess you're all wondering what happened to me," I pause trying to collect my thoughts. Rory gives my hand a light squeeze.

"It's ok, sugar," Babette says encouragingly.

"Well, three nights ago I was attacked, down at the old bridge," I say.

There were gasps all over and then the panic began to set in.

"Who… who was it?" Kirk asked nervously.

"It was…" I trail off and Rory puts her arm around me reassuringly. "Dean Forrester."

The crowd was now in shock and disbelief. That someone they all trusted could do this to another person.

"That's a lie," Dean says as he walks through the door. "He was the one who attacked me," Dean says motioning towards me.

"That's bull!" I yell back angrily.

The town was deciding who to believe.

"I went down to the bridge looking for Rory and Jess hit me, for no reason," Dean replies.

"Why don't you have a mark on you then?" Andrew asks.

"Yeah," Gypsy adds.

The crowd was turning on Dean.

"I'm sure Dean just fought him off, isn't that right Dean?" Taylor asks hopefully.

"Yeah, that's exactly what happened, Taylor," Dean says.

"You liar!" Luke yells as he approaches Dean angrily, with Lorelai in toe. "YOU went looking for Jess. YOU broke his arm. YOU broke two of his ribs. YOU kicked him in the head. And before YOU left him for dead, YOU cut him with a switch blade. YOU did this to him," Luke yelled as he cornered Dean. "So don't YOU go blaming any of this on Jess."

Taylor starts banging his gavel, "Order, Order. Boys if you want to continue this I suggest you go outside," Taylor says.

"Fine by me," Dean says as he makes his way out the door. Luke and Lorelai follow behind. The rest of the town naturally waits a few seconds and then hurries out also. The only people left in the studio are Taylor, Rory and I. Rory and I slowly make our way to the door, but stay just inside.

The whole town has formed a circle around Luke, Lorelai and Dean, who are standing in the middle of the street.

"This can't be good," Rory says as she holds my hand.

"I know," I reply.

Dean tries to leave, but the town pushes him back in.

"What are you going to do Luke, huh?" Dean asks angrily. "Are you going to fight me?"

"No, I thought more along the lines of humiliating you, then running you out of town," Luke says smugly.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere," Dean replies smartly.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Luke says. "If Jess decides to press charges, we could get you for attempted murder and at the very least intent to cause grievous bodily harm."

"There's no point," Dean replies. "It's my first offence, so I'll be out in a few years."

"We can just get a restraining order," Lorelai says. "Stars Hollow is what, 1 mile squared. It can't be too hard to get a judge to agree to that."

Taylor comes and stands next to us. "Dean you're fired," Taylor yells across the crowd to him.

"And don't even think about coming by the garage to pick up any car parts," Gypsy adds.

Other townies make similar threats as they move away from Dean and stand behind Luke and Lorelai.

"Hey, dean," Lorelai says before he bolts. "Where are your parents? They usually come to town meetings."

"They couldn't come," Dean replies.

"Well, we'll be sure to fill them in," Lorelai says.

"Now get out of here before I reconsider kicking your ass," Luke replies back angrily.

"What's going on here?" A man asks as he approaches the group with a woman.

"Who's that?" I ask Rory.

"Dean's parents," Rory replies.

"I don't want to see this. Will you come back to the diner with me?" I ask.

"Sure," Rory replies as she helps me around the crowd and into the diner. No one seems to notice, they are all focused on the new arrivals. I sit down at a table and Rory goes to get coffee.

"You want coffee?" Rory asks me.

"Water, thanks," I reply distractedly as I watch the scene from inside the diner. I can't hear anything, but I can tell it's not going well.

"Here," Rory says as she hands me the glass of water and sits down next to me.

"So how's school?" I ask Rory.

"I'm guessing you want a distraction," Rory says as she covers her hand with my own.

"Yeah, I'm thinking that this wasn't a good idea," I reply.

"Well, at least it is done," Rory says.

"Yeah," I say as I look Rory in the eyes.

Then Dean's parents come into the diner.

"Jess?" Dean's father questions.

"Yeah," I reply nervously.

"We want to apologize for what Dean did to you," Dean's mother says.

"Yes and we would understand if you decided to press charges. But we hope that you won't," Dean's father says. "We are going to move back to Chicago as soon as possible."

"And if Dean does the slightest thing wrong, we are going to send him to military school," Dean's mother adds.

They look at me expectantly.

"I was never planning on pressing charges," I say. "Luke discussed it with me and told me it was my decision. But, I don't think I want to press charges. As long as Dean is out of Stars Hollow, I don't have a problem."

"Once again we would like to apologize," Dean's father says.

"You don't have to apologize for your son's actions. It was his choice not yours," I reply.

"Thank you, Jess," Dean's mother says as she makes her way to the door.

"Yes, thanks. We will try to move as soon as possible, but it might take a week," Dean's father explains. "But we will make sure Dean doesn't leave the house, not even for school."

"Thanks," I say as they leave the diner.

"See, that didn't go too bad," Rory says as she subconsciously rubs my hand.

"I guess not," I look out the window and the whole town are slowly moving away from the diner windows and making way for Dean's parents. "Stars Hollow is so different from New York," I say to Rory.

"We are unique in the Hollow," Rory replies.

I look back out the window and the town has dispersed. Luke and Lorelai are making their way back over to the diner.

"So how'd that go," Luke asked me referring to Dean's parents.

"Not bad. Dean's moving back to Chicago," I explain. "And I'm not pressing charges."

"What?" Lorelai says as she sits across from me.

"I just don't see the point," I explain.

"Luke, do you agree with this?" Lorelai asks him.

"Sure, I said it was his decision," Luke says.

"But, don't you think it will be better if he was incarcerated?" Lorelai asks.

"Mum, just leave it. Jess has made up his mind and Dean is moving away," Rory interrupts.

"Fine," Lorelai says. "Luke where's my coffee?" Lorelai asks.

Luke sighs and goes to get some.

"So what happened out there?" Rory asked as she sipped her coffee.

"Well, Dean's parents were fuming and Dean kept feeding them lies. But they sided with Luke," Lorelai says. "Then they started yelling at Dean, who continued to be smart. Then Dean's father hit him."

"What?" Rory and I said in unison.

"Yeah, he hit him, In the front of the whole town. Then he sent him home and told him to start packing," Lorelai explained.

"Wow," Rory says.

"Yeah," I add.

"Well, at least I got what I wanted," Luke added as he sat down across next to me. "Dean's moving away and we can start trying to move past this."

"Yeah," We all agree.

* * *

**A/N- So hopefully writers block has passed and I can get a chapter to you tomorrow**

**I don't really like this chapter, but will be heading back to the Gilmore storyline next chapter**

**Review**


	10. Visiting Stars Hollow

**A/N- So writers block has gone, for now**

**Thanks for the reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

I am sitting on a stool in the diner, as per Luke's orders, when Lorelai comes in with her father.

They take a seat and I get up gently and walk over to them.

"Morning Lorelai, Richard," I greet them.

"Hello Jess," They both respond at the same time.

"Wait, how do you know Jess, dad?" Lorelai questions her father.

"I met this young man at the Bracebridge dinner you held at the inn," Richard explains.

"I came in from a late night walk and Richard was downstairs. We just started talking," I add.

"Please have a seat Jess. You don't look like you should be standing," Richard says concerned.

"Lorelai?" I ask for permission.

"Go ahead," Lorelai replies motioning towards the chair and I sit down.

"Jess, do you mind me asking what happened to you?" Richard asks.

"I was attacked by Dean Forrester," I reply, noticing that it's getting easier to say.

"Rory's boyfriend," Richard exclaims.

"Ex boyfriend," Lorelai says.

"Lorelai you could have told me," Richard says.

"I'm sorry I didn't know Jess and you were friends," Lorelai says trying to defend herself.

"Lorelai," Richard warns.

Then Luke comes over to take their orders.

"Jess, what have I told you about moving around," Luke says concerned.

"Luke it was a few feet," I reply sarcastically.

"Is this your father, Jess?" Richard asks and everyone lets out a laugh.

"My uncle," I reply. "My mum couldn't deal with me and my father left when I was a baby, so she shipped me off to live with Uncle Luke."

"I see," Richard says. "So where did you use to live?" Richard asks me.

"New York," I say.

"Great city," Richard replies.

"So, Luke you remember my father," Lorelai says to Luke.

"Nice to see you," Luke says.

"Nice to see you," Richard responds. "Quite a place you've got here."

"It pays the bills," Luke says.

Richard laughs, "Always a plus in business."

"Dad, do you know what you want?" Lorelai asks Richard.

"I already ate," Richard says as he takes off his coat.

"You did? When?" Lorelai says disappointedly.

"I had breakfast at home. I wake up at 5:30 every morning," Richard answers.

"Wow. Why?" Lorelai questions Richard.

"I've gotten up at 5:30 for as long as I can remember," Richard says.

"Yeah, but that's when you had to work. You can afford to get a little crazy. Get up at quarter to six," Lorelai says.

"Go ahead and order, Lorelai," Richard says frustrated.

"Yeah, I don't think you're going to win this one," I add.

"See, smart boy," Richard direct to me. "Shouldn't you be at school?" Richard questions me.

"Luke won't let me," I say.

"Jess, the doctor said you can't move around too much," Luke explained.

"I know, it's just that, I kind of miss school," I reply.

"Wow," Lorelai exclaims.

"Yeah," Luke agrees.

"Just forget I said anything," I reply bitterly.

"Wait till I tell Rory," Lorelai says.

"Are you going to order or just make Luke stand there some more," I say to Lorelai.

"I'll have the banana pancakes, side of bacon, and lots of coffee," Lorelai says.

"Coming right up," Luke says as he leaves the table to fill in the order.

"You didn't order any grapefruit," Richard says to Lorelai.

"Yeah, I don't really like grapefruit," Lorelai replies.

"It's important to start the day off correctly Lorelai. Grapefruit is brain food," Richard explains.

"You're fighting a losing battle, Richard," I say. "Even if you do guilt Lorelai into ordering grapefruit she isn't going to eat it. That and I'm pretty sure Luke doesn't stock grapefruit."

"What kind of a diner is this then?" Richard asks.

"A non healthy one," Lorelai replies. "Exactly my kind."

"Fine, you don't have to order grapefruit," Richard gives in.

"Wise move," I add.

Luke comes over and pours Lorelai a cup of coffee.

"Is that your second cup of coffee?" Richard asks Lorelai.

"Third. Why?" Lorelai questions.

"No reason," Richard answers. "It's just a lot of coffee first thing in the morning."

"Icy territory there, Richard," I say. "We all know not to discuss or reprimand a Gilmore's coffee drinking habits."

"And why's that?" Richard asks.

"Well, mainly they get extremely annoying, but they can quickly turn to violence," I say and Richard has a look of worry on his face. "But don't worry this is only Lorelai's third cup; she doesn't tend to get violent till later in the afternoons."

Richard looked completely terrified. "I see," Is all Richard says.

* * *

I am sitting in the diner, waiting for Rory to get off school. I need some company. I see Rory. She gets off the bus out the front of the diner. Then I see Paris right behind her. They walk across the street and stand in front of the diner. Paris motions towards the diner and they walk in.

Paris sits down next to me and Rory next to her. Paris is so preoccupied with trying to blend in she doesn't even notice me.

"What are you doing?" Rory asks Paris.

"Trying to blend in, fade away, observe." Paris explains.

"Hey Rory. Coffee?" Luke asks.

"Thanks, Luke," Rory replies.

"Who's your friend?" Luke asks as he pours Rory a cup of coffee.

"Angela Lansbury," Rory replies. I laugh at this, but Paris doesn't seem to pick up on it.

"You're the owner here," Paris asks Luke as she puts down her menu.

"Yes. Want some coffee?" Luke asks.

"No thanks. So, you run the diner?" Paris asks.

"Oh, boy," Rory says.

"You get a lot of truckers through here?" Paris asks.

"Truckers?" Luke questions confused.

"Yeah, you know, guys on the road for weeks, lonely, looking for company looking for a little pick-me-up?" Paris asks.

"What's she talking about?" Luke asks Rory.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Rory replied putting her hands up defensively.

"It's pretty common knowledge that diners are breeding grounds for prostitution and drug dealers," Paris says.

"What?" Luke says dumbfounded.

"Have you ever seen anything like that here?" Paris asks Luke.

"Have I ever…" Luke says, but Paris cuts him off.

"What about that guy over there? What's his story?" Paris asks motioning towards a guy in the corner.

"Reverend Nichols?" Luke questions.

"Reverend Nichols? Is that like Dr. Feelgood?" Paris asks.

"Rory, how much do you like her?" Luke asks.

"Do what you got to do," Rory replies.

"What's up there, behind that curtain?" Paris questions as she motions towards the stairs. "Is that where you keep the girls? You got a little cathouse?"

I decide to finally speak up. "I think she got you, Uncle Luke. Give up now," I say sarcastically.

"Do not add to this insanity," Luke says to me.

I continue. "An innocent boy like me should not be raised in an atmosphere like this. I want to be good. Life's just not letting me."

"Jess, how long have you been sitting there?" Paris asks me surprised.

"The whole time," I reply.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Luke asks.

"Yeah?" Rory questions.

"We met at that shindig your mother had at the inn," I say.

"Yeah, the Bracebridge dinner," Paris adds. "I was sitting by myself and Jess came over to talk to me."

"Why didn't you tell me, Jess?" Rory asks me.

"There wasn't really a chance, considering what happened with Dean and all," I reply.

"Dean, Rory's boyfriend?" Paris questions.

"Ex boyfriend," I reply a little too quickly.

"What happened?" Paris asks. "You looked so chummy at that school dance."

"He attacked Jess," Rory answered.

"I see, so are you going out with Jess now?" Paris asks Rory.

"No, why?" Rory questions.

"It's a valid question," Paris defends. "From the small amount of time I spent with Jess, you seem to have the same interests."

"How long did you guys talk?" Rory asks avoiding Paris' statement.

"Not long," I reply.

"Where was I?" Rory asked disappointed.

"With Dean," Paris replies.

"Oh," Rory says as she goes back to her coffee.

"So Jess did you kick Dean's ass?" Paris asks.

"Kind of a little hard," I say as I hold up my broken arm.

"Sure," Paris replies.

"Well we better go," Rory says as she grabs Paris and drags her to the door.

"I'll find out what you're hiding," Paris yells back to Luke.

"Paris, Let's go," Rory says agitated as she drags her out the door.

* * *

I'm walking slowly down the street when I see Rory ahead. I slowly catch up with her.

"Nice picture," I say.

"Gee, thanks," Rory replies sarcastically. "What are you doing out anyway, shouldn't you be resting."

"Rory, relax. The diner's right there, I'm like half a block away," I reply.

"Does Luke know?" Rory asks me.

"I highly doubt it," I reply. "I came out for a reason."

"Yeah and what was it?" Rory asks.

"Let's just say whoever rents Dumbo or Bambi are in for a little surprise," I say.

"What kind of a surprise?" Rory asks me.

"I think you know," I reply.

"I have a pretty good idea," Rory replies. "Now let's get you back to the diner before Luke notices."

"Yes mother," I joke as we begin walking back to the diner.

"You're looking better," Rory says. "Walking without a limp."

"Yeah, I feel better," I reply.

"Maybe we can convince Luke to let you out of the diner now," Rory says hopeful.

"Maybe," I reply skeptically.

* * *

**A/N- Next chapter is the Bid-A-Basket festival**

**Review **


	11. Bid A Basket Festival

**A/N- I must say the reviews are diminishing, but thank you to the select few that continue to review all the chapters**

**Disclaimer- If I did, I probably wouldn't have come up with the idea in the first place, so count yourselves lucky I don't own it**

**Enjoy**

* * *

I was in Doose's market casing it for my next prank. I see Rory over by the baskets and walk up to her without her knowing.

"Hey," I whisper in her ear and she jumps.

"Jess, you have got to stop doing that," Rory says as she turns around. "You got your stitches out. Why didn't you tell me? I wanted to go with you."

"I'm a big boy," I reply. "So you're actually going to participate in this crazy basket festival?" I ask.

"Yes, my mother and I have taken part every year since we moved here," Rory replies proudly.

"Ok," I reply.

"So what are you doing in here?" Rory asks, then adds, "I hear Taylor's looking for a new employee."

"I know," I reply. "Taylor already offered me the job."

"And what did you say?" Rory asks me happily.

"I turned him down," I reply.

"Why?" Rory asks.

"Do I look like a bag boy to you?" I question as I raise an eyebrow, Rory laughs. "That and I won't be able to pull anymore pranks at the market."

"I see," Rory replies. "Then again you would have the key, so you wouldn't have to break in anymore."

"Where's the fun in that?" I ask as I head over to the superglue.

"What do you need superglue for?" Rory asks me.

"Number one on our list," I reply.

"Ah, super gluing all the items to the shelf," Rory says. "You still plan on doing that?"

"Yeah, plus everything else on that list," I say.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Rory asks.

"Sure," I reply.

"Why buy the glue when you can just steal it when you're in here?" Rory asks me.

"Two-for-one sale," I reply as I grab two packets off the shelf and walk up to the register.

* * *

"I'm going out," I say to Luke as I head to the door. 

"Where are you going?" Luke questions.

"To the bid-a-basket festival," I reply. "Just across the square."

"I'm coming too," Luke says.

"Why?" I ask.

"I need to ask Lorelai something," Luke replies.

"Whatever," I reply as I head out the door. I know it will be easier to let Luke watch out for me, rather than argue about it. He can be a little overprotective at times, but he's just looking out for me. It is something I never really experienced before in life, so I try not to pull him up on it too often.

We make our way across the square and I stand next to Rory, whilst Luke stands next to Lorelai.

"Hey," I say to Rory.

"Hey," Rory replies back.

"What are you doing here?" Lorelai asks Luke. "You hate town functions."

"I actually like this one," Luke replies.

"Why's that?" Lorelai asks.

"My mom used to make up a basket for my dad every year and he naturally hated anything to do with the town, but came out every year and bid on the basket to make mom happy," Luke explained.

"Oh, that's sweet," Lorelai says as she places her hand on Luke's shoulder and gives it a little rub.

"Yeah, I guess," Luke replied.

"Hey, Rory do you have a piece of paper?" I ask her.

"Sure," Rory says as she hand me a scrap.

I pull out a pen from my back pocket and scribble down, _6- Get Luke and Lorelai together, _with my left hand. It's a little messy, but still readable. I hand the piece of paper back to Rory. Her eyes immediately light up.

"How's this going to annoy Taylor," Rory asks.

"I haven't figured that part out yet," I reply. "Maybe Taylor secretly likes your mom and will be crushed if she finally realizes who her soul mate is."

"Jess Mariano, using the word soul mate," Rory mocks. "Has hell frozen over?"

"I do read you know," I reply. "Is it so hard for me to believe that there is one soul mate out there for each individual?"

"So do you know who your soul mate is?" Rory ask me.

"I know them," I reply.

"You do?" Rory says disappointedly. "Do they know?"

"I don't know, but I hope so," I reply as we fall into a comfortable silence.

A few minutes later Taylor pulls out another basket.

"Mine," I hear Rory say to Lorelai.

"Nice," Lorelai replies.

"Now this may not look like much but remember, people, good things come in small packages," Taylor announces.

"How badly does he want to be hosting a game show?" Lorelai says to Rory.

"He can taste it," Rory replies.

"Let's start the bidding at $3," Taylor says.

"Hey," Rory protests.

"$10," I say.

"What?" Rory says shocked and I just look at her knowingly.

"$10. Do I hear $15," Taylor asks.

"$15," Kirk says.

"Oh, Jess please," Rory begs me. "Don't let Kirk win, he won my basket when I was twelve and I haven't recovered."

"Okay, I have $15. Do I hear $20?" Taylor asks.

"$20," I reply.

"$25," Kirk shoots back.

"Jess, please," Rory pleads as she grabs hold of my arm.

"Have either of you noticed how tiny this thing is?" Taylor questions.

"$90," I say firmly.

"Jess," Rory squeals.

"Okay, we've got $90 going once, $90 going twice, sold to the nice young gentleman in the middle for $90," Taylor says.

"Jess, that's you," Lorelai says. "Go and get your basket."

"Did he just call me a gentleman?" I ask.

"I believe he did," Lorelai replied.

"We have got to get started on that list Rory, right away," I say as I go forward, pay Taylor and take the basket. I walk back and join Rory.

"Hey, big spender," Lorelai says when I get back.

"Where did you get $90 from?" Luke questioned.

"Umm…" I falter. "Out of the register."

"I told you only to take a twenty," Luke says angrily.

"I did, five twenty's," I say as I laugh and Luke just scowls at me. "Hey, if you're that worried just take it out of my next pay check. When you let me start work again."

"Sure, okay," Luke replies.

"Here is a lovely pink basket," Taylor announces. "Start the bidding at $5.

"$15," Andrew says quickly.

"Hey," Gypsy protests. "That's my basket. You're not buying my basket, Andrew."

"I see pie and you can't tell me what to do," Andrew shoots back.

"$15 going once. $15 going twice. Sold to Andrew for $15," Taylor says.

"Let's get this over with," Gypsy says as she approaches the front with Andrew. "I had to make pie, didn't I?" Gypsy says as she sighs and walks off with Andrew.

"Next up, why that looks like a Doose's Market basket. Nice?" Taylor says.

"Ooh, that's mine," Lorelai says to us.

"I'd like to start the bidding at $5," Taylor announces.

"I bid $5," Someone yells from the crowd.

"That was quick," Lorelai says.

"$10," Another announces from the crowd.

"Do they know that all that's in there is two stale Pop-Tarts and a Slim Jim," Lorelai says to Luke.

"$15," Another person says from the crowd.

"He looks familiar," Lorelai says.

"$20," Shouts the first bidder.

"So does he," Lorelai says in realization.

"$25," Another bids.

"This is going very well," Taylor announces.

"Oh, no," Lorelai says. "Luke you have to bid on my basket."

"Are you serious?" Luke asks.

"Patty gave my picture out to all these guys 'cause she thinks I need a man," Lorelai rambles.

"You do," Luke replies.

"Just bid on my basket," Lorelai says.

"$48," Luke says. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"$48.50," One of the guys says.

"$49," Luke says.

"$49.50," Another guy says.

Luke digs out his wallet and counts his money, "$52.50," Luke says.

"What?" One of the bidders says. "We're just supposed to go to $50."

"I have a life," Luke says.

"$52.50. Going once," Lorelai quickly yells.

"Hey, that's my job," Taylor protests. "$52.50 going once, $52.50 going twice."

"Please, god," Lorelai says.

"Sold for $52.50," Taylor says.

"Yay! Lorelai rejoices as she drags Luke to the podium. "Sorry guys don't feel bad. I'm totally into Dungeons and Dragons. You've skated," Lorelai says to the three bidders as she passes them.

"And that, Ladies and Gentleman concludes the basket bidding," Taylor says. "Victors, come claim your prizes and your dates. Let the lunching begin!"

I turn to Rory, "Shall we eat?" I ask.

"Let's go," Rory replies enthusiastically.

* * *

**A/N- I decided to split the Bid-a-basket festival into two chapters**

**Next chapter will be the Lunch/Pizza and book buying, etc  
**

**If you review I might just post the next chapter tomorrow**


	12. Bid A Basket Festival Continued

**A/N- So the reviews have improved, thank you to all who took the time to review, it was much appreciated**

**Disclaimer- Do Not Own**

**Bid-A-Basket festival Continued- Enjoy**

* * *

"Where do you want to eat?" I ask Rory.

"You choose," Rory replies.

"Okay," I say as I head towards the bridge.

"The bridge?" Rory questions as I sit down.

"I like this place," I reply.

"Wow, a place in Stars Hollow you actually like," Rory says.

"It's got some good memories. It was the place that I met you again, on that fateful day," I say.

"I remember," Rory says as she blushes.

"And see right over there," I say as I point to the end of the bridge.

"Yep," Rory replies.

"That's where Luke pushed me in," I say.

"Really, what happened?" Rory asked curiously.

"Well, I may have stolen money out of a donation cup in the market," I explain. "Taylor called Luke. Luke got pissed and pushed me in the lake." Rory laughs.

"Serves you right," Rory says.

"I guess," I reply. "It's also the place where Dean attacked me. Today is actually my first time back since the incident too."

"Jess, why don't we eat somewhere else." Rory says.

"Relax Rory, that's a good memory," I defend.

"Really?" Rory asks.

"Yeah, It led to the demise of your relationship with Dean," I answer.

"I see," Rory says as she blushes. "Hey, you don't have any gel in your hair," Rory says as she changes the subject.

"Yeah, haven't really bothered since the incident," I say.

"Well, I like it," Rory replies.

"Yeah?" I question.

"Well, it looks good messy too, but this is different," Rory says as she once again blushes.

"So, good different?" I ask.

"Yeah," Rory replies.

"So when do we open this thing?" I say motioning towards the basket.

"Go ahead," Rory says with a smirk.

I open the basket and look inside. I notice some Mac and Cheese, some chocolate cake and two sodas. "You cooked?" I questioned in disbelief.

"Yes," Rory replies proudly.

"Is it editable?" I ask nervously.

"Yes," Rory says as she hits me playfully on the arm.

"It's a valid question," I say as I laugh. "But, I want some proof before I eat that," I retort.

"Fine," Rory says. "When I was younger, around eight or nine, my mom was going out with this guy and she really liked him. Anyway, he broke it off and my mom was devastated. She wallowed for days. So, I went to the diner the diner by myself to get something to eat. Luke asked me where mom was and I told him everything. He decided it would be good for me to learn to cook a few things, so that I could look after mom and me whenever this happened again in the future."

"Wow," I said speechless. "So, I'm guessing Lorelai knows nothing about this."

"No, she doesn't," Rory says. "I think deep down she knows, but she doesn't want to admit it. She's always been independent and she hates to think that there have been times in her life when I have provided and looked after her."

"It was kind of the same for me. But instead of wallowing it was alcohol, drugs and abusive boyfriends. Instead of every now and then it was most of the time. And instead of Luke I had no one," I say and I feel a huge weight lifted off of me.

Rory put her arm around me comfortingly. "Jess, I had no idea."

"It's okay, it's all in the past," I reply.

"So, who's your favorite author?" Rory asks me changing the subject, which I appreciate.

"I don't really have one, but Hemmingway is pretty high on my list," I reply.

"Not Hemmingway," Rory protests.

"Why?" I ask.

"He puts me to sleep," Rory says.

"Then, what books do you like to read?" I ask her.

"Anything really, except Hemmingway. Howl, The Fountainhead, Oliver Twist," Rory replies.

"The Fountainhead," I exclaim. "How old were you when you read it?"

"10," Rory says.

"10?" I question in disbelief.

"But I didn't understand a word of it. So I had to reread it when I was 15," Rory explains.

"I have yet to make it through it," I reply honestly.

"Really try it. The Fountainhead is classic," Rory says.

"Yeah, but Ayn Rand is a political nut," I shoot back.

"Yeah, but nobody can write a 40 page monologue the way she could," Rory says.

"Okay, tomorrow I will try again and you will…" I prompt.

"Give the painful Ernest Hemmingway another chance," Rory says and I look at her skeptically. "Yes, I promise," Rory adds.

"You know, Ernest only has lovely things to say about you," I say and she smiles.

"Hey Jess, why did you bid on my basket?" Rory asks me.

"Well, I couldn't let you get stuck with Kirk now, could I?" I question.

"You were the first bidder Jess," Rory says.

"Oh, because I wanted to have lunch with you," I reply and she blushes.

"How sweet," Rory says. "Now, why aren't you eating?" Rory asks me.

"Although I believe your story, there is no way I am eating that," I reply.

"Jess, come on," Rory says as she pouts, how can I resist that face.

"Okay, one bite," I say as I get a spoonful and shove it into my mouth.

"Is it any good?" Rory asks.

"Yeah, it's okay. But I'm in the mood for pizza," I say. "You coming?" I ask.

"Sure," Rory replies as she gets up.

* * *

"Why'd you even pack a basket?" I asked Rory as we excited the pizza shop.

"Tradition," Rory replies.

"Yeah, but what if I wasn't there and Kirk ended up winning," I say.

"Well, I guess then I would be eating lunch with Kirk again and not you," Rory says.

"What happened with Kirk the time he won your basket?" I ask her as we walk towards the book shop.

"Well, first he kept talking about mom and asked me if she was interested in him. I said no and he was so disappointed, so I said 'you never know she might change her mind.' Then he went into a full account of his relationship with his imaginary girlfriend, including his romantic life with her." Rory explained.

"Oh, no," I say. "That is so wrong."

"Oh, yes. I believe her name was Geraldine after his mother," Rory says.

"No way, he named her after his own mother," I say in disbelief.

"Yeah and that's not the best part," Rory says.

"No?" I question.

"She left him," Rory says as she laughs.

"Who, his imaginary girlfriend," I say and Rory nods, I join in on her laughter. "Now that is just sad," I say and we both laugh even harder. "No wonder Kirk is so umm… unique," I add. "How old were you when he told you this?"

"11, I think," Rory replies trying to suppress her laughter.

"Jeez, doesn't Kirk know not to expose a little kid to things like that?" I ask.

"I guess not," Rory replies.

"It's a good thing I won your basket then," I say. "And I think it's best for me to keep you away from Kirk at all costs."

"He's not that bad," Rory says as she enters the bookshop.

"Sure, have you spent five minutes with the guy?" I ask her and we both laugh.

"Do you have a copy of The Fountainhead?" Rory asks me.

"If I said yes would you believe me?" I ask her.

"No," Rory replies.

"Then no," I say. "I'll just buy one here. Do you have any Hemmingway at home?" I ask her.

"No," Rory says and I can tell she is lying.

"Well, you can just borrow mine," I say.

"Why don't I just buy one, we are in a bookshop," Rory says sarcastically.

"You can't," I say. "They don't have any."

"See, no one like to read Hemmingway," Rory said smugly.

"No," I reply. "I cleared them out first week I was here. I forgot to bring mine from New York, so I just picked them up here."

"Okay, I'll borrow yours," Rory finally says as she walks off into an aisle.

"What are you looking for?" I ask.

"The Children's Hour, mom said she wanted to read it," Rory says.

"Lorelai?" I question.

"Well, I only have one mother," Rory says sarcastically.

"No, it's not that. She just doesn't seem like the reading type," I explain.

"She's not, but I buy her books anyway to try and guilt trip her into reading them," Rory says.

"I see," I say as I see The Fountainhead on the shelf and grab it.

"Found it," Rory exclaims. "You got The Fountainhead?"

I hold up the book and show Rory, "Anything else you wanted?" I ask her.

"No, this will do," Rory replies as we head to the counter. Rory tries to pay, but I beat her to it. We walk out the door and Rory begins to protest.

"Jess, you didn't have to do that," Rory says.

"Sure, I did," I reply. "I suggested the bookshop, therefore I pay."

"But, you already paid $90 for the basket and you paid for pizza," Rory says overreacting.

"It's okay Rory, its only money," I say trying to calm her down. "Plus, I spent the money so that I could spend time with you."

"You did?" Rory asks as she blushes.

"Come here," I say as I put my broken right arm around her and pull her closer to me. We made it to the diner and she immediately untangled herself from my grasp as we walked through the door.

"You're finally back," Luke says.

"Yeah," I reply. "So how did your date go with Lorelai?" I asked Luke.

"It wasn't a date," Luke shot back angrily.

"Technically it was," I say to annoy Luke.

"Jess," Luke said in a warning tone.

"Okay," I reply. "We're going upstairs to grab a book."

"Whatever," Luke gruffly replies as he heads into the kitchen.

"Why do you always be mean to Luke?" Rory asks me.

"Its fun," I reply as we walk up the stairs to the apartment. "Don't worry Rory he enjoys it just as much as I do." We make our way inside the apartment.

"Wow," Rory says. "I guess the rest of your stuff came."

"Yeah, Liz finally decided to ship it," I reply as I put down her basket and The Fountainhead, and begin looking for the books.

"Liz, is she your mom?" Rory asks cautiously.

"Yeah," Is all I reply as I search through piles and piles of books. Meanwhile Rory sits down on the couch.

"Ah ha! Found them," I exclaim as I hand Rory four novels.

"No way am I reading four when you only have to read one," Rory says.

"Fine, you choose one then," I reply as I sit down next to her on the couch.

"_The Sun Also Rises, A Farewell to Arms, For Whom the Bell Tolls, and The Old Man and the Sea._ Great choices," Rory says. "You choose," Rory says to me.

"Okay, The Old Man and the Sea," I say.

"No!" Rory practically shouts.

"Okay, A Farewell to Arms," I say.

"Fine," Rory says as she places the other books on the floor.

"Can I ask why you said no to The Old Man and the Sea?" I ask her.

"I hate stories about fisherman," Rory replies. "And if I have to sit through any Hemmingway it is not going to be the one with a guy stuck on a boat at sea trying to catch fish," Rory explains angrily.

"Okay, so now you've got war, love and of course a not so happy ending," I say.

"Better than being stuck at sea," Rory retorts.

"I guess," I reply. "Hey what date is it?" I ask her.

"The 25th," Rory replies.

"Great," I say as I stand up. "Can you give me a hand?" I ask her.

"Sure," Rory replies as she stands up just inches away from me. "What do you want me to do?" Rory asks me.

"Go and get some scissors from the drawer over there," I say as I sit down on the coffee table.

"Okay," Rory says skeptically, but goes to get the scissors anyway. "Here," Rory says as she hands me the scissors and I set them down on the couch.

"Help me get my shirt off," I say.

"What?" Rory asks.

"Shirt, off," I say as I struggle to do it myself.

"Okay," Rory replies as she takes my shirt off. "Now what?" Rory asks.

I hand her the scissors, "Cut the chest guard off," I tell her as I stand up to face her.

"Jess?" Rory questions.

"It's alright," I reply. "It's been on for practically two weeks."

"Okay," Rory says as she cut through the thick material and slowly pulls it off. Rory immediately starts blushing when she sees my chest.

"I knew you would want to be here for the unavailing," I say to her.

"Jess!" Rory squeals.

"Hey," I defend. "It's not like I wanted Luke to do it and you were my only alternative."

"Oh," Rory replies disappointed.

"You're much prettier than Luke," I say as I place a piece of fallen hair off her face and put it behind her ear, her disappointment immediately disappears.

I take a step closer to Rory and she closes the gap. I lean in and lightly touch my lips to hers. Rory begins to deepen the kiss.

"What's going on here?" Luke questions as he walks through the door.

Rory immediately jumps back.

"Nothing," I say as I sit down on the couch.

"Didn't look like nothing," Luke said angrily.

Rory picks up her book and places them in the bag. "Thanks for the book, Jess," Rory says as she rushes out the door before Luke can stop her.

"So…" Luke prompts.

"She was just helping me take off my chest guard," I reply.

"It hasn't been two weeks, Jess," Luke says.

"Wow, two days away," I reply sarcastically. "It doesn't even hurt anymore."

"Fine, but why were you kissing?" Luke asked me afraid of the answer. "Are you two going out?"

"No," I reply disappointedly and Luke picks up on this.

"But you want to?" Luke asks.

"Sure, when the time's right," I reply.

"Okay, then," Luke said happily as he makes his way out of the apartment.

* * *

**A/N- So next chapter Jess meets Christopher**

**ALSO- Jess finds out what is written on his cast (Finally) from an unexpected person, which means that Rory and Jess will be together very soon**

**Review if you want Rory and Jess together quicker, lol**


	13. Christopher

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews, you all really wanted this chapter so here it is**

**Hope I don't disappoint with what's written on the cast**

**Enjoy**

* * *

I was working in the diner again. Well, I was allowed to take orders and refill coffees, but it was definitely a step up. Just then the Gilmore's walked in and sat down. I grab the coffee pot and head over.

"Don't forget the debate's at 3:30," Rory says to Lorelai.

"Don't worry I won't forget and if I do Sookie will remind me," Lorelai says.

"Hey," I say as I pour them both a cup of coffee.

"Hey," Rory says as she avoids eye contact.

"I see Luke's putting you back to work," Lorelai says as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah," I say as I sit down. "So Rory you've got a debate today," I say trying to get her to look at me and she does.

"Yeah, Paris and I. Should be fun," Rory replies sarcastically.

"Might not be fun, but sure will be funny," Lorelai says. "And your dad's going to be there."

"Really, Christopher's going to be there," I say in disbelief.

"Since when do you know my dad's by name?" Rory asks me.

"Since I was on bed rest Luke decided to entertain me by telling me about all the people in the town," I reply.

"Sounds like fun," Lorelai says.

"Maybe for you," I say.

"So what did he say about me?" Lorelai asks.

"And how does he know about Christopher?" Rory says.

"Jeez, he also talked about Taylor, Bootsy and everyone else in this town," I say. "You expect me to remember."

"Yes," Lorelai says.

"I'll tell you, if you let me come to Rory's debate today," I say.

"Done," Lorelai says quickly.

"Mom!" Rory exclaims.

"What, he can come with me and Sookie," Lorelai says to Rory and then turns her attention to me. "So what did Luke say about me?"

"Well, he told me about the first time you met," I say, but was interrupted by Lorelai.

"Really, he actually remembers," Lorelai says happily.

"Yeah, that was the longest and most detailed story of everyone in the town," I say.

"Wow, who knew Luke could talk so much," Rory says.

Lorelai was unusually quiet. Rory and I both pick up on it. We looked at Lorelai who was staring dreamily at Luke.

"You think she can hear us?" I ask Rory.

"I doubt it," Rory replies as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"So you and Paris debating, the other teams don't stand a chance," I say as I laugh.

"Yeah," Rory says distractedly.

"Rory," I say as I wave my hand in front of her face. "Rory."

"Yeah," Rory replies as she snaps out of it.

I decide to dismiss asking Rory what she was thinking about and choose a safer topic. "Should we snap her out of it?" I ask Rory.

"No, leave her be. She looks happy," Rory says as we fall into a comfortable silence.

* * *

"So, Jess how's things been since I saw you last?" Sookie asks me as we pull up the front of Chilton and get out.

"Alright," I reply.

"Sorry to hear about the whole Dean thing," Sookie says.

"Yeah," I reply.

"Sookie, I'm sure he doesn't want to talk about that, right Jess," Lorelai says.

"Right," I reply.

"What's wrong Jess, you're not your usual chatty self," Lorelai says to me. "Is something the matter?"

"Yeah," Sookie agrees.

"Well, it's just Luke didn't really paint a colorful picture of Christopher," I say. "He was never there for Rory or for you," I say to Lorelai.

"Yeah, I know," Lorelai says. "But, at least he's trying."

"I guess. I just don't want to see Rory get hurt," I reply.

"That's very sweet of you Jess," Lorelai says.

"Yeah," Sookie adds.

We had been walking around for a while now and I had no idea where we were. Chilton ended up being bigger that I expected.

"We're lost, aren't we," I say.

"No," Lorelai says. "We just have to find our bearings."

"Just ask someone," I say.

"Look," Sookie says. "There's a sign."

"There we go, it's that building right there," Lorelai says as we make our way over to the building.

We enter a medium size auditorium. I looked around and noticed that there weren't many people there yet. We spot Rory straight away.

"Hey, there you are. Where were you?" Lorelai asked Rory. "I thought we were going to meet by the vending machines."

"Lorelai got us lost," I say to Rory.

"Hey, we're here aren't we," Lorelai says.

"Jess, Sookie, glad you could make it," Rory says.

"Sure sweetie, wouldn't miss it," Sookie says.

"Sorry, Paris wanted me to do a sound check and she found problems with the acoustics here," Rory explained.

As if on cue Paris walks across the stage with two guys in toe, yelling about the seats causing acoustic problems.

"Better find a seat before she moves them all," Rory says.

"Have fun," Lorelai says as she kisses Rory's Cheek.

"Thanks," Rory replies. "Once again, I'm glad you came," Rory directs at Sookie.

"No, you're not," Sookie says accusingly at me.

"What?" Rory says confused.

"I'm just getting you in the mood," Sookie says.

"Good luck," I say as I smile genuinely at Rory.

"Thanks," Rory says as she disappears.

"Did you see Christopher anywhere?" Lorelai asks us.

"No," Sookie says looking around. "Hey, what does he look like?" Sookie asks.

"Yeah," I add as I too look around the room for Christopher.

"If you both don't know, why are you looking?" Lorelai asks us.

"I'm looking for a guy that looks like a guy that you could be with only I'm deducting 17 years off his age and I'm adding an all-boys private school uniform and a Yankees cap," Sookie explains.

"And does your head hurt?" Lorelai asks.

"Yeah, it does," Sookie replies.

"What about you Jess?" Lorelai asks me.

"Well, I'm looking for a guy who abandons a pregnant 16 year old girl and I'm adding 17 years of showing up unexpectedly and leaving behind a huge mess for someone else to clean up," I say.

"Wow," Sookie says.

"Yeah, I think out of the two of you Jess is most likely to spot Christopher," Lorelai says. "But, Jess please be nice when you meet him, this means a lot to Rory."

"Sure," I say reluctantly.

"If everybody could please take their seats, we'll begin," the lady at the front announces. "That includes all the members of the debate teams. Alright, the topic for today's debate is doctor-assisted suicide. Let me introduce the debaters. On the Hillside Academy team, we have Brad Langford and Nancy Waterford. And on the Chilton team we have Rory Gilmore and Paris Gellar."

"Yeah!" I yell, whilst Lorelai and Sookie decide to stand and squeal. Rory looks back at us embarrassed.

"Were we not supposed to do that?" Sookie questions.

"Maybe no one noticed," Lorelai says as we refocus on the woman talking.

I tune her out and a few minutes later Rory takes the podium. She seems a little nervous, but she quickly gains momentum.

"Look at that kid. He's shaking," Lorelai says to us.

"And pale," Sookie adds.

"And sweaty," I add.

"He looks all white and tiny," Lorelai says and then turns around. I notice this and turn also. I see a man, who I'm assuming is Christopher. He is wearing a leather jacket. He waves to Lorelai and she waves back. Then a woman appears by his side also wearing a leather jacket. They look like Danny and Sandy out of Grease. I laugh and turn my attention back to the debate.

Every now and then Sookie and Lorelai would try and sneak glances at Christopher's mystery woman.

"Hey circus lady, what's with the contortions?" Lorelai asks Sookie when she notices her trying to look at Christopher's mystery woman.

"I'm trying to sneak a peek at the girl Christopher's with," Sookie defends.

"But, the entire concept behind the word 'sneak' is not having people notice you and what you're shouting is notice me," Lorelai explains.

"Tell me you're not curious," Sookie defends.

"I'm not curious," Lorelai replies unconvincingly.

"You are too," Sookie says.

"We'll meet her in a matter of minutes," Lorelai says. "Now come on, watch the tiny shaking boy get shorter."

"Two minutes for conclusion," the woman announces. Two minutes until I meet Rory's deadbeat father.

I notice Lorelai drop a tissue on the floor and slowly pick it up as she glances at the mystery woman.

"You sneak a little peek?" Sookie questions Lorelai.

"I can't believe you two," I say. "You only have to wait two more minutes."

"Like you're not curious," Lorelai says.

"I'm not," I reply.

"She might become Rory's step mother," Lorelai says and that got me interested. "Ha! Got you." Lorelai says triumphantly.

"Well at least I haven't turned around to look at her," I say in my defense.

"And why is that Jess?" Sookie questions.

"Because all I have to think of is 'Sandy gone bad' from Grease and her face suddenly appears," I reply.

"You're right," Sookie says in amazement.

"Yeah," Lorelai agrees. "Slutty Sandy," we all burst out in laughter at Lorelai's comment. We stop for a moment and look around the room, everyone is staring at us, including Christopher and mystery woman. We all say a few sorry's and turn our attention back to the debate.

"Time," the woman announces, but Paris debates this. "Relax Paris, your team has won, congratulations."

"Really? Thank you. Thank you very much," Paris says as she goes and shakes the opposition's hands.

We get up and notice that Christopher and mystery woman have already left. We make our way out of the auditorium and notice them talking in the hallway. We step back so they can't see us.

"There they are," Sookie says excitedly.

"I see them, what do you think?" Lorelai says also excited.

"She's got good hair. Plus, she's been sitting for an hour and her dress is unwrinkled. How does she do that?" Sookie asks.

"Jeez, I can't believe you two," I say to Lorelai and Sookie as I make my way over to them.

"Jess," They both say as they hurry to catch up.

"Hey there, you two," Lorelai says.

"Hi, Lorelai. You guys get to meet at last," Christopher says. "This is Sherry."

"Nice to meet you," Sherry says as she shakes Lorelai's hand.

"I recognize you from your Christmas card," Lorelai says.

"Which, I'm sure you mocked," Christopher said.

"Did not. Others, yes, but not yours," Lorelai defends.

Sookie clears her throat to get Lorelai's attention.

"This is Sookie," Lorelai introduces.

"Nice to meet you," Sherry says.

"Nice to meet you. You have a very smooth dress," Sookie says.

"Thank you. It's the fabric," Sherry replies.

"The fabric," Sookie says to Lorelai who nods in agreement.

"Chris, I've told you about Sookie," Lorelai says.

"Yes, you have," Christopher replies. "The famous Sookie," Chris says as he shakes Sookie's hand.

"The famous Christopher," Sookie replies.

"And who is this," Christopher asks looking at me.

"That's the infamous Jess," Lorelai says.

"Do I want to know him?" Christopher asks jokingly.

"He's okay once you get to know him," Lorelai replies.

"Hi, dad. You came," Rory says as she approaches the group and hugs him.

"Of course I did," Christopher says as he hugs his daughter back. I scoff at his remark, but no one seems to notice.

"Sorry, I'm still getting used to it," Rory says. "I'm glad."

"Look who dad brought," Lorelai says to Rory.

"This is Sherry. Sherry, this is Rory," Christopher introduces.

"Finally. Christopher always talks about you. I couldn't wait to meet this amazing person," Sherry says excitedly. "I've been really looking forward to this."

"Will you excuse us? Sookie make sure Jess behaves," Lorelai says as she drags Rory off with her.

"So Jess, why are you infamous?" Christopher asks me.

"I murdered someone in front of the market," I say.

"What?" Christopher replies.

"I knew that was you," Sookie said excitedly. "I didn't even know Stars Hollow had a fire truck until that day."

"So this really happened?" Sherry asks nervously.

"Yeah, it was a knife fight," I say. "Its how I got this scar," I add as I motion towards the scar on my face. I knew it would come in handy one day.

"Oh no!" Sherry says as she has a look of horror on her face, the same one as Chris.

"This happened in Stars Hollow?" Christopher asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Sookie replies. "Stars Hollow has become pretty seedy since Jess moved to town."

"So who did you murder?" Christopher asks trying to catch me in the lie.

"Dean Forrester," I reply.

"Rory's boyfriend!" Christopher exclaims.

"Ex boyfriend," I correct.

"After what he did to you," Sookie says. "He's lucky that's all he got."

"Lucky," Christopher says. "He's dead."

"Yeah, well no one liked him anyway," Sookie says.

"This can't be true," Christopher says.

"Don't believe me. Next time you're in Stars Hollow ask where Dean is, I bet they all say he moved away. It's what Taylor's got everyone saying so that the tourism rates don't drop," I lie. "And if you still don't believe me go to Doose's market you can still see the chalk outline of Dean's final resting place."

"So are you Rory's boyfriend now?" Christopher asks completely horrified.

"Not yet," I say. "But, I will be."

Christopher and Sherry look like they both went through ten rounds of boxing. Then Lorelai and Rory show up.

"Sookie, what happened?" Lorelai asked as she noticed Sherry and Christopher's expressions. "I told you to make him behave."

"I did," Sookie defends. "All he did was tell the truth," Sookie say as she tries to suppress a laugh, whilst I just smirk.

"So I hear you're not with Dean anymore," Christopher says shakily.

"Yeah," Rory replies.

"So Jess, you told him everything," Lorelai says and I nod. "So that explains you're expressions," Lorelai said knowingly.

"So you're saying everything he said about Dean and everything is true?" Christopher questioned.

"Fraid so," Lorelai replies. Christopher and Sherry's expressions were hilarious. it was getting harder and harder for Sookie and I to suppress our laughter. "Are you guys doing anything now?" Lorelai asks them.

"Not really?" Christopher replies.

"Well, why don't you come and see our place?" Lorelai asks.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Sherry questions.

"Don't worry Dean's gone," Lorelai says.

"Then, sure we would love to," Christopher replies.

"Jess, you coming?" Lorelai asks.

"No, there is something I have to pick up," I reply. "I'll take the bus back."

"Just be careful and be quick," Lorelai says. "Luke will kill me if anything happens to you on my watch."

"Okay," I reply as I walk off.

* * *

I walk into the Independence Inn. Rory told me to tell Michel that Lane's CD drop has changed from 9:00 until 10:00. I walk up to the counter, resting my right arm on the counter. I look around for Michel, Luke told me a little about him. He's French, annoying and doesn't like to eat too many carbs. I see a man in a suit walk from over from the kitchen and stand behind the counter.

"May I help you?" Michel says in an annoying voice.

"Yeah, Rory told me to tell you that the CD drop has moved forward an hour to 10:00," I say.

"Great, I don't know why I even agreed to it in the first place," Michel says. He looks down at my cast. "Get that filthy thing off of my desk," Michel says angrily.

"Okay," I say as I lift it off the desk and turn to walk away.

"Wait," Michel says and I turn around. "Why is there French written on your cast."

"What?" I say.

There he says pointing to it, "je t'aime," Michel Says in French.

I had totally forgotten about what Rory had written on my cast. "What does it say?" I ask Michel excitedly.

"I'm not a French translator," Michel says.

"Come on Michel, just tell me," I say anxiously.

"Fine," Michel says. "It says 'I love you' who would write that on your filthy cast?" Michel asks.

"Are you sure that's what it says?" I ask hurriedly.

"Yes," Michel says. "I did live in France until I was 21. I think I know how to read French."

That is all I needed to hear as I bolted out the door, with Michel still talking behind me.

I have to find Rory.

* * *

**A/N- A cliffhanger I know, but it is a longer chapter than usual**

**Now some of you might find it hard to believe that Rory would write I love you, but all will be justified in the next chapter**

**Rory and Jess get together next chapter, so be good and review**


	14. Partners in Love and Crime

**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews, the highest amount I've gotten yet. 18 reviews people, I knew there was more of you out there with the ability to review**

**Decided to post again today, seeing as a lot of you took the time to review**

**Glad you all like Jess' murder story**

**Disclaimer- Not mine**

**Enjoy**

* * *

I ran out of the Independence Inn and a million things were going through my head. 'What if Rory wrote it as a joke,' 'What if Rory felt this way, but doesn't anymore.' I willed myself to stop thinking these thoughts and focused on finding Rory and getting to the truth. I was close to the diner now.

"Jess sweetie, what's the rush?" Miss Patty asked me as I pass the dance studio.

I ignore her and keep on running straight into the diner. Everyone in the diner turns their attention to me.

"Jess, what's going on?" Luke asks me concerned. I dismiss him and head straight over to Lorelai.

"Where's Rory?" I ask her frantically.

"Why, is something wrong?" Lorelai asks me as she begins to worry.

"No, everything's fine," I reply out of breath. "I just really need to talk to her."

"She's at the house," Lorelai says and I head straight out the door. I hear Lorelai faintly behind me saying that she wanted to discuss something with me. Now's not the time I think as I continue on down the street.

I am passing Doose's market when I nearly run into Taylor. "Slow down, young man," Taylor says.

"Sorry," I mumble as I run off.

"Wait a minute," Taylor says as he grabs my arm. "I wanted to talk to you."

"I'm kind of in a hurry," I say as I try to get out of Taylor's grasp.

"Well, this won't take long," Taylor Says and I sigh. "Me and the heads of the other Town committees have been talking."

"Could you speed this up a little," I say impatiently.

"Well, we all think that you deserve the next town citizen of the month award for Stars Hollow," Taylor explains.

"Sure, whatever," I say as he releases me. I turn to walk away, but turn back quickly. "Wait, no!" I yell at Taylor. "I am not being awarded citizen of the month."

"Well, that's too bad we've already voted, and the arrangement have been made," Taylor shoots back at me as I run off.

I am so close now I can see Rory's house. I immediately slow down and try to catch my breath as I walk closer.

"Hello Jess, honey," Babette says. Oh no, I think. "So how are you?"

"Fine," I reply trying to leave.

"Have you met all my gnomes, yet?" Babette asks me.

"Yeah, Rory showed them all to me," I reply and Babette's face falls. "I especially like Pierpont," I add and her face lights up. "Well, I better get going, Rory's waiting," I lie.

"Okay, sugar," Babette replies. "Drop in once in a while."

I walk up to the Gilmore's porch. I stop at the door, calming myself down. I finally knock on the door. I can hear shuffling around in the house and a few seconds later Rory opens the door.

"Jess," Rory says surprised.

"Rory," I say. "Can I come in?" I add when she doesn't move from the doorway.

"Sure," Rory says as she steps aside. "So…" Rory prompts.

"Well, first thing we have to superglue everything in the market tonight," I say.

"Tonight?" Rory question as she closes the door and we make our way into the living room.

"Yes," I respond as I sit down on the couch, Rory sits next to me.

"Why?" Rory asks.

"Well, Taylor's taken it upon himself to award me citizen of the month award," I explain.

"No way," Rory says in disbelief. "I didn't even know we had an award for that."

"Great, so not only do I win an award. They create a fake monthly award to give to me," I say as I put my head in my hands.

"Just face it Jess, they like you," Rory says as she laughs.

"So, I was talking to Michel about the CD drop," I say mischievously.

"Thanks for doing that, I was going to get my mom to do it, but I knew she would forget," Rory says.

"It's no problem," I say. "Anyway turns out, what you wrote on my cast was in French."

"What?" Rory say and then it clicks and her face turns to horror. Okay not a good start, I think. "Oh my god, so you know what it says," Rory says.

"Yep," I reply.

"And…" Rory prompts.

"Did you mean it?" I ask her dreading the answer.

"Yes," Rory replied softly.

"How did you know?" I ask her curiously.

"Well, I knew I liked you the first day I met you at the Record store in Hartford. Then it slowly progressed from then. The dinner at my house, when you stole my book, the Bracebridge dinner," Rory explains as her face lights up. "But, I knew I loved you when I saw you lying in Luke's bed. You were completely helpless and when you told me Dean did this to you, I was glad that I finally had a reason to dump him. All I wanted to do was take care of you and be by your side at all times."

"Rory, I get it," I say as I put my arm around her and draw her close. "I love you too," I whisperer in her ear.

"How long?" Rory asks me.

"The first time I saw you in your school uniform at the record store," I reply softly.

"So love at first sight?" Rory asks.

"Pretty much," I reply as she snuggles closer. "Why didn't you just tell me?" I say.

"Well, I didn't expect it to take you this long to decipher the code," Rory says sarcastically.

"I can't help I forgot about it," I defend.

"So what now?" Rory asks.

"Well, what do you want to happen?" I ask her, just in case our ideas are different.

"Will you be my boyfriend, Jess," Rory asks nervously.

"Sure," I say as I put my fingers under her chin, so that she is looking at me.

I am about to go in for the kiss, but Rory beats me to it. I can feel all her pent up frustration finally coming out. I run my tongue across her bottom lip and she grants me entrance. Our tongues begin to dual, it is very passionate at first, but then it becomes more loving and caring. We break apart as air become a necessity. We place out foreheads together, neither one of us wanting to break contact. I open my eyes and find her staring back at me.

"So…" Rory prompts.

"That was good," I say.

"Took you long enough," Rory says jokingly.

"Well, next time don't write it in French," I say as I kiss her again.

Rory moves her head and places it on my chest. I put my left arm around her and hold her tight.

"So when do we tell Lorelai and Luke?" Rory asks as she aimlessly draws shapes on my chest.

"Whenever you want," I say as I play with Rory's hair.

"Right now," Rory says excitedly as she tries to get up, but I hold her down.

"I'm sure they can wait another minute," I say as I kiss the top of her head.

"Okay," Rory relents as we just sit there in comfortable silence, enjoying our new found closeness. "A minuet's up," Rory says as she gets off the couch and drags me up with her.

I was not ready and I stumble on my feet. I grab Rory lightly to steady myself. "Hey," I say smoothly, as I kiss her again.

"Jess, we're not going to accomplish anything at this rate," Rory says as she pulls away from the kiss.

"Fine, let's go," I say as I sling my left arm around Rory's waist and she does the same to me.

We walk out the front door and I suddenly get nervous. Rory notices my sudden stiffness.

"What's wrong?" Rory asks me.

"How is Lorelai going to take this?" I question.

"She'll be fine," Rory says uncertainly. "I think."

"Maybe we should just keep this to ourselves," I say hopefully.

"Don't worry she'll get over it," Rory says. "Plus, you get bonus points for not punching my dad at the debate."

"Yeah," I say starting to feel a little less nervous.

Before I knew it we were standing in front of the diner. "You ready?" Rory asks me.

"No," I reply, but Rory drags me inside regardless. The diner was unusually empty. The only customers were Lorelai, Kirk and an old couple I have never seen. Rory drags me over to Lorelai's table.

"Hi, mom," Rory says as she sits down across from Lorelai. I sit down at the end of the table.

"Hi, so I see Jess found you," Lorelai says.

"Yeah," Rory says. "We have something to tell you," Rory says excitedly.

"Okay," Lorelai says nervously.

"Jess and I are together," Rory says and I wait impatiently for Lorelai's reaction.

"About time," Lorelai says.

"What?" I ask confused. I was expecting the death sentence.

"Well, Luke told me about you kissing in the apartment the other day. So I knew it was coming," Lorelai says. "Plus, you two have been fighting the attraction since you first met," Lorelai adds.

"Well, that was a letdown," Rory says disappointedly.

"Yeah," I reply.

"Are you at least happy?" Rory asks her mother.

"Sure, Jess doesn't seem like a too bad of a guy," Lorelai says.

"Thanks," I say.

"One down, one to go," Rory says.

"Don't worry Luke will be cool with it," I say.

Just then Luke comes walking in the diner with a bag of groceries.

"Luke, guess what?" Lorelai says excitedly. "Rory and Jess are together."

"I know," Luke says as he sets the bag on the counter.

"How do you know?" Lorelai asks. "You're always the last to know everything."

" Well, first Babette tells me, then Miss Patty, then Jackson and then Taylor," Luke explains. "Everyone knows."

"But, it just happened," I say in disbelief.

"Well, that's what happens when you live next door to Babette," Lorelai says. "Well at least everyone knows and it looks like they except it. No one is outside the diner with flaming torches and pitchforks."

"I guess," I reply as I look outside.

"That reminds me," Lorelai says. "I was talking to Christopher and he told me what you said about Dean."

"Ah," I say.

"Yeah, you've got some explaining to do," Lorelai says. "Like how you got Sookie to go along."

"I didn't," I reply. "Sookie just liked the idea that much she joined in."

"What happened?" Luke and Rory ask at the same time.

"Well, Jess here decided it would be funny to lie to Christopher and Sherry, or Slutty Sandy as she will now be called," Lorelai explains. Lorelai and I laugh, whilst Rory and Luke look on confused. "He told them that he murdered Dean, in a knife fight out the front of Doose's."

"Jess, you didn't," Rory says.

"Hey, it seemed like a good idea at the time," I defend.

"Jess told that good of a story, that before they came to our house they stopped off at Doose's and saw the chalk outline," Lorelai explains and I begin to laugh. "Then they asked Jackson who was passing by what happened to Dean and Jackson said he had left town. Which Jess told them that everyone was made to say by Taylor, so that the tourism rates wouldn't drop."

"Wow," Rory and Luke say in unison.

"Yeah, Jess. I'm proud of you," Lorelai says as she pats me on the back.

"Thanks," I say. "It's a gift."

"Talking about Taylor," Luke says. "He told me that you are going to get an award at the next town meeting."

"Not, if I have anything to do with it," I say mischievously.

"Jess, whatever you're planning, don't do it," Luke says.

"Sure Uncle Luke," I reply sarcastically.

* * *

Later that night I tap on Rory's window. "Rory, Rory," I hiss. A couple of seconds later Rory comes to the window. "You ready?" I ask her.

"Yep," Rory says as I help her out the window.

I laugh when I notice that she is dress in all black and here I am in a red shirt. "Rory it's midnight, all of Stars Hollow went to bed over 3 hours ago," I say.

"I know," Rory said. "But, this is my first prank, so I wanted to look the part."

"Okay, let's go," I say as we walk to the market.

When we get there I notice that Taylor has recently put in a security alarm. I decide to keep this information from Rory as I work on the lock. It doesn't take long and I hear the lock click open. "You ready?" I ask Rory and she nods her head.

I open the door and we are suddenly belted with a loud alarm. "What?" Rory says as she covers her ears. I quickly make my way over to the alarm box and push in a few numbers. The alarm immediately stops.

"How'd you know the code?" Rory asked me.

"Company setting," I reply. "1, 2, 3, 4, I noticed that Taylor has only just put it in so I figured he didn't change the code yet. Plus 90 of people never change their passwords from the default setting."

"Okay, I have so much to learn," Rory says. "So, do you think anyone heard the alarm?"

"Most likely," I reply as I set to work super gluing the stack of canned tomatoes together.

"What are we still doing here, then?" Rory asks completely freaked.

"Calm down," I say. "It wasn't that loud they probably thought it was a car alarm."

"Okay," Rory says as she calms down a little.

"Here," I say as I hand her a tube of superglue. "Go glue the door of the fridges and freezers shut."

"Okay," Rory replied.

It didn't take us long. We decided just to glue the cans and the doors shut. If we got caught I didn't want Rory to get in too much trouble.

"Done?" I ask Rory.

"Finished," Rory replies as I reset the alarm. We walk out of the market together.

"So how was it?" I ask her.

"Exhilarating," Rory replies excitedly.

"That was nothing, wait until the reactions tomorrow," I say. "Now, that will be exhilarating."

"Can't wait," Rory says as she kisses me. "Thanks for this," Rory says.

"No problem," I reply as I place my arm around her and walk her home.

* * *

**A/N- Taylor's reaction will be in the next chapter**

**Now that Rory and Jess are together I can work on getting Luke and Lorelai together**

**Tell me what you thought, Review**


	15. Aftermath

**A/N- Thank you for all the reviews, I really appreciated them**

**I'm glad the French was right, I never learnt French in school, so thank god for Google, lol**

**Disclaimer- Do not own**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**I am working in the diner again and I notice Lorelai and Rory walk in. I smile at Rory and she smiles back. I don't go over because Lorelai looks a little angry. Then I see Lorelai get up sneakily and head over to the stairs.

"Hey, Lorelai," I say and she looks up.

"Oh, hey Jess," Lorelai says. "I'm just going up to talk to Luke," Lorelai defends.

"Okay," I reply and Lorelai heads up the stairs.

I waste no time as I rush over to Rory and give her a yearning kiss. "Hey," I say.

"Hey," Rory replies.

"Good, you're here early," I say.

"Yeah, mum got up early and decided to clean the rain gutters," Rory explains.

"How'd that turn out for her?" I ask.

"She cut her hand," Rory replies. I glance over at the clock and notice it is already 8:00.

"Come on," I say as I grab Rory's hand and drag her out the door. "We're going to miss it."

"Oh, yeah," Rory says as she remembers. "I forgot all about it."

"Rule number one never forget," I tell her as we make our way to the market.

We stop at the corner and we notice Taylor walking across the square towards the market.

"Here we go," I say to Rory motioning towards Taylor.

"I'm so excited," Rory says smiling. "Yet, completely terrified at the same time."

"It's a good feeling isn't it," I reply as Taylor opens the door. "Now it's going to take him a while to notice, so why don't we speed up the process."

"Sure," Rory replies.

"Wait here," I tell Rory as I walk across the street, so that I am directly in front of the market.

"Hey Kirk," I say as he approaches me.

"Jess," Kirk says nervously.

"Can you do me a favor?" I ask nicely.

"I was just going to Luke's for breakfast," Kirk replies.

"Don't worry this won't take long," I say.

"I don't know," Kirk says.

"Jeez," I exclaim. "How about a free breakfast at Luke's this morning?" I ask knowing he would immediately accept.

"Sure, what can I do for you Jess?" Kirk asks excitedly.

"Well, Luke told me to come down here and get three cans of tomato soup. He said he needs them right away. Now I would get them myself, but it would be a little hard to carry three cans with a broken arm," I explain and Kirk nods his head in agreement. "So all I need you to do is go inside and get the three cans. Hurry I have to get them to Luke quickly."

"That's all and then I get a free breakfast," Kirk questions.

"Yeah, that's it," I reply.

"Well, you can count on me," Kirk says as he marches in the market.

I quickly hurry back across the street and stand next to Rory.

"Sorry I took so long," I say as I grab Rory's hand and lean against a light post. "I don't think Kirk was the wisest choice."

"What did you tell him to do?" Rory asks curiously.

"I told him I need some canned Tomatoes," I reply.

"Nice," Rory say as we turn our attention back to the market.

"Here he goes," I say to Rory and I can feel her grip my hand tighter in anticipation.

We watch as Kirk goes straight to the pyramid of canned tomatoes. He goes to grab the can off of the top and it doesn't budge. Kirk looks around to see if anyone is laughing at him and when he notices no one is, he resumes trying to get the can. Rory and I both start uncontrollably laughing. Kirk now has one foot on the stack and one foot on the ground, trying to get some leverage.

Next thing we know is Taylor is tapping Kirk on the shoulder. Kirk turns around and explains the problem. Now it's Taylor's turn to try and get the can. Taylor is getting so frustrated his face is turning red. Rory and I laugh harder. Taylor turns his attention back to Kirk and yells at him. Kirk looks terrified as he starts pointing out in the street.

"Here we go," I say to Rory and she once again grips my hand tighter.

Taylor and Kirk come out of the market and stare in our direction.

"Jess, I know you did this," Taylor yells. "And don't think you're going to get away with it. And FYI there is no way you are getting the citizen of the month award," Taylor says furiously as he heads back into the market to asses the damage.

"Never wanted it in the first place," I shoot back smartly, but Taylor was already inside.

Kirk comes up to us. "Do I still get a free breakfast?" Kirk asks nervously.

"Where's my canned tomatoes?" I ask.

"I don't have them," Kirk says regretfully.

"Alright," I say as we head to the diner.

"Really, I can still have breakfast on the house?" Kirk asks excitedly.

"Yeah," I reply. "I saw you trying really hard to get me those tomatoes," I say as I try to suppress a laugh.

"Thanks," Kirk says as he races ahead of us and into the diner.

"So how was that?" I ask as I turn and face Rory. I place my hands on her hips and pull her closer.

"Better than I ever imagined," Rory said as she pulled my head down and kissed me gently. I begin to deepen the kiss.

"Rory, your pancakes are getting cold," Lorelai yells from the diner door.

"Thanks," Rory yells back disappointedly and we make our way back into the diner.

"Jess, what is this I hear about Kirk getting a free breakfast," Luke yells and I shrug.

"Ask Taylor," Is all I reply as I head up the stairs to the apartment.

* * *

"Jess, get down here now!" I hear Luke yell from the diner. I glance at the clock and notice it is 6:30. I head down the stairs grudgingly.

When I enter the diner, I notice that Rory and Lorelai are eating dinner. "Hey," I say as I walk over and give Rory a kiss.

"Get a room," Lorelai says covering her eyes.

"Gladly," I reply.

"Jess!" Luke yells.

"Yes, Uncle Luke," I say as I walk over to him.

"Someone's in trouble," Lorelai says after me and I turn and glare at her.

"So, I got a call from Taylor," Luke says. "Mind telling me why you decided to superglue canned tomatoes and the fridge and freezer doors together in the Market."

"Something to do," I reply.

"Jess, just tell me why you did it," Luke says warningly.

"Fine," I reply. "I decided it would be fun to test out Taylor's new alarm system."

"That's the reason," Luke says.

"Yeah, that and I thought it would be fun," I add.

"Now, don't get me wrong, I enjoy annoying Taylor as much as you, but can you refrain from destroying any more of his property," Luke asks me.

"So, you're telling me, that I can still annoy Taylor, as long as it doesn't impact him financially?" I question in disbelief.

"Sure," Luke replies. "By the way you owe Taylor for all the cans you glued together."

"Totally worth it," I say as I head back over to the Gilmore's.

"Why didn't you tell me what you did? I never get to see anything of your pranks in action," Lorelai says as she pouts.

"Sorry, it was a need to know basis," I explain.

"I bet Rory knew," Lorelai says.

"Of course I knew I was the one who super glued the fridge and freezer doors together." Rory says proudly.

"Oh Rory, you are finally hitting your rebellious stage," Lorelai says proudly. "Breaking and entering, destroying private property..."

"Well, when you put it that way," Rory said guiltily.

"Rory," I say as she faces me. "Remember Kirk and Taylor trying to pull the top can off of the stack," I say.

"Yeah," Rory says as she laughs.

"And she's back," Lorelai said jokingly.

"The aftermath always trumps the guilt," I reply wisely.

"So, Jess next time you pull a prank you have to let me know," Lorelai says. "That way I can see the event unfold, instead of listening to Babette and Miss Patty telling me how great it was."

"Okay," I reply.

"Maybe, you can even include me one time," Lorelai says hopefully.

"Don't worry we already have the perfect one for you to participate in," I say to Lorelai, referring to number six on the list _'get Luke and Lorelai together.'_

"Yeah," Rory agrees.

* * *

I slowly start to wake up, as Luke begins to throw clothes on top of me.

"Jeez, what the hell," I say as I sit up in bed.

"I can't stand it! I'm going crazy!" Luke yells. "This place is awful! I can't live like this anymore."

"Just relax," I say as I try and rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"I can't relax. I can't sleep," Luke says angrily. "I'm having nightmares about being chased around by boxes with arms and they tackle me and pile clothing on top of my face and secure it around my head with packing tape and I'm just lying there choking as you sit in the corner laughing putting gel in your hair with a switchblade!" Luke yells as he ends his rant.

"Should I be putting a tongue depressor in your mouth right about now?" I ask.

"We're moving," Luke says sternly.

"What?" I question.

"Tomorrow," Luke says.

"What are you talking…" I say but Luke cuts me off.

"I'm talking about you and me going out, getting a paper and finding a new place to live," Luke says.

"But," I protest. "I have plans with Rory tomorrow."

"No buts! 9:00 a.m. tomorrow, I want you up, washed, gelled and ready to leave. End of story," Luke demands. "Now go back to bed." I just sit there. "What?" Luke asks me.

"I need the music on to sleep," I say and Luke turns the music back on reluctantly.

* * *

**A/N- Shorter chapter I know, mainly a filler chapter**

**Jess cleans the Gilmore's rain gutters next chapter, or does he, oooh intrigue **

**Review, I know you all can**


	16. Buy a Book Fundraiser

**A/N- Thanks for your reviews, much appreciated **

**Some of you didn't remember that episode very well, so to clear up a few things- Luke really did have that dream and they did in fact go apartment hunting on the show **

**Disclaimer- Not Mine**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Luke and I had been apartment hunting forever. We had just come out of the third place.

"Forget it," I say as we walk out the door.

"What was wrong with that one?" Luke asks me.

"It was pink," I exclaim as we walk down the street.

"We can paint it," Luke replies.

"You mean I can paint it," I correct.

"We can paint it together," Luke replies.

"Great, then we can hold hands and skip afterwards," I reply smartly.

"Fine. Which one do you like?" Luke asks me.

"The one before," I say.

"The one with the two fridges," Luke questions.

"No," I reply.

"The one before had two fridges," Luke says.

"No, it was the one with the cat," I correct.

"I hate cats," Luke says like a five year old.

"Well, I don't think the cat came with the place," I mock.

"Yeah, but it had carpeting, so it'll always smell like a cat," Luke explains.

"Clean the carpet," I respond.

"Paint the pink," Luke shoots back.

"Fine, the one next to the bank," I say in defeat.

"Too many windows," Luke replies.

"What?" I question.

"Six windows, all on one side 3:00 in the afternoon, we're sitting in an oven," Luke responds.

"So we get curtains," I say.

"You'll have to help me put them up," Luke says.

"Great, then we can hold hands and skip afterwards," I repeat.

"Stop saying that," Luke shoots back.

"I don't care. Pick whichever on you want," I say.

"I'm not picking by myself," Luke says.

"You want to move," I say accusingly.

"So you like living the way we do," Luke questions me.

"Fine by me," I reply.

"No space, no privacy?" Luke asks.

"I got plenty of privacy," I say.

"Yeah, because I'm sitting downstairs in the dark watching a two-inch TV," Luke explains.

"You have a problem, you make the choice," I say.

"Jess, come on," Luke says.

"I have to go," I say as I look at my watch.

"We got three more places to look at," Luke says.

"I'm supposed to meet Rory," I say. "We have plans today."

"Yeah," Luke says remembering.

"But, if you want me to bail on her," I say.

"No, you go. I'll look at the places," Luke says.

"Good idea," I reply as I walk off.

"I'll take some Polaroids, and you can look at them later," Luke says after me.

I turn around and face Luke. "Take a Polaroid, paint a still picture, whatever you want," I say as I walk backwards.

"Jess, come on," Luke says defeated.

"Hey, nobody asked me if I wanted to move to Stars Hollow, but I'm here. Pick whatever place you want and I'll be there, too," I reply as I walk off.

I rush over to the Gilmore's. I'm running a little late due to Luke antics. I know Luke will never move from his apartment, he loves that place. I run up the porch step and knock on the door and am glad when Rory answers.

"Hey," Rory says as she kisses me.

"Here," I say as I hand her a CD.

"The Shags?" Rory questions.

"Trust me," I say as I step inside the house and Rory closes the door.

"Okay," Rory replies. "You're late."

"I know, Luke dragged me all across town apartment hunting," I explain.

"You're moving?" Rory asks.

"I don't know," I replied. "Luke flipped out last night. Next thing, I know he's dragging me all over town, measuring square footage. It's crazy."

"A new place might be nice. More space, maybe you'll get your own room," Rory suggests.

"Ah, I didn't think of that. That could come in handy," I say flirtatiously as I put my hands around Rory's waist, pull here close and kiss her passionately.

"Hey ducks," Lorelai yells from the living room.

Rory steps back from me in anticipation of Lorelai's entrance. "We just got a new alarm clock," Rory explains.

"Bet I know what the lead story in the Stars Hollow Gazette's going to be tomorrow," I say jokingly.

"Did you hear the ducks?" Lorelai says excitedly. "They're great. Hi Jess."

"Lorelai," I say.

"So what's new with you?" Lorelai asks me.

"Luke and Jess are looking for a new apartment," Rory answers for me.

"Yeah, Luke just decided to expand his horizons, out of the blue," I say to Lorelai.

"Out of the blue," Lorelai says as she looks down guiltily.

"I knew you were behind this," I say accusingly. "Luke hates change and you're the only person that can convince Luke to change something this big."

"What?" Lorelai questions.

"It's true," Rory added. "Remember that time you convinced Luke to paint the diner."

"Yeah, well that's different," Lorelai defends.

"Just admit it. Every time you ask Luke to do something he readily accepts," I say.

"Aren't you two going to the Buy a Book fundraiser?" Lorelai asks.

"Yeah and were late," Rory says.

"Well, you better hurry or you'll miss all the good books," Lorelai says as she literally pushes us out the door and closes it behind us.

"Well, she's in denial," I say.

"Only four more steps until we hit acceptance," Rory replies. "Have you started on Luke yet?"

"Not yet," I reply as I put my arm around Rory. We walk to the Buy a Book fundraiser in a comfortable silence.

"I have an idea," Rory says mischievously.

"Yeah," I say a little skeptically.

"Instead of buying books for ourselves, we buy books for each other," Rory explains.

"Interesting," I reply. "What if we see a book we like?" I ask Rory.

"Well, we'll just have to hope the other see it too," Rory replies as she untangles herself from me and walks off to start looking.

"This is crazy," I say to myself.

"I heard that," Rory yells back.

* * *

"So how did you go?" Rory asked me after we made our purchases. 

"I think I did alright, you?" I question.

"It was harder than I expected," Rory replied truthfully.

"Serves you right," I reply. "When do I get to see what you got me?" I ask Rory excitedly.

"Not until we get home," Rory says sternly.

"But, I want it now," I say in mock anger.

"Jess, grow up," Rory says as she punches me lightly in the arm and started walking faster.

"Slow down," I say to Rory as I try to catch up. "Now who wants their books," I say.

"Me!" Rory says as she breaks off into a run.

"Rory! Wait up!" I yell after her as I try to catch her.

"I win!" Rory says triumphantly as she makes her way inside and sits down on the couch.

I am just behind her. I close the door and Join her on the couch.

"Who's first?" I ask her.

"You," Rory says disappointedly and I pick up on it.

"Rory, you can go first you know," I say.

"Really," Rory says excitedly as she started bouncing up and down on the couch.

"Here," I say as I hand her the bag of books.

"Oooh," Rory says excitedly as she reaches into the bag and pulls out a book. "_The Sun also Rises_, ah Hemmingway. Jess are you sure this isn't your bag?" Rory questions me.

"No," I reply. "Keep on looking."

"Oliver Twist," Rory says as she pulls another book from the bag. "I already have this one."

"This ones different," I reply and she opens up the book and notices that it is filled with my handwriting.

"Property of Jess Lucas Mariano," Rory reads out loud. "I love it!" Rory squeals as she jumps on top of me.

"Settle down, you've got a couple left," I say between breaths.

"Okay," Rory says as she hops off me and once again reaches into the bag. "Rilke's_Letters to a Young Poet, _in soft cover. Thanks Jess it will fit nicely in a coat pocket."

Rory reaches in the bag for the last book. "The Fountainhead," Rory deadpans.

"Look inside," I say and her face lights up when she notices it is the copy I brought on the Bid a Basket festival day.

"Jess, you read it," Rory says proudly. "And you wrote in the margins," Rory says as she once again jumps on top of me and kisses me.

"I told you I was going to read it," I reply.

"Did you like it?" Rory asks me.

"It actually wasn't as bad as I was making it out to be," I say.

"You liked it," Rory cooed. "I knew you would," Rory says as she kissed me again.

"Don't I get to see the books you brought me," I ask.

"No," Rory says and I pout. "They're not as good as the ones you got me."

"Well, technically I cheated," I say. "I already owned two of those books."

"But, you know me so well Jess," Rory says.

"Just show me Rory," I demand.

"Okay," Rory says as she gets off me for a second time and hands me the bag.

"It's light," I observe out loud.

"Well, I couldn't find any Hemmingway," Rory says.

I put my hand inside the bag and pull out the first book, "Slaughterhouse five, one of my favorites," I say as I lean over and give Rory a kiss.

"Next one," Rory says excitedly.

I pull another book from the bag. "Pride and Prejudice," I say and look at her skeptically.

"Have you read it before?" Rory asks me.

"Yes," I say.

"Do you own it?" Rory asks.

"No," I reply.

"Well, now you do," Rory says happily.

I reach into the bag for the last book. "Oliver Twist?" I question.

"Great minds think alike," Rory says.

"Great minds act alike as well," I say as I kiss Rory and she kisses me back. "See," I say.

"Ah huh," Rory mumbles as she continues kissing me.

"Momma's home," Lorelai says warningly as she enters the house.

Rory gets up and rushes over to her. "Hey mom," Rory says.

I follow Rory and stand beside her.

"Jess," Lorelai says accusingly.

"I didn't do anything, I swear" I defend.

"Lunch time," Rory interrupts as she walks into the kitchen.

"What are we having?" I ask.

"Left over Chinese," Lorelai says as she grabs the cartons out of the fridge. "Basically everything here is chicken," Lorelai says as though she is announcing it to a whole group of people. "You've got garlic chicken, Kung Pao chicken, Szechwan chicken, chicken in brown sauce, which looks remarkably like the Szechwan chicken except it's got these red peppers that if you eat, you die."

"You guys aren't too hot on vegetables," I say.

"What are you talking about, there's green pepper in the Kung Pao," Lorelai defends.

"Yeah," Rory adds defensively.

"My mistake," I say.

"So are you a healthy eater like Luke?" Lorelai asks me.

"No ones a healthy eater like Luke," I reply. "Euell Gibbons wasn't a healthy eater like Luke," I add.

"Wow," Lorelai says.

"Yeah," Rory adds.

"It's been ages since I heard a good Euell Gibbons reference," Lorelai says proudly.

"Many parts of the pine tree are edible," I say.

"That's right. I wonder what the research process was like to get that information," Lorelai says.

"I'd say fairly painful," I respond.

"Cold egg roll," Lorelai offers us.

"Why not," I say as I grab one and take a bite.

"Rory?" Lorelai questions.

"No way," Rory replies.

I screw my face up. "Bad?" Lorelai asks me.

"Oh yeah," I reply.

The phone starts ringing. "I'll get it," Lorelai says as she picks up the phone.

"Hello, Luke slow down. What about square footage. Okay, I'll be there right away. Yes, I've got my foot out the door as we speak. See you soon," Lorelai says as she hangs up the phone. "I've got to go Luke needs my help picking an apartment," Lorelai says as she heads for the door. "And no funny business while I'm gone," Lorelai yells back at us.

"You hungry?" Rory asks me.

"Not really, that cold egg roll pretty much put me off Chinese for a while," I reply.

"Will you read to me then?" Rory asks me hopefully.

"Sure," I reply. "What book?"

"Oliver Twist," Rory replies as she heads into her room.

"What a shock," I say as I go into the living room and grab my old copy to read to her.

I come back to her room and notice she is lying on the bed with her eyes closed. I gently lay down next to her. Rory immediately moves so that her head is resting on my chest and drapes her arm across my stomach. I put my arm around her and begin reading.

* * *

I am reading in the apartment when Luke comes storming in. He goes straight to the closet and pulls out a sledge hammer. He heads over to the other side of the apartment and I hurry quickly behind him. What the hell, I think, has Luke gone crazy? He lifts up the sledgehammer and smashes a hole in the wall. Yes, definitely crazy. 

"That's your room," Luke says as he hands me the sledgehammer. "Finish up. We'll hold hands and skip afterwards," Luke adds as he walks away.

"Guess we're not moving," I say to myself as I look at the hole in the wall in disbelief.

* * *

**A/N- So tell me what you thought**

**Next chapter… Well I don't exactly know yet, I have a fair idea, but you'll just have to wait until tomorrow**

**Review, readers**


	17. All Alone

**A/N-Thank you for all your reviews, very much appreciated**

**CherryWolf713- I agree with your point that Jess doesn't want to move apartments because he gets to see Rory down in the diner everyday, it's a good observation you made- Also, I hope I did the umbrella scene justice, because it is also one of my favorite scenes as well**

**Disclaimer- Not Mine**

**Enjoy**

* * *

I'm working in the diner or should I say construction site. Work had begun on the apartment a couple of days ago and the diner now looked like a war zone. Debris was falling from the ceiling, drop sheets hanging everywhere and the air consisted mainly of white plaster dust. 

I notice Rory and Lorelai walk into the diner and sit at the empty table in the middle.

"Jeez, look at this place. It's a mess," Lorelai says as she takes off her jacket.

"How long…" Rory begins, but Luke cuts her off.

"No, you can't sit here," Luke says.

"Why not?" Lorelai asks.

"Three people got nailed in the head here earlier," Luke explains.

"Their food was okay, right?" Lorelai asks.

"Will you just move?" Luke says and then Lorelai's phone rings. "Outside," Luke says as he motions towards the door.

"You know, if I sit here one more second, I just might be outside," Lorelai says smartly and Luke walks away. "Order me some coffee," Lorelai says to Rory as she walks outside to answer the phone.

I see this as my chance and walk up to Rory. I swiftly open up the umbrella I was holding and hand it to her. I give her a smile and walk off.

"You are really funny. You and Tom should put an act together," Luke says to me as I walk off. "I'd leave it open," Luke says to Rory.

I walk back to Rory's table. "Coffee?" I ask.

"Thanks," Rory says as I pour her a cup. "You look sexy in a hard hat," Rory says flirtatiously.

"Yeah?" I question.

"Oh, yeah. You look like David Hodo from the Village People," Rory shoots back as she tries to suppress a laugh.

"No, that is so wrong," I say to her. "You take that back, NOW!" I demand and Rory can't contain herself any longer.

"Jess, I'm sorry," Rory lies. "But, can you sing Y.M.C.A. for me."

"That's it," I say as I take off the hard hat and as if on cue a piece of plaster falls from the ceiling and narrowly missed my head. I immediately put the hat back on.

"_It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A."_ Rory sings, complete with the arm actions. I grab Rory's coffee and walk off. "Hey, I'll be good," Rory says as she pouts. I ignore her and walk behind the counter with her coffee.

* * *

School had been let out and I was waiting at the bus stop for Rory. I wasn't there long before Rory's bus pulled up. I deposited the book I was reading into my back pocket and stood up to meet her. 

"Hey," Rory says as she gets off the bus.

"Hey," I reply as I kiss her. I place my arm around her and we start walking in no particular direction. "I hear Lorelai is going to a spa out of town for the weekend," I say.

"How do you know? Wait, don't answer that," Rory says. "I already know."

"So, what are your plans for tonight? Do they include me?" I ask hopefully.

"Well, I was planning on doing some laundry, but I guess I can blow it off for you," Rory says as she kisses me.

"Aw, you would do that for me," I say as I kiss her.

"Of course," Rory replies.

"So, what are the plans for tonight?" I ask her.

"Well my mom did say I had to do something bad whilst she was out of town," Rory says flirtatiously.

"What are you suggesting?" I ask Rory.

"A few movies and some takeout," Rory says to me. "Try and pull an all nighter."

"Okay, sure," I reply.

* * *

I was lying on my back, on the Gilmore's couch. Rory was on top of me and we had been necking for a while now. When Rory suddenly gets off of me and grabs the phone. I sit up next to her as she dials. 

"Who are you calling?" I ask.

"Hello, Sandeep's," Rory says.

"No, you don't," I say as I grab the phone off of Rory.

"What are you doing?" Rory asks me. "I want Indian food."

"You plan on burning down the house after?" I ask her.

"Stop being so dramatic, you're as bad as my mother," Rory say as she grabs the phone back.

Rory is about to redial when the phone rings.

"Hello?" Rory says as she answers the phone. "How's the spa?" Rory says to Lorelai. "Really?"

I get bored and start kissing Rory neck. Rory keeps trying to push me away, but I'm persistent and she finally gives up.

"Please tell me you're at least trying to get along with her," Rory says distracted. "No, it's not the bikers and lowlife's, its Jess," Rory replies. "It's okay he's here isn't it?" Rory asks nervously. "Good. Fine, I promise no dirty business," Rory says as she hangs up.

I stop kissing her neck and look up at her, "So, that was Lorelai?" I question.

"Yeah," Rory replies as someone knocks on the door.

Rory goes to answer it and I stay behind.

"Paris, what…" Rory says as she is cut off.

"I tried to stay home and study myself, but I can't," Paris says as she makes her way to the living room. "I don't know what anything means. I can't even read my own handwriting. What does this say?" Paris rants. "Whoever wrote this should be dressed in a clown suit stuffing bodies under their porch."

Paris has been standing right in front of me her whole rant and has only just noticed me.

"Oh, Jess is here," Paris says deflated.

"I know," Rory replies.

"Hi, Paris," I say.

"Well, don't let me stand in your way," Paris says as she walks to the front door.

"Paris, wait," Rory calls after her.

"No, forget it. I don't want to get in your way," Paris says.

"It's okay Paris, I can study with you," Rory says.

"You will?" Paris questions.

"For one hour. That's it," Rory replies. "We'll do a quick review and a pop quiz, and then you're going home. Deal?" Rory asks.

"Deal," Paris replies. "But, what about Jess?" Paris questions.

I hear my name and go to join them. "It's okay. I'll go and come back in an hour with some food from Luke's," I reply.

"You're sure?" Rory asks me.

"I'm sure," I reply as I kiss Rory and walk out the door.

"You and Jess," I hear Paris exclaim through the door. "Why, didn't you tell me? I've ruined your whole evening," Paris says.

"Paris, it's fine," Rory replies and I head off to the diner.

* * *

I kick my foot against the Gilmore's door. I am carrying a box full of food, which is hard to manage with a broken arm, let alone trying to knock on the door. 

"Delivery," I say as Rory opens the door.

"Good, food," Rory says as she steps aside and lets me in. "I'm starving."

"Where should I put this?" I ask.

"Kitchen's fine," Rory answers as I make my way to the kitchen. "God, how much food is in there? This could feed 12," Rory says.

"Excuse me, I've seen you eat," I reply.

"Fine, six," Rory replies as she helps me unload the box onto the kitchen table.

"So are you gonna eat?" I ask.

"Paris is still here," Rory says.

"Well, invite her to eat," I reply. "It gets cold fast."

"We can reheat it up," Rory says.

"Reheated French Fries really suck," I respond.

"Yeah, they do suck," Rory replies.

"I can't find my flashcards," Paris says as she enters the kitchen. "Jess, you're back. Don't worry. I was just leaving. If you find my flashcards, call me," Paris says.

"Stay for dinner," Rory says.

"You sure?" Paris asks.

"Positive, it was Jess' idea," Rory says.

"Okay, then," Paris replies. "Can I use your phone?"

"Yeah, it is right over there," Rory says as she motions to the entryway.

"What happened to our alone night?" I ask Rory.

"Don't worry. Paris will be gone after dinner," Rory says. "Then we will be alone," Rory adds as she kisses me.

* * *

We were in the middle of dinner and in the middle of an argument. 

"A tragic waste of paper," Paris argues.

"I can't believe you just said that," I retort.

"It's true. The Beats writing was completely self-indulgent," Paris explains. "I have one word for Jack Kerouac: edit."

"It was not self-indulgent. The Beats believed in shocking people stirring things up," I reply.

"They believed in drugs, booze and petty crime," Paris defends.

"Then you could say that they expose you to a world you wouldn't have otherwise known," Rory says. "Isn't that what great writing's all about?" Rory states.

"It wasn't great writing. It was the National Enquirer of the '50s," Paris says.

"You're cracked," I reply.

"Typical guy response," Paris says. "Worship Kerouac and Bukowski. God forbid you pick up anything by Jane Austen."

"Hey, I've read Jane Austen," I defend.

"You have?" Paris questions surprised.

"Yeah. And I think she would have like Bukowski," I reply.

"What are you doing," Paris asks me.

"Salt and peppered it," I explain. "Only way to eat a French Fry."

"Really?" Paris questions.

"It's fast food gospel," Rory says as she dips her fry in the salt and pepper.

Paris tries it. "That's good. That's really, really good," Paris says.

"Do you like hot sauce?" I ask Paris.

"I don't know. Should I?" Paris asks.

"I think it's wise," I reply as I hand Paris the hot sauce.

* * *

"Bye Paris," I say as I subtly push her out the door. 

"Thanks for helping me study Rory," Paris says. "And for dinner."

"No problem," Rory replies and I quickly close the door.

I sigh relief. "That was like we were an old married couple, hosting a wine and cheese night," I say.

"Yeah," Rory replies. "Long and boring."

"But, now I have you alone," I say as I roughly push Rory against the door and kiss her passionately.

Rory pulls back. "You've been waiting to do that all night, haven't you?" Rory questions.

"What can I say, you're irresistible," I reply as I kiss her again.

I pull Rory forward and stumble into the hallway without breaking contact. I begin to head to the lounge, but Rory has other ideas and heads in the direction of her bedroom.

"What about the movies," I say in between kisses.

"Tired," Is all Rory replies as we stumble in her room and lay down on her bed. "Night," Rory says as she kisses me one last time and rests her head on my chest.

"Ummm, Rory," I begin, but she is already asleep.

* * *

I wake up and feel something stuck to my forehead. I pull it off and it reads, _you're in big trouble. _"Great," I mumble. 

I notice Rory lying next to me and then I remember the events of last night and I smile. Rory also has a post it on her forehead. I pull it off, _Meet at Luke's for breakfast, both of you, don't be late. _I know I should wake Rory up, but I can't help but watch her sleep. She looks so peaceful.

"Rory," I say soothingly and I gently shake her awake. "Rory."

Rory begins to stir and she opens her eyes. I'm met with a different shade of blue than usual, a darker shade. "Hey," Rory says as she smiles.

"Hey," I reply as I push a piece of hair off her face and behind her ear.

"I like waking up next to you," Rory says.

"Me too," I reply. "You look so beautiful when you've just woken up."

"You too, your hair's flat. I like it better when it's flat," Rory says as she runs a hand through it.

"By the way, Lorelai must have got back early from her trip. She left us some notes," I say as I hand her the post its.

Rory reads them. "I guess we better get up then," Rory says disappointedly.

"Why?" I reply. "It's not like I can get in anymore trouble."

"True," Rory says as she once again snuggles into my chest.

* * *

**A/N- I can't be bothered figuring out what comes next in the storyline, so you'll just have to wait and see**

**Next chapter should be up the next day as usual**

**Review if you want to, Review if you want to- Sorry I have It's my Party stuck in my head at the moment, lol **


	18. Covert Operations

**A/N- Thanks for your reviews, very much appreciated- You have made it over 200 congratulations  
**

**Disclaimer- Characters, certain lines and some storylines belong to ASP and the CW, not me**

**CherryWolf713- Don't worry Paris isn't going to have a crush on Jess. Well that's the plan for now, but let's say if she does it most likely won't affect Rory and Jess' relationship**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Jess, wake up," I faintly hear Rory say to me. "Jess."

"What," I say still half asleep.

"We were supposed to be at the diner ages ago," Rory says frantically as she grabs some new clothes from her dresser. "Come on, Jess," Rory says as she shakes me roughly.

"Okay, I'm awake," I reply with my eyes still closed. "Hey, where's my shirt?"

"What!" Rory yells as she turns and looks at me.

"Just kidding," I say and laugh.

"Jess," Rory says angrily as she throws a book at me.

"Hey, watch it," I reply. "Settle down Rory, Lorelai's caught us in the same bed before and she was okay with it."

"When was that?" Rory asks.

"When your house had termites. Lorelai came up looking for you and woke me up in the process," I reply.

"Was she nice?" Rory asks me.

"Relatively," I say.

"Okay, well I'm going to get changed," Rory says as she heads to the door. "Don't you dare fall back asleep."

"You know you could get changed in here. Just to make sure I don't fall back asleep," I reply.

"Okay," Rory says.

"What?" I ask as I sit bolt upright in her bed.

"Only joking," Rory says as she walks out the doorway.

There is no way I am going to fall asleep now, so I get up and straightened out my clothes. I try to make it look as though I didn't sleep in them, no need to make the whole town worry about nothing. Then Rory comes in looking so beautiful, like she had been getting ready for hours instead of just minutes.

"I knew you wouldn't fall back asleep," Rory says as she interrupts my thoughts. "Let's go," Rory says as she grabs my arm and drags me out the door.

We approach the diner and can see Lorelai at a table by herself. "Here goes nothing," I say as I walk into the diner, Rory right behind.

"Hey offspring," Lorelai says. "Offspring's boyfriend," Lorelai says cheerfully.

"Hey," Rory and I both reply as we sit down at the table.

"Why is Kirk standing right there," I say motioning towards the corner of the table.

"He's waiting for me to finish," Lorelai says loudly enough so that Kirk could hear, which he does.

"So," Rory says, "you got back from your weekend early."

"Yeah, your grandma freaked out and naturally blamed me," Lorelai explained.

"Of course," Rory replies.

"But I did manage to get her to steal a bathrobe," Lorelai says proudly.

"No way," Rory says.

"Yes way, but I did catch her trying to return it while I was getting the car," Lorelai says as she laughs.

"Still," Rory replies.

"I know," Lorelai says. "Life with my mother: one step forward, 5,000 steps back."

"Excuse me. Are you done?" Kirk asks Lorelai.

"No, sorry, not yet," Lorelai replies.

"So, you're gonna eat that half piece of bacon that's been there for 10 minutes?" Kirk says. "But of course you must be if you're saying that you're not done. Because that is the only thing left. Unless you eat plates."

"Go away," Lorelai says.

"You're hogging the table," Kirk whines.

"If you keep it up, I'm ordering seconds," Lorelai says.

"Fine," Kirk says in defeat.

"Now just think if you were dating Luke you would always have a table," I say.

"What!" Lorelai say as she nearly spits out her coffee.

"Jess," Rory says under her breath.

"I… I just meant that…" I stammer and am grateful when Luke walks over.

"Jess, you're alive," Luke says.

"Yeah," I reply.

"Nice of you to let me know you were spending the night at Lorelai's," Luke says.

"Sorry, I didn't plan it, it just kind of happened," I reply.

"Well, you should thank Lorelai for telling me where you were," Luke says.

"Thanks Lorelai," I say sarcastically and Luke walks away.

"Why isn't he mad?" I ask Lorelai.

"I told him that I came home and found you on the couch and Rory in her bed," Lorelai says.

"Thanks," I reply sincerely this time. "I don't know how much more of overprotective Luke I can handle."

"It's my pleasure," Lorelai says.

"And why aren't you freaked out?" Rory asks Lorelai.

"What?" Lorelai asks.

"About Jess sleeping in my bed," Rory explains. "That one night when I fell asleep with Dean, you freaked out so much I thought you were going to kill Dean."

"Well, this is different," Lorelai says.

"How?" Rory questions.

"Well, for one thing you were at home and another is that I trust Jess not to hurt you," Lorelai says.

"You do?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yes," Lorelai replies.

"Wow, no one has ever trusted me before. Let alone with their daughter," I reply trying to wrap my head around it.

"Well times can change," Lorelai says.

* * *

"So what do you want to do today?" Rory asks me.

"I thought we could go down to the bridge and devise the plan to get Luke and Lorelai together," I say as I put my arm around her and steer her to the bridge.

"I like that idea," Rory says.

"Me too, the sooner the better," I reply. "I am sick and tired of them dancing around each other."

"Yeah," Rory says. "So what's the plan?"

"Well there is the obvious idea of locking them in the storeroom," I say.

"I like it," Rory says.

"Yeah, but we need to start off small if we expect them to come out of the storeroom together," I explain.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Rory asks me.

"You expect me to come up with everything, don't you?" I ask Rory as we sit down on the bridge.

"Yes, of course," Rory says.

"Well, I suggested the storeroom so now it's your turn to suggest something," I say to Rory.

"Well, we could always get the town in on it," Rory says. "Get a couple of them to stand near Luke and Lorelai and drop subtle hints."

"Yeah, that could work," I say. "We'll make that phase one."

"Oooh," Rory says. "It's sounds so official. Can we pretend that we are secret agents on a mission?" Rory asks me.

"You can if you want," I reply putting emphases on the word you.

"Come on Jess, you have to play too," Rory says as she pouts. "We can even have secret code names and steal Kirk's walkie talkies. Oooh and dress all covert ops."

"Rory, I think you have seen one too many cop shows," I reply.

"So you'll do it?" Rory asks hopefully.

"Fine, on a couple of conditions," I say.

"Okay," Rory replies.

"One, I think of my own code name," I say.

"Deal," Rory says.

"Two, I am not dressing up," I say and wait for Rory's agreement that doesn't come. "Rory, do you want my help or not?" I ask her.

"Fine, deal," Rory relents.

"And three, we don't steal Kirk's walkie talkies," I reply.

"Why?" Rory asks.

"I have my own," I reply as I look down in shame.

"You have your own?" Rory questions. "What did you use them for?"

"I'd rather not say," I reply still looking down.

"You can tell me Jess," Rory says as she puts an arm around me comfortingly.

"Well, back in New York I would leave one hidden up in the apartment, so that I could avoid Liz's drunken boyfriends," I say slowly. "I would hang out in Washington Square Park most of the night waiting for them to go to sleep. Some nights I even had to spend the night outside because they stayed up all night. It was the only way I could guarantee my safety."

"Oh Jess," Rory says as she rubs my back.

"But, that was before I moved to Stars Hollow," I say. "I don't have much of a use for them here, well until now."

"So what's the plan? I know I can get Sookie and Michel to be the ones to subtly hint at Lorelai," Rory says. "But what about Luke?"

"Well, I figure I can use Kirk. He's always in the diner and can be pretty persistent," I say.

"Are you sure you don't want someone a little more…" Rory starts.

"Reliable," I say.

"I was going to say stable," Rory says. "Remember trying to convince Kirk to buy you those canned tomatoes?" Rory asks me.

"Yeah, but its different now, Kirk and I have come to an agreement," I answer.

"And what's that?" Rory asks suspiciously.

"Whenever I want him to do something he gets free meals at the diner without Luke knowing," I reply.

"Wow, very James Bond," Rory says sarcastically. "So what's your code name going to be?" Rory asks me excitedly.

"Dodger," I reply. "Yours?" I ask her.

"Ummm…" Rory says as she thinks. "Nance," Rory says proudly.

"Nance?" I question. "As in Nancy the drinker/prostitute from Oliver Twist?"

"Yep, that's the one," Rory says.

"You sure?" I ask her.

"Positive," Rory replies.

"Okay, Nance," I say.

"Dodger," Rory replies.

"Well, let's get started," I say as I stand up and help Rory up.

"To the diner," Rory says as she outstretches an arm and points in the general direction of the diner.

"No way, if you're batman that makes me Robin," I reply unhappily.

"And in tights," Rory says as she races ahead of me to the diner.

"I'm going to get you for that," I say as I chase after her.

Rory squeals as I get closer to her. I grab her lightly, but she gets free and runs up the steps to the diner and goes inside. I run in behind her.

"Jess, what have I told you about running in the diner?" Luke asks me angrily as he walks out of the kitchen.

"When have I ever been running in the diner besides right now?" I ask Luke.

"Right," Luke replies. "Well, don't do it in the future."

"Sure," I reply as I glance around for Rory and figure she probably ran straight up the stairs.

"Hey," Rory says from the couch.

"So not funny," I say and she starts to laugh.

I go over to my stuff and dig out the walkie talkies. "Here," I say as I toss one at Rory. "Now go across the square and test it out."

"Okay," Rory says as she hurries down the stairs and outside.

I look out the window and see Rory run across the square. She walks up the steps of the gazebo and waits.

"Rory?" I say through the walkie talkie. "Rory?"

I look out the window and notice her fiddling around with it.

"You have to hold down the side button to speak," I say. "Guess I should have told you before you left," I say as I laugh.

"Yes, you should have," Rory says and I can hear her loud and clear. "So they work. How far to they reach?" Rory asks me.

"Around a mile I think. I've never really tested them before," I reply.

"Cool," Rory replies. "You need to get a third one so that Lane can have one as well," Rory says.

"She already has one," I reply.

"What?" Rory asks.

"Well, you know with that whole Henry thing. She was grounded for two weeks and she told me she was getting bored," I explain. "So I lent her one. Sometimes I would talk to her, but mainly I'd just have it turned on down in the diner so she could hear the towns antics."

"You're a better friend then I am," Rory says sadly.

"No, I'm not. Every time I'm with Lane she talks about you," I say comfortingly. "Jeez, it is weird having this kind of conversation when I can't even look in your eyes."

"Yeah," Rory replies. "I can't tell if you're lying or not."

"I never lie," I reply.

"Yes, you do," Rory shoots back.

Then a third voice comes through on the line. "I'm just going to interrupt you both before this turns into a yes/no fight," Lane says. "And by the way I like you both equally," Lane adds.

"Too bad if this was a private conversation Lane," I say.

"Hey, this thing gets me one up on Eastside Tilly, Babette and Miss Patty," Lane defends. "And do you know you can tune it to the police and fire department," Lane raves.

"Yes, makes for a smooth getaway when you know where the cops are at," I say.

"Jess," Rory says.

"Not that I've ever had to use it for that," I lie.

"Well, I've got to go. Mama Kim's calling me for some tofuffins," Lane says. "Bye."

"This is so cool," Rory says. "We can all talk whenever we like."

"That is the idea behind it," I reply. "And by the way the switch on the top turns it off," I say sarcastically. "That way when you're doing your covert ops, Nance, nobody can hear our secret transmissions."

"Very funny, Dodger," Rory replies.

"Well, I'm going downstairs to try and convince Kirk to help me," I say.

"And I'll go to the Inn and explain the plan to Sookie and Michel," Rory says.

"Check in when you're done," I say.

"Okay," Rory replies. "Over and out."

"See too many cop shows," I say to Rory as I head down to the diner.

"Shut up," Rory replies like a two year old.

* * *

**A/N- As the plan to get Luke and Lorelai together becomes closer, do you want me to write the Luke and Lorelai bits as well or just stick to Jess' view of things- Let me know, it's all up to you**

**Review to tell me what you thought**


	19. The Storeroom

**A/N- Thank you for all your reviews, I really appreciated them **

**So, I'm sticking to Jess' point of view. It's what the majority of you guys wanted. Anyway, I found a way to get the Luke/Lorelai conversation across in this chapter, so it worked out well regardless  
**

**Glad you all liked the walkie talkies. I added them again this chapter, plus another gadget**

**Enjoy**

* * *

It took a while to convince Kirk, but not as long as I had expected.

"You done?" I ask Rory through the walkie talkie as I walk out of the diner.

"Almost," Rory replies.

"Well, stay there. I'll meet you," I say.

"Okay," Rory replies.

I make my way to the Independence Inn and notice Lorelai standing behind the desk. Rory's nowhere in sight.

"Lorelai," I say as I approach her.

"Jess," Lorelai replies. "You looking for Rory?"

"Yeah," I reply. "I told her I would meet her here."

"I didn't even know she was here," Lorelai says excitedly as she makes her way from behind the counter and across the main entryway.

"Incoming, I repeat incoming. Lorelai's on the move," I say hurriedly into the walkie talkie as I follow closely behind Lorelai.

"Hey, mom," Rory says as Lorelai walks through the kitchen door.

"Rory, Sookie, Michel," Lorelai says suspiciously. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing," Sookie and Rory say.

"Don't look at me," Michel says defensively. "I just came in here to get some decaf," Michel says as he holds up his cup and walks out of the kitchen.

Lorelai turns her gaze back to Rory and Sookie. "What about you?" Lorelai directs to Rory. "Why didn't you say hi to me?"

"I was hungry," Rory replies.

"I know something is going on," Lorelai says. "This is giving me flashbacks to the time you planned that surprise wedding shower for Max and me and also a really bad flashback of you suddenly wanting to play bingo," Lorelai says directing at Sookie.

"Yeah," Sookie says. "I can't believe that you actually thought I was hitting a bingo parlor in Enfield."

"Let's put it down to a moment of weakness," Lorelai says.

"Wait!" I half shout. "Lorelai got married to some guy named Max."

"That's right, that was before Jess moved here," Sookie says.

"I thought Luke told you about everyone in the town," Lorelai says. "He mentioned Christopher, didn't he mention Max?"

"Not that I can remember," I say. "What did he do?"

"He was my teacher," Rory says.

"Ah, I'm guessing that's the guy Luke always referred to as Rory's teacher," I realize. "Go ahead. I know who you are talking about now."

"Wait a minute what did he say about max?" Lorelai asks.

"Yeah," Sookie asks curiously.

"We've been through this before," I say. "If you want to know you're going to have to get Luke to tell you."

"Fine," Lorelai says in defeat. "So what's going on?"

"Well Rory and I have to get going, so bye," I say to Lorelai as I pull Rory out the door with me.

"I will find out!" Lorelai yells at us.

"So what do we do now?" Rory asks me.

"Now we observe," I say as we make our way out of the Inn. "Kirk, should already be annoying Luke so we go and…"

"Observe," Rory says.

"That's right," I say as put my arm around Rory and kiss her on the top of her head.

We stop across the road from the diner and see Kirk talking to Luke.

"Let's go," I say as I grab Rory's hand and walk across to the diner.

We walk in unnoticed and sit at a table.

"You know Luke," Kirk says. "I hear Lorelai's getting back out there."

"What?" Luke asks confused.

"Back in the dating scene," Kirk clarifies. "It's been a while since Max and I hear she's ready."

"Huh?" Luke says pretending to be uninterested.

"Do you think I have a chance?" Kirk asks Luke.

"A chance with what?" Luke asks confused again.

"A chance with Lorelai," Kirk clarifies again. "I really like her and I think if she gets to know me better she'll like me as well."

Luke just looks at him in disbelief. "I'm not sure you're Lorelai's type," Luke says trying to let Kirk down easily.

"Well there is no harm in trying," Kirk says confidently as he walks out the diner.

Luke had his 'what the hell just happened' expression on his face.

"So when convincing Kirk, you didn't happened to mention that he might have a chance with my mother, did you?" Rory asks me.

"I may have," I reply. "It was the only way I could convince him to go along with the plan."

"Sure," Rory says.

"Hey it worked, didn't it," I say. "You can tell by just looking at Luke that he is weighing up his options."

"Yeah, it worked," Rory replies. "I just wished you wouldn't lie to Kirk."

"You lied to Kirk about the exact same thing," I defend.

"Well, that was different," Rory says.

"Oh yeah, how?" I retort.

"I've known him longer," Rory shoots back.

"Rory that justifies nothing," I say as I shake my head. "Hey look, Lorelai's heading this way and she's running."

"What?" Rory says as she turns around and notices her mother running this way. "Do you think she knows?" Rory asks me.

"Well, I don't see any other reason for her new found fascination with running," I say to Rory.

"Well, here she comes," Rory says.

"There you are Rory, I've been looking for you everywhere," Lorelai says out of breath.

"Why was your mother running?" We hear Lane through the walkie talkies.

"Don't know yet," I answer back. "So you're still grounded?" I ask Lane.

"Yeah, but I think she's letting up," Lane responds.

I leave the walkie talkie on so that Lane can hear our conversation.

"Sorry for that," I apologize to Lorelai.

"You guys have walkie talkies?" Lorelai asks us.

"Yeah, they're Jess'" Rory says.

"That is so cool," Lorelai says excitedly. "Where's mine?" Lorelai asks hopefully.

"I only have three," I respond.

"Well, if you have one and Lane has one, that leaves one for me," Lorelai says.

"Me actually," Rory says as she pulls the walkie talkie out of her pocket.

"Unfair," Lorelai whines.

"Hey if you're that interested I hear Kirk has an extra one," I say.

"Really?" Lorelai questions as she ponders the thought. "Nah, I'll just share Rory's."

"No way," Rory says as she grabs the walkie talkie and guards it close to her chest.

"Rory, what have I taught you about sharing?" Lorelai asks Rory.

"That, why share when you can care," Rory says.

"When did I say that?" Lorelai asks. "That doesn't even make sense."

"You're telling me," Rory says. "You used to say it all the time when I was younger and I thought you were high or something because you never corrected yourself."

"Wow," Lorelai says.

"Why were you running?" Lane yells through the walkie talkies.

"Oh yeah, you're not going to believe this. Luke has this old girlfriend Rachel and apparently they were very serious," Lorelai explains.

"What happened?" Rory asks.

"She left him," I say. "Stars Hollow was too small for her. She liked to move from place to place, lived for excitement and spontaneity."

"Yeah, what he said," Lorelai says. "Anyway, Sookie was telling me that she heard that Rachel is on her way back here."

"To Stars Hollow?" Rory asks.

"Yep," Lorelai says.

"Wow," Rory says. "I wonder if Luke will get back together her."

"I think he might," I say. "From the stories Luke's told me about their time together, I could tell he really loved her," I explain.

"Really?" Lorelai questions disappointedly.

"Time for the storeroom," I say quietly to Rory and she nods excitedly. "Keep Lorelai occupied, okay."

"Okay," Rory whispers back.

"Excuse me," I say to Lorelai. "I'm going to ask Luke if he needs any help."

"Hey Luke," I say as I stick my head in the kitchen.

"Yeah," Luke replies.

"Ummm, we're out of ketchup and I would get it, but it's on the top shelf. With my broken arm and all I don't want to risk any further damage," I say to Luke.

"It's okay, I'll get it," Luke says as he leaves the kitchen.

I hurry back over to the Gilmore's table.

"Apparently she looks like Elle McPherson," I hear Lorelai say as I make my way back over.

"You know," I say quietly to Lorelai. "Luke has a box of old picture in the storeroom, I'm sure there is one of Rachel in there."

"Really, well excuse me," Lorelai says as she looks around for Luke and then heads for the storeroom.

I follow closely behind and wait until Lorelai goes in. I swiftly close the door silently behind her and walk back over to Rory.

"How long do we wait?" Rory asks me as I sit down at her table.

"Until it goes silent," I reply.

"How will we know?" Rory asks me.

"Pass me you walkie talkie," I say to Rory and she hands it over. "All we have to do is change the frequency and there," I say as we begin to hear voices over the walkie talkie.

"Luke the doors locked," we can hear Lorelai say through the walkie talkie.

"Yeah, it does that sometimes," Luke replies as Lorelai bangs on the door. "It's no use Tom's still out there working on the apartment, so no one can hear us," Luke explains.

"Why aren't you worrying," Lorelai asks Luke.

"Jess and Rory are out there. They will notice we are missing and naturally come and find us," Luke says.

"I guess," Lorelai says. "So we just have to sit and wait."

"Yep," Luke replies.

I turn the walkie talkie down so that we can just hear Luke and Lorelai faintly.

"How can we hear them?" Rory asks me.

"Well I kind of bugged the storeroom," I say.

"Why?" Rory asks me.

"Well, when I had the idea of locking Luke and Lorelai in the storeroom I decided to make a bug. So that we could hear them from anywhere," I explain.

"You made it," Rory says proudly.

"Yeah, I was bored," I answer.

"Arrrggghhh!" We hear Lorelai scream through the walkie talkie and I turn it up.

"Settle down Lorelai," Luke says. "It's just a spider."

"Just a spider, just a spider," Lorelai rants. "It's the size of a football."

"Stop exaggerating," Luke says. "It's only the size of a baseball."

"It's coming closer," Lorelai squeals.

"Lorelai let go of me," Luke says and we hear shuffling. "Look, now it can't get you."

"Oh Luke Danes you're my hero," Lorelai says in a breathy voice.

"Lorelai let go of me," Luke says in mock anger.

"Fine, fine," Lorelai says. "What's taking Jess and Rory so long?"

"I don't know," Luke says. "Knowing Jess they probably went to the bridge to read."

"So it's going to be a while," Lorelai says.

"Yep," Luke says exhausted.

I turn the walkie back down.

"Maybe we should go and read at the bridge," I suggest. "This could take a while."

"Okay, but will we still be able to hear them from the bridge?" Rory asks me.

"Sure, I made that one to reach up to 3 miles," I explain.

"You're so smart," Rory says as she kisses me.

"Yeah, yeah," I reply.

* * *

"It's been quiet for a while should we go back and let them out?" Rory asks me. 

"Sure," I say as I stand up and help Rory up.

We make our way back to the diner to find it packed.

"I wonder what's going on," Rory says.

"Yeah well, I may have accidentally on purpose set the bug to register at the frequency that the local radio station is on," I explain.

"So you're saying that everyone who listens to the radio, which is most of the town, have been listening to Luke and Lorelai this whole time," Rory asks.

"Pretty much," I reply as we walk in the diner.

"Where are Luke and Lorelai?" Everyone asks us all at once.

"Oh, we just passed them," I say and Rory catches my drift.

"Yeah, they are down by the Lake," Rory says.

And in one second flat the whole diner cleared out. Rory and I turned around to see the whole town running down the middle of the street.

"Crazy townspeople," Rory says.

"Sssshhh," I say to Rory and we quietly make our way over to the storeroom.

I slowly open the door. Rory and I catch sight of Luke and Lorelai kissing. We wait for a minute or so, but they don't seem to notice us. I clear my throat and they suddenly jump back from each other.

"Busted," I say.

"Jess, you are in so much trouble," Luke says trying to suppress a smile.

"So, when's the wedding?" Rory asks.

"6 months," Lorelai says happily.

"You're joking," Rory says.

"No," Luke says seriously. "6 months. Jess will you be my best man?"

"Sure," I say unsteadily. How could we miss that much of the conversation?

"And Jess, by the way next time you plant a bug, don't plant it in such an obvious place," Lorelai says as she hands me the bug.

"How'd you know?" I ask Lorelai in disbelief. "Wait let me guess, you saw it on TV."

"Yep," Lorelai replies. "By the way you guys are going to be step cousins," Lorelai adds as she makes her way out of the storeroom.

"Thanks," Luke said as he smiled at us. "For all this," Luke adds as he too leaves the storeroom.

I sit down on a box and Rory sits down next to me.

"I guess that worked," Rory says to me.

"Well, for the most part," I reply as I put my arm around her. "Cuz."

"Not funny," Rory says as she hits me playfully in the chest.

* * *

**A/N- So Luke and Lorelai are together. Figured I'd get it out of the way**

**But are they getting married in 6 months? You'll have to wait and see**

**Please Review**


	20. A Real Family

**A/N- Thanks for your reviews, I enjoy reading them **

**Chapter 20, Wow! 20 chapters- It feels more like five, maybe not even that many- probably because of the quick updates. It's been 21/22 days (depends when I post this) since I posted chapter one and it's only just beginning. I've got a long way to go yet, so get comfy and open up a bag of chips readers, and enjoy the ride. Okay rave over, lol **

**CherryWolf713- No one is sexier than MacGyver, lol  
**

**Disclaimer- Not Mine**

**Enjoy**

* * *

I am sitting up in the apartment watching I Dream of Jeannie when Rory comes barging in. 

"Hey," I say and then turn my attention back to the TV.

"Luke needs you downstairs," Rory says.

"Why?" I ask still watching the TV.

"Because he's on the phone, Caesar's off today, the place is pack. He needs help," Rory rants.

"I'll be down in a minute," I say whilst still watching the TV.

"No. Now," Rory says as she makes her way over to me and pulls up off the chair.

"I'm in the middle of something," I reply.

"Just assume that Jeanie's gonna get Major Healey out of whatever scrape he's in," Rory says as she pushes me out the door. 

"Gee, thanks for spoiling it for me," I say as we make our way down the stairs. 

"Why were you watching I Dream of Jeannie in the first place?" Rory questions me.

"It was the episode with Farrah Fawcett," I reply.

"I love that episode," Rory says excitedly.

"Well, let's go watch it," I say as I stop at the bottom of the stairs.

I could see Rory was debating whether to go back upstairs or not. 

"No, Luke needs our help," Rory says as she pushes me through the curtain. 

"You're very graceful," Lorelai says to me as I make my grand entrance. 

"She pushed me," I say pointing to Rory. 

"Sue me," Rory says.

"I could've broken my neck. Not to mention re-breaking my arm," I defend.

"Well, good thing you didn't because we need your arm," Rory says.

"Do I have to remind you that I still only have one good arm," I say as I hold up my broken right arm.

"Not for much longer," Rory says. "It comes off tomorrow."

Rory once again pushes me, this time into the kitchen.

"You're expecting me to cook?" I question. "Why don't we just close down the diner?"

"Just cook," Rory says as she leaves me alone in the kitchen.

* * *

"Sexy apron," I say to Rory as she comes behind the counter. 

"Really?" Rory asks me.

"No," I reply as I kiss her. "Hey, what's up with Taylor he looks apprehensive."

"Some guy opened up a market across the street," Rory explains. "Now he's over there muttering about turnips." 

Rory goes off to serve more people.

"Hello, there. How's it going?" Lorelai asks a new customer who sits down at the counter.

"Very good, young lady," the customer replies. "You still serving breakfast?"

"We serve it all day. What'll you have?" Lorelai says.

"Two eggs up on toast," the customer says.

"Up, huh?" Lorelai says. "Wouldn't you rather have them scrambled?"

"Nope, up's how I like them," the customer replies.

"Scrambled's better. Give it a shot," Lorelai says. "Say you want two scrambled eggs on toast, please."

"Okay, young lady. Two scrambled eggs on toast," the customer finally relents. 

"Adam and Eve on a raft and wreck 'em," Lorelai says to me. "That's real life diner talk. See the 'wreak 'em' is the scrambled part," Lorelai says to the customer.

"I deduced that," the customer replies. 

"You better not let Luke catch you harassing his customers into changing their orders," I say to Lorelai. 

"He won't care now that we are going out," Lorelai replies.

"Yeah, about that," I say. "So are you guys engaged?" I ask Lorelai.

"No," Lorelai replies.

"But, you're getting married in 6 months," I say.

"So," Lorelai says.

"Well, you kind of need to be engaged before you get married," I explain.

"Really, I didn't know that. Well in that case," Lorelai says sarcastically. "Don't worry Luke's planning on proposing."

"Don't you think it's a little quick," I ask Lorelai.

"No, we talked about it and we've been friends for years. So we agreed not to waste anymore time," Lorelai says. 

"Fair enough," I say as I head back into the kitchen.

* * *

"It's going to be sad to see Big Red go," Rory says as we drive in Luke's truck to Hartford.

"You named my cast?" I ask in disbelief.

"Hey, that cast is very important," Rory says. "It was a pivotal object in our getting together."

"I guess," I reply.

"Say thank you to Big Red," Rory says.

"Rory," I warn.

"You'll hurt his feelings if you don't," Rory says as she pouts. 

"Why did I even agree to let you come," I say to Rory.

"Because you needed someone to drive you and Luke couldn't do it because he is arranging a funeral," Rory explains.

"I could've driven myself," I say. "It's not like I have a broken leg."

"Also you owed me," Rory says.

"Why?" I ask.

"The time you didn't let me come when you got your stitches out," Rory says sadly.

"You still haven't forgiven me for that?" I ask her and she shakes her head. "How about when we get this cast, I mean Big Red off we sit him on a shelf, so that he is on display. Will you forgive me then?" I ask Rory.

"Maybe," Rory replies. "By the way Big Red is a girl."

"Jeez," I reply as we pull up to the Hospital. 

We walk into the hospital and wait for my name to be called.

"Jess Mariano," A young doctor calls out not long later.

"Yeah," I say as I stand up with Rory. 

We walk into a room and I sit down on the bed. Rory stands on my left and holds my hand. 

"Now there is nothing to worry about," the doctor says. "I'll make a cut through here and here," the doctor says motioning to cast.

"Wait," I say a little frantic. "Is there a way that you can cut around that writing?" I ask the doctor.

"Well…" the doctor says.

"Please it is very important," I say.

"Yeah," Rory replies.

The doctor turns the cast so he can read it and a smile crosses his face.

"I'm guessing you wrote this," the doctor says to Rory and Rory nods. "Well, how about we rotate the cuts so that all the writing will be on one section," the doctor asks.

"That would be great," I say and Rory agrees.

"Well, here we go," the doctor says as he cuts off the cast and hands it to me. "I'm guessing you are going to want to keep this for a very long time," the doctor says as he smiles.

"Yeah, thanks," I reply as I shake the doctors hand and walk out the door with Rory. 

"He was nice," Rory says.

"Yeah," I reply.

"So, how's your arm?" Rory asks me.

"Well, it's a little stiff. But, it'll be alright," I reply.

"I've never broken a bone before," Rory says.

I put my arm around her comfortingly and say, "whilst you're with me, I'll make sure you don't break anything." 

"Thanks," Rory says as she kisses me. 

"No problem," I reply. 

Rory reaches into her pockets for the car keys. "Oh no Jess, I've lost Luke's keys," Rory says in a panic.

"No, you haven't," I say as I dangle the keys in front of her face. 

"How'd you get those?" Rory asks me.

I shrug my shoulders. "Magic," I reply. "I'm driving," I say as I open the passenger door for Rory and help her in the truck. I run around to the driver's door and get in. "You ready?" I ask Rory mischievously. 

"Hit it," Rory replies.

* * *

"Good grief," I hear Lorelai say and I look up. I notice a woman has just walked in. 

"What?" Luke asks.

"Bad vibe sandwich just came in. You better retreat," Lorelai says to Luke. 

"I won't be long," Luke says to Lorelai as he walks upstairs.

"Who's that?" I ask Lorelai. 

"My mother, Emily" Lorelai says quietly. "Hi, mom," Lorelai greets Emily. 

"Since when do you work here?" Emily asks.

"I'm just lending a hand. What's going on?" Lorelai asks.

"I went by the inn to work with Sookie on her wedding," Emily says.

I tune them out, but start to listen again when I hear them talking about Lorelai's wedding.

"I wasn't planning your wedding, Lorelai," Emily says.

"Right," Lorelai replies.

"The wedding I was planning was for Sookie. The mushroom and colors, they all seemed like fun. A little crazy, just like she is. It definitely was not for you," Emily says firmly.

"Okay mom," Lorelai says.

"I know that in a million years, you would never let me plan your wedding. I gave up on that dream a long time ago. Yours was going to be a Russian winter theme- the Romanovs," Emily explained. 

"Before the firing squad, I assume?" Lorelai says.

"Snow white roses, trees with white lights and candles, snow everywhere, you arriving in a silver sleigh with white horses," Emily says.

"Wow," Lorelai says.

"You hate the idea," Emily says.

"No, no, I just…" Lorelai begins.

"You just hate it," Emily interrupts. 

"No, it just doesn't seem like me," Lorelai says.

"Yes, well, it would've been beautiful," Emily says.

"I'm sure it would've been," Lorelai says.

"Anyhow, it's obvious that wouldn't even be appropriate anymore being as I'm probably standing in your reception hall," Emily says.

"Excuse me?" Lorelai says.

"Burgers and fries for dinner? The bride walks down the aisle with a ketchup dispenser in her hand," Emily explains. 

"Please tell me what you're talking about," Lorelai says.

"I'm talking about Luke," Emily says.

"Luke? Mom!" Lorelai says.

"Well, it obvious, Lorelai," Emily says. 

"No, it's not, mom," Lorelai says. 

"Actually it is," I interrupt.

"Jess," Lorelai warns.

"They're soon to be engaged," I add.

"When were you going to tell me Lorelai?" Emily asks.

"We only started dating the other day," Lorelai defends.

"Yet, I had to hear the news from a stranger," Emily says. "I expect you to bring Luke to Friday Night dinner next week." 

"Mum he's no stranger this is Jess, Luke's nephew," Lorelai says as she gets a glint in her eyes. "He also happens to be Rory's boyfriend." 

"Rory's boyfriend?" Emily questions and I can see her trying to determine my worthiness. "Well bring him to dinner with you," Emily adds.

Just then Luke walks down the stairs and walks up to Lorelai.

"Hi," Luke says.

"Hello," Emily replies. "I have to go. I'll see you for dinner tonight, Lorelai. And, Luke I'll see you and Jess next week."

"What?" Luke asked Lorelai confused. 

Emily turns and walks away, but turns back when she reaches the door. "What do you think of the Romanovs?" Emily asked Luke.

"They probably had it coming," Luke replies. 

"A match made in heaven," Emily says as she walks out the door. 

"What's going on?" Luke asks confused. "Why are Jess and I seeing Emily next week?"

"Ask you idiot nephew," Lorelai says. "He told Emily that we were dating, so now you have to go to dinner next Friday night."

"But, why does Jess have to go?" Luke asks.

"Because Lorelai told Emily that I was Rory's boyfriend," I say unhappily.

"Serves you right," Lorelai says as she walks off.

"So dinner on Friday," Luke says.

"Just be thankful Emily didn't rope us into going tonight," I say as I head upstairs.

* * *

Rory and I are walking through the cemetery and see the war re-enactors approaching. We walk over slowly over to Luke and Lorelai.

"Is that Andrew?" Luke asks in disbelief. 

"I believe it is," Lorelai says. 

"Left, right, left," the re-enactors shout.

"It's all of them," Luke says. 

"Company halt!" the re-enactors shout. "Company salute!"

"Thanks," Luke says to Lorelai.

"It's what your dad wanted," Lorelai says.

"Yeah," Luke replies. "I know Louie would have hated this."

"That's just a fringe benefit," Lorelai says as she links arms with Luke.

"Hey," Rory and I say as we stand next to Luke and Lorelai at Uncle Louie's grave.

"Jess, you came," Luke says in disbelief.

"Yeah, well we're family," I say. "And soon enough these two will be too," I say motioning towards Rory and Lorelai. 

"Yeah," Luke says as he puts an arm around Lorelai and I do the same to Rory. 

We stand there silently listening to Kirk attempt to play the trumpet and I realize this is the first time in my life I actually feel apart of a real family.

* * *

**A/N- Next chapter is Teach Me Tonight, the Friday Night Dinner chapter should come after that**

**According to my calculations- 6 months roughly falls between the Dance Marathon and Thanksgiving- which means Luke and Lorelai would be getting married in October/November- Now don't get me wrong, but I don't think those months suit Lorelai and Luke, but I could be wrong- So reviewers name the month you think Luke and Lorelai should get married in- Majority will win, unless you all name different months- then I guess I'll have to choose **

**Review and remember name a month**


	21. Teaching You Tonight

**A/N- Thank you for all your reviews, **anders, angelscovegirl, bianca89, CherryWolf713, Curley-Q, GrlWithoutAName, imcck, KinneticsHollow, Krymsunkiss52, lillitgirlx2, lol.idk, LorLukeAlways, lukkygrl08, PaddyWaddy, RoRyJeSsAdDiCt, Sailor-Lit and SweetiePie1887 **I really appreciated them**

**The consensus is DECEMBER for Luke and Lorelai's wedding. See, I was also thinking that Lorelai would have to have her wedding in the snow because as Lillitgirlx2 stated in her review 'good things happen when it snows' and it is also Lorelai's favorite time of the year. Anyway, when I wrote my authors note yesterday I was having a lapse in judgment. I was thinking of Australia's winter which obviously falls on June, July August- But don't worry I'm back now, with your pounds, miles, Fahrenheit's and of course backwards seasons, lol **

**Bianca89- Feel free to bring up whatever you like. By the way I think your right. I had a feeling she said that she broke her arm sometime as well, but I needed Rory to be unbroken, so I didn't bother checking it out **

**CherryWolf713- Once again I read your review and you're thinking the exact same thing as me, with the whole Emily helping out. Sometimes it's like you're in my head or at least looking over my shoulder, lol. In my opinion I think the wedding Emily explained fits Lorelai perfectly, granted you would have to scale it down a lot, and it wouldn't be full of socialites, but full of crazy townspeople**

**Disclaimer- Not Mine**

**Long A/N sorry**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Hey," I say to Rory as I run up to catch her.

"Hey," Rory says as she turns around and kisses me.

"So, how was school?" I ask her.

"Good," Rory replies as she laces her fingers with mine and we walk off towards the diner. "You?"

"Alright," I reply.

"You're still going aren't you Jess?" Rory asks me.

"Sure," I reply. "Hey, whilst we're on the subject of school," I say.

"Yeah," Rory replies.

"Luke's going to ask you to tutor me," I say really fast.

"Really, why?" Rory asks me.

"Mainly because of the work I missed whilst I was recuperating," I reply. 

"I see," Rory says slightly disappointed.

"So when Luke asks you, you have to say yes," I plead.

"Why?" Rory asks curiously. 

"Because he said if you say no he is going to stick me with the next smartest person in Stars Hollow," I explain.

"And who's that?" Rory asks me.

"Well, in Luke's opinion the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," I reply.

"You're kidding," Rory says. "My mother."

"Yes, Lorelai," I say. 

"You guys talking about me again," Lorelai says as she catches up with us. "I've told you before Rory if you want to score with a guy, don't bring up your mother. Because naturally when they see me, they will leave you and we will run off to Vegas together."

"You would run off with Jess?" Rory questions her mother.

"Sure," Lorelai replies. "I can sell him off to a prostitution ring for some gambling money." 

"Maybe we should notify the authorities about Lorelai, she seems a little unstable," I say quietly to Rory. 

"Believe me I've tried," Rory says. "But, they wouldn't take her. Something about an endangerment to others."

"Stop talking about me," Lorelai says like a five year old. "I'm going to tell Luke about this," Lorelai says as she runs off and into the diner. 

"See, you can't let Lorelai tutor me," I plead. "I might accidentally stab her with my pencil and you don't want to go live with Christopher, do you?"

"No," Rory says quickly. "I'll tutor you."

We walk into the diner. Where Lorelai is pretending to cry.

"They did this to me," Lorelai says accusingly as she points at us. 

Luke looked angry, like push me in a lake angry. 

"Why is Lorelai upset?" Luke asks us.

"What?" I say confused and Lorelai bursts out laughing.

"You should have seen your face, Jess," Lorelai says in between laughs and Rory joins in too. Luke just looks confused, he has no idea what's going on.

* * *

Rory and Lorelai are in the diner. Lorelai si all dressed up and stealing fries off of Rory's plate.

"Get your own," Rory says.

"You done yet?" I ask Rory as I make my way over to their table. 

"No, not yet," Lorelai says and I sit down at their table. "So Jess, I hear you begged Rory not to let me tutor you." 

"Yeah," I say nervously.

"It's okay," Lorelai reassures me. "I wouldn't want me as a tutor either."

"Okay," I say slightly confused.

"It works out well anyway because Luke is taking me on our first official date," Lorelai says excitedly.

"Really," Rory says.

"Where's he taking you?" I ask Lorelai.

"I don't know, it's a surprise," Lorelai says.

"Well, maybe Rory should stay here tonight. You know just in case the date goes well," I say to Lorelai and smirk.

"Jess," Rory says. "Way to ruin a moment."

"Hang on," Lorelai says. "Jess might be on to something."

"What!" Rory exclaims.

"Be a good girl Rory and listen to your mother," I say.

"Lorelai, you ready?" Luke asks.

"Wow, you look good," Lorelai stammers when she takes in Luke's appearance. Luke has lost his hat and is wearing a white dress shirt with a navy tie, black jacket with black dress pants.

"So do you," Luke says as Lorelai stands up in a black dress that hugs her body perfectly.

"Thank you," Lorelai replies. 

"Jess, be good," Luke warns.

"Yes Uncle Luke," I reply sarcastically as he heads to the door, whilst Lorelai hangs back.

"Stay in the diner," Lorelai says. "And only come home once Luke gets back, alright."

"We'll be fine," Rory says as she pushes her mother out the door.

"Have a good time," I say as they leave.

I turn and face Rory. "So, what now?" I ask Rory flirtatiously. 

"Now, we study," Rory says as she sits back down. 

"Come on Rory," I say. "Luke and Lorelai are far away the least we can do is make the most of it."

"Well, if you be a good boy and study, I might be open to some suggestions," Rory says. 

"Okay," I say as I clear off the table and get my school books. 

"Ready?" Rory asks as I sit down. 

"Sure," I say as I open up my book.

"What's first?" Rory asks.

"The Marshall Plan," I reply. 

"So, what do you know?" Rory asks me. 

"Well, the Marshall Plan was the main plan of the US for rebuilding and creating a stronger foundation for our allies," I say as if I am reciting it from a textbook. 

"Good," Rory says. "And who was the initiative named after?"

"Secretary of State George Marshall," I reply. 

"The effects," Rory says to me.

I sigh. "It ended in 1951, as originally planned. 1948 to 1952 saw the fastest period of growth in European history. Industrial production increased by 35. Agricultural production substantially surpassed pre-war levels," I explain. "Do you want me to continue?" I ask Rory.

"No, I think you've got it," Rory says. "Let's move on. What's next?"

"I have to recite Shakespeare in front of the class," I answer. 

"Okay, so what play are you going to recite from?" Rory asks me. 

"No sooner met but they looked; No sooner looked but they loved; No sooner loved but they sighed; No sooner sighed but they asked one another the reason; No sooner knew the reason but they sought the remedy; And in these degrees have they made a pair of stairs to marriage..." I recite. 

"Jess," Rory says.

"What too soon?" I ask her, but she is speechless so I decide to recite another passage. "O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright! Her beauty hangs upon the cheek of night Like a rich jewel in an Ethiop's ear; Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear! So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows, As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows. The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand, And, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand. Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."

Rory doesn't say anything. "Come on Rory say something you're killing me here," I say to her. 

"Give me my Romeo; and, when he shall die, Take him and cut him out in little stars,  
And he will make the face of heaven so fine. That all the world will be in love with night  
And pay no worship to the garish sun," Rory says. 

"Come here," I say and she comes over and sits in my lap. I kiss Rory slow and lovingly. "You know, I'm the only one who has to recite Shakespeare," I say as I look up at her.

"I know," Rory replies as she kisses me back.

* * *

"Time for ice-cream?" I ask Rory hopefully. 

"Sure, but do you have cones?" Rory asks me.

"Of course I have cones. Who do you think I am?" I ask her.

"A cone less man," Rory says sarcastically. 

I get up from the table and walk into the kitchen. "Chocolate, Strawberry or Vanilla?" I ask Rory. 

"Can I have all three?" Rory asks hopefully.

"Sure," I reply as I walk out of the kitchen and make her cone up. "Here," I say as I hand her the cone across the counter. I make mine, which is just strawberry and join Rory sitting at the counter.

"Serious question?" Rory asks me.

"Okay," I reply.

"You know you're smarter than most everybody at your school. It takes you like five minutes to finish a book. You read everything, you remember everything and you could ace those classes easily. Why don't you?" Rory asks me.

"No reason to," I reply. 

"What do you mean?" Rory questions. "You can do anything you wanted, you can be anything you wanted."

"Rory, I'm not going to college, so why waste the time in high school?" I ask her.

"And why aren't you going to college?" Rory asks me. 

"Ask my mother, she could give you a couple of reasons," I say.

"But, you have to go to college," Rory says. 

"No, you have to go to college," I say.

"But don't you have any plans?" Rory asks me.

"Not really," I reply. "I'll live where I live, I'll work when I need money, and I'll see where I end up."

"You could do more," Rory says. 

"Sure," I reply unconvincingly. "So, what are your big ambitions?" I ask Rory.

"Harvard," Rory replies.

"And after Harvard?" I ask.

"I'm going to be a journalist," Rory says proudly. 

"Paula Zahn?" I question.

"Christiane Amapour," Rory says.

"You're gonna be an overseas correspondent?" I ask.

"Yes, I am," Rory replies.

* * *

"Jeez, where is Luke?" I say to Rory. "It's past 11."

"I don't know," Rory replies tiredly. "Maybe he's spending the night at my house."

"Wow, that's weird," I say.

"Yeah," Rory replies as she yawns. "So what do we do?" 

"Well, Lorelai said to wait here until Luke got back, so I guess we wait," I say. 

"I'm tired," Rory says drifting off to sleep.

I rush over and grab her before she can fall off the stool.

"Come on let's get you to bed," I say as I pick her up.

"Your bed," Rory asks hopefully.

"Yeah," I reply as I carry her up the stairs and she snuggles into me.

I walk into the apartment and I pull back the covers of my bed. I place Rory down carefully and I take off her shoes. I kiss her lightly on the lips and walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Rory asks me half asleep.

"I've got to lock up the diner," I explain to Rory. "I'll be right back."

I make my way quickly downstairs and lock the door. I place the chairs on top of the tables, but I decide to make Luke mop the floor tomorrow morning as punishment. I shut off the lights and make my way back upstairs.

"Hey," I say to Rory as I take off my shoes and get in bed next to her.

Rory turns over and places her head on my chest. She moves around to get comfortable.

"Luke's at my house," Rory mumbles.

"Ssshhh," I say as I run a hand through Rory's hair. "Go to sleep."

* * *

**A/N- So Friday Night Dinner should be next chapter, unless the fallout from this chapter is longer than expected**

**Reviews are loved as well as enjoyed**


	22. Fallout

**A/N- Thanks- **bianca89, CherryWolf713, feebstar, imcck, Jane, JESSandRORYforever, krymsumkiss52, PaddyWaddy, R. M. Jackson, Sailor-Lit, ultimategilmoregirl, **for all your reviews, I appreciated them**

**I'll tell you now the Friday Night dinner's is NOT in this chapter. I didn't want to split it up so it will be in the next chapter  
**

**Disclaimer- Do Not Own**

**Enjoy**

* * *

I hear Luke's alarm go off and I get out of bed without disturbing Rory. I turn off the alarm and get ready. Once ready I kiss Rory gently and pull the blankets over her. I head downstairs and notice Kirk already waiting to come in.

"Kirk," I say as I open the door.

"Where's Luke?" Kirk asks me.

"Not here," I reply as I begin to put down the chairs. I put down all the chairs and notice Kirk is still standing in the doorway. "Kirk, you can have a seat," I say.

"But, Luke isn't here," Kirk says sadly.

"We've been through this," I say.

"But, Luke," Kirk says sadly.

"Just take a seat or get out," I say annoyed.

"Fine," Kirk says as he sits down. 

"So, what can I get you?" I ask Kirk.

"The usual," Kirk says.

"And what's that?" I ask Kirk.

"I can't do this," Kirk says nervously, "I need Luke." 

I look down at the counter, but look up when I hear the bell above the door. I see Kirk running out of the diner and down the street.

"Jeez," I say as I shut the door and grab the mop from the back.

I finish mopping up and turn the sign on the door to read open. A woman comes in and sits at the counter.

"What can I get you?" I ask the lady nicely. 

"The special omelette and some blueberry pancakes," The lady replies. 

"Coming right up," I say to lady and hand her the paper. 

"Thanks," the lady says as I head into the kitchen.

I make her breakfast and hand it to her. I look out the window and see Luke hurrying towards the diner. Dress shirt untucked, tie and jacket in his hand. I laugh at his appearance. 

"I'm so sorry," Luke says as he runs into the diner. "I lost track of time."

"It's ok," I reply as he stands at the end of the counter.

"You opened the diner," Luke says proudly. 

"Yeah well, you weren't here," I reply. 

"Thanks," Luke says. "So, where's Rory?" Luke asks nervously.

"Upstairs asleep," I reply.

"In my bed?" Luke asks hopefully

"Sure," I lie.

"Jess, if you…" Luke says starting to get angry.

"Nothing happened," I interrupt Luke.

"Good," Luke says as he calms down. "Well, Rory's got school, it's Friday,"

"I know," I say. 

"I'll go get her," Luke says as he walks towards the stairs.

"No, I think it's best if I go," I say as I intercept Luke at the stairs. "She's a little freaked about you being out all night with Lorelai."

"Oh," Luke says disappointedly.

"She'll be fine," I reassure Luke. "Don't worry, Rory admires you. You're like a father to her."

"Yeah?" Luke questions.

"Yeah," I reply. "Just let her have some time to adjust."

"Okay," Luke says. 

"By the way, you might want to hide in the storeroom when Rory comes down," I suggest. "I don't want any awkward conversations." 

"Good idea," Luke says as I head up the stairs.

I enter the apartment and head over to Rory. I notice that she has kicked the covers off again. I lay down on the bed so that I am facing her. I kiss her lightly on the lips and Rory deepens it.

"Hey," Rory says as she opens her eyes.

"Hey," I reply as I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. 

"So, is Luke back?" Rory asks me.

"Yeah, he came back sometime between 6:00 and 6:30," I say.

"And…" Rory prompts.

"Well he apologized," I explain. "But, I don't know the whole story."

"Okay," Rory says as she closes her eyes.

"You have to get up, you've got school," I say to Rory. 

"No," Rory says. "I want to stay here."

"You have to go," I say. "Who's going to put Paris in her place if you stay here?" I ask her.

"No one," Rory says as she sits up. 

"Anyway, don't you want to go home and find out what happened between Luke and Lorelai?" I ask and Rory immediately brightens up.

Rory gets out of bed and puts on her shoes. Rory hurries to the door, but stops suddenly.

"Where's Luke?" Rory asks me slightly frightened.

I get off the bed and stand in front of Rory. "It's okay, he's hiding in the storeroom," I say. 

"Okay," Rory says as she kisses me and heads down the stairs.

I follow a few seconds behind and watch her walk away from the diner. I go over to the storeroom and open the door.

"Is it safe to come out?" Luke asks me.

"The coast is clear," I say as I walk over to the counter and begin to clear off plates. 

"Jess, you've done enough I can take over," Luke says to me.

"No, it's alright," I reply. "You go and get changed. I can look after everything down here."

"Okay, thanks," Luke says as he walks up the stairs.

* * *

"Oh my god!" I hear Rory scream and I look out the front of the diner and see Lorelai and Rory jumping up and down. 

"I know!" Lorelai yells back.

"What's going on?" I ask them as I make my way out of the diner.

"Luke proposed," Rory screams and Lorelai shows me her engagement ring. 

"Wow," I reply speechless.

"So, how did it happen?" Rory asks Lorelai excitedly. 

"Well, Luke took me to this lovely restaurant, Sniffy's Tavern," Lorelai explains. "And I met the owners, Buddy and Maisy who turn out to be friends of Luke's parents. They looked after Luke when his father died and helped him get the diner off the ground. Anyway long story short, Luke explained how we first met and pulled out a horoscope I had given him and then he proposed to me on one knee, just before dessert came out."

"Oooh, what was for dessert?" Rory asks.

"So not the point," Lorelai says to Rory.

"Congratulations," I say to Lorelai.

"Thank you," Lorelai says and then looks at Rory waiting for a response.

"Was it cake?" Rory asks trying to annoy her mother.

"Devil child," Lorelai says as she makes her way into the diner.

Rory and I follow her.

"I'm so sorry," Rory pleads.

"Too late, Jess is going to be my Maid of Honor," Lorelai says.

"What?" I say.

"You heard me," Lorelai says.

"I can't, sorry," I reply. "I promised Luke I was going to be his best man."

"I guess Rory will have to do then," Lorelai says in mock sadness. 

"Hey, maybe if you raised me properly I would congratulate you, instead you raised me to love coffee and food," Rory explains. 

"I guess you're right," Lorelai says as Luke comes out of the kitchen.

"So, I guess these two know," Luke says pointing to Rory and me. 

"Yeah they know," Lorelai says.

"You know what that means then," Luke says.

"No, what," We all say.

"You're going to have to tell your parents tonight," Luke says to Lorelai.

"Do I have to?" Lorelai whines.

"Yes, and if you don't I will," Luke says. 

"Fine," Lorelai agrees. 

"Well, I'm off to school," Rory says. "Don't want to miss the bus."

"Jess, don't you have to go to school as well?" Luke says to me.

"Okay, I'll leave you two alone," I say to Luke and Lorelai.

"Bye," Rory and I say to Luke and Lorelai as we walk out of the diner.

"So, I guess they are really getting married," I say to Rory as I walk her to the bus stop.

"Yeah," Rory says. "It's good though, I always dreamed that one day Luke would be my father."

"And now that dream will come true," I say to Rory. 

"So, what do you think?" Rory asks me.

"I think, its Luke and Lorelai," I answer simply.

* * *

**A/N- So a shorter chapter, I know, but the dinner will be next and should be posted tomorrow unless something unforeseeable happens**

**Reviews make me write faster, they are my motivation **


	23. Friday Night Dinner

**A/N- Thanks for your reviews- **angelscovegirl, bianca89, CherryWolf713, CountryPersonel, Crono, Curley-Q, JESSandRORYforever, kathi-ryn, KinneticsHollow, krymsunkiss52, lol.idk, LorLukeAlways, lukkygrl08, mizskitles220, Sailor-Lit, ultimategilmoregirl, XxXDrama QueenXxX

**Disclaimer- Not Mine**

**Enjoy**

* * *

We pull up to this massive house all covered in ivy.

"This is where you grew up?" I asked Lorelai.

"Yes," Lorelai says as she stops the jeep and we all get out.

"Doesn't seem like you," I add.

"Well, that's why I moved," Lorelai says as we make our way to the door.

We get to the door and just stand there. A few minutes pass.

"Doesn't someone have to ring the doorbell?" Luke questions.

"In due time," Lorelai answers and makes no move to ring the doorbell.

"You've got to ring it," Rory says to Lorelai.

"It's your turn," Lorelai retorts. 

"No, I did it last time," Rory retorts.

"Jeez," Luke says as he reaches between them and rings the door bell.

A maid answers the door. "May I help you?" the maid asks nervously. 

"Yes," I say. "Is this hell, because I think we may have taken a wrong turn back on the highway?"

The maid just stands their frightened. 

"Jess, you behave tonight," Luke warns. "You understand?"

"I understand," I reply.

"We're here to see Richard and Emily," Rory says politely.

"Right this way," the maid says as she steps aside.

"What's your name?" Lorelai asks the maid as she takes off her coat.

"Hettie," the maid replies as she takes our coats.

"Lorelai, you don't know the maid's name," Luke says in disbelief. "You come here every Friday night."

"She's new," Lorelai says to Luke.

"New?" Luke questions.

"Just go with the flow," Lorelai says.

"What?" Luke says now totally confused.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore are having drinks," Hettie says as she scurries off to the kitchen.

"She seemed scared," I say to Rory.

"Most of them are," Rory replies.

"How many maids have they had?" I ask. 

"I don't know at least 30 since I started coming here a year and a half ago," Rory says.

We all follow Lorelai into a room and I can see Richard and Emily sitting down. Richard is reading the paper and Emily is reading a book. 

"Hi mom," Lorelai says to Emily.

"What?" Emily says surprised. "You're here early. Richard they're here early," Emily says frantically. 

"Yeah, no traffic," Lorelai says.

"What?" Richard says as he looks up from his paper. "Ah, so they are," Richard says as he puts down the paper and stands up. Emily is still a little shocked, but stands up when Richard does. "Hello Lorelai, Rory nice to see you," Richard says. "And Jess nice to see you again."

"You too Richard," I reply.

"And Luke, good to see you," Richard says. 

"You too," Luke says.

"How do you know Rory's boyfriend," Emily questions Richard.

"Rory's boyfriend?" Richard says confused and then he realizes. "Finally got rid of Dean, then," Richard says to Rory excitedly.

"Yeah," Rory replies a little confused. 

"I never liked that kid," Richard says. "He was not intellectual enough for you."

"And you think this hoodlum is," Emily says pointing to me. 

"Hoodlum," Richard says as he laughs. 

"Yeah mom, Jess hasn't been called a hoodlum in awhile," Lorelai says. 

"This is a very fine young man," Richard says.

"And how do you know him?" Emily asks again.

"Oh, I met Jess at the Bracebridge dinner," Richard explains. "And then again, when you forced me to spend the day with Lorelai in Stars Hollow." 

"I did not force you," Emily retorts.

"Who wants a drink," Lorelai announces before Richard and Emily can get into a fight.

"It's okay, I'll get it," Richard says as he makes his way over to the drink cart.

"Please have a seat," Emily says and we all sit down.

Rory and I sit on one couch, whilst Luke and Lorelai sit on a couch across for us. Emily sits down on a chair off to the side of Luke and Lorelai's couch. 

"What will we have?" Richard asks us. 

"Gin martini," Lorelai says.

"Beer for me thanks Richard," Luke says.

"Same for me," I say and Richard laughs, whilst Emily scowls. 

"Jess and I'll have a club soda, grandpa," Rory says looking at me warningly.

"You sure you don't want a beer too Rory," Richard says and we all laugh, except Emily.

"No, club soda's fine," Rory says quickly.

"Emily," Richard prompts.

"Vodka, straight up," Emily says.

Richard makes the drinks and hands them out. 

"So Luke, how's that diner of yours going?" Richard asks. 

"It's good," Luke replies. "People got to eat."

"True," Richard replies. "And Lorelai how are things at the inn?"

"Fine, dad," Lorelai replies.

"Now that we have that out of the way," Emily says bitterly. "Jess what grades do you get in school?" Emily interrogates me. 

"It depends," I reply.

"What's the range," Emily says thinking she's got me.

"Well, A's and A 's," I reply and Emily's face drops.

"Really," Richard says. "What's your GPA?" 

"4.0," I reply.

"Really," Everyone says, but Emily. 

"Jess, I'm so proud of you," Rory says as she takes hold of my hand. 

"Yeah, Jess I had no idea," Luke says. "What happened? Principal Mertin said you were flunking out."

"Well, I handed in all the assignments and redid all the tests I missed," I explain.

"Wow," Luke says.

"Yeah, that's impressive," Lorelai adds. 

"You keep up your grades and you could go to an Ivy League school," Richard says to me.

"I know," I reply.

"You're thinking of going to college," Rory says to me excitedly.

"Yeah, a wise person once said to me _'you can do more.'_ So I figured why not," I say and Rory grabs my hand tighter. 

"Where are you thinking of applying next year?" Richard asks me.

"I haven't given it much thought, but I guess Harvard, Columbia, Princeton, Brown and Yale," I reply. 

"Really?" Rory says excitedly.

"So, you want to stay on the East coast, close to home," Richard says.

"Yeah, that's the plan," I say. 

"So, what are you thinking of studying?" Richard asks me. 

"Well, I'm not too sure," I reply. "Something in the field of English though."

"Good choice," Richard says. "English can lead to a myriad of things." 

"Yeah," Lorelai says. "You can become a script writer and write me my very own TV show," Lorelai says excitedly.

"That wasn't exactly the point I was making," Richard says. "But that can be an option for you Jess."

"I don't think its right for me," I reply. "I was thinking more along the lines of writing, editing or teaching." 

"Teaching, really?" Rory says.

"Yeah Jess, you hate school," Luke adds. 

"Hey it was just a suggestion, don't start making the T-shirts," I say trying to stop their grand plans and am glad to see the maid Hettie walking towards us.

"Dinner is served," Hettie says and then scurries back into the kitchen. 

Emily stands up and we all follow suit. We walk into the dining room. Richard and Emily sit at the ends of the table, whilst Luke and I sit one side, and Lorelai and Rory sit on the other. 

Hettie comes out and places salads in front of us. The whole room is cloaked in an uncomfortable silence. 

"So Luke, how long have you and Lorelai been going out?" Richard asks breaking the silence.

"About a week and a half," Luke answers. 

"Is that all?" Richard asks. "It seems like longer, you're so comfortable together."

"Well, we have been friends for 7 years," Lorelai says.

"Wow 7 years, that's a long time," Richard says. "And you've only just started dating now?" Richard asks in disbelief.

"Yeah," Lorelai replies.

"As we're on the subject," Luke says. "Lorelai has something she wants to share with you." 

"Really?" Emily says skeptically.

"Well, Luke asked me to marry him, and I said yes," Lorelai says excitedly.

"Oh," Emily says uninterested as she turns her attention back to her salad. 

"Jeez mom, don't get too excited," Lorelai says sarcastically. "Dad?" Lorelai prompts.

"I think it's great," Richard says. 

"You do?" Lorelai and Emily say at the same time, but for different reasons.

"Yes, I do. They obviously love each other," Richard says and Luke and Lorelai gaze into each others eyes lovingly. "And who could turn down being related to that fine young man there," Richard says motioning towards me. 

"Thanks dad, it means a lot," Lorelai says. "Yet, it is a little weird how much you like Jess," Lorelai adds skeptically. 

"Why?" Richard asks.

"Maybe because you barely even know him," Lorelai says. 

"Well, Rory likes him," Richard says. "So I can't be too wrong."

"One wrong man can always find a friend," Lorelai says.

"True," Richard agrees. 

"When are you getting married?" Emily asks hastily. 

"We haven't talked about that yet," Luke says.

"Why not?" Emily questions looking for a flaw in their relationship.

"We only got engaged last night," Lorelai says and Emily scoffs. "Why can't you be happy for me?" Lorelai demands. "Is it that hard for you to see me happy?"

"No, it's just…" Emily starts.

"I get why you were this way with Max, but I got engaged last night and told you within 24 hours," Lorelai rants. "I wanted to do it properly this time, get you to help me out. But if you're going to be this way, I just don't think I can handle anymore rejection from you," Lorelai says angrily. 

"Lorelai he's beneath you, can't you see that," Emily says trying to make Lorelai see reason. 

"Beneath me, how could you say that," Lorelai rants. "Luke has been like a father to Rory and supported me whenever I needed help. He has built his own successful business and is looking after his sister's kid, who now has the chance to go to college and make something of himself. Not to mention he is my best friend and I love him." 

"What?" Luke questions. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Yeah," Lorelai replies. 

Luke gets up from the table and walks around and pulls Lorelai up from her chair. "I love you too," Luke says and then kisses Lorelai in front of everyone. "Ever since the first time I saw you." 

They break apart and have a moment. Then Luke makes his way back over to the other side of the table. "Sorry about that," Luke says as he sits down. 

"That's alright," Emily says.

"What?" Lorelai says.

"Well, I can see that you love each other. Hell, a blind man could see how much you two love each other," Emily says. "And you did tell me about the proposal within a reasonable amount of time. So I guess I can support this union."

"Thanks mom," Lorelai says.

"Yeah, thanks Emily," Luke says.

"I just have one question," Emily says.

"So close, yet so far away," Lorelai says.

"No, it's nothing like that," Emily says. "I just want to know if you really meant what you said when you said you wanted me to help out with the wedding," Emily asks nervously.

"Sure, I do mom," Lorelai says. "I might even be persuaded into some of your Romanovs wedding ideas."

"Really," Emily says excitedly.

"Yeah, they weren't half bad," Lorelai says.

* * *

"Bye," Richard and Emily say as we walk out the door.

"Bye," We all reply as we head to the car. 

"See you all next week," Emily says.

"What," Luke and I say as we turn around.

"Well, soon you're going to be family," Emily explains. 

"But I have a diner to run," Luke says trying to get out of weekly dinners with the Gilmore's.

"And I have to maintain my grades," I add.

"How about a compromise," Richard says. "Dinner, last Friday of every month."

We stand there weighing up our options.

"You're not getting anything better than that," Emily says. "So I suggest you take it." 

"Deal," Luke and I say together.

"See you girls next week," Richard and Emily say as we get in the car and drive away. 

We drive onto the highway. "See," I say as I turn around in my seat. "The sign there, it says _'Next exit- Hell,_" 

"Stop being so dramatic Jess," Lorelai says.

"Yeah, just be thankful that you only have to attend monthly dinners and not weekly dinners," Rory says as she lays her head on my shoulder and yawns.

"Thank god," I reply. "I don't think I can handle 12 times a year, let alone 52."

* * *

**A/N- Review, I don't know what you think otherwise**


	24. Sophie's Music

**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews- **angelscovegirl, CherryWolf713, CountryPersonel, Curley-Q, Jane, JESSandRORYforever, Kathi-ryn, KinneticsHollow, krymsunkiss52, LorLukeAlways, lukkygrl08, mizskitles220, R. M. Jackson, Sailor-Lit- **I really appreciated them **

**Disclaimer- Not Mine**

**Enjoy**

* * *

I am talking to Rory when Lane comes running into the diner.

"Jess! Rory! Jess! Rory!" Lane says excitedly as she makes her way over to us.

"What?" Rory and I ask curiously.

"A music store is opening up in Stars Hollow," Lane says out of breath.

"No way," I say.

"Way," Lane says.

"In that the vacant store around the corner?" I ask Lane.

"Yeah," Lane says excitedly.

"Wow, that is much better than that ceramic circus store we thought was going in there," Rory says.

"Yeah," Lane and I agree.

"When does it open?" Rory asks Lane.

"10 minutes," Lane says.

"10 minutes," I reply.

"Well, 9 now," Lane says as she looks at the clock. "Let's go and wait out the front. I want to be the first one in," Lane says excitedly and runs out the door without us.

"Come on," Rory says to me. We walk out of the diner.

"Lane, wait up!" I yell.

She slows down a little, but keeps running and disappears around the corner.

"Come on," I say to Rory as I grab her hand and run down the street to catch Lane.

We turn the corner and notice Lane standing at the door, she is the only one there. I notice the store is called Sophie's music.

"Jeez, Lane," I say as we reach her.

"Yeah," Rory says out of breath. "Gilmore's don't run."

"Who cares," Lane says as she dismisses us coldly. "Stars Hollow has finally taken its first steps towards being cool."

"I wonder what Taylor thinks of this?" I ask Lane and Rory.

"He probably doesn't know," Rory says.

"Please Taylor knows everything that goes on in Stars Hollow," I say.

"Plus his market is right there on the corner, so he is bound to have seen it," Lane says.

"So, he is most likely looking out the market window at us right now," Rory says.

"He probably is," Lane says.

"Lets all stare at the window and scare him off," I suggest.

"Ok," Rory and Lane say as we stare at the market windows.

We see a flash of color in the window and then hear a crashing noise from inside the market. We hear Taylor scream out and we all burst out laughing.

Lane turns around. "It's open," Lane says excitedly. I walk towards the door. "No!" Lane shrieks. "I have to be the first person in."

"I was just opening the door for you," I reply as I pull open the door and Lane rushes in.

Rory and I go in after her. We nearly run into Lane because she has stopped right in the doorway.

"Lane!" Rory and I say in unison.

Lane doesn't reply and we follow her line of vision. We see Kirk standing at the counter.

"Kirk beat me. How could Kirk beat me?" Lane says.

"It's okay," I say. "Kirk doesn't really count as someone of significance, so technically you're first."

"Yeah," Rory replies and Lane cheers up a little.

"What's he doing here anyway?" Lane asks and we turn our attention to Kirk. "Kirk's not exactly interested in music."

"That's my home phone number, my pager number, my cell number, and there's a partial list of references," Kirk says to the owner.

"Yeah, okay, I'll hang onto this, but as I said before, we just opened, so I'm not really looking to hire anybody right now," Sophie says.

"I am licensed to carry a gun, if that'll help," Kirk adds.

"You have no idea how much," Sophie replies.

Something catches Lane's eye and she wonders over to the guitars. Rory and I follow behind, glancing around the store.

"Can I help you?" Sophie asks to Lane.

"Oh, no thank you. I was just looking," Lane replies nervously.

"We like the looking, it's the touching we're a little iffy on," Sophie explains.

"Actually, I was just going…" Lane says nervously and turns around, almost bumping into a cello in the process. "That probably would've been construed as touching, huh?" Lane says.

"Yes," Sophie says annoyed.

"Right," Lane replies as she stops to look at a red drum set. "Oh my," Lane says as she approaches the drum set.

"That's a DW drum set with Zildjian cymbals," Sophie explains.

"It's beautiful," Lane says admiring it.

"Do you play?" Sophie asks Lane.

"Oh, no. I wish," Lane replies.

"Sit," Sophie says.

"What?" Lane asks confused.

"Sit down, see how it feels," Sophie says motioning towards the drums.

"Oh, I couldn't," Lane replies.

"Why, your legs don't bend?" Sophie says sarcastically.

"No, they bend," Lane replies.

"Okay, if they bend then bend them," Sophie says getting a little frustrated.

"Well, okay," Lane finally relents and sits down at the drums. "This is a good stool," Lane says.

"Yes, it is," Sophie replies. "Here, you can't sit down at a drum set without your sticks," Sophie says as she hands Lane the drumsticks.

"Right, 'cause that would be stupid," Lane says as she grabs the sticks.

"And remember," Sophie says. "No touching."

"Right," Lane says as she pretends to play the drums.

"You look good," Sophie says.

"Yeah," Rory agrees.

"It suits you," I add.

"Thanks," Lane says to all of us.

Sophie walks away, whilst Rory and I walk closer to Lane.

"I have found my calling," Lane says excitedly. "I'm gonna be a drummer. It's so red and shiny."

"But, how are you going to do this?" Rory asks Lane.

"Yeah, your mom won't let you have drums in the house," I say.

"I don't know," Lane replies excitement fading.

"Yeah, how are you going to pay for it?" Rory asks.

"I don't know," Lane replies.

"And even if you buy this drum set, where are you going to play it?" I ask Lane.

"I don't know, I don't know any of this," Lane rants. "But I will figure something out, because I am Keith Moon, I am Neil Peart, I am Rick Allen, with and without the arm, because I am rock 'n' roll, baby!"

"Well, we will leave you to that Lane," I say as I turn to leave.

"Yeah," Rory agrees and we leave Lane alone with the drums.

"So, Lane's going to be a drummer," I say to Rory as we make our way down the street.

"Yeah," Rory replies. "Maybe she'll get famous and invite us to all the cool rock 'n' roll parties," Rory says excitedly.

"Sure, I can see that happing," I reply as I put my arm around Rory. "So, what are we going to do today?" I ask Rory.

"Actually there is something I wanted to ask you?" Rory says.

"Okay," I say nervously.

"Let's sit first," Rory says to me. We walk up the gazebo steps and sit down.

"So, what do you want to ask me?" I ask Rory nervously.

"I was wondering if we could…" Rory starts but trails off.

"It's okay," I say reassuringly to Rory as I grab her hand.

"I want to go to New York," Rory says quickly. "With you."

"Ah," I reply.

"What?" Rory says disappointedly. "You hate the idea."

"No, it's not that," I say. "It's just New York. Why New York?"

"I want to see where you grew up. I want to hang out and read with you in Washington Square Park," Rory says excitedly. "I just want to get to know you better."

"But why?" I ask.

"I just told you," Rory says.

"No, I mean why now?" I ask Rory.

"You had a whole other life before Stars Hollow and I don't know anything about it," Rory explains. "I feel like I don't know you."

"But you know me better than anyone else," I say.

"Well, that may be true, but I want to get to know you better," Rory says. "I want to know your favorite toy. What you did on weekends. What kind of trouble you got in to be sent to Stars Hollow."

"But Rory, I don't know if I'm ready to share those things yet," I reply.

"But… Okay fine," Rory relents. "Can we still go to New York for a day?"

"I guess," I say. "When were you thinking of taking this little trip?" I ask Rory.

"I don't know," Rory replies. "How about next Thursday?"

"Isn't that Lorelai's graduation day?" I ask.

"Oh yeah," Rory says.

"And you have school," I add. "How about Saturday?"

"Sookie's wedding," Rory replies. "How about Wednesday?"

"We have school," I reply.

"So, I can ditch school," Rory says. "You do it all the time."

"But that's not you, Rory," I reply. "You're on the track to college. You can't afford to miss any school."

"Come on Jess, its one day," Rory pleads. "I'll get Paris to take notes."

"There's no way I can change your mind is there?" I question Rory.

"I'm going with or without you," Rory says.

"Then count me in," I say.

"So, Lorelai's going to let you go to New York for the day?" I ask Rory.

"Well, what Lorelai doesn't know…" Rory begins.

"Will be told to her by at least 6 different townspeople," I finish.

"Well, better them than me," Rory says.

"You have to tell Lorelai," I say to Rory. "She'll be fine with it."

"Yeah, but because we're best friends I never get to have any secrets," Rory explains. "I want this secret."

"Okay," I agree.

"So, there is something else I have to discuss with you," Rory says.

"Jeez, I don't think I can take anymore," I joke.

"You know how Paris has forced me to run for presidency with her," Rory says.

"Yeah," I reply.

"Well, it looks like we might win," Rory says.

"That's great," I reply as I kiss Rory.

"Well, here's the thing. If we win then I have to spend the summer in Washington at a leadership camp," Rory says disappointedly.

"Ah," I say in realization.

"Yeah," Rory says.

"I don't think I can go the whole summer without seeing you," I say to Rory.

"Yeah, me neither," Rory replies.

"Is there anyway you can get out of it?" I ask her.

"I don't think so," Rory replies. "It's mandatory."

"So what does that mean for us," I say sadly. "It's three months."

"I know," Rory replies. "We could write to each other," Rory suggests.

"It's three months," I repeat.

"I don't know Jess," Rory says a little frustrated. "I know three months is a long time, but I want us to make it work. What we have is too special to just throw away."

"Yeah," I agree.

"Just promise me you'll try," Rory says expectantly.

"I promise," I say sincerely.

* * *

**A/N- Next chapter- Rory and Jess go to New York **

**Review for the next chapter to come quicker**


	25. New York, New York

**A/N- The story has hit 300 reviews. Thanks to all who reviewed- a**ngelscovegirl, CountryPersonel, Curley-Q, JESSandRORYforever, KinneticsHollow, krymsunkiss52, LorLukeAlways, mizskitles220, Polly, R. M. Jackson, Sailor-Lit

**Sorry it took awhile to update- Easter/Holidays pretty hectic time**

**Now this is the New York chapter, I've never been to New York (Mainly as I'm from Australia) so all my information has been taken from various sources. Sorry if anything's wrong, but I think I researched it fairly well. Also, sorry if I got the lingo wrong, once again never been there **

**Disclaimer- Do Not Own**

**Enjoy**

* * *

I walk up to the Gilmore house and knock on the door.

"Come in," I hear Rory yell and I make my way into the house.

"Where are you?" I ask Rory.

"In my room," Rory yells back.

I walk into Rory's room and see her standing in front of the mirror.

"How's this?" Rory asks me.

"Fine," I reply.

"Jess, come on," Rory pleads. "Will it make me look like a local?"

"In New York people don't care what you wear," I say to Rory as I sit down on her bed.

"But I want to make a good impression," Rory says and I lie down on the bed.

"Who to, The Statue of Liberty," I say sarcastically.

"Jess," Rory warns.

"It looks good," I say. "Where's Lorelai?"

"She had to go to the inn early," Rory replies.

"I see," I say as I sit up on the bed. "So, you're dressed?" I question.

"Yeah," Rory replies.

"Then let's go," I say as I get off the bed. "We've go a two hour bus trip ahead of us."

"Okay," Rory says as she picks up her backpack. "Let's go."

We walk through Stars Hollow and make our way to the bus stop.

"You're not taking anything?" Rory asks me.

"No," I reply. "I have cash and a book. Why what did you bring?"

"I don't know," Rory replies. "Five books, a jacket, first aid kit, my emergency/rape whistle."

"Okay," I say interrupting Rory. "I don't know you," I add as I turn the other way and ignore her.

"Come on Jess," Rory says trying to get my attention, but I ignore her. "I like to be prepared. I brought Hemmingway," Rory says enticingly.

How could I say no to Hemmingway?

"Fine," I say as I turn to look at Rory. "Now can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah," Rory replies.

"Why do you have an emergency/rape whistle?" I ask trying not to laugh at the idea.

"It's a long story," Rory says as the bus pulls up.

"Well we have a two hour bus trip," I say as we get on and sit down the back of the bus.

"Okay," Rory replies. "My mom moved to Stars Hollow when I was one and we mainly stayed at the inn. But when I was four of five she left me with Mia and went into town. Now I don't know exactly happened, but she came back freaked. She handed me the 'rape whistle' and told me if I ever went into town and was approached by a guy named Kirk I should blow the whistle immediately, no matter what. It is actually the reason why the town likes me so much."

"What do you mean?" I ask Rory curiously.

"Well, I was now six and I wandered into town because I wanted to see what Stars Hollow actually looked like. My mom had told me all the stories about all the different crazy townspeople and I just had to see for myself," Rory explains. "So I snuck out without her knowing and I walked through the town. It was like walking through a storybook. Miss Patty was smoking out the front of her dance studio. Taylor was yelling at some poor kid."

"Not much has changed," I say to Rory.

"I know," Rory replies. "I stopped out the front of Luke's diner and was contemplating whether or not to go inside, when a big man throws a scrawny thin man out of his diner. _'Stay out of my diner!' _ The man yells and walks back inside the diner. _'I don't like your coffee anyway'_ the scrawny man yells back and I laugh."

"Bad idea?" I question Rory.

"Yeah," Rory replies. "Next thing I know is the scrawny man approaching me. _'Hello, who are you?'_ he asks me. _'Lorelai Gilmore,'_ I reply using my full name. '_I've meet you before and I must say you're looking younger,'_ he said obviously referring to my mother. By now I was freaked out. _'Who are you?'_ I asked him nervously. _'Sorry,'_ he replied offering me his hand, which I did not take. _'Kirk Gleason.'_ And that was that I pulled out my rape whistle and the whole town came running."

"Wow," I say in disbelief.

"So, the whole town comes over from all directions and see me, a scared six year old blowing on a rape whistle," Rory says and I laugh. "I start to get freaked out and back into the diner wall. Everyone is asking me what happened and if I'm alright. Taylor, Patty and Babette are scolding Kirk, whilst Luke takes it upon himself to comfort me."

"Sounds like Luke," I add.

"Yeah, he really is someone special," Rory says. "_'Are you alright?' _Luke asks me as he kneels down to my level. _'My mommy told me not to talk to Kirk. She said if he ever approached me to blow my whistle, so I did,' _I explain to Luke. _'Your mother seems like a smart woman,' _Luke said to me. _'She is,' _I replied proudly. _'She's the smartest person I know.' _Luke was just about to ask me if I knew where my mother was when I hear her running down the street yelling out my name. I push through the crowd and hug my mom. She was very freaked out, but calms down, especially when she sees Luke standing next to me."

"So, Luke really has been pining for Lorelai for years," I say to Rory.

"Yeah, that day they talked for hours," Rory says. "I think it's the day my mom actually realized she had feelings for Luke."

* * *

"Welcome to New York," I say to Rory as we get off the bus. "Where to first?"

"Washington Square Park," Rory says excitedly.

"Okay," I say as I walk down 8th Avenue.

"Where you going?" Rory asks me as I head down to the subway.

"Subway," I answer.

"I thought we were gonna walk," Rory says.

"It's like thirty-eight blocks," I explain. "Come on, I think you'll like it," I say to Rory as we head down to the subway.

"That was fun," Rory says as we get off the subway at West 4th street station.

"Yeah, real fun," I say sarcastically as I lead the way to Washington Square Park. "Here we are," I say to Rory as we walk into the park.

"It's big," Rory says looking around the park.

"Yeah," I reply.

"So, why don't you hang out at Central Park?" Rory asks.

"Washington Square Park's cooler," I reply. "It's where David Lee Roth got busted."

"Right, right," Rory says. "I hope he's got it together now."

"Yeah," I reply. "You hungry?" I ask Rory.

"Starved," Rory replies.

"I know a place," I say as I lead Rory back down 4th street.

"I feel very urban today," Rory says as we make our way down the street.

"Oh yeah," I reply skeptically.

"Yeah," Rory replies. "I think I look like a native."

"How well do you know Manhattan?" I ask Rory.

"I've been here a few times," Rory answers. "We saw The Bangles here."

"When was that, twenty years ago?" I ask sarcastically.

"It was a reunion and they were great," Rory says happily.

"Yeah, they're okay," I add.

"And a couple years ago Mom drove us in to shop, and she couldn't find a good parking place and all of the parking lots were a total rip-off, so she kept making U-turns and cutting off taxis and we were being screamed at in so many different languages that we just turned around and drove home and bought a Hummel at the curio store in Stars Hollow," Rory says proudly.

"How very adventurous," I reply.

"I'm just saying I'm no stranger to the Big Apple," Rory says.

"You are if you're calling it the Big Apple," I say as I laugh.

"So I don't have the lingo down yet, but at least I have the attitude," Rory says.

"You do, huh?" I say skeptically.

"Oh yeah," Rory says. "When I was getting a locker for my backpack at the bus stop, there was this guy and he was just standing there staring at me and instead of ignoring him I just fixed him with a really withering stare."

"That I've got to see," I say excitedly.

"No," Rory says firmly.

"Oh, come on, let me see your withering stare," I plead.

"It's dangerous. I could hurt you," Rory says.

"I've been hurt before," I reply.

"No," Rory says firmly.

"I'm disappointed," I say in mock hurt. "So here's a lunch place."

"A hot dog stand?" Rory questions in disbelief.

"Hey, I used to eat here everyday. It's nothing fancy, but…" I say but am cut off by Rory.

"No, I love it. It's perfect," Rory says as she kisses me.

"Good," I say to Rory and then turn my attention to the hot dog vendor. "One with everything on it."

"Make that two, please," Rory adds. "Thank you," Rory says to the hot dog vendor as she gets her hot dog.

"Yeah, thanks," I say as I pay the vendor.

"Oh, my God, this is really good!" Rory says as she takes a bite of the hot dog.

"I'm glad you like it," I say as we head back to the subway. "There's a record store I want to show you. It's run by this insane freak who's like a walking encyclopedia for every punk and garage-band record ever made. Catalog numbers. . .it's crazy. The place is right out of High Fidelity."

"Let's go," Rory says excitedly.

"Okay," I say as I head down the subway steps.

"Do they allow hot dogs in the subway?" Rory asks me.

"You are so an out-of-towner," I reply as I head down to the subway and Rory follows me.

* * *

We have been at the record store for a while now and are looking through the records.

"I haven't even heard of half these bands," I say to Rory.

"I love that about this place," Rory says. "God, Lane would wanna live here."

"Who's Slim?" I ask Rory showing her the record.

"I don't know," Rory replies.

"Grunge band out of Kentucky," the owner explains. "Two albums, plus a double-A side single, disbanded in '94."

"Thanks," I say to the owner and then look at Rory.

"Oh my God!" Rory says excitedly as she pulls out a record.

"What?" I ask her.

"Look!" Rory says as she shows me the record.

"Go-go's," I say reading the album cover. "You must have that one."

"No, for my mom," Rory explains. "This was her favorite group when she was my age, and it's signed by Belinda. This would be the perfect graduation present. I've been looking for something all week long, and I couldn't find anything and now I have Belinda."

"Go on, get it," I say to Rory. "She'll like it."

"Thank you so much for bringing me here," Rory says. "This was fate."

"Yes, it was," I reply.

"And in return, I just might show you my withering stare," Rory says enticingly as she makes her way over to the counter.

"I'm a lucky man," I reply as I start to look through the records again.

* * *

"We should be getting back," Rory says as we are walking back to the subway.

"Why?" I ask Rory.

"Because we have to get home before Lorelai gets off work," Rory explains.

"We still have some time," I reply. "There is somewhere I want to take you."

"Really," Rory says excitedly.

"Yeah, you're gonna love it," I say as we make our way down to the subway.

"Where are you taking me?" Rory asks.

"It's a surprise," I say.

"No fair," Rory says as she pouts.

We take the subway to 14th street station and get off. We walk up to the street and Rory looks around expectantly.

"Union Square," Rory says disappointedly.

"Yes Rory that's my big surprise, Union Square," I say sarcastically.

"Well, I don't see anything else," Rory replies.

"Come on," I say as I turn down Broadway. We get a block and a half down Broadway and Rory spots the famous red signs with white writing.

"The Strand," Rory says excitedly as she hugs me and jumps up and down.

"I'll take that as a good surprise," I say to Rory and she continues to jump. "Ah Rory, can't breathe."

"Sorry," Rory says as she stops hugging me. "I've always wanted to go here, 18 miles of books."

"I figured," I reply as we make our way into the store.

"I think I died and went to Heaven," Rory says as she looks around and notices all the books.

"If this is what heaven is like, kill me now," I say to Rory.

"But wait," Rory says excitement fading. "I don't have any money."

"Don't worry I have it covered," I say as I pull out a 200 gift card from my wallet and hand it to her. "Go crazy."

"Jess this is way too much," Rory says in disbelief.

"Nonsense," I reply. "Think of it as an extremely early birthday present."

"Thank you," Rory says as she once again hugs me.

"Now go look," I say as I push her off. "Meet me back here 4:00 pm," I say to Rory.

"But, that's too late," Rory says. "What about my mom."

"Relax, I have it covered," I say.

"How?" Rory asks me.

"Well, I know you wanted to have this secret from her, but I told her about our trip so that we could have more time in the city," I explain.

"And she's okay with this?" Rory asks me.

"Well it took a lot to convince her," I reply. "I had to agree to change her water bottle whenever it needed changing, but other than that she said she trusts me."

"Okay," Rory says excitedly. "So back here at 4:00 pm," Rory says as she kisses me.

"Yeah 4:00 pm," I say but Rory has already disappeared into the sea of books.

* * *

We are walking down the block to the Port Authority bus station on 8th avenue. I am carrying a box full of books that Rory got from The Stand and am glad when we make it to the bus station.

"Excuse me, I'm so sorry to bother you," a tourist says to Rory. "Which way is 44th?"

"Oh, um, that way," Rory guesses as she points down the street.

"Great, thanks," the tourist says as he walks off.

"I got asked directions," Rory says excitedly.

"I saw," I reply.

"He took me for a native. That's so cool," Rory says.

"That's very impressive," I say. "But, 44th's the other way."

"Oh no," Rory says sadly.

"Sorry," I apologize.

"Oh, man, I should go find him," Rory says.

"He'll figure it out when he sees all the numbers getting smaller instead of bigger," I say to calm Rory down.

"He still thought I was a native," Rory says excitement returning. "That's cool."

"I'm your witness," I say.

Rory is about to get on a bus when I stop her.

"What?" Rory asks me.

"That's a local bus," I explain. "It's gonna make a lot of stops. We want an express."

"Ah," Rory says as she realizes.

"Good thing I have you here isn't it," Rory says to me.

"Yes it is," I reply as we make our way over to the express bus.

* * *

**A/N- Next Chapter- Lorelai's graduation**

**Tell me what you thought- Review**


	26. Lorelai's Graduation Day Revised

**A/N- Thank you to all who reviewed- **angelscovegirl, bluedancer, CherryWolf713, CountryPersonel, Curley-Q, GrlWithoutAName, JESSandRORYforever, keeper of dragons, KinneticsHollow, krymsunkiss52, LorLukeAlways, Love.Always.Alice.and.Japser, mizskitles220, PaddyWaddy, Polly, R. M. Jackson, Sailor-Lit- **I really appreciated them **

**Disclaimer- Not Mine**

**Enjoy**

* * *

I am sitting at the diner counter when Lorelai comes bursting in.

"Jess!" Lorelai yells angrily.

"What did I do this time?" I ask Luke.

"Don't ask me," Luke says as he walks into the kitchen to avoid the confrontation.

"Lorelai," I say nervously.

"Hey Jess," Lorelai says happily as she sit next to me in at the counter.

"What?" I ask confused.

"I said, Hey Jess," Lorelai says trying not to laugh.

"Jeez Luke, get your crazy fiancé out of here," I shout to Luke who decides to ignore me.

"It's a public place and I am considered a member of the public," Lorelai retorts proudly. "I'm also the fiancé of the proprietor."

"Where's Rory?" I ask and Lorelai decides to stay quiet. "You know you're not allowed to leave the house unsupervised."

"She's at home with my leash," Lorelai says sarcastically. "Luke coffee!" Lorelai yells and I laugh when Luke doesn't come out. "Hey minion," Lorelai says referring to me.

"Minion?" I question. "Don't tell me you've been watching Buffy again."

"Yep," Lorelai says excitedly. "You're my Xander-shaped friend," Lorelai quotes.

"Damn it I told Rory to hide those tapes," I say mainly to myself.

"She did," Lorelai says excitedly. "That's why I had to go out and buy all seven seasons on DVD."

"You brought all seven… Jeez," I say in disbelief. "Where was Rory when you went on this little shopping trip?"

"Ah, let me see," Lorelai says mischievously. "In New York, with you."

"That was yesterday," I say. "How many episodes have you watched?"

"I'm up to the one where…" Lorelai says trying to remember. "Ooh ooh Hush- the one where everyone in the town loses their voices," Lorelai says excitedly. "It's also the one where Buffy and Riley finally find out about one another's secret lives."

"That's in season four," I reply in disbelief. "We were gone one day and you were supposed to be at work. How did you get up to season four?"

"Well first of all, I skipped all the episodes with Angel in it because Buffy is so much better off with Spike," Lorelai explains. "And how do you know what season Hush is in, huh?" Lorelai asks me.

"Lucky guess," I lie and Lorelai notices.

"You're a Buffy fan," Lorelai sings as she laughs. "So, in your opinion who made the best couple on the show?" Lorelai asks me excitedly.

"I told you I don't watch Buffy," I say angrily.

"Just answer the question," Lorelai says.

"Fine," I reply bitterly. "Dawn and Clem."

"Seriously," Lorelai says. "Out of the whole show?"

"Yeah," I reply.

"I don't see it," Lorelai says.

"Really," I reply in disbelief. "In the episode where Clem babysat Dawn they had a connection," I explain.

"I guess," Lorelai says. "But he is a demon, who eats kittens."

"Are you forgetting that Dawn is merely a key that opens the portal to a hell dimension, she is not even human," I explain. "Also, it was a ditch effort by Joss Whedon to give Buffy a _'really important, intense emotional relationship'_ with someone other than a boyfriend…"

"What are you guys talking about?" Rory asks interrupting us as she walks into the diner.

"Nothing," I reply as I turn to face Rory and she looks at me pointedly.

"Really?" Rory questions and then looks at Lorelai for answers.

"Fine," I say. "We were talking about The Strand."

"Yeah," Lorelai says. "How could you let her buy so many books?" Lorelai asks me.

"Who are you to prohibit your daughter from becoming a literate, well read individual who could one day run this country or at least Stars Hollow," I say jokingly.

"Jeez," Lorelai says. "Jess watches Buffy the Vampire Slayer," Lorelai yells.

"What?" Rory says confused.

"Yeah well, Lorelai brought all seven seasons yesterday," I say to Rory.

"What! I told you that you couldn't watch that show anymore." Rory says to Lorelai. "You know how you get, walking around Stars Hollow with a stake pretending your Buffy fighting demons and trying to find Spike. Do I have to remind you who you thought was Spike last time?"

"No," Lorelai says in defeat.

"Who was it?" I ask Rory curiously.

"Taylor," Rory says excitedly. "She nearly kissed him too."

Rory and I laugh. "How could you mistake Taylor for Spike?" I ask in disbelief.

"I thought it was Luke," Lorelai defends.

"What Luke suddenly decides to wear a cardigan?" I ask as I laugh.

"No," Lorelai says. "It was Halloween and Taylor decided to dress up like Luke."

"No way," I say.

"Hey, I remember that," Rory says as she laughs. "That was a scary Halloween."

"Yeah," Lorelai says as she shivers.

"I still can't believe you brought the DVD's," Rory says to her mother.

"Jess watches…" Lorelai starts.

"I don't care," Rory interrupts.

"Ha, I win," I say to Lorelai.

"Fine," Lorelai replies. "You may have one this battle, but you will not win the war."

"Whatever," I reply.

"Luke," Lorelai calls mischievously and he walks out of the kitchen. "You're coming to my graduation tonight, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Luke replies.

"Well bring your nephew along with you," Lorelai says.

"No," I protest. "I'm not going."

"Ha, I win," Lorelai says as she walks out of the diner triumphantly.

"I'm not going," I say to Luke and Rory.

"Oh yes you are," Luke says to me and then walks back into the kitchen.

"Great," I mumble.

"Jess," Rory say and I look up at her.

"Yeah," I reply.

"So who did you like better, Buffy and Angel or Buffy and Spike?" Rory asks me as she laughs.

"Jeez," I say as I drop my head into my hands.

* * *

Sookie, Jackson, Rory, Luke and I walk into the graduate check-in room and make our

way over to Lorelai.

"There's our little graduate," Sookie says. "Oh, my God, look at that gown. You look just like the Statue of Liberty.

"Ah, all big and stony?" Lorelai questions.

"No, you look amazing," Sookie says.

"Yeah, you really do," Luke adds as he kisses Lorelai. "I'm so proud of you."

"Me too," Rory says as she give Lorelai a hug.

"Jess?" Lorelai questions looking for a compliment and I say nothing.

Rory elbows me in the ribs. "Lorelai," I say smartly.

"Hmm. You look very G.Q," Lorelai dismissed me and talks to Jackson.

"Oh, thanks to my best new friend Ermenegildo Zegna," Jackson replies.

"Don't you love how he can pronounce it and all?" Sookie says excitedly.

"Very cosmopolitan," Lorelai says.

"He got it for the rehearsal dinner. It's his first real suit," Sookie explains.

"And not my last. I look hot!" Jackson adds.

"Mmm," Lorelai says distractedly.

"So, you know that Emily's out there, right?" Sookie says cautiously.

"Oh, shh!" Lorelai says.

"Why shh?" Luke asks.

"It's a long story. Just do me a favor?" Lorelai says.

"Sure," Sookie, Rory and Luke reply.

"Keep an eye on my parents, make sure they don't disrupt anything, my mother doesn't behead anyone, my father doesn't snore too loudly when he falls asleep," Lorelai says.

"They're not gonna do anything like that," Rory says.

"I'm sorry, have you not met them?" Lorelai says to Rory.

"Why would they come and do that?" Luke asks.

"They're here because Rory invited them," Lorelai says putting emphasis on the word here.

"No," Sookie says.

"Yes!" Lorelai replies. "They can't say no to that little face. It's like hitting a puppy with a rolled-up newspaper."

"Jeez, thanks," Rory says. "I'm standing right here you know."

"Hey, you guys are not gonna believe this," a graduate Zach says.

"You're Mr. Announcement Guy today," another graduate Liza says.

"What, are you going to pipe in every time I talk?" Zach says angrily to Liza.

"Can it!" Liza retorts.

"Stuff it!" Zach yells back.

"They're in love," Lorelai says to all of us.

"Clearly," Rory replies.

"So, Mrs. Got Bucks out there not only has a cameraman, she's got a sound guy, too," Zach says.

"Oh, no," Lorelai says quietly.

"It's like a Baz Luhrmann movie out there," Zach explains.

"That's Emily, right?" Luke asks.

"Shh!" Lorelai says to Luke.

"Rich people feel so entitled," Liza says.

"Yeah, damn them!" Lorelai adds.

"I swear, I saw her wipe her face with a hundred dollar bill," Zach says disgusted.

"We should line 'em up against a wall, you know what I'm saying?" Lorelai says.

"Is Lorelai Gilmore here?" A woman carrying a box asks.

"Yes," Lorelai replies.

"Oh, good. Have a look at these, will you?" the woman says as she shows Lorelai a box of corsages.

"Wow!" Lorelai says.

"Pretty," Sookie and Rory say.

"Look them over and take your pick," the woman says.

"What for?" Lorelai asks confused.

"To wear," the woman says getting a little impatient.

"Are they for sale?" Lorelai asks still confused.

"No, they're paid for," the woman explains. "These are from your mother, Emily Gilmore."

"Wow, ritzy," Liza says impressed.

"I really don't want to wear a corsage," Lorelai says.

"They're all paid for," the woman says trying to force Lorelai.

"Really, it's too much," Lorelai replies.

"Your mother wants you to pick one," the woman says fully impatient now.

"Really, its okay," Lorelai says trying to make the woman go away.

"She'll just come back here herself," the woman says.

"This one thanks," Lorelai says as she quickly grabs a corsage out of the box.

"Good choice," the woman says. "The cameraman said that would look best on film."

"So you're the rich girl," Zach says.

"Maybe," Lorelai says nervously. "I'm not rich but . . .my parents have money, but I'm totally self-sufficient. I take nothing from them, except this corsage. . .and my daughter's tuition. So, you gonna stone me?"

"I should have guessed. Look at her friends, they're wearing suits that drip money," Zach said referring to Jackson and Luke.

"Hey pal, this was thirty percent off!" Jackson retorts angrily.

"And I brought this at Wal-Mart," Luke defends.

"So, that's why you didn't want to get pizza, 'cause it's below you?" Liza asks.

"Oh, no, no, no, Liza, pizza is not below me. Believe me, I love pizza. I eat tons of pizza. It's one of my four major food groups: candy, popcorn, and pizza – see? It's two of my food groups, that's how much I love pizza," Lorelai explains.

"I want to believe you," Liza says.

"Enjoy your champagne and caviar at The Ritz, Your Highness," Zach says and I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Jeez, I can't believe you people!" I yell at Zach and Liza. "Lorelai is not rich. If she was rich do you really thing she would go to Hartford Community College with you lot. No! she would go to Yale or Harvard, but see she isn't rich, her parents are rich, not her. She moved out of home at a young age to raise her daughter and never asked her parents for any help, financial or otherwise. So don't go around saying that Lorelai is above you, when you are most likely the ones above her," I say finishing my rant.

"Jess," Lorelai says speechless.

"Yeah," Luke, Rory, Sookie and Jackson say in disbelief.

"Look we're really sorry, Lorelai," Liza says guiltily.

"Yeah," Zach adds nervously.

"It's alright," Lorelai says and Liza and Zach walk away. "Jess, thank you for doing that. I know you didn't even want to come here tonight and yet here you are standing up for me like that," Lorelai says nearly in tears as she hugs me.

"Okay," I say as I ease out of the hug. "It was nothing."

"Jess stop being modest," Rory says.

"Oh look its Richard," I say as I start to walk away. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

"I'm coming," Rory says as she grabs my hand. "Good luck," Rory yells back to Lorelai.

* * *

A speaker on stage is calling the graduates up. "Victor David Fuller. . . Nancy Brenda Gatson. . . Joanne Garver... John Lawrence Gilfer. . . Lorelai Victoria Gilmore."

"Whoo, yeah!" We all scream out except Richard and Emily who clap appropriately.

I look around me and notice everyone is crying, but Jackson and I. Even Luke was shedding a few tears.

* * *

We are standing together in a group when Lorelai walks up to us and we all congratulate her.

"Hey, Mom, Dad," Lorelai says addressing Emily and Richard.

"Lorelai," Emily says unfazed.

"Well, I did it," Lorelai says excitedly.

"Yes," Richard says.

"Raul thinks he got some good footage," Emily says masking her true feelings.

"I should hope so. He certainly cost enough," Richard says angrily.

"I'm sure it'll be great," Lorelai says trying to calm Richard down.

"Congratulations, Lorelai," Emily finally says.

"Thank you. I'm glad you guys came," Lorelai says.

"Yes, well, we should get going," Emily says. "I guess we'll see you tomorrow for dinner." Richard and Emily start to leave.

"Hey, wait. Aren't we going to take a picture?" Lorelai asks hopefully.

"Excuse me?" Emily says.

"The three of us, me in the middle with the gown, you know – the traditional pose," Lorelai explains.

"Well, uh, we don't have a camera with us," Richard says.

"Hold on," Lorelai says as she pulls a disposable camera out of her pocket.

"That's a camera?" Emily asks in disbelief.

"That's a camera," Lorelai says hurriedly.

"That looks like a toy," Richard adds.

"Um, Sookie, would you mind?" Lorelai says as she hands Sookie the camera. Whilst Richard, Emily and Lorelai pose together.

"Okay, on the count of one, two, three, cheese!" Sookie says as she takes the picture.

"Rory, get in here," Lorelai says and Rory gets in shot. "I couldn't have done any of this without you."

"One, two, three!" Sookie says as she takes another picture.

"Thank you," Lorelai says to Richard and Emily.

"Yes, well, tomorrow then," Emily says.

"Absolutely," Lorelai says.

"Let's go, Richard" Emily says.

"I'll be right there, Emily," Richard says as he hands Lorelai an envelope. "Congratulations."

"Oh, you don't have to do this," Lorelai says to Richard.

"Put it towards something fun," Richard says as he kisses Lorelai.

"Thank you, Daddy," Lorelai says and he leaves with Emily.

"Hey Luke, Jess get over here," Lorelai says as we walk over. "Sookie do you mind taking another picture?" Lorelai asks.

"No problem," Sookie replies.

"Jess smile," Lorelai says to me.

"I am," I shoot back.

"Ready?" Sookie asks as she takes the picture and hands the camera back to Lorelai.

"Hey, we're so proud of you!" Sookie says.

"Yeah," we all reply.

"You were great up there," Luke says.

"Thanks, you guys," Lorelai says.

"Hey I have a present for you," Rory says to Lorelai.

"What present?" Lorelai says excitedly as Rory hands her the present. "Oh my god, I love it," Lorelai says as she hugs Rory.

"It's a vinyl copy of The Go-Gos original album and it's signed by Belinda," Rory explains.

"Well, I should probably get this gown back," Lorelai says. "Thanks for coming everyone."

You wanna go out to eat? Celebrate a little?" Sookie asks Lorelai.

"Sure," Lorelai Replies. "How about we all meet up at Luke's?"

"Sounds good," Sookie says as she and Jackson leave.

"Do you want us to wait?" Luke asks Lorelai.

"No, it's alright," Lorelai says. "Rory and I will meet you at the diner."

"Okay," Luke says as he kisses Lorelai again and we turn to leave.

* * *

**A/N- Next chapter- Sookie's wedding **

**Review to tell me what you thought of the chapter **


	27. Final Goodbyes

**A/N- Thank you for all the reviews- **angelscovegirl, bianca89, CherryWolf713, CountryPersonel, Curley-Q, JESSandRORYforever, keeper of dragons, krymsunkiss52, LorLukeAlways, Polly, R. M. Jackson, Sailor-Lit- **I appreciated them**

**Sorry it took so long to update, I kind of fell out of rhythm. But I'll try and get back to the daily updates**

**Disclaimer- Don't own**

**Enjoy**

* * *

I was behind the counter reading a book when Rory comes into the diner all dressed up.

"Suit up," Rory says to me.

"What?" I reply confused as I put down the book.

"I said 'Suit up,'" Rory replies as she hands me a suit.

"Still confused," I reply as I take the suit from her.

"Sookie's wedding," Rory says. "We're late."

"I'm not going," I say as I sit the suit on the counter.

"Come on Jess," Rory whines. "It's Sookie's wedding.

"So…" I prompt.

"You like Sookie," Rory says.

"Do I?" I question.

"Yes, you do," Rory replies frustrated and I laugh. "Go get changed."

"Fine," I reply as I walk upstairs and get changed.

I walk back down the stairs fully dressed and Rory is speechless, well at least for a few seconds.

"Jess, where's the tie?" Rory asks me.

"Huh," I reply. "I don't know. Are you sure it came with one?"

"Yes," Rory half shouts. "Where is it?"

"Here," I say as I pull it out of my pocket. "I couldn't tie it."

Rory laughs. "Let's go. You can get Luke to tie it when we get there."

"I don't see why I have to wear a tie anyway," I state. "Jackson's wearing a kilt for god's sake."

"I'm not following," Rory replies confused. "Are you saying it's unfair that Jackson gets to wear a kilt to the wedding and you don't?"

"Let's go, we're late," I retort angrily as I open the diner door and we walk out.

We walk to the Independence Inn, because it is like some unwritten rule that all weddings in Stars Hollow must be held at the Independence Inn. God forbid if someone had their wedding in the town square, jeez Taylor would have a heart attack. We walk around to the back of the Inn and all of Stars Hollow is here, good time to knock over a couple stores I think to myself and I smile.

"See I knew you would enjoy yourself," Rory says excitedly.

"Yeah," I reply sarcastically as I turn my attention to Babette and Patty at the piano. "How plastered are they?" I ask Rory.

"Oh, they're not drunk," Rory says. "Not yet anyway."

"Figures," I reply.

"Yeah, but when they start to drink steer clear of them," Rory says from experience.

"Ok, I'll take your word," I reply.

"Rory! Rory!" Kirk yells as he runs towards us waving a cell phone in the air.

"Huh, when did Kirk get a phone?" I ask Rory quietly.

"I don't know," Rory responds.

"Rory," Kirk says puffed and forces the phone at her. "It's for you. It's really important. I think it might be the president."

"Kirk you're not making any sense," I exclaim.

"Yeah," Rory replies confused.

"Someone called me demanding to talk to you immediately," Kirk explains once again trying to get Rory to take the phone.

Rory takes the phone off Kirk. "Hello," Rory says cautiously. "Ah, Paris. What? Paris, how did you get this number? Fine, bye." Rory finishes and hands the phone back to Kirk.

"Was it the president?" Kirk asks Rory excitedly.

"No, even better," I lie. "It was the head of the CIA."

"Really?" Kirk asks Rory for conformation.

"Sure why not," Rory answers.

"This is so neat," Kirk says excitedly. "I'm going to call them back."

"And Kirk if they hang up or say they are not with the CIA, keep on trying," I explain.

"Yes, sir," Kirk responds as he salutes me and runs off clutching the phone.

"So, that was Paris?" I ask Rory.

"Yeah, I think we won," Rory says in disbelief.

"Congratulations," I say in mock happiness.

"Yeah," Rory replies disappointedly.

"So, this means you'll be spending the summer in Washington," I verify.

"Yeah, I guess," Rory affirms sadly. "But, I don't want to go."

"Hey," Lorelai says as she approaches us.

"Hey," Rory and I reply.

"You know what's really great about being a grown up?" Lorelai asks us. "This," She says as she hold up her drink.

"Well, thanks for the life lesson," Rory replies.

"You're welcome," Lorelai responds. "Jess, you look nice. Where's your tie?"

"Elsewhere," I retort slightly annoyed.

"Okay, well, I gotta check on some things," Lorelai proclaims. "See you guys later."

"You look nice," I say to Rory. "I was going to say it earlier, but I got sidetracked."

"Thank you," Rory replies as she blushes. "You don't look half bad either."

"Yeah," I reply sarcastically.

"Yeah," Rory says as she kisses me.

"Jess, Rory, can I talk to you for a minute?" Luke asks us nervously.

"Sure," We reply just curiously.

"Well, Lorelai and I have been talking and we were thinking about moving in together," Luke explains. "We were thinking of buying a new place but Lorelai loves her house, so we were thinking of renovating the 'crap shack' as she calls it." Luke pauses and then continues. "It would take a while and because you are in Washington this summer Rory, Lorelai will stay above the diner with Jess and I whilst the renovations are going on."

"Ok," Rory replies trying to take it all in.

"Jess is that all right?" Luke asks me and I don't respond. "You'll get your own room."

"Or to save money I can share Rory's room," I say mischievously.

"Jess," Luke responds warningly.

"What?" I question. "In a year we will be going to college anyway."

"So, you are both okay with this," Luke says getting nervous again.

"Sure," I reply.

"Rory…" Luke prompts.

"Yeah, that's fine," Rory replies.

"Because if it makes you uncomfortable we can figure something else out," Luke stammers.

"No, Luke it's fine," Rory reassures Luke.

"Well good, that's good," Luke says excitedly. "So, seeing as you're going to be in Washington whilst the renovations are going on is there anything you want specifically?" Luke asks Rory.

"What do you mean?" Rory asks confused.

"Like a bigger closet, bigger room. That sort of thing," Luke explains.

"Ah well I guess a bigger room and closet wouldn't be too bad. Also some more bookshelves would be good," Rory tells Luke. "Oh and put a bathroom on the ground floor."

"That's already been decided," Luke says.

"Good," Rory says relieved.

"So that's all?" Luke asks.

"Yeah, unless that is too much," Rory says suddenly.

"That's fine, Rory," Luke says as he places a hand on Rory's shoulder reassuringly. "Well I better save Lorelai from her parents," Luke says and we look over and see Lorelai trying to get away from Richard and Emily.

"Bye," Rory says to Luke as he walks away.

"So," I say to Rory as I put my arm around her and head down to the lake. "A bigger room?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Rory asks me.

"I don't know it just seems a little small," I reply.

"Small?" Rory questions.

"Yeah you had Luke wrapped around your finger," I explain. "You could've had a room upstairs, a private bathroom, anything."

"I like my room," Rory defends. "What are you going to ask for then?"

"A dog," I reply simply as we stop at the waters edge.

"A dog?" Rory questions.

"Yeah," I reply. "Why?"

"Well for one thing Gilmore's suck at caring for animals," Rory explains.

"So, I can look after the dog," I explain.

"Why do you want a dog?" Rory asks.

"Well I'm finally apart of a real family and I guess I want a dog to make it perfect," I explain. "I always wanted a dog, but Liz would never let me. I don't care if I don't even get my own room. I just want a dog of my own."

"Aw Jess," Rory says as she starts to cry. "I don't want to leave you for three months."

"I don't want you to leave either," I reply as I hug Rory.

"I don't want to miss all the renovations," Rory whispers between sobs. "Three months is too long."

"Just think when you come home the renovations will be complete. You will have a bigger closet and room," I explain. "And you won't have had to put up with all the noise and creepy construction guys."

"Yeah," Rory replies. "I guess."

"You get to come home to a new, improved house and hopefully a dog," I say excitedly.

"I'll be thinking about you the whole time," Rory says as she starts to cry again. "And you have to keep in touch."

"I will and I'll be thinking about you too," I say as I pull out of the hug and wipe the tears off of Rory's face and kiss her.

"Do me a favor though," Rory says seriously.

"Yeah, anything," I reply.

"Don't choose a dog without me," Rory says as she rests her head on my shoulder.

"I won't," I reply as I smooth down Rory's hair and kiss her on the top of the head.

We stare out at the water knowing we only have hours left together.

* * *

**A/N- I'm not going to skip the summer Rory's in Washington. I think we need to see how Jess acts when Rory's not around to impress/judge**

**Review**


	28. A Week's A Long Time

**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews- **angelscovegirl, CherryWolf713, Christie, CountryPersonel, Curley-Q, GrlWithoutAName, JESSandRORYforever, keeper of dragons, KinneticsHollow, krymsunkiss52, LorLukeAlways, mizskitles220, Polly, R. M. Jackson, Sailor-Lit- **I really appreciated them**

**Disclaimer-Not Mine**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Monday, Day One- **

"Jess, get out of bed!" Luke yells at me as he pulls the blankets down.

"No," I reply defiantly as I pull the covers up over my head.

"Jess, she's only been gone for a day and you're already moping around," Luke says.

"Hmmm," I reply half asleep.

"Get up!" Luke yells. "You are not spending three months in bed."

"Whatever," I reply and stay in bed.

"Fine!" Luke retorts. "You can stay in bed today, but tomorrow you have to get up. Got it?"

"Yeah," I reply sadly as I know Stars Hollow is not going to be the same without Rory.

* * *

**Tuesday, Day Two-**

I walk down to the diner.

"It's good to see you out of bed," Luke says to me as I sit down at the counter.

"Yeah," Lorelai replies as she takes a sip of her coffee. "This came for you today," Lorelai says as she hands me a letter. "It's from Rory."

"Thanks," I reply as I take the letter and head for the door.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Luke asks me, but I ignore him and make my way to the bridge.

I sit down and look at the envelope. I notice that Rory has taken her time to make it look all neat and perfect. I debate whether to open it or not, I don't want to ruin it. However I decide to open it, how could I not.

_Dear Jess _

_I miss you already and it's only been a day. Washington's great and it's is so beautiful, but Paris is… well Paris. I'm sure you can imagine. It's a little boring, but I am learning so many new things and having such a good time. By now I'm sure you've already converted to your old ways, monosyllabic and the town hoodlum, but just give everyone a chance. If you get really bored go and hang out with Lorelai, she's practically me. Now don't scoff at this idea you are both more alike then you would like to admit. Anyway it's only been a day, so I don't really have anything else to say._

_Love Rory _

I fold the letter up carefully and place it back into the envelope. I pull a book out of my back pocket and rip off the front cover. I pull out a pen and begin writing.

_Rory_

_Things here are the same, but somehow completely different. _

_Jess_

Finished, all I have to do now is post it. Its short I know, but what are you supposed to say to the person you love. I can barely voice my feelings and opinions let alone write them down.

* * *

**Wednesday, Day Three- **

I'm outside in the town square as per Luke's orders, something about me needing fresh air.

"Lane, you out there?" I say into the walkie talkie as I sit down on a bench facing her house.

"I'm here," Lane replies and I can see her looking out the window.

"Come outside," I tempt. "I'm bored."

"It's cold out," Lane replies.

"Its summer Lane, it's like 80 degrees out here," I retort.

"Fine," Lane replies. "I'll be there soon."

"Hurry," I add because I am in desperate need of some intellectual company.

* * *

**Thursday, Day four-**

I wake up and notice a letter from Rory on the cupboard next to my bed. I sit up, grab the letter and open it.

_Dear Jess_

_First off you suck at writing letters. You are supposed to save me from boredom not instigate it. Though you did manage to write something profound, it made me think for a while. Huh, in a way I guess you did save me from boredom. Anyway one sentence does not count as a letter, so I expect an extra long letter this time. _

_Did you know Paris talks in her sleep and it's not vague words, its complete sentences, mainly about politicians. It's better than watching cable, but she's no substitute to you. Lorelai tells me that you haven't become a hoodlum again, but that you are freezing everyone out. Just try Jess. Now, I know you probably won't try, but Lorelai's got a surprise for you._

_Four days down._

_Love Rory_

I get out of bed and walk over to Rory's basket I brought at the Bid-A-Basket festival. I open it up and place the letter in carefully next to the first. I get dressed and walk down the stairs to try and find out what Lorelai's going to make me do.

"Hey Jess," Lorelai says happily.

"Hey," I reply as I sit down next to her.

"So, I was thinking…" Lorelai begins.

"Jeez," I reply in anticipation of what's coming.

"No hear me out," Lorelai says.

"Fine," I say as I turn to face her.

"So, tomorrow's Friday," Lorelai starts.

"Really, because I thought this week everyone one decided we were going to skip straight to Saturday," I say sarcastically.

"Jess," Luke warns.

"No, its fine Luke," Lorelai reassures Luke. "It's his first complete sentence since Rory left," Lorelai says proudly.

"So," I reply.

"Anyway, I have Friday night dinner with my parents and Rory's gone so I kind of need a buffer," Lorelai explains.

"No," I say. "I'm not going."

"Now Jess, come on," Lorelai pleads. "You like Richard."

"Yes, but Richard comes in a package deal. Which means where there's Richard there's Emily," I explain.

"Jess, you're going and that's it," Luke says.

"Whatever," I retort as I make my way backup the stairs and grab out a pen and some paper.

_Rory_

_What the hell. What makes Lorelai think that she can just get me to do anything she wants and then Luke trying to get on Lorelai's good side by agreeing with her. I don't need anyone. I had no one to rely on in New York, so why do I need anyone now. I know how to look after myself. _

_I'm angry, I'm so angry and I think I'm going to do something stupid, but I think of what you would say and I know you would look at me the way you do when you're disappointed in me. _

_So I play along, that's all I can do._

_Jess_

* * *

**Friday, Day Five-**

"Jess," Lorelai whines. "Ring the doorbell."

"Whatever," I reply as I ring the doorbell and the maid answers. "Well, I guess Hettie got fired."

"Jess, best behavior," Lorelai warns then turns her attention to the maid. "What's you're name?"

"Oh sorry, my name's Marcia," the maid answers in an informal tone, which is a suprise.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Marcia," Lorelai says as we walk inside and hand Marcia our coats.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore are in the… well I don't know what the room is called," Marcia says. "How about we call it the waiting room, you know the place where you get the nauseas knot in the pit of your stomach before the main event."

"I like you," Lorelai says. "I hope you last longer than most."

"Thanks," Marcia replies as she heads to the kitchen.

"Wow, she's cool," Lorelai says to me.

"Yeah," I reply in disbelief. "Sense of humor, too."

"Ah, Lorelai you're here," Emily says excitedly. "Jess," Emily says disgustedly as she spots me.

"Emily," I say semi politely.

"Jess," Richard says excitedly. "I'm glad you came, I've missed you."

"Richard," I say as I sit down next to Lorelai on the couch.

"Thirsty," Lorelai says after she clears her throat.

"Sorry," Richard replies as he makes us all drinks.

"So mom, you're unusually quiet today," Lorelai says to Emily.

"Am I, I haven't noticed," Emily replies.

"So, new maid?" Lorelai asks trying to start up a conversation.

"Yes," Emily says excitement returning. "Isn't she lovely?"

"Yeah," Lorelai agrees.

"I think she's the best yet," Emily explains. "Don't you agree Richard?"

"Yes, she certainly was a good find," Richard adds.

"Dinner is ready," Marcia says as she comes into 'the waiting room.'

"See, absolutely lovely," Emily says as she walks into the dinning room.

"Wow, I can't believe they actually like a maid," Lorelai says to me. "And she's not wound up tight, she's laid back."

"It's unusual," I agree. "Your parents actually liking someone is weird, but someone who is so laid back and cheerful. It sends a shiver down my spine."

"I know," Lorelai says as we walk into the dinning room.

* * *

**Saturday, Day Six-**

"Not another family dinner," I say as I sit down at Lorelai's kitchen table.

"Hey, last night wasn't so bad," Lorelai defends. "Emily was cheerful the rest of the night and actually smiled when Marcia walked out or when the conversation turned to the subject of Marcia."

"I didn't even know she had the ability to smile," I say as I laugh and realize it is the first time I've actually enjoyed myself since Rory's departure.

"She sounds amazing," Luke says from the stove. "I can't wait to meet her. She might make the dinners half bearable."

"You can meet her next week," Lorelai says. "Jess can have the week off."

"Thanks, but I'm kind of intrigued to see what happens next," I say curiously.

"Maybe that's Emily's plan," Lorelai says.

"What?" Luke and I say.

"Oh, she is devious," Lorelai rants. "Hires a maid that is actually interesting, all in an attempt to make us want to come to Friday night dinner to see what is going to happen next. Even you wanting to go willingly Jess. It's a plan, an evil plan to corrupt us into thinking these dinners are fun. But we haven't fallen for it my friend, not yet. We can still win."

"Okay," Luke says.

"Yeah," I agree. "I think you've gone a little far."

"Emily wouldn't hire someone to do that, Lorelai," Luke explains. "I frankly don't think she's that smart. Only you could put together an elaborate plan like that."

"Oh, Luke," Lorelai says as she gets up from the table and kisses Luke.

"Aw, so sweet," I say sarcastically. "But wasn't there an actual reason behind this dinner."

"Yes, actually," Lorelai says as she sits back down at the table and Luke stands next to her. "We wanted to discuss the renovations with you."

"Good because there is something I want to ask you both," I say. "But you go first."

"Okay," Luke says. "We wanted to ask you about your room."

"Like if you wanted it upstairs or downstairs," Lorelai adds.

"So, you're saying I'm not aloud to share Rory's room?" I ask in mock disappointment.

"No," Lorelai says. "So what do you want?"

"I don't know really," I reply.

"You don't?" Luke questions.

"Leave him alone Luke," Lorelai says. "I have an idea. Close your eyes."

"Okay," I say skeptically as I close my eyes.

"Now picture your dream room," Lorelai continues. "Is it upstairs or downstairs?"

"This is stupid," I reply eyes still closed.

"Come on Jess," Lorelai says.

"Downstairs," I reply.

"Now you open the door what do you see?" Lorelai asks me.

"Ummm, it has blue walls. Not light blue, but not dark blue," I explain dreamily. "It's covered in posters and has a couple of CD racks sitting on a decent size wooden desk. One whole wall consists of mainly bookshelves filled with books. There's a double bed against the wall adjacent to the desk and a blue rug at the foot of the bed covering some of the hardwood floor. There are a few windows to let in the light and green bushes outside the windows."

"Wow," Luke and Lorelai say in unison.

"What," I say snapping out of it. "I'm allowed to dream."

"So, what did you want to talk to us about?" Lorelai says dropping the subject.

"I wanted to know if I could get a dog," I ask them nervously.

"A dog?" Luke questions.

"Yeah, I don't know. I think I've been banned from owning animals," Lorelai adds.

"But, I'll look after it and I'll feed it. You guys won't have to do anything," I explain. "Please I really want one."

"Whoa," Lorelai says in disbelief.

"Yeah," Luke adds. "Did we just hear Jess say please?"

"I believe we did," Lorelai answers.

"Oh, I'm sorry it slipped out. Won't happen again," I say sarcastically. "This is something I really want," I say earnestly.

"More than your dream room?" Lorelai asks.

"More than anything," I reply.

"What do you think Luke?" Lorelai asks.

"I can't see any reason why not?" Luke answers.

"Okay, you can have a dog," Lorelai says.

"Yes, thank you," I say excitedly. "But we can't pick it out without Rory."

"That's fine," Lorelai says. "So does this dog of yours have a name?"

"No," I reply.

"Ooh, can I name it?" Lorelai asks excitedly.

"I don't know," I reply. "I'll have to think about it."

* * *

**Sunday, Day Seven-**

I haven't received a letter from Rory yet and I can't help but think why. It could be because of my other letters, they weren't exactly up to standard or it could just be that she's been too busy to write back. I have a feeling it's because of me, so I get out a pen and paper ready to write a proper letter.

_Dear Rory_

_First of all I'm sorry about my two other letters, well actually they can probably be classed as notes they were so small. _

_Anyway, I hope you are having a good time in Washington and are glad you are learning new things. You could kill Paris, but I know you won't go that far. You could always tape her talking in her sleep and tell her it is something incriminating, gives you some leeway when she gets annoying. _

_I went to Friday Night Dinner with Lorelai and your grandparents. It actually didn't turn out too bad; it could almost be classed as enjoyable. They have this new maid Marcia and well she's not your usual maid. I know you're probably sad that you won't be able to meet her, but I have a feeling that she might still be there when you come home as Emily loves her._

_The renovations start tomorrow on The Crap Shack, so I've been helping Lorelai move into Luke's apartment. It's going to be weird having Lorelai up here, but I guess it will be like a trial run for when we all move in together._

_I asked Luke and Lorelai about getting a dog. It took them a little bit, but they ended up saying that I could get one and don't worry we're waiting for you to come back before we choose one. Though, Lorelai's threatening to name the poor thing._

_Now I know you're worried about me changing back into my old self, but I haven't yet. Things are getting better since my last letter. Now I know that rhymes, but it was totally unintentional. Lorelai and I are getting closer I think, although she still enjoys teasing me, but you were right we are similar in a sense._

_Well, I guess this can actually be counted as a letter it's fairly long, especially for me. I hope you write back because I enjoy reading your letters._

_One week down._

_Love Jess_

* * *

**A/N- Tell me what you thought- Review**


	29. FND's with Marcia

**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews- **angelscovegirl, BFD, bluedancer, CammieSwan1785, CherryWolf713, CountryPersonel, Curley-Q, GrlWithoutAName, JESSandRORYforever, Katharina von Valois, keeper of dragons, KinneticsHollow, krymsunkiss52, LorLukeAlways, mizskitles220, MrsBigTuna, Polly, R. M. Jackson, Sailor-Lit, SweetiePie1887- **I absolutely loved them all**

**Because a lot of you commented on the maid, I thought I'd tell you that she is based on a real person. Someone I only met a month ago. Most of the facts are true, eg. name, traits and personal facts. When I think of this person she is the only person, I think could actually change Richard and Emily, she's the nicest person I know  
**

**Disclaimer- Not Mine**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_Dear Jess_

_Sorry I haven't wrote much over the last week things here have become very chaotic, I barely have enough time to sleep. Anyway, I loved your last letter. It made me realize just how much I miss Stars Hollow. I can't wait until I get back home. _

_The new maid sounds so cool. I can't wait to meet her. I can't believe that I finally get out of Friday Night dinners and now I can't wait to get back home so I can meet their new maid. Weird isn't it. _

_New house, new dog, it is going to be so different when I come home. Anyway as I said I don't have a lot of time so I'm going to have to end the letter here. I don't know when I will be able to write my next letter, but I can't wait to read yours._

_Love Rory_

* * *

**Friday, Day 12- **

Luke, Lorelai and I walk up to the Gilmore mansion. I was going to ring the doorbell, but Lorelai surprisingly bet me to it.

"You do realize you just rang the doorbell?" I ask Lorelai.

"I know," Lorelai replies excitedly.

"Too bad if she got a new maid," I say to Lorelai.

"Jess, don't say that you're going to jinx it," Lorelai responds.

"Jeez, what's taking so long?" Luke asks.

Just then the door opens up.

"Hey guys," Marcia says as she opens the door. "Sorry about the wait. I was dealing with Richard and Emily. They are acting a little strange tonight."

"It's okay," Lorelai says as she walks into the house and I follow her. Luke stands still completely in shock.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Marcia says as she approaches Luke. "I'm Marcia."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Luke, Lorelai's fiancé," Luke replies and finally steps inside the house.

"Wow, you two make a hot couple," Marcia says in shock as she grabs our coats. "Is Jess your son?"

"My nephew," Luke replies. "He lives with us though and is dating Lorelai's daughter."

"Lorelai you have a daughter?" Marcia says in shock. "Why haven't I met her yet?"

"Well, she's in Washington for the summer, at a leadership camp," Lorelai explains.

"She sounds smart, I can't wait to meet her," Marcia says as we make our way to the 'waiting room.' "I have two kids myself."

"Really?" Lorelai asks shocked.

"Yeah a teenage boy and girl," Marcia replies proudly.

"But, you look so young," Luke says in disbelief.

"Well I'm 34, but thank you," Marcia replies.

We walk into the room and notice Richard and Emily sitting awkwardly facing each other.

"Who died?" Lorelai says as she sits down across from Richard and Emily.

They stay silent.

"Richard?" I say, but he doesn't move.

"Well, I should check on dinner," Marcia says. "Good luck with them."

"What's going on?" Luke asks us.

"No idea?" Lorelai replies. "Maybe they are both having strokes at the same time," Lorelai suggests.

"We're not having strokes, Lorelai," Emily says but doesn't break eye contact with Richard.

"Well, what are you doing then?" Lorelai asks her parents who don't answer. "You know, this is no way to treat guests in your own home," Lorelai says in a disgusted voice.

"Your mother acknowledged you Lorelai," Richard replies.

"Yeah, but Luke and…" Lorelai starts but is interrupted by Richard and Emily.

"Ssshhh! I'm concentrating," Richard and Emily says at the same time.

"Jinx," Emily says quickly not breaking eye contact.

"Emily, we are not seven," Richard says and Emily punches him in the arm. "Ow," Richard says in pain and Emily punches him again.

"What the hell is going on?" I say to no one in particular.

"Dinner is served," Marcia says as she comes back into the room. "Ah, they're still like this."

"How long has it been since they moved?" Luke asks Marcia.

"I'd say a good three hours," Marcia replies as she sits down on the chair.

"Really?" Lorelai asks surprised. "What are they doing?"

"Staring contest," Marcia replies.

"Why?" Luke asks.

"They were having a disagreement and Richard suggested a staring contest," Marcia explains.

"How long do you think it will last?" I ask Marcia.

"I'd say another half hour," Marcia replies. "I have an idea, let's bet money on who breaks eye contact first. My money's on Richard."

"Yeah, I think Emily's going to win," Lorelai adds. "Put me down for a twenty."

"You're betting on us?" Emily says in disgust.

"Do I have to remind you that you're currently in a staring contest?" Lorelai asks her mother.

"Fine," Emily relents.

"I'll put 10 on Richard to win," I say.

"10, that's all Jess?" Richard says and Emily punches him once again.

"What can I say, I don't have high hopes for you," I say as I laugh.

* * *

**Friday, Day 19- **

We were late for Friday night diner and Emily was angry.

"I said we were sorry mom," Lorelai explains. "There was a lot of traffic."

"Lorelai, you know you should allow time for traffic," Emily defends.

"Hey, we were all here early last week," Lorelai says motioning to Luke and I. "And you and dad took up half the night with your stupid staring contest."

"It wasn't stupid," Emily yells.

"Emily, you must admit it was a little childish," Richard replies.

"You're just saying that because you lost," Emily says to Richard.

"I gave up," Richard defends. "Anyway, Lorelai started throwing things and threatening to never come back."

"Whatever!" Emily retorts.

"Dinner's ready," Marcia says as she walks into the 'waiting room.'

"Marcia," Emily says. "Who do you agree with?"

"Well, not that I was listening in, but I side with Richard," Marcia explains. "He has the more substantial claim."

"What! That's absurd," Emily yells.

"Hear me out Emily," Marcia replies. "Richard gave up because Lorelai was threatening to leave and from what I can tell from my almost three weeks here, is that Richard cannot bear to lose Lorelai again."

"Fine, Richard wins the argument," Emily says. "I still say I won the staring contest because Lorelai was aiming that comment at us both."

"That's fine with me," Richard says as he gets up and grabs Emily's hand. "Let's have dinner."

* * *

**Friday, Day 26- **

We are all sitting at the dining table eating dinner.

"So where's Marcia tonight?" Lorelai asks Emily.

"It's her daughter, Madeline's birthday," Emily explains. "So I let her have the day off."

"How old is she?" Lorelai asks Emily.

"She turns 16 today," Emily replies.

"Well it was nice of you to let her have the day off," Lorelai says in complete disbelief.

"Please Lorelai, I'm not that callous," Emily replies.

"Oh no, mom I knew there was a heart in there, but I didn't think you knew," Lorelai defends.

"Lorelai," Emily warns.

"So Luke, how's the diner?" Richard changes the subject.

"Great, just got a new fryer," Luke explains.

"Well… that's good," Richard replies trying to sound interested, but totally failing.

"So, how's Rory?" Emily asks in an attempt at another subject change.

"Good," Lorelai replies. "She's enjoying Washington, but can't wait to come home."

"That's understandable," Richard says.

"What about you, Jess?" Emily asks me.

"What about me?" I reply.

"How's school?" Emily asks.

"Good," I reply. "I'm keeping up my grade point average."

"And are you still seeing Rory?" Emily interrogates me.

"Yes, it's been hard since she's been away, but she'll be home in two months," I reply.

"So," Lorelai says. "When's Marcia's other kid's birthday?"

"I don't know, why?" Emily asks.

"So, she's going to be here next week?" Lorelai asks hopefully.

"As far as I know," Emily replies.

"Good," Lorelai says in a sigh of relief.

* * *

**Friday, 1 Month, 3 Days-**

"So, no Luke tonight?" Marcia asks us as we make our way into the house.

"No, there was an emergency at the diner so he had to stay in Stars Hollow," Lorelai explains.

"Well, tell him I said hi," Marcia says.

"I will," I reply.

We walk into the 'waiting room' and Richard and Emily stand up to greet us.

"Where's Luke?" Richard asks.

"Something unexpected came up," Lorelai explains.

"I wish you would have called," Emily says. "The tables set for five."

"I'm sorry, it happened just as we were leaving," Lorelai defends. "And we didn't want to be late."

"Its fine," Emily says disappointedly.

"He'll be here next week," I say.

"I said its fine," Emily retorts.

"Dinner's served," Marcia says.

"Ah, Marcia would you like to join us for diner?" Emily asks. "We were expecting Luke to come, but something came up. So would you like to join us?"

"Sure Emily, I'd love too," Marcia replies.

"Good," Emily replies. "Bring out the food and we'll wait for you."

"Okay, great," Marcia says as she heads to the kitchen.

"What was that?" Lorelai asks Emily.

"Yeah," I add.

"I asked Marcia to join us," Emily clarifies.

"Oh, so I did hear correctly," Lorelai replies.

"Yes," Emily says.

"Since when do you dine with hired help?" I ask Emily.

"It's no big deal," Emily replies.

"Yes, it is," Richard adds as he puts an arm around his wife.

* * *

**Friday, 1 Month, 10 Days- **

"Hello Lorelai, Luke and Jess," Emily says happily.

"Oh no, is Marcia not here again?" Lorelai asks.

"No, she's here," Emily explains. "I just wanted to open the door."

"Okay," Lorelai says skeptically as she walks into the house.

"Hi," I say to Emily as I pass her.

"Hello," Luke says as he walks into the house.

"Richard, there here!" Emily yells excitedly.

"Oh good," Richard says as we join him in the 'meeting room.' "Luke, I'm glad you could make it this time."

"Yeah, we missed you last week," Emily adds.

"Why are you guys being so nice?" Lorelai asks her parents.

"Yeah," I add.

"Why wouldn't we be nice?" Richard asks.

"I don't know. First off you don't even like Luke. You said he was below me," Lorelai explains. "And Jess isn't your favorite person in the world mom."

"Well, times change," Emily says.

"What did you do?" Lorelai asks Emily.

"Nothing, I swear," Emily responds.

"There is no way you've come to this conclusion on your own," Lorelai retorts.

"Come on, Emily just tell them," Richard pleads.

"Fine, well seeing as you and Luke are getting married I called some of the residents of Stars Hollow and asked them about Luke and Jess," Emily explains.

"What?" Lorelai, Luke and I exclaim.

"Who did you talk to?" Lorelai asks.

"And what did they say?" I ask.

"Well, I talked to Patricia LaCosta," Emily says.

"Who?" Lorelai asks and then gets it. "Ah, Miss Patty. What did she say?"

"She said that you and Luke loved each other," Emily explains. "She also made some improper comments about Jess."

"I talked to Kirk Gleason," Richard says. "And I'd suggest you all stay far away from him. He denied that you and Luke are actually engaged, and then asked me if I thought he had a change with you."

"How many people did you call?" Luke asks Emily and Richard.

"I don't know. All your friends," Emily answers. "There was Babette who went on about her gnomes, Sookie who was actually the pleasantest out of the lot."

"Oh, don't forget Taylor Doose," Richard says.

"Oh no!" Luke and I say at the same time.

"What?" Emily asks. "I found him to be quite pleasant. Granted he did call Jess and Luke hoodlums, but he did say some nice things."

"So, let me get this," Lorelai starts. "You can now accept Luke and Jess into the family after talking to several random, strangers."

"Yes," Emily says. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," Lorelai replies. "I'm just glad you've finally accepted the fact that they are now apart of the family."

* * *

_Dear Rory_

_Wow, everything's changing. Your grandparents are actually being nice and have kept a maid for over a month. Lorelai has practically stopped teasing me after we had a Buffy the Vampire Slayer marathon. Luke and I are closer than ever, he is like the father I never had. But most of all I think I've changed, this time apart has taught me that there are actually decent people, other than you, out there._

_I know you hate change, but all this change is for the better, I promise. _

_I can't wait for you to get back, are you sure you can't skip out a few weeks earlier?_

_Love Jess_

* * *

**A/N- Probably only one more chapter with Rory in Washington**

**Review- Tell me what you thought **


	30. Shopping, Camping

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **angelscovegirl,CherryWolf713, CountryPersonel, Curley-Q, GrlWithoutAName, Ice-Tea-and-Coffee, JESSandRORYforever, Kathi-ryn, keeper of dragons, KinneticsHollow, krymsunkiss52, lol.idk, LorLukeAlways, MrsBigTuna, Polly, R. M. Jackson, Sailor-Lit, SoManyObsessions- **I really appreciated them**

**Sorry for the long wait, but I've been sick. I'll start the next chapter as soon as I post this so it should be up tomorrow**

**Disclaimer- Do Not Own**

**Enjoy**

* * *

I lay awake in bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Jess, you awake?" Lorelai yells quietly across Luke's apartment.

"Yeah," I reply.

"I was thinking…" Lorelai starts.

"So not my favorite words coming from you," I reply as I look over in her general direction.

"Why?" Lorelai asks me.

"Because no good can come of it," I reply.

"Okay. Well, I was thinking we could go shopping tomorrow," Lorelai says.

"You and me?" I question.

"Yeah," Lorelai says excitedly.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because Rory's not here," Lorelai says. "That and you need some new clothes. Its summer and you're always wearing pants. I want to get you into some shorts."

"I don't do shorts," I retort.

"Come on Jess," Lorelai says. "I've seen your legs. You could totally pull it off."

"When did you see my legs?" I question.

"Ummm…" Lorelai says. "I'm tired. We'll talk more in the morning."

"Lorelai," I yell quietly. "Lorelai?"

"I'm asleep," Lorelai replies.

"Whatever," I reply as I turn to face the wall and go back to sleep.

* * *

"Jess, get up," Lorelai says as she pulls the covers off me.

"Why?" I mumble.

"Because we're going shopping," Lorelai says excitedly.

"I thought that was just a dream," I reply as I put my head under my pillow.

"No. No dream," Lorelai says. "Time to get up, we don't want to miss all the sales."

"Fine," I reply knowing there is no way out.

"I'll be downstairs. If you're not down in less than 30 minutes I'm coming up and you're coming to the mall as is," Lorelai says and then heads downstairs.

I shower, get changed quickly and head down stairs.

"You ready?" I ask Lorelai.

"Wow, 15 minutes I'm impressed," Lorelai says as she looks at the clock and then turns her attention to Luke. "Okay, we're off," Lorelai says as she kisses Luke.

"Here," Luke says as he hands Lorelai his credit card. "Buy the boy something nice."

"We're still here," I reply just wanting to get today over and done with.

"I will," Lorelai says as she takes the card and kisses Luke again. "We'll be back sometime this afternoon."

"It's going to take that long?" Luke questions Lorelai.

"Yeah, at least," Lorelai says as she heads for the door.

"Save me," I plead to Luke as Lorelai pulls me towards the door.

* * *

"Ummm," I say to Lorelai as I look around the store. "This is a lingerie store."

"Yeah," Lorelai replies. "I need to get something sexy for Luke."

"Oh god," I say as I look down at the floor. "I'm just going to wait outside," I add as I turn around, still looking down and run into a rack of lacy bras. I look up at Lorelai who's trying to suppress a laugh and I practically run out of the store.

I've been sitting down on a bench staring at my shoes for a while when Lorelai comes up to me.

"You have good tastes," Lorelai says as she sits down next to me.

"What?" I say confused.

"Those bras you ran into back there, very nice," Lorelai explains and I turn red. "So nice in fact, that I brought a pair."

"Oh god," I say as I put my head in my hands. "I thought we were going shopping for me."

"No, I said we were going shopping," Lorelai explains. "Going shopping for you was just a reason to get you to come along."

"I see and you couldn't go shopping by yourself?" I question her.

"No, a lady never shops alone," Lorelai says dramatically.

"Fine, but there is no way I'm going to the bathroom with you," I reply.

"Duly noted," Lorelai says as we get up and head for another store.

* * *

We had finished most of our shopping and I was holding nearly all Lorelai's bags, plus all of mine. I was thankful when we sat down at the food court.

"Remind me never to go shopping with you alone again," I say exhausted.

"Why? It wasn't that bad," Lorelai defends.

"Maybe for you," I explain. "I've been referred to as your son, brother, boyfriend and husband."

"Well none of that is as bad as when that shop assistant called you my toy boy, that was just weird," Lorelai says.

"Yeah, but when we played along with it," I reply laughing. "The shop assistant's expression was so funny."

"Yeah, but my favorite was when that lady called you my husband and you decided it would be funny to act gay," Lorelai explains. "Every time I came out of the change room your opinions were hilarious."

"Yeah, that was funny," I agree. "I loved the look she gave you."

"What look?" Lorelai asks intrigued.

"It was a 'oh my god don't you know your husband's gay' look," I explain and Lorelai bursts out laughing.

"That's because your impression was so good. Where'd you learn it?" Lorelai asks.

"Queer Eye for the Straight Guy," I answer.

"Ah," Lorelai agrees. "What us straight folks can learn from Carson Kressley."

"Yeah in this case, how to freak out shop assistants," I add.

"See it hasn't been that bad spending the day shopping with me," Lorelai says.

"Well, I guess it's better than death," I say smartly.

"Jess," Lorelai says.

"Fine, I've had fun," I admit.

"We'll have to do this again sometime," Lorelai suggest.

"As long as we keep out of lingerie stores," I warn.

"Deal, though it would be funny to play a trick in a lingerie store," Lorelai says mischievously.

"Well you remember that next time you drag Luke shopping," I say and Lorelai begins to protest. "I mean it."

"Fine, but that reminds me," Lorelai says. "Luke wants to take you camping. It's kind of why I took you shopping. You didn't have a decent coat."

"And when are we taking this camping trip that I had no idea about?" I ask Lorelai.

"This weekend," Lorelai answers. "Will you go Jess? It would mean a lot to Luke."

"Fine, I'll go," I relent. "But I've never been camping before in my life, so don't blame me if Luke comes back with one arm."

* * *

"The great outdoors," Luke says as he gets out of the truck and takes a deep breath in. "Nothing better."

"Yeah, sure," I say as I kick a spider off of my leg.

"Grab the tent and set it up," Luke says as he grabs the other bags out of the back of the truck.

"Tent?" I question. "Don't you have some kind of cabin?"

"No," Luke replies as he lets out a little chuckle. "You can't go camping without sleeping in a tent."

"Okay," I reply as I get the tent out of the truck and start setting it up.

"You need a hand?" Luke asks me after the tent collapses on top of me.

"No, I'm fine," I reply bitterly as I try again.

After about twenty minutes I get it up.

"Good job," Luke says. "But, I was thinking it would be good to have the tent next to the lake, not next to the parking lot."

"What!" I exclaim. "You couldn't have told me this sooner."

"Jess, settle down," Luke says trying to suppress a laugh. "Now you know how to put it up, it won't take as long this time."

"I can't believe this," I reply as I take down the tent. "Where do you want it?"

"This way," Luke says as he picks up our bags and walks down a narrow path. "Here we are, the lake."

"Wow!" I reply. "You do realize we have one of these in Stars Hollow."

"I know, but we're going fishing," Luke explains.

"What, no fish in Stars Hollow," I say sarcastically.

"Jess, if I hear one more sarcastic comment from you this whole trip I'm kicking you out of the tent," Luke says.

"Fine," I reply as I begin to set up the tent again. It didn't take long this time. "What do we do now?" I ask Luke as I sit down on a log.

"Now we fish," Luke answers as he pulls out to fishing rods. "Ever been fishing before?"

"No," I reply. "I don't have the patience for fishing."

"Here," Luke says as he hands me a rod. "It's easy. First off you've got to bait the hook."

"Okay," I say as I grab the rod. "What do we use for bait?"

"Worms," Luke says as he hands me a container of live worms.

"Okay," I say as I attempt to bait my hook. "Now what?"

"Hold the line with your index finger, pull the rod back," Luke explains. "Move the rod forward and release your index finger from the line at about 45 degrees, see easy," Luke says as his line goes into the water.

"Ummm, okay," I say as I give it a go and it wraps around a tree above me. "I'm guessing that's not right."

"Not unless the fish have decided to live in the trees," Luke says as he walks over to me. "Take mine, I'll use this one."

"Sure," I say as I grab Luke's rod and watch him trying to untangle the line from the tree. "Ummm Luke what do I do?" I ask Luke panicked as a fish takes the line and tries to take me with it.

"Reel it in," Luke says and I begin to reel it in. "Not too fast."

"Wow!" I exclaim as I reel the fish out of the water.

"Yeah, good job," Luke says as he pats me on the back. "It's a trout."

"A trout?" I question. "What now?"

"Now you take it off the hook," Luke explains. "You just caught our dinner."

"We're going to eat this?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yes, lucky you caught it otherwise we'd have nothing to eat," Luke answers.

"You didn't bring any food?" I ask.

"No, the whole point of camping and fishing is to eat what you catch," Luke explains.

"Well, what happens if you catch nothing?" I ask Luke.

"There are two things you can do," Luke says. "One, you can starve whilst you fish into the night. Or two, you can pack up and go home."

"I see," I say as I awkwardly hold the fish as far away from me as I can.

"You going to unhook that," Luke asks me motioning towards the fish.

"I'm not touching that thing," I say disgusted as I thrust the fish at Luke. "It's bad enough I have to eat it."

"Fine," Luke says as he grabs the fish off me and hands me the other rod. "Try not to hook it around the tree again."

"I'm not making any promises," I say as I take the rod off Luke and cast it perfectly into the water.

* * *

Luke comes back with firewood and dumps it on the ground.

"Here," I say as I hand Luke three fish.

"What?" Luke says in disbelief. "I never catch this many fish. How'd you do it?"

"I don't know," I reply. "The Old Man and the Sea."

"What?" Luke asks confused.

"It's a book by Hemmingway," I answer.

"You learnt to fish from a book?" Luke questions.

"What can I say it was descriptive," I reply. "Here I'll start the fire."

"Do you know how?" Luke asks me.

"Please if there's one thing I know it's how to start a fire," I say mischievously.

"Just don't burn the tent down," Luke warns.

* * *

"So, what did you think of the trout?" Luke asks me.

"It tasted a little fishy," I joked and Luke looks at me pointedly. "It was good."

"Yeah, nothing beats fresh fish and you caught it yourself," Luke says proudly.

"Yeah," I reply happily.

"So, the renovations are nearly finished we move in on Monday and Rory comes home on Wednesday," Luke says. "Are you excited?"

"I guess," I reply whilst poking a stick in the fire. "A little nervous, though."

"Why?" Luke asks me.

"Everything's changed, my outlook mainly and I don't know how Rory's going to react to it," I explain.

"What do you mean?" Luke asks.

"Well Rory's the sort of person who doesn't like change and back when she fell in love with me I was a completely different person," I answer.

"But, haven't you changed for the better?" Luke questions.

"Yeah, but what if Rory liked the way I was," I confess. "I don't think I can go back."

"Jess you never have to change for anyone and if Rory doesn't like the person you've become than she doesn't deserve to be with you," Luke justifies.

"I changed for Rory, though," I explain. "I felt like I didn't deserve to be with her, like I was beneath her."

"Then I'm sure Rory will like who you've become, how could she not Jess, you've become a fine young man," Luke says proudly. "You've become closer to Lorelai, Richard and Emily when you didn't have to, I'm proud of you Jess."

"Thanks," I say earnestly to Luke.

"No problem," Luke replies. "Don't worry everything will be fine."

"Sure," I say unconvinced. "Do you have any marshmallows?"

"Yeah, I'll go grab them," Luke says as he walks off to the tent.

* * *

**A/N- So, Rory returns from Washington next chapter**

**Review **


	31. Rory's Return

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **angelscovegirl, CherryWolf713, Curley-Q, feebstar, Flowerson, GrlWithoutAName, I-luv-jess-mariano, JESSandRORYforever, Kathi-ryn, keeper of dragons, KinneticsHollow,krymsunkiss52, lol.idk, LorLukeAlways, Miguel51, mizskitles220, MrsBigTuna, Polly, RoNaNdEdWaRdAnDjEsSLOVER, Sailor-Lit- **I really appreciated them and I've made it over 400, so Yay! **

**Sorry it took so long to update, sometimes time just gets away from you. Hopefully it won't be as long this time**

**Disclaimer- Not Mine belongs to ASP and the CW**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"So Jess, you ready to see the new house?" Lorelai asks me as I walk into the diner.

"Sure," I reply. "But technically it's still the same house."

"I guess, but technically new family, new house," Lorelai reasons.

"Well if you put it that way I guess you have a point," I reply as I stand next to her.

"Ok," Luke says as he joins us on the other side of the counter. "Ceaser, you're in charge."

"Ok," Ceaser yells back from the kitchen.

"Let's go," Lorelai says excitedly as she runs out of the diner, whilst Luke and I follow gradually behind.

It was a short, yet slightly nervous walk to the house. As we approached the house I noticed that the outside looked the same, but slightly bigger in some places. We make our way up the front steps and walk inside. I can't believe what I'm seeing, nothing major has changed, but it has been painted and filled with new furniture. We walk into the living room and I look around.

"This looks great," I say to Lorelai.

"I know," Lorelai says excitedly.

"It's perfect," Luke adds as he kisses Lorelai and envelops her in a hug.

"Yeah," I reply, not believing how much the house would actually change. "We'll definitely have to name it something other than 'The Crap Shack' now."

"I don't know," Lorelai replies. "The name's grown on me."

"I think we'll leave it open to discussion," Luke says. "Jess you want to see your room?"

"Yeah," I answer getting excited.

"Now Lorelai worked very hard to make your room the way you wanted it, but if you want something changed just let us know," Luke explains as we make our way to the kitchen.

"Okay," I say as I walk into the kitchen, which is completely different.

It is a bit bigger and is filled with all new appliances. We approached the back of the kitchen, the side opposite Rory's room and I realize I never actually thought of where my room would actually be in the new house.

"You ready?" Lorelai asks as she stands in front of a white painted wooden door. I am too excited and nervous to say anything so I just nod my head. "Your new room," Lorelai announces as she opens the door and steps aside.

I walk into the room slowly, looking all around trying to take it all in. It was just how I imagined it, but better.

"Thanks," I say as I turn and face Luke and Lorelai who are standing in the doorway.

"It was our pleasure," Luke replies.

I was overwhelmed with emotions no one had ever done anything like this for me.

Lorelai must have seen my expression change. "Come here," Lorelai said and motioned me towards her for a hug.

I was a little hesitant at first, but gave in surprisingly quickly.

"Thanks again," I say as I pull out of the one hug and hug Luke next.

"Well, we'll leave you to it," Lorelai says. "Luke and I are going to check out upstairs."

"Okay," I reply as they leave and I walk back into my room and sit down on the bed.

The bed spread is covered in different colored blue stripes. There are windows in front and to the left of the bed. Under the window in front of the bed is a big wooden desk. The whole right wall is lined with bookshelves, which have already been filled up. I get up from the bed and walk around to the left side. Against the wall is a door I open it up and am surprised to see it filled with my clothes. I have no idea when Luke and Lorelai moved all my stuff from the apartment above the diner to here. I close the closet door and walk over to the desk and am amused when I see that Lorelai has written a diary entry for me on the new legal pad.

_Dear diary, I miss Rory sooooo much. Oh No! I didn't put enough hair gel in this morning gosh darn it now my hair is misbehaving. Well anyway diary I must be going I have to read, be a hoodlum, that kind of thing. Until tomorrow, I'll miss you. _

Note to self, keep Lorelai out of my room from now on.

I see a big CD rack with all my CD's ordered neatly. I cringe thinking Lorelai had alphabetized them, but was surprised to see them sorted by genre, the way I like it and that made me smile. I look at the walls and noticed that the color is blue, possibly indigo. Lorelai has also put up some posters, The Clash, Distillers, but my eyes land on a specific poster that I had hidden back with my things in Luke's apartment. I pull it down hastily and carefully roll it back up, then place it in the back of my closet, and close the door gently.

A few minutes later Lorelai knocks on my door. "Time for lunch," Lorelai says and walks into the kitchen.

"Okay," I reply as I walk a few steps to the kitchen. And I realize being in close proximity to the kitchen and Rory's room could come in handy, not to mention the conveniently placed side door. I walk into the kitchen and join Luke and Lorelai at the new, bigger kitchen table.

* * *

I'm driving down the highway in Luke's truck. I convinced Luke and Lorelai to let me pick Rory up in New York so that she didn't have to spend all her time on the bus. I make my way gradually into New York and pull up at the Port Authority Bus Terminal. I'm running late so I get out and run over to the bus about to leave for Hartford. I see Rory sitting with her head leaning against the window. I knock against the window and Rory jumps, she glances around before looking out the window. She spots me and a huge smile graces her face, and she opens the window.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asks me still trying to wrap her head around my unexpected presence.

"Are you coming with me or would you prefer to spend a couple more hours on a bus?" I ask and don't wait for an answer. "Grab your things."

Rory grabs her bags and practically runs off the bus. I grab her and kiss her passionately.

"I've missed you," Rory says as she breaks the kiss.

"Yeah me too, but we'll get to that later," I reply. "You got any more bags?"

"Yeah that one," Rory says motioning towards a large suit case in the baggage hold underneath the bus.

I grab the suitcase. "Let's go," I say as I lead the way to Luke's truck.

I put Rory's suitcase in the back of the truck and open up the door for her.

"Thanks," Rory says as she gets in the truck and I close the door.

I run around to the other side and get in. "So, what do you want to do?" I ask Rory.

"Get hotdogs," Rory answers as she looks at me pleadingly. "I'm starving."

"Okay," I reply. "I know just the place," I add mischievously as I pull out onto the road.

* * *

"I love these hotdogs," Rory says as we walk around Washington Square Park. "I wonder if we can ask the guy for the recipe."

"They're normal hotdogs," I reply. "I'm sure Luke can whip some up for you."

We finish off our hotdogs and sit down on a bench. Rory snuggles into me and I place my arm around her.

"This is nice," Rory says as she looks up at me.

"Yeah, I missed this," I reply honestly. "And I missed you," I say as I lean down and kiss Rory.

"I missed you too," Rory says as she snuggles back down into my chest. "So, I hear you like your new room."

"Yeah, it's pretty great," I reply. "It's my first room where the walls are not considered to be in the white/cream group."

"Oh really and what color is it?" Rory asks me.

"Blue," I reply.

"Does that mean they painted my room pink," Rory asks me.

"I don't know," I reply.

"You don't know?" Rory questions me.

"No, your door's been closed," I reply. "And Lorelai instructed Luke and me not to go into your room at all costs."

"Great," Rory replies thinking the worst.

"I'm sure it will be fine," I say reassuringly.

"Have you met my mother?" Rory asks me.

"Good point," I concede. "But she did do a good job on my room."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see," Rory says with a hint of nervousness still in her voice.

"Well, we better get going," I say as I get up from the bench and pull Rory up with me. "Lorelai's fate awaits."

We walk slowly back to Luke's truck in a comfortable silence. We get into the truck and head out of the city. I pull onto the highway and Rory moves along the bench seat to sit next to me. She rests her head on my shoulder, mumbles something incoherently and falls asleep.

* * *

We are about 15 minutes outside of Hartford when Rory starts to wake up.

"Where are we?" Rory asks as she lifts her head off my lap and looks out the window.

"Just outside Hartford," I reply, instantly missing Rory's closeness and warmth. "You have a good sleep?"

"Yeah," Rory answers. "But I 'm starting to miss Paris' late night ramblings."

"Well you can always come into my room and I can talk to you," I reply.

"Where is your room anyway?" Rory asks me.

"Out in the garage," I joke.

"Jess," Rory says warningly.

"Okay," I reply. "It's directly across from your room."

"Isn't that where the fridge and stove is?" Rory asks me.

"Was," I correct. "But the kitchen looks a little different now," I add cryptically.

"Oh, okay," Rory says sadly.

"Can you wait for Friday Night Dinner?" I ask Rory changing the subject.

"Is Marcia still there?" Rory asks hopefully.

"Yeah, she's still there," I answer. "And she's still making Emily and Richard act… nice."

"Oh," Rory says sadly.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Everything's changed," Rory says disappointedly.

"Not really," I reply.

"New house, new maid, new grandparents, new family and new you," Rory explains.

"But isn't that all change for the better?" I ask Rory.

"Yeah," Rory replies. "But I'm not sure how I will fit back in."

"You'll fit," I say knowingly, but it doesn't cheer Rory up. "How about when we get to Hartford we stop at an animal shelter and pick out a dog?" I ask trying to lift Rory's spirits.

"Yeah," Rory says excitedly. "You'll actually let me help you pick?"

"Within reason," I reply.

"I'll take it," Rory says excitedly.

* * *

"How about this one?" Rory asks me for the third time.

"It's a Chihuahua," I reply as I pointedly look at Rory.

"So…" She prompts.

"It's too small," I answer.

"Too small, short haired, too sad," Rory mocks me.

"This is an important decision," I reply hastily. "I want to get the right dog."

"Okay, okay," Rory says whilst laughing. "I understand, take your time."

"Thank you," I say sarcastically as I walk ahead and Rory stays behind to play with the Chihuahua.

I'm looking at all the kennels and none of the dogs look right. I turn and walk back to find Rory when I hear a bark. I turn around looking for the dog that barked, but can't see it. Then it barks again and I walk in the direction it came from. I get to a cage right at the end and see a big, white dog.

"Rory!" I yell excitedly. "Over here, I found it."

Rory comes running and looks into the cage. "Oh he looks perfect. He is a he isn't he?"

"Let's see," I say as I look at a sign next to the cage. "Liam is an Irish Wolfhound, who is 7 months old."

"He's big for only 7 months," Rory says shocked.

"Yeah, let's get him," I reply.

"Okay," Rory says as she goes and looks for an animal shelter worker.

We fill out all the paper work and take Liam out to the truck. He jumps in the middle and sits down. Rory and I get in the truck and sit either side of him.

"So, what should we call him?" Rory asks me.

"I don't know," I reply. "What don't you like the name Liam?" I add sarcastically.

"Not really," Rory answers truthfully.

"So what do you suggest," I ask Rory.

"Ummm… how about Lucky?" Rory asks me.

"Lucky," I reply and the dog lets out a loud moan. "He doesn't like it," I say to Rory whilst motioning towards the dog.

"Well, let's just say random names until we get a response," Rory suggests.

"Okay, Liam," I say and we get another loud moan. "Well that rules that out."

"Buddy…Buster…Charlie…Jack….Rex…Hunter…Dusty…Spike…Samson…Gizmo…Scooter," Rory and I try, but to no prevail.

"Max," I say and get a bark from the dog.

"Milo," Rory says at the same time as me and also gets a bark from the dog.

"Looks like we have a winner," I say to Rory.

"Yeah, but which one was it?" Rory asks.

"You say yours then I'll say mine," I suggest to Rory.

"Okay," Rory replies. "Milo," And once again the dog barks.

"Max," I say and the dog barks again. "Well, ummm…"

"Yeah," Rory says stunned. "So what do we call him?"

"I don't know," I reply. "Maybe he just likes the letter M."

"Mickey…Monty…Mittens," Rory says, but the dog doesn't react.

"Mittens?" I question Rory.

"Well, I was out of M names," Rory defends. "And dogs can wear mittens."

"I guess we'll just have to pick one," I suggest.

"Or we could call it MaxMilo or MiloMax," Rory replies.

"MiloMax sounds like a something you'd buy off an infomercial," I explain.

"We could call him M&M," Rory say and the dog growls. "Or not."

"That was a definite no," I reply. "So what now?"

"Maybe he can have two names," Rory suggests. "As long as he obeys both names then we will be fine."

"A little confusing don't you think?" I ask Rory.

"None more confusing then two Lorelai's," Rory defends.

"How about we ask Luke and Lorelai," I suggest. "And if worse comes to worst we can get the town to vote."

"Sounds good," Rory replies.

* * *

**A/N- There are links to pictures of Jess' new dog on my profile, so check him out**

**Review **


	32. Home Sweet Home

**A/N- First off sorry for the long wait, I just kept making up excuses not to write. But if it taught me one thing, it's that I missed writing, so updates should come quicker**

**Thanks for all your reviews- **angelscovegirl, ArigatoKarateBaby, bianca89, Curley-Q, GrlWithoutAName, Hero7632, Literati44, Kathi-ryn, keeper of dragons, krymsunkiss52, Literati44, lol.idk, LorLukeAlways, mizskitles220, MrsBigTuna, Polly, Sailor-Lit- **I really appreciated them **

**Disclaimer- Not Mine**

**Enjoy**

* * *

We pull up to 'The Crap Shack' and Lorelai comes running out of the house to greet us, with Luke trailing behind.

"Oh, my baby's home, I've missed you so much," Lorelai says as we get out of the car. I tap my leg and the dog jumps down from the driver's seat and Lorelai's priorities quickly change. "Oh he is so cute," Lorelai says as she totally disregards Rory. She comes over to me and pats the dog, which is sitting at my feet. "Who's a good boy?"

"Ah, Lorelai don't you think you should show some love to your only daughter who happened to be away for 3 months," I suggest.

"But he's new and he's cute," Lorelai defends.

"And will still be here after you reunite with your daughter," I add.

"Fine," Lorelai says like a petulant five year old.

"So, good trip?" Luke asks me as he grabs Rory's suitcase out of the back of the truck.

"Yeah," I reply. "Thanks for letting me borrow the truck."

"That's alright," Luke replies as Rory and Lorelai join us.

"So what's the dog's name?" Lorelai asks excitedly.

"We've narrowed it down to two," Rory explains.

"What are they?" Lorelai asks as she jumps up and down excitedly in anticipation.

"The first one's Max," I reply and Lorelai excitement suddenly deflates. "What's wrong with Max?" I ask her.

"Well for starters it was the name of my former fiancé," Lorelai defends.

"Ah, I forgot about that," I reply. "But he doesn't look like Max, does he?"

"Well no," Lorelai replies. "But I will constantly be reminded of him."

"I'm with Lorelai," Luke adds. "I don't want to be reminded of Rory's teacher either."

"I guess that rules out Max then," I say slightly disappointed.

"So, what's the other name?" Lorelai asks turning her attention to Rory.

"Milo," Rory says and the dog leaves my side and walks over to Rory.

"Milo, I like it," Lorelai says happily. "And it looks like the dog likes it as well."

"What do you think?" Rory asks Luke.

"I think that Milo suits him perfectly," Luke says as he bends down and gives the dog a pat on the head. "Who's a good dog."

"Okay," I concede. "We'll call him Milo."

"Yes," Rory and Lorelai cheer as they pat the dog with Luke.

"Can we go inside now?" Rory asks excitedly. "I want to see my room."

"Sure," Luke says as he makes his way up to the house with Rory following excitedly behind him.

"Come on Milo," I say as Milo follows me up to the house. "Welcome to your new home boy," I add as we make our way inside.

"Oh my god," I hear Rory shriek from the living room and Milo runs off towards the kitchen, I decide to let him explore by himself and head to the living room.

"What's going on?" I ask Rory.

"I never knew 'the crapshack' could look this good," Rory says in disbelief.

"Well it won't be called 'the crapshack' much longer," Luke says to Rory.

"Hey," Lorelai exclaims. "I thought we were keeping it as 'the crapshack'."

"I said we'd leave it open to discussion," Luke replies.

"Yeah, I think Luke's right," Rory adds.

"But we named it together," Lorelai whines to Rory.

"It's a completely new house," Rory explains. "It needs a new name to fit."

"Fine," Lorelai relents. "Do you want to see your room or not?"

"I want to," Rory says getting excited.

"Well let's go look then," Lorelai says as she leads the way to Rory's room. "You ready?" Lorelai asks Rory stalling.

"Just open the door," I say to Lorelai.

"Okay, Jess," Lorelai replies sarcastically as she opens the door and steps aside.

"Wow!" Rory says as she steps into the room.

I walk around Luke and Lorelai to get a better look at Rory's room. It was much the same, but bigger. She had a bigger desk and bed. Her walls were yellow with a white boarder running around the middle, which had sunflowers on it. She also had more bookshelves, which meant that there were no more books underneath her bed. Her bed, wow! I had just stepped into the room and I noticed that it had been carved. It looked amazing. The bed head had been carved with famous writers, such as Mark Twain, Jane Austin and to my surprise Ernest Hemmingway. It was so beautifully carved that it captured each writer's passion. It had the writers name and a famous quote from them. Across the top of the bed head read, _'Dare to dream, but never let your dreams hold you back.' _

"Wow!" I finally say out loud.

"Yeah," Rory says from next to me. "Did you carve this Luke?" Rory asks as she turns to face Luke.

"Yeah," Luke replies. "Do you like it?" Luke asks a little nervous.

"I love it," Rory says as she rushes over to Luke and hugs him, and Luke immediately hugs her back.

"I'm glad," Luke replies as Rory pulls out of the hug.

"I can't believe you carved this Luke," I say in disbelief. "It's really good."

"Where'd you get the idea from?" Rory asks.

"We talked to Paris and the townspeople," Lorelai explains. "To see what books you liked."

"And we looked through your books," Luke adds. "We noticed that you like Oliver Twist a lot."

"Yeah," Lorelai adds and Rory and I laugh. "But the original idea was Luke's, he wanted to do something special for you."

"Wow! One question though," Rory says. "Who is the dare to dream quote from?"

"Why don't you have a look," Luke replies and Rory and I make our way around the side of the bed.

"_Dare to dream, but never let your dreams hold you back,_ William Danes." Rory reads aloud. "Oh my god," Rory shrieks as she runs back over to Luke and Lorelai. "It's so perfect."

"I'm glad you like it," Luke says as he hugs Rory again and then she hugs Lorelai.

"Thanks for this," Rory says to Lorelai.

"You're welcome," Lorelai replies. "So you want to see Jess' room."

"Yeah," Rory says as she rushes out of her room only to stop suddenly. "Is that it there?" Rory asks motioning towards a half open door.

"That's it," I reply and Rory walks towards it.

She pushes open the door and my eyes land on Milo lying on my bed. "Well we can see who the Milo likes the most," Lorelai says at the sight of Milo half asleep.

"Yeah," I reply. "He has good tastes."

"Sure," Lorelai replies sarcastically.

"I love this room," Rory says as she looks around. "But mine's better."

"Whatever," I shoot back.

"This house is perfect and I haven't even seen the upstairs," Rory explains. "Everything's just perfect."

"No, it's not," Lorelai replies.

"Why?" Luke, Rory and I ask.

"For it to be perfect we need some M&M's," Lorelai says and Milo growls, jumps off the bed and runs out of the room through Luke's legs.

"What the hell?" Luke exclaims after he only just widened his legs enough for Milo to get through.

"Nice one," Rory says to Lorelai as she makes her way out of my room.

"What'd I do?" Lorelai asks.

"He doesn't like the name M&M," I explain to Lorelai. "We found that out in the car."

"Well, someone could have told me," Lorelai defends.

"Jess," Rory says as she sticks her head in my room. "Milo got out."

"How?" I ask Rory.

"Front door was left open," Rory explains.

"Let's go," I say as I head out of my room and Rory comes with.

"Pick up some dog food and supplies before you come back," Luke yells to us as we ran out the front door.

"So, where do you think he is?" Rory asks as we stop at the town square.

"I don't know," I reply. "There," I say to Rory as I see Milo run around the back of the church. I grab Rory's hand and we take off.

We run around the church, past Gypsy's garage and end up at Kim's Antiques.

"Where'd he go?" Rory asks.

"I don't know maybe we should enlist Lane's help," I reply motioning towards Lane's house behind us.

"Good idea," Rory says as she walks up to Lane's front door and knocks.

Luckily Lane answers. "Rory you're back," Lane says excitedly as she hugs Rory. "Jess."

"Hi Lane," I reply and then turn my attention back to the streets. "There!" I yell as I spot Milo again. I jump Lane's fence and take after him.

"What's going on?" I hear Lane ask Rory curiously. "I've never seen Jess run. I didn't think he knew how."

"I know," Rory replies.

"I can still hear you," I yell back.

"Come on," Rory says to Lane as she takes after me. "I'll explain it on the way."

I run past the school and Rory and Lane catch up to me.

"So Jess, I hear you got a dog," Lane says slightly out of breath.

"Yeah," I reply as I stop at the edge of the bridge. "Look there he is."

Rory, Lane and I look into the centre of the bridge and Milo is rolling around on his back.

"Don't scare him," Rory says and I step on the bridge and it creaks.

"Jess, quiet," Lane hisses.

"Relax," I reply as I turn to Rory and Lane. I turn back to the bridge and Milo's gone. I glance up and notice him running off.

"Here we go again," Lane says as I take of and Rory and Lane follow behind.

It would've been a good sight to anybody watching, the three of us running across the bridge chasing after a runaway dog.

We make our way past Bootsy's news stand and around the corner. We run off towards Luke's, but stop out the front of Miss Patty's. Here's Milo sitting at Patty's feet whilst she rubs behind his ears.

"Not a very smart dog," Lane says.

"Yeah," Rory agrees.

"Hey," I defend as I walk up the steps towards Milo.

"Jess," Miss Patty says. "I hear this is your new dog."

"Yeah," I reply. "He got away from me."

"Well, he's cute just like his owner," Miss Patty replies flirtatiously.

"Well thanks for looking out for him," I reply as I dismiss her comment. "Come on Milo," I say as I tap my leg and Milo lets out a moan, but leaves Miss Patty's side.

"Well, we've got to get Milo some food," Rory explains to Patty.

"Okay," Miss Patty replies. "And Jess, bring Milo around with you again."

"Ummm…" I falter.

"He will," Rory says as she drags me away.

"Bye," Lane says to Miss Patty as the three of us walk away.

We get to Doose's market and I tell Milo to stay outside. We've been shopping for a while now when Taylor taps me on the shoulder.

"Jess," Taylor says.

"Yeah," I reply as I turn to face Taylor.

"Is this your dog," Taylor says annoyed as he motions towards his hand.

"Yeah," I reply as I take Milo back off him. "What of it?"

"Well first off, he is in my store," Taylor says angrily.

"I left him outside," I retort.

"And second," Taylor explains. "He wasn't on a leash and I can bet that he's not registered."

"Well no, but I only got him today," I reply.

"So, you should have anticipated it and got it registered," Taylor defends.

"Okay, well next time," I reply as I go back to shopping.

"Jess," Taylor says as he clears his throat.

"Yes," I reply as I turn to face Taylor and he motions towards Milo. "Ah," I say in realization. "Well I don't see a no dog, no service sign," I retort.

"Here I'll take him out while you pay," Rory says as she takes Milo.

"Thank you Rory," Taylor says and then walks off.

* * *

"Jess, Rory!" Lorelai calls from the kitchen. "Dinner."

"In a minute," I reply turning my attention back to the TV.

"Now!" Luke yells.

I turn the TV off and head into the kitchen just as Rory walks out of her room.

"You still doing homework?" I ask Rory as I sit down at the table. And she sits down across from me.

"Yeah," Rory replies. "Well, being in Washington for most of the summer really impacted on my summer homework."

"I see," I reply.

"Jess have you done your homework?" Lorelai asks as she sets the table and then sits down.

"Sure," I reply unconvincingly.

"Jess," Luke warns. "Your not going to slack off your senior year."

"I have it under control," I reply.

"Need I remind you that is what you said right before Luke got me to tutor you," Rory warns.

"I'm fine, really," I reply. "School hasn't even started yet."

"Topic dropped," Luke says as he brings our plates to the table, it was roast beef.

"What's this?" Rory asks poking a green vegetable with her fork.

"That is broccoli," Luke replies. "From now on you and your mother are going to eat healthy."

"What?" Lorelai and Rory moan.

"Hey get used to it," I reply. "He's made me eat healthy since I got here."

"Great," Lorelai and Rory mumble.

"Try them you might like it," Luke suggests.

"Yeah, they kind of grow on you," I explain.

"Whatever," Lorelai says. "There's no way I'm eating that."

"Well, at least eat the meat and potatoes," Luke says.

"Isn't potato a vegetable," Lorelai says and Luke lets out a sigh of defeat.

* * *

I was lying in bed awake at 12:05 and couldn't get back to sleep, so I decided to go over to Rory's room. I walk out of my room and walk into the dark kitchen.

"Shit!" I half yell out in pain as I run into the kitchen table.

I hobble to Rory's door and open it up. I notice Rory's asleep so I quietly lie down on the bed and fall asleep.

A couple of hours later I wake up and notice Rory's not there. I get up and walk out into the kitchen skilfully avoiding the table this time. I open up my door and notice Rory asleep in it. What the hell, I think as I lie down next to Rory for the second time tonight.

I wake up again at 3:30 and Rory's not next to me again. I half sit up in bed and look around. I debate whether to get up or not and decided to stay in bed. I immediately fall back asleep.

I wake up 4:15 and notice Rory's back next to me. I put my arm around her and fall back asleep.

I begin to wake up when Rory stirs. She gets up from the bed and walks out of the room. I wait a couple of minutes and decide to follow her. I make my way out of my room and trip over something on the floor. I look down and notice Rory lying on the ground. "Whatever," I mumble and go back to my room and grab my blanket. I walk back into the kitchen and place my blanket over Rory. I bend over and kiss her goodnight. "Stay," I hear Rory say and I lie down next to her and put the blanket over both of us.

No way I'm doing this every night, I think and then fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N- Hopefully the wait won't be as long this time**

**Review**


	33. Getting Back To Normal

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **angelscovegirl, blonde-biatch, Curley-Q, GrlWithoutAName, I-luv-jess-mariano, Kathi-ryn, kaypgirl, Literati44, lol.idk, LorLukeAlways, mizskitles220, Polly, Sailor-Lit- **I really appreciated them**

**Disclaimer- Not Mine**

**Enjoy**

* * *

I am only half asleep when I hear Lorelai come into the kitchen with Luke close behind and I am well aware of what happened last night.

"Oh my god," Lorelai says quietly when she see Rory and I on the floor together.

"What?" Luke asks as he walks into the kitchen.

"Ssshhh!" Lorelai says to Luke. "They're asleep."

"Sorry," Luke says sarcastically. "Why are they on the floor?"

"Beats me," Lorelai replies. "Probably Jess' way of sleeping with Rory without getting in trouble," Lorelai suggests.

"Oh, he's in trouble," Luke replies.

"Let's just wait for an explanation when they wake up," Lorelai suggests.

"Okay," Luke agrees and then grabs me up off the floor without disturbing Rory.

"Hey," I protest. "What the hell."

"Ssshhh!" Luke says. "You'll wake Rory."

"Sit," Lorelai says as Luke pushes me into a chair.

"Why are you sleeping on the floor?" Luke asks me.

"Can I get changed before the interrogation begins?" I ask wearing only my boxers and a t-shirt.

"No!" Luke says. "We want answers."

"Fine," I reply. "I swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help me god," I add sarcastically.

"Watch it," Luke warns.

"Why is my daughter on the kitchen floor?" Lorelai asks me.

"She was sleepwalking," I explain. "Must be a Washington thing."

"A Washington thing?" Luke questions confused.

"Yeah," I reply. "Probably doesn't even know she's doing it,"

"So, why were you on the floor then?" Lorelai asks me.

"Well, Rory had been in and out of my room sleepwalking," I explain. "And I followed her out of my room one time and tripped over her on the kitchen floor."

"Then…" Luke prompts.

"Then I decided it would be fun to sleep on the floor," I explain. "Not the best idea," I say as I grab my sore neck.

"Serves you right," Lorelai replies, then turns her attention to Luke. "Luke can you make me pancakes."

"What about him?" Luke says motioning towards me.

"Don't worry I have the perfect punishment," Lorelai replies deviously.

"Great," I say sarcastically. "Can I go get changed now?"

"Sure," Lorelai says. "But, wake Rory up on your way past."

I get up, walk over to Rory and grab my blanket. I wrap the blanket around myself and bend down. I kiss Rory gently on the lips and she begins to stir. Lorelai begins to protest.

"Wake up," I say soothingly to Rory as I stand up and head to my room.

"Not funny Jess," I hear Lorelai say to me.

I leave the door half open and I hear a sleepy Rory ask confused, "What am I doing on the floor?" I laugh softly and she speaks again, "Ooohhh, what's for breakfast?"

* * *

I am working in the diner when Rory walks in.

"Hey," I say as she leans over the counter and kisses me.

I pick up my book and begin to read whilst Rory looks out the window, we fall in a comfortable silence.

A few minutes later Rory turns back to me and says, "Hey Jess."

"Yeah," I reply as I finish the page I'm on and look at her.

"Who's that?" Rory asks motioning towards a blonde headed girl leaning against a tree.

"I don't know, why?" I ask.

"It looks like she's staring at you," Rory answers.

"I haven't notice," I reply.

Luke walks out of the kitchen and picks up on our conversation. "Are you talking about the girl out there?" Luke asks us.

"Yeah," Rory and I reply.

"Who is she?" Rory asks Luke.

"I don't know, but she's been stalking Jess for the past two months," Luke replies.

"What!" I exclaim. "Two months!"

"You must have seen her," Luke says to me. "She's been glued to that tree all summer."

"I wonder what she wants," Rory says.

"Me too," I reply. "I'm going to find out," I add as I move from behind the counter and head to the door.

I walk out of the diner and across the street. As I get closer to the girl she begins to quickly walk away. I turn around and face the diner. I shrug my shoulders at Rory, but she motions for me to follow her. I notice the girl walk out of sight, so I run to catch up to her. I find her sitting on a bench and approach her cautiously.

"Hey," I say to the girl as I stand next to the bench.

"Hey," the girl replies.

"I'm Jess," I say running out of things to say.

"I know," the girl replies quickly. "I'm Shane."

"Shane, do you mind me asking why you've, for lack of a better word been stalking me for the last two months?" I ask her.

"Ummmm," Shane falters. "I thought you might've been up for some action."

"What?" I say in disbelief. "I have a girlfriend."

"I know," Shane replies. "But when I didn't see her all summer I thought you were single."

"Well I'm not," I defend. "I love Rory."

"I can see that," Shane says as she gets up from the bench and stands in front of me. She leans in and I'm caught off guard. She kisses me. I try to pull away, but she has her hand on the back of my head keeping me there. She finally pulls away. "Now you know what you're missing, I'll be around."

I look up and see Shane walk away. I sit down on the bench. What the hell just happened? Did this girl, Shane just kiss me? Of course she did. What am I going to tell Rory? I can't tell her, I don't know. I look up and I see Rory, or a brown headed girl I don't stick around to find out. I bolted, ran back to the house and grabbed Milo. I headed down to the bridge and sit down under a nearby tree. I need time to think and hopefully no one will find me here, for a while at least. Milo lies down next to me with his head in my lap and I pull out a book.

* * *

It's been a few hours and I've decided I have to tell Rory. Milo's lying next to me, I get up and he follows. I hurry back home knowing that Rory's most likely freaked that I didn't come back to the diner. It's been a good two to three hours since I saw Rory and Luke.

I walk into the house and Milo runs ahead. "You're home," Rory says as she runs over to me and hugs me. "Where were you?"

"Out," I reply getting a little angry and head to my room. I had just realized how hard it would be to tell Rory. Granted I didn't do anything wrong, but I didn't want to ruin what we had.

I go to my room and lay face down on the bed. Rory comes over to me and sits on the bed.

"What happened with the girl?" Rory asks me, but I don't answer. "Come on Jessie, you can tell me." Rory says as she runs her fingers soothingly through my hair.

I turn my head and look up at Rory's caring blue eyes and she smiles. "She kissed me," I mumble and bury my face in the bed.

"What?" Rory asks.

I look back up at Rory. "I said she kissed me. She told me she like me. I told her I love you and then she kissed me."

"She kissed you," Rory says and stops playing with my hair. "Did you kiss her back?"

"No," I reply. "It happened so fast."

"Why'd you run from me?" Rory asks me.

"I wasn't sure it was you, but I didn't want to tell you what happened," I reply. "Since you came back from Washington we haven't really been the same. We've had a quick kiss here and there, but that's about it." I sit up and face Rory. "I'm not complaining. I love talking to you and just hanging out, but I didn't want a meaningless kiss to drive us apart."

"Wow!" Rory exclaims.

"What?" I ask.

"I go to Washington and you learn to speak full sentences," Rory says in disbelief.

"I always knew how," I reply. "I just never had a reason to."

"I love you, you know that right?" Rory asks me.

"Yeah," I reply. "I love you, too."

"I want things to go back to what they were before Washington," Rory says.

"As you wish," I reply as I kiss Rory.

Rory deepens the kiss and pushes me back on the bed.

"Happy?" Rory asks me.

"Almost," I reply. "Milo, door," I say and Milo gets off the rug and pulls the door closed behind him.

"What?" Rory asks confused. "Nice trick."

"Yeah, I knew it would come in handy," I reply. "Didn't take long to teach him either. He quite enjoys pulling the door closed by the rope."

"Quite," Rory mocks me and she laughs on top of me.

"Ssshhh!" I hiss as I roll Rory over so that I am now on top. "Now where were we, oh yeah," I say as I begin to kiss Rory again.

"Mmmm," Rory moans as I kiss her neck.

I make my way back to Rory's mouth and she pulls my shirt over my head. I help her get it off and throw it on the floor. Rory rolls me over so that she is back on top. She begins kissing me on the chest and I let out a small moan.

"You like that," Rory says as she sits up straddling my hips.

"Yeah," I reply as I pull her back down to me and kiss her passionately.

"Rory mummy's home early," Lorelai calls from the hallway.

"Shit," I mumble and Rory gets off me.

"What do we do?" Rory asks me.

"Ummmm," I reply lamely. "I'll hide in the closet. You count to 50 and tell Lorelai we're playing hide and seek."

"Ok," Rory says as she straightens up her clothes and lies on the bed. "10, 11, 12…"

"Rory," I hear Lorelai say as she grabs the door handle.

I quickly grab my shirt off the floor and dive into the closet. I close the door just as Lorelai opens the other door. I put my shirt on quickly and listen out.

"46, 47, 48, 49, 50," Rory says. "Ready or not."

"What are you doing?" Lorelai asks Rory.

"Jess and I are playing hide and seek," Rory replies.

"Hide and seek?" Lorelai says not believing it. "In one room."

"Yeah," Rory replies. "You lay down, count to 50 and then you have to guess where the other is, from your position on the bed."

"I see," Lorelai says still not believing it.

"I hid under the bed," Rory says. "It took Jess forever."

"So, Jess is with you?" Lorelai asks Rory. "Luke said he didn't come back after confronting his stalker."

"Well, he's back," Rory replies. "He's in the closet."

"No fair," I reply as I walk out of the closet and sit on the bed. "How'd you know?"

"The door squeaked when you closed it," Rory says as she sits up and faces Lorelai.

"Well, have fun," Lorelai says to us. "I'll tell Luke that you're home and fine."

"Thanks," I say to Lorelai.

"My turn to hide," Rory says excitedly and Lorelai leaves the room. "That was close," Rory says to me once we hear the front door close.

"Not really," I reply. "Good acting by the way."

"Yeah, you too," Rory agrees.

I get up from the bed and walk over to the desk. As soon as I get up Rory starts laughing. "What?" I ask Rory as I sit down at the desk.

"Nothing," Rory replies between laughs.

"Whatever," I reply as I turn to my CD collection. "What do you want to listen to?"

"Clash," Rory says between laughs.

I put the CD in and London Calling starts playing. "What's so funny," I ask Rory as I head back over to the bed.

"Your shirts on backwards," Rory says still laughing.

"Hey, it was dark," I reply as I pull my shirt off.

"Why are you wearing your Metallica shirt anyway?" Rory asks calming down.

"I've already been through this with Luke," I explain. "It brings out my eyes."

"It's gross," Rory says disgusted.

"So, that why you were so eager to get my shirt off," I reply.

"Maybe," Rory says. "That and I like you better with no shirt on."

"Well, maybe I can wear no shirt all the time," I say flirtatiously as I sit back down on the bed.

"That is always an option," Rory replies as she kisses me.

* * *

Lorelai is watching TV in the lounge and I go to join her. Luke and Rory were already in bed.

"What are you watching?" I ask Lorelai as I sit down next to her on the couch.

"Nothing," Lorelai replies. "But it's time for your punishment for sleeping with Rory."

"Great," I reply. "What is it?"

"We're going to have a Buffy marathon," Lorelai says excitedly as she gets up and put the first disc in.

"How's that a punishment?" I ask Lorelai.

"It's not," Lorelai replies as she rejoins me on the couch.

"Okay," I say confused and the first episode begins.

"She's the vampire," Lorelai says excitedly.

"I remember," I say slightly annoyed.

"Behind you," Lorelai says. "You are so going to get fanged."

"Fanged?" I question her wording.

"Buffy talk," Lorelai replies and I sigh.

The theme song starts and I find myself nodding my head in time with the music. I glance over and notice Lorelai's doing the same thing. She looks at me and her head nods get bigger and more precise to the music. I do the same trying to out nod Lorelai. She gets up and starts playing air guitar. This is ridiculous I know that, but I get up anyway and begin to play air guitar. I'm just getting into it when the song ends. Lorelai and I sit back down on the couch in silence, no one says anything. It's nice, the silence is nice.

"Buffy had a fat face in season one compared to the other seasons, don't you think?" Lorelai asks me.

So much for the silence.

* * *

**A/N- Review**


	34. Communication

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **angelscovegirl, Curley-Q, I-luv-jess-mariano, Kat321, Kathi-ryn, kaypgirl, KinneticsHollow, KK92, krymsunkiss52, Literati44, LorLukeAlways, mizskitles220, R. M. Jackson, Sailor-Lit, SoManyObsessions- **I really appreciated them**

**Disclaimer- Don't Own**

**Enjoy**

* * *

It's around 4:30 in the morning and we are up to the eighth episode of Buffy.

"I'm hungry," Lorelai whines from next to me on the couch.

"Too bad," I reply turning my attention back to the TV. "You ate everything deemed non healthy from the kitchen already."

"Yeah, well I needed to," Lorelai defends. "I had to get through all that Angel drama somehow."

"You ate a carrot," I add.

"A carrot?" Lorelai asks confused. "No way, there's no way."

"Well you did," I say and she gets even more freaked out.

"When was this?" Lorelai asks me forcefully. "Was it before the Twinkies?"

"No, I'm pretty sure it was after the Twinkies, but before the Marshmallows," I reply.

"How could you let me eat a carrot," Lorelai says gagging. "That is… Yuck. You are so grounded."

"Huh?" I reply only half listening.

"Big grounding, the monster of all groundings," Lorelai rants. "I'm talking about never seeing the light of the day again."

"Sure," I reply trying to focus on the TV.

"Jess, yes, less, mess, dress," Lorelai sings. "Jessie is a doo doo head. Jessie is a doo doo head."

"Jeez," I reply. "Haven't you taken your meds?"

"No," Lorelai answers excitedly.

"You know what you need?" I say to Lorelai.

"Coffee," Lorelai says triumphantly as she gets off the couch and runs to the kitchen.

"No, not coffee," I say in defeat as I pause the DVD and follow Lorelai into the kitchen.

I notice Lorelai sitting at the kitchen table without coffee. I sit down across from her.

"What are you doing?" I ask her.

"Just thinking," Lorelai replies.

"What about?" I pry.

"Anything, everything," Lorelai replies.

"Give me an example."

"Ummm," Lorelai thinks. "How you can be so open and then close up so quickly."

"Huh?" I reply.

"See," Lorelai replies. "Wait, I have an idea."

"Okay," I say skeptically.

"We'll go back and watch Buffy, but as soon as Luke and Rory get up you have to speak in full sentences," Lorelai says excitedly.

"Fine, but you have to speak in less then five words at a time," I reply.

"Deal," Lorelai says as she shakes my hand.

"But we need some stakes," I suggest.

"Sure," Lorelai replies. "What do you want if you win?"

"Ummmm," I say trying to think of something good. "This is hard."

"I have mine," Lorelai says excitedly. "If I win I want you to help me plan the wedding."

"Okay," I reply. "And if I win I want four nights a week to sleep with Rory."

"What!" Lorelai exclaims.

"And by sleep, I mean sleep," I clarify.

"Well, that's better," Lorelai replies. "One night a week."

"Three," I shoot back.

"Two," Lorelai retorts.

"Three," I reply.

"Okay three," Lorelai gives in. "Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday."

"No," I reply. "Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday."

"Okay deal," Lorelai says and we shake again.

"Deal," I add and we make our way back to the lounge.

"How long are we going to do this?" I ask.

"Until one of us breaks," Lorelai replies as she sits on the couch and I sit on the floor by the couch.

I put my arm under the couch and pull out a bag of corn chips. "Here," I say to Lorelai as I hand her the chips.

"You still had chips," Lorelai says. "You little squirrel."

"Maybe we can just start the competition now," I suggest.

"No we've got another two hours before Luke and Rory get up," Lorelai explains. "And I'm using it to my advantage."

"Go ahead," I reply. "But I'm going to win."

"Whatever," Lorelai says as she throws a corn chip at me.

* * *

Two and a half hours later we're still up. We had just finished season one when Luke comes down the stairs.

"Competition officially starts now," Lorelai says when she sees Luke.

"Huh?" I reply knowing that I'm not going to be able to say that for a while.

"Hey," Luke says as he sees us. "Have you been up all night?"

"Yep," Lorelai answers and I say nothing, but Lorelai pokes me in the ribs.

"Yeah, we had a Buffy marathon," I explain. "It was my punishment for sleeping on the floor with Rory."

"I see," Luke says a little confused as he stands next to the couch.

"Lorelai ate a carrot earlier this morning," I say to Luke.

"What?" Luke says confused. "Why'd you eat a carrot?"

"Because," Lorelai replies.

"Because she thought it was a red vine," I explain.

"Yeah," Lorelai agrees.

"But there different colors," Luke says confused.

"That's true," Lorelai agrees.

"I'm going to the kitchen," Luke says. "What do you guys want for breakfast?"

"Ooooh Pancakes and…" Lorelai starts and I look at her warningly. "Choc chip."

"And I'll have an omelette, scrambled eggs and bacon," I say. "And some pancakes too, but I want blueberry."

"I'm not making two different kinds of pancakes," Luke says slightly annoyed.

"Choc chip," Lorelai says.

"I think you should make blueberry," I suggest. "It's defiantly healthier."

"Blueberry it is," Luke says as he walks into the kitchen.

"Hey," Lorelai says as she throws a cushion at me.

"Watch it," I retort and then realize I have to add a few words. "How can you talk this much?" I ask Lorelai. "No one needs to talk this much."

"Huh?" Lorelai replies as she heads upstairs to get changed.

It's only been a few minutes and I'm already regretting this bet, but there is no way I'm going to lose. I get up off the couch and head to my room to get changed.

* * *

We're at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Luke had to open the diner so it was just Lorelai, Rory and I.

"We've got FND tonight," Lorelai says.

"No, no," I argue. "You are not allowed to abbreviate words."

"Why not?" Lorelai questions.

"Because it's unfair," I reply. "It's just not fair."

"So?" Lorelai replies.

"Well if you can abbreviate then I can repeat words and phrases," I say smartly.

"Not fair," Lorelai says.

"It's fair alright, fairer than fair," I reply.

"Fine," Lorelai relents.

"So no abbreviations and no repeating," I say.

"Yes," Lorelai replies.

"What are you two doing?" Rory asks us confused.

"We're…" I start, but am interrupted.

"No," Lorelai replies.

"Why?" I ask. "I can do what I want?"

"Go ahead," Lorelai replies.

"Lorelai and I bet on each other," I explain. "She's not allowed to say more than five words at a time and I've got to say more than five."

"Well this should be interesting," Rory replies. "Especially with Friday night dinner tonight."

"Yeah," Lorelai replies excitedly.

* * *

We are standing outside the Gilmore's residence when Rory rings the doorbell.

"Now behave children," Rory says to Lorelai and me.

Marcia opens the door up. "Hey guys and newcomer," Marcia says to us.

"Sorry…" Lorelai says.

"Yeah," I interrupt Lorelai. "This is Rory my girlfriend," I say proudly. "She's also Lorelai's daughter."

"Ah," Marcia says. "The smart and beautiful one in the Gilmore clan."

"Hey," Lorelai protests.

"No offence," Marcia adds as we walk into the house.

"It's a pleasure to meet you…" Rory says but suddenly realizes she doesn't know Marcia's name formally.

"Marcia," Marcia says. "You can call me Marcia."

"Okay, Marcia," Rory says as Marcia takes our coats.

"Luke at the diner again?" Marcia asks.

"Yes, he is," I answer. "He works so hard, that one, but we love him."

"Okay, what's going on?" Marcia asks. "Jess says three words at the most and Lorelai always answers my questions."

"There having a Freaky Friday moment," Rory explains. "And it's kind of getting old."

"Really?" Lorelai asks.

"Yes, I like my monosyllabic boyfriend," Rory replies sadly. "It allowed me to do most of the talking. Now I'm getting sick of hearing his voice."

"Hey," I protest. "You need to be a good girl."

"See he can't cope with long sentences," Rory explains. "Half of them don't make any sense."

"Well, I would say nothing at all, but according to Lorelai that's not allowed," I reply.

"Settle down," Lorelai says as she makes her way into the house.

We all follow and meet Richard and Emily in 'the meeting room.'

"They're here," Marcia announces and then makes her way into the kitchen.

"Rory you're back," Emily says as she gets off of the couch to greet us.

"Hi grandma," Rory replies as she hugs her grandmother.

"Hello Emily and Richard," I say pleasantly. "It's nice to see you."

"Jess," Richard and Emily reply. "Lorelai."

"Hey," Lorelai says and then sits down.

"Lorelai," Emily says disgusted. "That is no way to greet people."

"Huh?" Lorelai replies.

"Lorelai…" Emily starts.

"Leave it Emily," I interrupt. "Lorelai's not exactly herself tonight."

"Yeah," Rory agrees. "These two," She says motioning towards us. "Thought it would be fun to act like the other."

"What do you mean?" Richard asks intrigued.

"Well, Jess has taken on Lorelai's excessive talking whilst Lorelai's taken on Jess', well lack of talking," Rory explains.

"That's absurd," Emily replies.

"That's a bet," Lorelai says.

"Yeah Emily haven't you ever made a bet before?" I ask.

"I should say not," Emily answers. "Well at least not one as stupid as this."

"It's not stupid," I reply. "The stakes are high and I'm going to win."

"Whatever," Lorelai retorts.

"What are the stakes?" Richard asks Rory.

"I don't know," Rory replies. "They are keeping it to themselves."

"I bet they're pretty good," Marcia says as she comes into the room. "Considering Lorelai and Jess made them."

"They are," Lorelai replies.

"Yeah," I add. "But only if I win."

"I don't think either of them is going to cave anytime soon," Marcia replies.

"Is there a reason you came out?" Richard asks Marcia.

"Oh yeah," Marcia says remembering. "Dinner's ready."

"Let's eat then," Emily says as she heads into the dining room and we all follow.

"We're having braised lamb shank," Emily announces once we are all seated at the table.

"Yummmm," Lorelai replies and Emily glares at her.

"She can't help it," I say to Emily. "Even though it's killing her not to talk as much as she usually does, she doesn't want to lose."

"Mmmmm," Lorelai says. "Sucks."

"Lorelai," Richard says disgusted. "I don't want to hear any of that language coming out of your mouth, especially at the dinner table."

"Sorry," Lorelai replies. "Blame jess."

"How long are you going to keep this up?" Emily asks Lorelai.

"Jess," Lorelai prompts me.

"As Lorelai's spokesperson," I say with mock authority. "She replies with a no comment."

"Jess," Lorelai says.

"What happens if you're still like this on your wedding day?" Emily asks Lorelai. "What will you say?"

"I do," Lorelai replies back smartly.

"You expect this to last for more then two months?" Richard asks Lorelai.

"Not if I have anything to do with it," I say mischievously.

"Jess," Lorelai says warningly.

"What?" I question her. "If there's one thing I've learned so far it's that it is easier to get the answers you want and I'm using it to my advantage," I explain and then turn my attention to Emily, "Lorelai wouldn't mind discussing wedding plans with you now."

"Really," Emily says excitedly.

"Well…" Lorelai starts.

"Good, I'll go get my wedding planner book," Emily says as she gets up from the table quickly and hurries out of the room.

"Another thing I've learnt is that excessive talking causes headaches," I say as I rub my head.

"Unfair," Lorelai whines whilst Richard and Rory look at each other in annoyance.

"I don't know," I reply. "Seems like a win-win situation, well for me at least."

"Dead," Lorelai says as she lunges across the table at me, much to Richard and Rory's horror.

* * *

**A/N- Review, tell me what you thought**


	35. Tragedy Strikes

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **angelscovegirl, bluedancer, Curley-Q, Gaialy, Kathi-ryn, krymsunkiss52, Literati44, lol.idk, LorLukeAlways, Miguel51, R. M. Jackson, Sailor-Lit-** I really appreciated them**

**Disclaimer- Not mine**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Lorelai, Rory and I make our way into the diner and collapse at a nearby table. It is well after 11:30.

"What the hell happened to you?" Luke asks us as he takes in our appearance. Lorelai is covered in red wine, an assortment of food and has a bandaged hand. I'm not much better off, as I also have a bandage on my neck. Whilst Rory just looks tired and lays her head on the table.

"Well, Lorelai also known as Evel Knievel," I start explaining to Luke.

"What?" Luke asks confused.

"Lorelai lunged across the table at me during dinner," I explain.

"Why?" Luke asks concerned and confused.

"I don't really know," I reply. "But in the process she smashed the water jug with her hand, hence the bandage."

"Oh my god," Luke interrupts. "Are you all right?" He asks Lorelai.

"Yeah," Lorelai replies tiredly.

"Of course she is," I say bitterly. "She isn't the one that got hit in the neck with a piece of flying glass shrapnel."

"I'm sorry," Lorelai replies.

"Are you okay Jess?" Luke asks me.

"Yeah, it wasn't too deep," I answer. "I stopped the bleeding and bandaged it up, whilst Marcia bandaged Lorelai's hand up."

"What about Richard and Emily?" Luke asks frantically. "And Rory are you alright."

"I'm fine," Rory replies lifting her head for a few seconds and then replacing it on the table.

"That's good at least," Luke says slightly relieved. "And Richard and Emily."

"Well Emily was out of the room when it happened," I explain. "And Richard grabbed Rory and pulled her out of harms way."

"I should have been there," Luke says guiltily.

"There wouldn't have been anything you could have done," I reassure him.

"Yeah," Rory agrees lifting her head once more. "It's all because of this stupid bet they made."

"It's not…" Lorelai starts.

"It is stupid!" Rory yells at her mother and gets up. "Luke can you please take me home?"

"Sure," Luke replies. "But what about these two," Luke says motioning towards Lorelai and me.

"They are staying here until this bet is settled," Rory says firmly as she makes her way out the door.

"Try not to hurt each other, again," Luke replies as he follows Rory out the door.

And then we were left alone. I look at Lorelai and she looks back at me, we say nothing.

* * *

I'm woken up by a tap on the window. Window? I think and then realize I'm still in the diner, so much for a resolution. I look towards the window and see Kirk.

"Go home Kirk," I say and then I lay my head back down on the table.

Not long after Luke comes into the diner.

"Wake up!" Luke shouts at us as he shakes us awake. Lorelai and I slowly wake up and look at Luke. "So have you resolved it yet?" Luke asks us.

"No," Lorelai replies and then starts to stand up.

"No, no," Luke says as he puts a hand on Lorelai's shoulder. "You are both staying here, at this table until you come to an agreement," Luke explains.

"But I have work," Lorelai defends.

"Well that's too bad," Luke replies. "Do you know how upset Rory was last night and all because of this stupid bet. So, no moving until it's over." Luke walks away to open the diner.

"Rory," Lorelai says sadly.

"Yeah," I reply. "I hope she's alright."

"Jess," Lorelai says as she looks at me.

"Lorelai, what do you want to do?" I ask her.

"Compromise," Lorelai suggests.

"Fine by me," I reply. "I'll help you out with some of the wedding plans and I get two nights a week with Rory."

"One night," Lorelai counter offers.

"Two," I say firmly. "Take it or leave it."

"I'll take it," Lorelai replies.

"So, I'll help you out with some wedding plans and I get two nights a week with Rory," I clarify.

"Yep," Lorelai replies.

"So, is it a deal then?" I ask.

"Deal," Lorelai says as she shakes my hand. "Well, thank god for that."

"Yeah," I reply as I get up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Lorelai asks me.

"To beg for Rory's forgiveness," I say simply as I leave the diner and head for home.

I walk inside and notice Rory's still asleep. I decide to have a shower first before apologizing to Rory.

* * *

I finish getting dressed and make my way into Rory's room.

"Hey," Rory says as I enter her room.

"Hey," I reply as I sit down on the bed.

"So, I guess your lack of words mean that the bet is over," Rory says as she sits up in bed.

"Yeah, it's finished," I reply. "Sorry for everything."

"It's okay," Rory says. "It was Lorelai who lunged across the table."

"Yeah, but I baited her," I reply.

"Well at least it's over," Rory says. "So, who won?"

"No one," I reply. "We came to a compromise. I think we both got out of it fairly easily."

"Yeah so what did you get?" Rory asks me excitedly.

"Well, first off I have to help Lorelai with some of her wedding plans," I explain leaving the best for last. "And I also get to spend two nights a week sleeping with you," I say as I kiss Rory.

"Sleeping with?" Rory asks nervously.

"Yeah you know," I reply. "It's what many people do when they've had a long day, you should try it sometime."

"So, two nights a week we get to spend next to each other?" Rory asks excitedly.

"Yeah, it was going to be three nights if I won," I explain to Rory.

"No wonder she didn't want to lose," Rory says.

"Yeah," I reply as I snuggle next to Rory.

"We've got school in two days," Rory says to me. "It's the last first day of high school."

"I'm aware," I reply as I place my arm around her.

* * *

Rory and I head to the diner.

"I'm so sorry," Lorelai says as she rushes towards Rory and hugs her.

"It's alright," Rory replies pulling out of the hug. "But shouldn't you be apologizing to Jess, he is the one you stabbed."

"Oh yeah," Lorelai says as she turns to face me. "I'm sorry for lunging at you and subsequently stabbing you in the neck."

"That's okay," I reply. "These things happen."

"Does it hurt?" Lorelai asks me.

"Does your hand hurt?" I retort.

"Yeah," Lorelai replies.

"Well times that by about ten," I explain. "Then you're about reaching my level of pain."

"Give me a look," Luke says as he walks over to us.

I sit down in a chair and Luke pulls the bandage back.

"Oh," Luke says.

"That doesn't sound too comforting," I say to Luke.

"Well it's infected," Luke replies. "I thought you said it wasn't deep."

"I didn't think it was," I answer back.

Lorelai and Rory finally step around Luke so that they can see the cut.

"Ewww," Lorelai says and immediately moves back behind Luke.

"Oh my god," Rory says as she looks at the cut.

"Geez people it can't be that bad," I reply.

"Is that glass?" Rory asks Luke.

"Maybe," Luke replies concerned. "It sure looks like glass."

"I have glass in my neck," I say nervously.

"I think we should take you to the hospital," Luke says.

"No, I'm fine," I say not wanting to go back to the hospital ever again. "And I've got to meet Lane, just bandage me back up."

"I really think you should go to the hospital," Luke says sternly.

"I'll be fine," I reply. "I'll go upstairs and pull the glass out."

"Jess, you can't," Rory says scared.

"Relax," I reply. "I've done it before."

"You've pulled broken glass out of your body before?" Lorelai asks me in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's no big deal," I reply as I head to the stairs.

"I've got to go to and finish my summer homework," Rory says as she kisses Lorelai. "Be careful Jess."

"As always," I reply as I head up the stairs.

I go straight into the bathroom and look at the cut. It is considerably deeper than I expected. I grab some tweezers from the cabinet and begin pulling out the small shards of glass. I finish fairly quickly and bandaged it back up. I head down the stairs and past Luke and Lorelai.

"See, no big deal," I say as I pass them and head across the road to where Lane is waiting.

* * *

I'd caught up with Lane and we were now discussing her newly formed band with Dave.

"You so love Dave," I say to Lane.

"I do not," Lane retorts.

"Come on Lane," I say. "From what you've told me it definitely sounds like he likes you."

"What happened to you reverting back to your old ways once the bet was over?" Lane asks me.

"Well, Lorelai's way of life grew on me a little," I answer. "But only a little."

"I see," Lane replies.

"What about Zach?" I ask Lane. "You could always ask him out."

"No way," Lane retorts. "He's with a new girl every week."

"So…" I prompt.

"He's a man whore," Lane replies.

"Okay, how about Brian then?" I ask Lane trying not to laugh.

"Come on Jess that is not funny," Lane says as she tries to hit me in the shoulder, but I duck slightly and she gets me in the neck.

"Arrrggghhh!" I scream out in pain, a piece of glass must've still been in my neck. I bring my hand up to my neck and can feel the blood flowing freely out. "Shit!" I mumble and then notice Lane just sitting there. "Get help!" I scream at Lane and this jolts her out of her shock.

"Okay," Lane stammers as she gets up hurriedly.

"Let Luke know," I add weakly as she runs away. I take off my shirt leaving my long sleeved shirt on and press it firmly to my neck to try and suppress the blood flow. I look around and notice that most of Stars Hollow is already standing around me. No ones helping, everyone's just staring.

I start drifting in and out when Lane comes back with Luke.

"Jess, Jess," Luke says franticly. "Wake up."

I slowly wake up and I look at Luke's concerned eyes. "Luke," I say weakly.

"Let's go," Luke says as he picks me up off of the ground and rushes me to his truck. "Keep pressure on it."

"I'm trying," I cry out in pain.

"We'll pick Rory up on the way and she can hold it," Luke explains. "It'll give you a break. Then we'll call Lorelai to meet us down there."

"Hurry," I say to Luke.

We pull up at the house and Luke just honks the horn. I'm glad he didn't leave me alone. Rory comes out to see what the commotion is about. She notices Luke and he waves her over. She hurries over to the truck and jumps in when she sees me.

"What happened?" Rory asks confused.

"Hold the cut closed," Luke says and I lay my head in Rory's lap.

"Arrrggghhh!" I say as pushes the shirt tightly to my neck.

"I'm so sorry," Rory says frightened. "What happened?" She asks Luke.

"Well from what I could gather from a hysterical Lane," Luke explains. "Is that she accidentally hit Jess in the neck, he must've had some glass still in there," Luke says nearly breaking down.

"It's okay Luke, Jess is strong he'll make it through this," Rory says trying to comfort Luke as I drift out of consciousness again. "He's loosing too much blood," I faintly hear Rory say and then I'm out cold.

* * *

**A/N- I thought it was about time for some more drama **

**Be good and review if you want the next chapter**


	36. Hard Times

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **angelscovegirl,ArigatoKarateBaby, bluedancer, Curley-Q, I-luv-jess-mariano, Kathi-ryn, krymsunkiss52, LorLukeAlways, mizskitles220, Polly, R. M. Jackson, Sailor-Lit, SoManyObsessions- **I really appreciated them**

**Disclaimer- Not Mine**

**Enjoy**

* * *

I am lying down. I hear voices, I think.

I try to open my eyes, but I can't.

I try to move my arm, but it doesn't move.

I decided to try and focus on the voices in the room, what else can I do?

"Well, he's been in surgery for the past four hours," A man says. "We managed to stop the bleeding, but he lost a lot of blood. We don't know if his brain stopped receiving oxygen or for how long."

"What does that mean," Luke asks tiredly.

"We'll have to wait until he wakes up," The man/doctor explains. "But he could have some brain damage, however we won't really know until later on."

"And how long will it be until he wakes up?" Lorelai asks the doctor.

"We're not sure he lost a lot of blood, but during the surgery we were able to transfuse the majority of blood back into his system," The doctor explains. "He's also hooked up to an IV drip to try and replenish his lost fluids."

"So, we have to wait?" Luke asks.

Yes," The doctor replies. "It's all up to him now."

"Jess, his name is Jess, please stop referring to him in third person," Rory says her voice rising.

I feel my heart rate increase. Rory's here, I'm glad she's here.

"Oh no," The doctor says.

"What?" Lorelai asks.

"After losing a lot of blood there is a high risk of Jess suffering a heart attack," The doctor says putting emphasis on the word Jess as he rushes over to me. "We need to calm him down before his heart rate increases any more."

"Jess," I hear Rory say. "You've got to calm down, I'm here," She says and I can feel her hand on top of mine. I try to move my hand. I desperately try to move my hand, but nothing. My heart rate increases again. "Come on Jess, I can't lose you," Rory says as she runs a hand through my hair. "Pleases Jess."

"We're going to have to call a code blue," The doctor says.

I calm down, listening to Rory and no one else.

"Wait," Lorelai interrupts. "His heart rate's dropping."

"That's good," Rory says to me. "Stay calm."

The doctor listens to my heart.

"How is everything?" Luke asks nervously.

"Everything sounds fine," The doctor replies.

"Can he hear us?" Lorelai asks the doctor. "Because it seemed like he heard Rory or was that just a coincidence."

"It's hard to tell," The doctor replies. "But there could be a slight chance that he can hear you. Well, I'll leave you be."

"Thanks for everything," Luke says as the doctor leaves.

A couple of silent minutes pass.

"It's all right Luke," Lorelai says in a comforting voice and I can hear Luke crying.

I would give anything to be able to move my hand, open my eyes or speak just so that I could save Luke from his pain. I try, I am trying so hard. My heart rate increases again.

"Jess," Rory says starting to cry. "Please…"

I try to focus on Rory's voice and block the thought of Luke out. I listen to every tear Rory sheds and I can't help as one lone tear falls down my cheek.

"I'm going to take Luke for coffee," Lorelai says to Rory.

"Okay," Rory replies. "Bring me back a cup."

"Sure," Lorelai says as she takes Luke out of the room.

Rory stopped crying. She must've noticed the tear on my face because she gently wiped it away.

"It's going to be alright," Rory says trying to convince herself. "Your going to be fine aren't you, you've got to be."

I wanted to tell her I would be fine, but I don't know that I will be.

I'm awake, but I can't wake up.

I don't know how long I can listen to people breaking down in front of me, not knowing that I can hear every word they are saying.

I try to go to sleep.

* * *

I wake up and I strain to hear Rory's voice, but I can't. I can only hear Luke and Lorelai talking in hushed voices.

"Maybe we should postpone the wedding," Lorelai says sadly to Luke.

"Well maybe," Luke replies. "But maybe Jess will wake up and everything will be fine. His brain will be fine and he will be back to the monosyllabic, sarcastic Jess we all love."

"Yeah," Lorelai replies disappointedly.

"I'm going to go see if I can find Rory," Luke says as he leaves.

I hear Lorelai walk over to me and pull up a chair. She covers my hand with her own.

"Jess, I'm so sorry," Lorelai says on the verge of tears. "This is all my fault."

I want to tell her that it's not and that everything will be okay.

"I shouldn't have made that bet with you. I was high on sugar and lack of sleep," Lorelai rants. "I'm supposed to be a responsible adult and I let my soon to be nephew get injured just because I can't stand my mother."

Lorelai was full on crying now. It was hard to take. I always saw Lorelai as a strong and independent woman. I never thought anything would get her this down.

She calms down after a while.

"I don't know how much Rory told you from when she was little, but she went through her prince charming phase," Lorelai explains whilst smiling, I could hear it in her voice. "We had just watched Cinderella and Rory was so excited about finding her very own prince charming. We walked around Stars Hollow for hours that day looking and asking every man we met different questions. She asked them about music and movies, and more serious questions like if they like ice cream in bowls or cones." My heart rate goes up a little upon hearing ice cream cones, but settles quickly and Lorelai continues.

"She was so disappointed when not one man said that they liked ice cream in cones. She starting crying and declared that she would never settle with a man who ate ice cream out of a bowl. She was only six, but she's stood by her ice cream analogy, with the exception of eating straight out of the carton of course."

Lorelai pauses for a few moments.

"You have to get better Jess," Lorelai says trying to keep it together. "You're the only person that Rory knows or has dated who likes their ice cream in cones. She was so excited when she found out. She came home and said that she had finally found her prince charming."

I hear the door open and hope that it is Rory.

"Where's Rory?" Lorelai asks when Luke comes back into the room.

"In the cafeteria," Luke explains. "She wants to see you and I think you should get something to eat."

"Okay," Lorelai says as she gets up from the chair. "Talk to Jess he seems to like it."

"I will," Luke says as he kisses Lorelai and then takes her place at my bedside.

"Hey Jess," Luke says lamely as he holds my hand. "You know I'm not good with words. Last time you were injured I told you about all the residents in Stars Hollow, which you complained over and over again for me to stop. But now that you're unconscious you won't be able to protest."

I can tell he's trying to keep the talk light hearted, so that he doesn't lose it on me and I thank him for it.

"This time I thought I could tell you a little about your family," Luke begins. "First is your grandparents William and Anne. They were great parents to Liz and I. William and Anne met when my dad was 24 and mom was 20. They got married soon after and had me two years later, then four years later they had your mother Liz. We were a happy family, an all American family going to town festivals and meetings even though dad hated them. But when I was 12 and Liz was 8 our mom got very sick and we found out she had cancer. It was inoperable and she died around a year later."

Luke paused for a bit and then continued.

"Dad didn't take it very well. She was the love of his life and was taken away from us so suddenly. Dad didn't know how to take care of us properly and I had to look out for Liz. We stopped going to town functions. I tried to get Liz come with me a few times, but she never came so I just gave up. I guess that's why I hate town functions so much. It was our mom's thing she liked to do with us."

He paused again.

"When Liz was 14 she started getting into smoking and drinking. I tried so many times to get her straightened out, but nothing worked. Then about six months later our dad got sick and Lizzie couldn't take it she delved further and started taking drugs. I quit school to look after dad, Liz was never around. He died three months later from lung cancer, he had started smoking once mom died and it finally caught up with him. That's why I don't like you smoking," Luke says and lets out a little laugh.

"I was over 18, so Liz and I stayed in the house by ourselves. We live in the house for two years. I ran the hardware store, whilst Liz was off doing god knows what. She came home for meals and sleep occasionally. Then one day she came home and told me she was pregnant and I flipped out. I was yelling at her telling her how irresponsible she was and that I wanted her out of the house. And she left, Lizzie left, never came back. She called me nine months later and told me she was living in New York and that you were going to be born in the next week."

"I rushed down to New York to be with her and met your father, James Mariano. He seemed okay and it looked as though he loved Liz. Anyway two days later you were born and I held you in my arms for the first time and it was at this time that Liz told me you were called Jess Lucas Mariano. I couldn't believe that she named you after me."

"We got back to Lizzie's apartment a couple of days later and got her settled in. Then your father Jimmy, who had been great up until this point, decided to go and get some diapers and never came back. I stayed with Liz for a month helping her out, but I had to get back to Stars Hollow."

"I got back to Stars Hollow and decided to sell the house. I couldn't stand living there anymore especially with Liz gone and everyone moving on with their lives. I used the money to renovate the hardware store into a diner and renovated dad's old office into an apartment. It took a while to get it off the ground, but people got to eat right. Anyway friends of my parents Bud and Maisy, I told you about them already, well they taught me how to cook and soon the diner was making a profit."

"When your first birthday came around I sent Liz some money and I kept sending some every birthday. I knew you probably never got a dime of it, but I sent it anyway. Then when you were 13 Liz called me drunk and told me about your stealing and other crimes. I figured you were probably finally seeing some of that money I gave Liz, even if it meant you were stealing it off her. I also set up a college fund so that if you ever wanted to go to college or start a new life the money would be there for you."

I try to move my hand, a finger and I think it moved.

"Jess," Luke says excitedly. "Did you just move? Do it again, come on Jess I know you can do it."

I tried, but I couldn't do it again. Luke began ranting and finally put it down to an uncontrollable reflex, but I could tell deep down he knew it was something more.

Luke was still muttering to himself when Lorelai and Rory came in.

"What's going on?" Rory asks Luke.

I know Luke's debating whether or not to tell them of my suspected movement. But he didn't want to get their hopes up for nothing.

"Oh nothing," Luke says to Rory. "You talk to Jess. Lorelai and I will go figure out where we are going to spend the night."

I knew it was just Luke's way of letting Lorelai know without getting Rory's hopes up.

Luke and Lorelai leave and Rory walks over to the bed. She sits down in the chair and rests her head on my chest.

"Hey," Rory says as she runs her fingers over my chest. "How are you feeling? I'm okay, but the food here sucks. It's weird usually I have a lot to say, but at this moment I can't think of anything. Oh, I love you. Well that's real good, now it looks like an afterthought. I love you Jess and I can't wait until you get better, until we graduate together, until we go to college together and until we move in together."

My heart rate increased at the thought of living with Rory.

"I knew that would get you excited," Rory says to me. "Only your heart rate would increase at the thought of us living together and sharing a bed."

My heart rate increases even more.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jess. I shouldn't be…" Rory says laughing and crying at the same time. "Wouldn't it be good if I caused you a heart attack? Well, it wouldn't… I just want you to wake up. Please Jess, just try and move your hand. I know you can do it if you just put your mind to it, now that's a pun. Anyway back to the task at hand. Come on Jess," I hear Rory say as she squeezes my hand.

I try to move my hand. I focus. I focus on Rory's encouragement. I move a finger, one finger and my heart rate goes up from my excitement.

"Jess, you did it," Rory says excitedly as she lifts her head off my chest. "Try again."

I tried again and this time I got all my fingers to move.

"Yes, Jess," Rory says even more excited. "Sorry," Rory says referring to her little rhyme. "Now try and open your eyes."

I tried and they opened on my first try.

"Jess, I'm so glad you're awake," Rory says as she hugs me.

Just then Luke and Lorelai came back into the room.

"What's going on?" Lorelai asks Rory.

"Jess is awake," Rory says excitedly.

"Really?" Luke questions.

"Yeah," Rory replies.

They all crowd around me looking extremely happy and relieved.

"I'll go and get the doctor," Luke says as he walks out of the room.

"I'm so glad he's awake," Rory says as she hugs Lorelai.

"Yeah, me too," Lorelai says with a hint of guilt still in her voice.

Just then Luke comes back in with the doctor.

"That was quick," Lorelai says when Luke comes back with the doctor.

"Yeah," Luke replies. "He was just coming to check on Jess."

"So, I hear Jess is awake," The doctor says as he approaches me.

"Yeah," Luke, Lorelai and Rory say together.

The doctor shines a light in my eyes. "Can I get you to squeeze my hand Jess?" The doctor asks me.

I obey his order and squeeze his hand, with complete ease compared to earlier today.

"That's good," The doctor says.

"So, how is everything?" Rory asks nervously.

"So far, so good," The doctor replies. "His reflexes are working well and he can follow instructions."

"And that means…" Luke prompts the doctor.

"That means that his brain is working fine," The doctor explains.

"Thank god," Luke says.

"Now, Jess," The doctor says to me. "I want you to tell me where you live?"

Stars Hollow I say the words, but nothing comes out. I try again, but nothing.

"Why can't he speak?" Rory asks frantically.

"I don't know," The doctor replies. "Open wide," He says as he shines the light down my throat. "Everything looks fine with his vocal cords. So it could be a problem with his brain, which we can check with an MRI. Or it could just be a subconscious thing."

"What do you mean subconscious thing?" Lorelai asks the doctor.

"It could be a way of his brain coping with the stress or guilt," The doctor explains. "There's probably a logical reason behind this that only Jess knows."

What the hell is this doctor on crack? I can't speak and he blames it on me and not on the possibility that I have brain damage. I don't like him talking about me like I'm not even in the room. I sit up in bed, lean towards the doctor and try to punch him in the face. The doctor must've seen it coming because he stepped back.

"Jess," Luke warns.

"It's okay," The doctor replies nervously. "He's probably just frustrated."

I'm pissed now and I try to hit him again, but I miss.

"Jess," Rory says to me from the other side of the bed and I can see tears in her eyes. "This is not you, this is the old you. You're different now."

I calm down and face my back to the doctor. I put my arm up and wipe away Rory's tears.

"I'll go and book an MRI," The doctor says as he heads to the door. "To try and figure out the root of Jess' problem."

* * *

**A/N- Reviews are diminishing again readers, so please review as your feedback inspires me to write**


	37. Questions

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **angelscovegirl, Curley-Q, feebstar, GrlWithoutAName, I-luv-jess-mariano, Kathi-ryn, keeper of dragons, krymsunkiss52, Literati44, LorLukeAlways, mizskitles220, Pouk, R. M. Jackson, Sailor-Lit- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Do Not Own**

**Enjoy**

* * *

It's the next day. I'm still in hospital and still haven't spoken a single word. I am playing cards with Luke, whilst Lorelai and Rory are reading some celebrity gossip magazine.

"Oh my god," Lorelai says to Rory and I look up at them.

"What?" Rory asks intrigued.

"Are you ready?" Lorelai asks Rory guarding the magazine close to her chest.

"Yes, tell me," Rory says excitedly.

"Okay," Lorelai replies. "Johnny Depp is going to play a gay pirate."

"What!" Rory exclaims. "No way, a gay pirate?"

"Yeah," Lorelai says as she hands Rory the magazine.

"Wait," Rory says as she glances at the magazine. "No where in this article does it say he's playing a gay pirate."

"Please it's Johnny Depp," Lorelai defends.

"And…" Rory prompts.

"Cry Baby, Edward Scissorhands, Chocolat," Lorelai explains.

"He wasn't gay in any of those films," Rory replies.

"Maybe not," Lorelai says running out of options. "Hey Luke."

"Yeah," Luke answers back.

"All pirates are gay aren't they?" Lorelai asks.

"Yeah," Luke replies as he picks up a card.

"See," Lorelai says to Rory as she sticks her tongue out.

"That proves nothing," Rory says slightly annoyed. "His name in the film is Captain Jack Sparrow, that doesn't sound very gay to me."

"Maybe not to you," Lorelai defends.

"Your go," Luke says to me, as I had lost attention in the game at hand.

I nod my head and hold up three fingers and Luke hands over a three.

"Jeez," Luke mutters. "I can't even win a game of fish."

"Why aren't you playing poker or blackjack?" Lorelai asks Luke.

"Well, Jess once told me that you can't play poker or blackjack without some form of betting," Luke explains. "Jacks," Luke says to me and I shake my head no.

I am just about to ask for another number when the doctor comes in.

"Jess," The doctor says keeping his distance. "How are you?"

I just nod my head in response.

"Did you get the MRI results back?" Luke asks the doctor nervously.

"Yes," The doctor answers. "That's why I came, everything seems to be fine. We monitored Jess closely over night and nothing unusual happened, so I can't see any reason for him not to go home."

"Good," Luke says relieved.

"So, the problem with his voice…" Lorelai prompts the doctor.

"Should resolve itself in time," The doctor explains. "Now Jess is going to have to take iron supplements for a couple of months because he lost so much blood, but other than that he should be fine. If he's not talking in a few weeks then definitely come back down to the hospital, but as I said it should be fine."

"Thanks for everything," Luke says to the doctor.

"I'll go fill out Jess' discharge forms," The doctor says as he leaves the room.

I was happy, I was happy to be going home. Even if it did mean that I was going home without a proper diagnosis.

"We're going home," Rory says as she comes over to the bed and hugs me. I kiss her on the top of her head.

"Let's get you dressed," Luke says as he gets up from the chair.

"Rory and I'll go grab some coffee," Lorelai says to Luke. "Who knows when will be the next time we get to have disgusting hospital coffee."

"Yeah," Rory says sarcastically as they leave the room.

Luke goes to the cupboard and pulls out my clothes. He immediately notices my once white shirt, now considered red because of the blood.

"You want to keep this?" Luke asks me.

I nod my head and Luke has a disgusted look on his face.

"Why?" Luke asks. "Never mind, here," Luke says as he hands me my pants.

I get out of bed and put them on. I tap Luke on the shoulder to let him know I'm still shirtless.

"Here," Luke says as he takes off his flannel leaving his under shirt and gives it to me.

I put on his flannel and immediately feel a sense of comfort and warmth. I tap Luke on the shoulder and he turns around. I give him one of my rare smiles and hug Luke. I pull out of the hug a few moments later and sit back on the bed. I can see tears welling in Luke's eyes, but this time I can tell that they are happy tears.

Lorelai and Rory walk back in with discharge papers in hand.

"I think you scared that doctor half to death," Lorelai says to me.

"Yeah," Rory agrees. "He shoved the papers at us and practically ran away."

I smirk.

"Let's got then," Luke says as he gathers up the rest of my things.

* * *

The ride back to Stars Hollow was silent, to say the least. Everyone was trying to make chit chat, but failing miserably. We entered Stars Hollow and as we got closer to the diner I could see half the town standing outside the diner. I unfortunately didn't have Lorelai to distract the town this time, but I'm glad she was at the hospital with me.

"Stupid townspeople," Rory says at the sight and grabs my hand.

"Yeah," Luke agrees.

"Hey now Rory," Lorelai begins. "You know if it was, say Taylor in the hospital we too would be in that crowd."

"I guess," Rory agrees. "Don't we have anything better to do with our lives?"

"Apparently not," Luke says as we pull up out front of the diner.

We get out of the car and I am hounded with questions.

"How are you Jess?" Miss Patty asks me.

"Yeah Jess sugar," Comes Babette's addition.

"He's fine," Luke says as he tries to usher me into the diner.

"You can come by the bookstore and grab any book you like for free," Andrew says to me.

"Where is everyone else?" Lorelai asks Patty.

"At your house," Patty answers. "We had this big debate about whether you'd go straight home or to the diner first."

"And we know you can't go without Luke's coffee," Babette explains. "So we are considered the smarties of the town."

"I guess that explains why Kirk isn't here," Rory says to me and I smile.

"Well Jess you look better," Gypsy says to me and I nod my head. "How are you feeling?" I shrug my shoulders in response.

"Young man," Taylor says angrily at me. "This is no way to treat people who are here because they were concerned with your wellbeing."

I stare at Taylor angrily and turn to walk home. I can't deal with Taylor, especially without verbally abusing him.

"He can't talk," I hear Luke behind me explaining to Taylor and the others.

I just wanted to go to bed, go to bed with Milo. Oh shit Milo, who's been looking after him the past day. I break off into a sprint for the house, which must've looked real good to Luke, Lorelai and Rory.

I make it to the house and see the other half of the town standing around the house. They are all broken off into little groups talking. I slow down and look at the crowd, just what I need. I figured I could make a distraction or I could just walk straight past them, maybe they wouldn't notice. Then I noticed the rest of the town is coming this way and I know there's no way I'm getting anywhere near the house now. I turn around and decide to head to the bridge.

I get to the bridge and notice Milo lying in the middle. He gets up as soon as he notices me and runs over to me. He's jumping around me excitedly and I pat him on the head. I walk to the middle of the bridge and sit down. Milo comes over and lays his head in my lap. I gently pat him, I'm glad he's here. He's the only one who doesn't need or want me to talk to him and he can't talk back.

Just then he barks excitedly. I look up and I see Rory coming over to us. She sits down next to me and pats Milo. Milo returns her affection by licking her hand.

"Ewww Milo," Rory says as she pulls her hand away after a while and wipes it on my shirt, well Luke's shirt. "Sorry," Rory apologizes to me. "Guess you didn't make it to the house as your still wearing Luke's shirt."

I put my arm around Rory and stroke her hair. She instinctively rests her head on my shoulder and let's out a sigh. I know that she is about to have one of her realization speeches.

"Jess," Rory says and then continues. "What if you never talk again? I miss your sarcastic comments and our witty conversations. I miss you playing around with Luke or annoying Taylor. You're the only person that can keep up a conversation with Lorelai, well apart from me. I miss your voice," Rory finishes sadly as she looks up at me.

I give her a reassuring smile, well at least I try to. I am feeling much of the same thoughts as her. I kiss her to let her know it's still me, but she pulls away. I give her a confused expression.

"I… I…" Rory falters.

I try to speak.

I thought there was no way we would get in a fight when I can't physically say anything to start it.

"I have to go," Rory says as she gets up hurriedly and runs off.

What the hell. What the hell just happened?

I get up off the bridge and head for home. The crowd should have dispersed by now. I need to figure this out. I need to find out why I can't talk.

I walk into the house and am greeted by Luke.

"Hey," Luke says. "How are you doing?" He asks me with concern.

I don't do anything. I just walk swiftly past Luke and head to my room. I wait for Milo to come in before I close the door to Luke's saddened face. I sit down at the desk whilst Milo takes the bed. I push the thoughts of why Rory just suddenly walked away out of my head.

I realize I am still wearing Luke's flannel and it seems to have lost its warmth and comfort, so I quickly take it off. I pick up the nearest shirt off the floor and put it on. I sit back down on at the desk. I glance over at my CD collection trying to figure out what to listen to. My eyes fall on Fall Out Boy's Infinity on High. That'll do, I pick up the CD and put it in the CD player. It starts playing and I turn the volume up.

I rest my hands on the desk and my head in my hands. Where to begin? The doctor said something about it being a subconscious thing. That it was something or some reason why I can't talk. Yeah that really makes sense.

So, question one- Why don't I want to talk? Well for one thing no good can come from it. It usually gets me in trouble with Luke or Rory. Also the whole reason I can't talk at the moment is because Lorelai and I made that stupid bet. So what's the point?

Question two- Now that I've figured out the problem why can't I talk? Geez this is so stupid. Maybe I should just leave it be. It won't be too bad.

* * *

I am standing out in the street. I sit down on a bench and notice a little girl playing with a balloon in the park. I watch her she is so innocent playing with her red balloon. Then the wind catches it and blows it across the road. The girl naturally runs onto the road after it. I can see the car, its coming straight for her. I try to yell out, but nothing comes out. I watch in horror as no one else goes to the girls rescue.

The next second she is hit by the car, I rush over to her. Her crumpled body lying disfigured in the empty street. I look around no one's there, the street is empty and the car has gone. I hold the dying girl in my arms. She looks up at me as she takes her last breath. I cradle her limp body in my arms.

This all feels familiar, but slightly different, darker.

Suddenly the girl disappears and the street is replaced by a hallway. I glance down and notice a woman lying on the ground she's not breathing. I rush to her aid and begin mouth to mouth. I grab the phone out of her pocket and dial 911. _'What is your emergency?'_ I hear on the other end of the line. I try to explain, but I can't. I look down at the woman's sad eyes. I couldn't revive her, she died in that hallway.

Once again everything turns black and the scene is changed again. I'm now in a lone room. A woman is getting physically abused by a larger man. I run up to the man and try to get him off, but he's too strong. I try to yell out to alert the neighbors or someone out on the street, but once again nothing. I try hopelessly to get the man to stop, but he belts me across the room. I can't move. All I can do is watch in horror as the man delivers the bone crunching blow and the woman's body falls to the ground limp. She is facing me, her eyes so lifeless, yet so scared. I close my eyes wanting to get out of this hell.

Black, scene change.

I am on a frozen lake, skidding across with a younger boy. I look behind as and notice his father watching us. Then his father notices a friend and goes off to talk to him. I turn my attention back to the boy. We take a big run up and skid. I am right next to him, but I drop behind a bit. The next thing the boy has fallen through the ice. I stop my skid just in time and bend down quickly to help him out. I grab his jacket, but he is slipping. I try to yell out to his dad, but I can't. I am loosing grip on the boy. I use two hands and try to pull him up. His body goes limp just as I manage to get a good grip and pull him out. His dad comes running over. I move away from the boy's body. His face is blue and his sky blue eyes are now an icy grey.

Everything goes black. I open my eyes fearful. I look around and notice I am back in my room. Must've been a dream.

"_Thanks for the Memories, Thanks for the Memories."_I pause the CD and immediately realize who I must see.

I write a quick note to Luke, Lorelai and Rory-

_I think I have the answer. I'll be gone for a few days, so don't worry. If I'm going to be gone for longer then a week I'll call. Love Jess. And don't worry I'll be fine. _

I quickly pack my duffle bag with clothes and books. I grab the note, duffle bag and my trademark leather jacket. I pat Milo goodbye and head out my door. I put the note on the kitchen table and head to the bus stop. Luckily a bus pulls up not long later and I quickly get on. I sit down at the back and the bus pulls away. It goes past the diner and I see Rory sitting in the diner looking out the window. She spots me. I wave and this time I give her a genuine reassuring smile. She looks back at me sadly and I mirror her expression. The bus pulls out of Stars Hollow.

I arrive at my destination and at the once familiar door. I raise my hand and knock.

* * *

**A/N- Cliffhangers are fun aren't they**

**Review**


	38. Answers

**Thanks for all your reviews- **bluedancer, Curley-Q, GrlWithoutAName, Kathi-ryn, keeper of dragons, KinneticsHollow, krymsunkiss52, lillitgirlx2, LorLukeAlways, Monkey Monkey Underpants Girl, R. M. Jackson, Sailor-Lit, SoManyObsessions- **I really appreciated them**

**Made it over 500 reviews so Woo Hoo! I'll have a party sometime, well as long as there's cake**

**Disclaimer- Not Mine, Not Now, Not Ever**

**Enjoy**

* * *

I knock and a 14 year old girl opens the door. Her face is confused, but it suddenly turns to realization.

"Jess?" She questions hoping she has the right person.

I hadn't seen her in a while and I'm glad that she is okay. Tears begin to well up in my eyes. I nod my head and she steps aside to let me in.

"How have you been?" She asks me. "I haven't seen you in awhile."

We are standing just inside the apartment and I envelop her in a hug.

"What's the matter?" She asks me with concern evident in her voice.

"Amelia," I choke out the girls name as I start to get overwhelmed with emotions.

I've started speaking again, finally, but I haven't seen Amelia in a long time.

"Jess, it's alright," Amelia says to me as she pulls out of the hug and leads me over to the couch. "What's the matter?" She asks me as we sit down on the couch.

"Nothing," I reply. "I just missed you that's all."

"Come on there must be something?" Amelia says soothingly to me.

"Yeah, I guess. But how about we catch up first," I suggest.

"Okay," Amelia says excitedly. "Where have you been?"

"I moved," I answer.

"You moved?" Amelia questions me. "And you couldn't even let me know."

"Sorry," I reply earnestly. "You know Liz."

"Yeah," Amelia replies sadly. "So, where did you move?"

"Stars Hollow, Connecticut," I answer. "I moved in with my Uncle."

"And how's…" Amelia starts but I interrupt her.

"Don't I even get to ask a question?" I ask her.

"No," She replies defiantly. "I want to know about you and then we can catch up on me."

"Fine," I relent as Amelia is giving me her big brown puppy dog eyes.

"Yes," She chants. "So, you moved in with your Uncle…" She prompts me.

"Yeah," I reply. "And I met a girl."

"Really?" Amelia asks surprised and then the realization struck. "So what disease does this one have?"

"What?" I ask completely in shock that sweet little Amelia would even say that.

"Well, there was Stacy," Amelia defends.

"What was wrong with her?" I ask.

"Please," Amelia replies. "She's the one who made you steal that car."

"Oh yeah," I say remembering. I also remember how she crashed the car and we got busted.

"And then there was Bridgette…" Amelia starts but I once again cut her off.

"Aren't we getting a little off track here?" I ask her.

"Fine, so you meet a girl…" Amelia prompts me again.

"Yeah and not just any girl," I explain. "She is so beautiful and so smart. I think she's my soul mate."

"And let me guess she doesn't even know you exist," Amelia says knowingly.

"Ouch," I say to her in mock hurt. "Of course she knows I exist."

"So, did you ask her out?" Amelia asks genuinely excited for me.

"She had a boyfriend," I reply.

"Well that sucks," Amelia says excitement deflating.

"Yeah, but I flirted with her and I knew she liked me back," I explain. "So all I had to do was get her boyfriend Dean out of the way."

"Dean, yuuuccckkk," Amelia says with a disgusted look on her face. "I hate that name."

"You're steering this conversation off topic again," I say to her.

"Sorry," Amelia apologizes.

"So, her boyfriend got sick of me flirting with her," I explain. "So he sought me out one night, beat me up and broke my arm. I ended up in hospital." I toned it down a little for Amelia.

"Oh my god," She replies in shock and then hits me in the arm.

"What?" I ask her.

"You were in hospital and you still didn't call me?" Amelia asks me angrily.

"Sorry," I apologize. "I promise to call the next time."

"Next time?" Amelia questions me. "You planning on being in hospital again?"

"Not planning, but it will probably happen," I reply and she looks at me confused. "Well if you'll let me finish you'll understand."

"Okay, continue," She says.

"So, Rory…" I start but am interrupted.

"Who's Rory?" Amelia asks.

"The love of my life," I explain. "Try and keep up."

"At least she doesn't have a stripper name," I hear Amelia say under her breath.

I ignore her and continue. "So Rory breaks up with Dean and then Dean is run out of town and yes," I say before Amelia can say anything. "Just like the old days, but we didn't have pitchforks and flaming torches."

"Sounds like fun," Amelia says slightly disappointed.

"Oh, it was," I reply. "Then Rory writes something on my cast in French, but I forget about it. We share a couple of secret kisses, which Rory loved to run from. Anyway weeks later I find out what's written on the cast by a French man named Michel."

"What did it say?" Amelia asks me excited once again. Damn it's hard to keep track of a teenager's emotions.

"It said 'I love you,'" I explain.

"She loves you?" Amelia asks me in disbelief. "Does she still love you?"

"Well, you're just going to have to wait to find out," I tease her and poke my tongue out at her. "Rory and I got her mother and my uncle Luke together. And trust me it was a long time coming. They ended up getting engaged which all seemed a little quick for me, but regardless they are getting married in a couple of months. I'm doing well in school, 4.0 grade average and am even looking into going to an Ivy League college."

"Wow!" Amelia says shocked. "My life's so boring."

"We're nearing the end of my story then I can hear all about your boring life," I say. "So, everything's perfect until Rory gets elected vice president of her school and that means that she has to spend the whole summer in Washington. Whilst Rory's in Washington they renovated her house and about a week before she came back Luke, Lorelai and I all moved in together."

"Really?" Amelia asks me. "And how'd that go?"

"Hard, but not too bad," I answer. "It was easier with Luke and her mother Lorelai around."

"Woah!" Amelia says once again in disbelief. "A girlfriend and her mother."

"Hey, Lorelai's cool," I defend and Amelia rolls her eyes. "Rory gets back from Washington and not long after we're back to normal. We even fell asleep on the kitchen floor together and Lorelai and Luke caught us."

"I bet you got in big trouble for that," Amelia says.

"You'd think so, but no," I reply. "Lorelai made me watch Buffy with her as punishment."

"What?" Amelia asks me as she hits me in the arm again.

"Hey if you keep hitting me then social services is going to think that Luke is abusing me and take me away from my new home," I explain in mock sadness.

"It's just that we used to watch Buffy together," Amelia says sadly, waiting for me to respond. "Remember…" She prompts me.

"I remember," I reply as I put my arm around her. "I'm sorry," I say as I pout at her.

"Okay, enough," Amelia says annoyed. "I thought you said this story was nearly finished?"

"Okay long story short," I say to Amelia and she sighs. "Lorelai and I made a bet, which ended with me getting a piece of glass in my neck and once again being rushed to the hospital bleeding to death. I got out of the hospital today."

"Well, that explains the bandage," She says motioning towards my neck.

"Yeah, well when I woke up the other day I couldn't talk and the doctor didn't know why," I explain. "I couldn't even talk until I came here today."

"And now you can talk, after coming here to see me?" Amelia questions. "So what does that mean?"

"I have a fair idea, but later," I reply. "I want to know about you."

"Okay," Amelia starts. "But just so you don't get your hopes up I didn't go to hospital and I didn't steal any girl's boyfriend. I also didn't move away or get a new family."

"Oh yeah and I got a dog," I say excitedly. "His name is Milo."

"Ooohh a dog how cute," Amelia says. "Wait I thought it was my turn."

"It is," I reply. "So do you have a boyfriend?"

"No," Amelia says as she blushes.

"Come on you can tell me," I say as I rub her shoulder comfortingly.

"Well, there may be someone I like," Amelia says blushing once again.

"Why don't you ask him out?" I ask her.

"No way," She replies nervously.

"Come on," I reply. "First day of school tomorrow right?" I ask and Amelia nods her head. "Then I'll walk you to school and check this guy out. Then if I approve, you can ask him out."

"No," Amelia says defiantly. "How about we talk about why you are here and can now miraculously now talk."

"How about I talk if you at least think about asking this guy out," I suggest. "And I'm still walking you to school tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll think about it," Amelia replies. "How long are you staying for?"

"I don't know, not long," I reply. "I guess I have to see Liz whilst I'm here and maybe check in with James."

"Bennet?" Amelia questions.

"Yeah," I reply. "You know him?"

"Not really he goes to the same school as me, so I see him around," Amelia explains. "I just didn't know you knew him. You never used to hang around him."

"I know, but I knew him a long time ago," I explain. "We used to be best mates."

"Okay," Amelia replies. "So, why did you come and see me?"

"Well, I had a dream and you were in it," I explain. "It was that day you remember."

"Only bits and pieces," Amelia recalls sadly. "I remember going to the zoo and playing in the park with my red balloon. Then the next thing I know is you calling out and running across the road to me. You save my life Jess."

"I know, but I had a dream," I say sadly. "That I couldn't call out to get your attention and that I… I… I couldn't save you. You got hit by that car and I couldn't bring you back." I start crying and Amelia rubs my back.

"But you did get my attention, you did save me," Amelia says comfortingly to me.

"I guess that's why I came to see you," I say calming down. "I just had to see that you were alright. That I did save you that day."

"You did Jess," Amelia says on the verge of tears. "I was only five I didn't know any better, but you… my knight in shining amour you were only ten Jess and you saved a helpless little girl. Maybe that dream was a sign to show you that there have been times in your life where you really needed you voice, maybe you lost faith in your voice or something."

"Wow!" I reply. "Very philosophically, when did you become smart and all knowing?"

"Always," Amelia replies. "But does it make any sense to you?"

"I guess," I reply. "Maybe the bet and other things made me believe that everything I said was not worth the outcome."

"But I was worth the outcome wasn't I?" Amelia asks me hopefully.

"Of course," I reply. "Probably the best day of my life."

"Probably?" Amelia questions.

"Well, I have Rory now," I explain. "So nearly every day's a good day."

"When do I get to meet her?" Amelia asks excitedly.

"I don't know when can you meet her?" I ask.

"Tomorrow," Amelia asks.

"No, you have school," I reply and she pouts. "Plus Rory's got school, so you won't see her until after."

"Okay," Amelia relents. "We'll figure out a time. Where are you staying tonight?"

"I don't know," I reply. "Liz's maybe. I'm gonna go over there soon, I'll see what happens. Liz might be in maternal mode or abusive mode, I'm hoping somewhere in the middle."

"Why are you seeing Liz anyway?" Amelia asks me.

"Well, she was also in my dream," I reply. "Strangely enough."

"What happened?" Amelia asks.

"Much the same as yours," I explain. "I couldn't save her, but when it happened years ago I could save her. Once again, I guess it tells me that my voice is important and that I've saved certain people during my life with it."

"Yeah, sounds feasible," Amelia says. "Is that why you're going to see Bennet?"

"Yeah, I helped save him once," I reply.

"Maybe you can save him again," Amelia says. "He's into drugs and crime. He's not doing well Jess."

"Yeah, well I'm not staying long, but I'll see what I can do," I reply. "Oh, can I use your phone?"

"Sure," Amelia replies. "It's in the same place."

"Thanks," I say as I get up from the couch and walk over to the phone. I dial the diner hoping to get Luke.

"Hello," I hear Luke's gruff voice on the other end.

"Hey," I respond.

"Jess," Luke says happily. "I hear you can talk, that's great."

"Yeah," I reply. "I figured out the problem and turns out the doctor wasn't that whacked after all."

"So, where are you?" Luke asks me.

"New York," I reply.

"So, you with Liz?" Luke asks.

"No, but I'm just about to go see her," I answer.

"So, how long are you staying?" Luke asks.

"A couple of days at the least," I explain. "I've already got plans tomorrow morning," I say whilst smiling at Amelia and she smiles back. "And depending on how things go with Liz, well you know I'll have to see."

"Just be careful Jess," Luke says to me.

"I will," I reply. "Is Rory there?"

"No," Luke replies. "She'll be in later though or you could try the house."

"I'm on a friend's phone," I reply. "So, can you just tell her that I love her and that I will be back soon, oh and that I can talk again. And make sure she goes to school excited tomorrow, she's been waiting for this day forever and I don't want to ruin it for her."

"I will," Luke responds. "Well, I'll see you when I see you."

"Okay, I'll call if I'm still here in a couple of days," I reply. "Bye."

I hang up the phone and walk back over to Amelia.

"Did Jess just have a proper conversation?" Amelia asks in disbelief.

"Oh shut up," I respond. "When's your mom coming home?"

"Soon," Amelia replies.

"Well I better go and see Liz before she hits the bottle," I say. "Unless she already has."

"Good luck with that," Amelia says sarcastically.

"You never know she might've changed," I say as I walk to the door. "Bye," I say as I leave the apartment.

I walk around the corner and a couple of blocks down. I get to the familiar apartment building. I walk up the stairs nervously and stand out the front of Liz's door. I knock before I can change my mind and Liz answers almost immediately. She seems better. She doesn't appear to be drunk or on any drugs.

"Jess, my baby boy," Liz says happily as she hugs me. "Want a nice surprise. Come in, come in."

Well so far, so good I thought as I walked into the apartment.

* * *

**A/N- Well most of you don't like cliffhangers, big shock there. I updated fairly quick this time, so I figured I could give you guys another cliffhanger. But take comfort in the fact that I didn't plan this cliffhanger and that you got this chapter the day after the last chapter**

**Review**


	39. Changing For The Better

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **Curley-Q, GrlWithoutAName, Kathi-ryn, kobrakai-kate, krymsunkiss52, Literati44, LorLukeAlways, mizskitles220, R. M. Jackson, Sailor-Lit, SoManyObsessions- **I really appreciated them**

**Disclaimer- Not Mine**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_I knock before I can change my mind and Liz answers almost immediately. She seems better. She doesn't appear to be drunk or on any drugs._

"_Jess, my baby boy," Liz says happily as she hugs me. "What a nice surprise. Come in, come in."_

_Well so far, so good I thought as I walked into the apartment. _

I look around the apartment slowly, expecting to see empty beer bottles scattered all over the place, but there's none. It's actually the first time in my life that there hasn't been at least one bottle in sight. I'm genuinely surprised the place is spotless.

"Did you know I was coming?" I ask Liz finding no other explanation for the cleanliness of the apartment.

"No," Liz replies confused. "Why would you think that?"

"No reason," I answer as I casually walk over to the kitchen table. "What's this?" I ask Liz curiously when I notice a slight mess on the table. It kind of resembles a craft table.

"Oh," Liz says excitedly as she hurries over and stands next to me. "It's my work station."

"For what?" I ask her skeptically.

"For making jewelry," Liz replies in an excited tone. "I saw it on some infomercial and I thought 'I can do that', so I ordered a jewelry making kit."

"Wow," I replied in complete shock. "So, you make jewelry. Is it safe?" I ask Liz with completely no idea what to say.

"Of course it's safe," Liz says as she picks up a necklace and hands it to me. "See."

"Looks good," I reply whilst looking at the necklace. "Really good in fact are you sure you didn't steal this from a jewelry store?"

"Jess," Liz says as she grabs the necklace back off of me and places it down carefully. "Don't be smart."

"But I am smart," I reply sarcastically.

"So, not that I'm not excited to see you," Liz says to me and I can feel a but coming. "But why are you here? Are you in trouble?"

"No, nothing like that," I reply as I follow Liz over to the clean couch and sit down across form her.

"So, you're enjoying Stars Hollow?" Liz asks me.

"Yeah," I reply. "It's good."

"Luke treating you well?" Liz asks me.

"Yeah," I answer. "He's engaged."

"What?" Liz asks in shock.

"His engaged to Lorelai Gilmore," I explain. "And we moved in with her and her daughter."

"Wow!" Liz exclaims. "Luke's engaged. Luke's engaged."

"Yeah, a little hard to believe," I say suddenly becoming a little uncomfortable. This is not the Liz I know. True I have seen this side of her before, but not in this capacity. I was happy for her, happy that she was trying to change. I still had my doubts though.

"How long are you staying?" Liz asks.

"Not sure yet," I reply. "Maybe a few days."

"And you're going to come around and see me often aren't you?" Liz asks me hopefully.

"Sure," I reply. "I could even stay here if you want?" I ask Liz hopefully.

"Of course you can," Liz says happily.

"Thanks," I reply.

"Sure, no worries," Liz says brushing me off. "Do you have plans for dinner?" Liz asks me once again hopeful.

"No," I answer.

"Have dinner with me then," Liz suggests.

"Okay," I reply a little skeptically. Liz had never actually had dinner with me. Usually I had to scratch up something myself. "Your not cooking are you?" I ask Liz nervously.

"No," Liz replies. "I may be able to make jewelry now, but I can't cook yet."

"Good," I reply. "So, pizza," I suggest.

"Just what I was thinking," Liz says as she jumps up to get the phone. She turns around mid way across the room. "I'm so glad you're here," Liz says as she smiles at me.

"Yeah, me too," I reply as she turns back around to pick up the phone. "Hello…" Liz says and I tune her out.

I let my thoughts wander. Maybe Liz had changed. I know it's possible. Heck I've changed a fair bit myself over the past year. Granted I can still be a pain, but I'm more open to others. I glanced around the place again and wondered if Liz had a boyfriend or if she had a steady job. I guess I could always ask her about it during dinner.

"A penny for your thoughts," Liz said as she joined me on the couch and I quickly snap out of it.

"How about a dollar?" I ask her.

"You drive a hard bargain," Liz says sarcastically as she pulls a dollar out of her pocket and hands it to me.

"You've changed," I say simply.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Liz says skeptically.

"It is a compliment," I say to her honestly. "It looks like your turning your life around."

"Well, I'm trying," Liz replies. "And you've changed too."

"How do you know?" I ask her.

"Well, first off Luke hasn't called me up saying to take you back," Liz explains. "And the old Jess would never keep up a conversation with me. He would just mumble or grunt a response and leave until god knows when and do god knows what."

"Yeah," I reply. "They were good times."

We fall into a comfortable silence.

"Jess…" Liz begins, but then there is a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," I say to Liz as I jump off the couch.

"No, you're my guest," Liz protests.

"Exactly," I respond as I open the door.

"24.75," The pizza boy says.

"Here," I say as I hand the kid 40. "Keep the change."

"Thank you so much," The kid says excitedly as I grab the pizzas off of him.

"Don't mention it," I say and the kid excitedly walks down the hall and I close the door.

"Wow, Jess," Liz says proudly. "No one tips that big."

"Well, it looked like he could use the money more than me," I reply as I sit the pizzas down on the table.

"I'm really proud of you," Liz says as she gets out some plates.

"Huh?" I reply not knowing what else to say. I open up the first pizza box and grab out a slice.

"Jess, use a plate," Liz says as she places one in front of me.

"They're not made of paper," I observe out loud.

"No," Liz replies. "I finally went down to Wal-Mart and brought some."

"Better put them to good use then," I say as I sit down and grab another piece of pizza from the box and put it on the plate.

Liz sits down across from me and grabs a piece of pizza.

"So, how's school?" Liz asks me.

"Good," I reply. "I'm getting good grades and am going to apply for college."

"College, really?" Liz asks surprised.

"Well, yeah," I reply nervously.

"Jess, I'm so glad," Liz says happily.

"So, do you have a job?" I ask her dreading the answer.

"Yeah," Liz answers happily. "I work in a little bakery a couple of blocks away and I absolutely love it."

"Sounds steady," I say.

"Yeah, I've been there for six months now," Liz says proud of herself.

"Boyfriend?" I ask nervously.

"Not for the last four months," Liz explains truthfully. "I dated someone I met in the bakery for two months, but my friend Caroline convinced me that he wasn't right for me so I left him."

"Wow!" I said shocked. "You have a friend who actually brings out the best in you?"

"Yeah," Liz replies. "You'll have to meet her while you're here in town. How about tomorrow morning?"

"I can't," I answer disappointedly. "I've got plans, but I could stop by after."

"Plans?" Liz questions.

"Totally legit," I answer. "I'm walking an old friend to school."

"It's not Bennet is it?" Liz asks me hopeful that it wasn't.

"No, Amelia," I answer.

"Girlfriend?" Liz asks me excitedly.

"No," I reply quickly. "Just a friend."

"How come I've never heard of this Amelia?" Liz asks me.

"Never came up," I reply simply.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" Liz asks.

"Jeez," I reply as I look at the table.

"You do, don't you," Liz says excitedly. "Come on Jess, tell me who it is."

"Rory," I mumble. "Her name's Rory."

"Awe," Liz says. "Do I know her?"

"She's from Stars Hollow, so probably not," I reply and Liz's expression deflates. "She's Luke's fiancé's daughter," I explain.

"Oh, small world," Liz says. "Wait doesn't that mean that you're living with her."

"Yeah," I reply sarcastically. "With her mom and Uncle Luke."

"Still, must be fun," Liz suggests.

"Yeah, but haven't tested it out much," I reply.

"Why not?" Liz asks me.

"Well, we only moved in a few weeks ago," I explain. "One of those weeks Rory was in Washington and then I was in hospital again."

"Wait you were in hospital," Liz says worriedly.

"I thought the bandage on my neck would be a giveaway," I say to Liz whilst motioning towards the bandage on my neck.

"Oh," Liz says in realization. "I thought you had gotten a tattoo."

"Nah," I reply as I pull back the bandage to show Liz. "Just a cut."

"Oh, Jess," Liz says. "Not while we're eating dinner."

"Sorry," I say sarcastically as I cover the cut back up and smirk, Liz smirks back and we each grab another slice of pizza.

We finish eating and Liz put the leftovers in the fridge.

"Well, I'm going to bed." I say as I head to my old room.

"You want to watch some TV?" Liz asks me hopefully.

"No," I reply. "I'm tired. Plus I have to get up early tomorrow to walk Amelia to school."

"Okay," Liz says as she sits down on the couch. "Goodnight."

"Night," I say as I walk down the hall to my old bedroom.

I enter the room, which is bare but somehow homely. Liz had brought new sheets and bed covers. She also had brought a lamp for the bedside cupboard. I lie down on the bed and turn on the light. I reach behind the bedside cupboard and grab a book I had stashed behind it. A journal of short stories I had written, most of them dark. I flipped to the back and began to write a new story, one of hope and dreams. It was a complete contrast to the rest that had been written previously. I finished and held the journal close to my heart. I placed the journal back behind the cupboard and mentally reminded myself to take it when I left, it didn't belong here anymore.

I grab a book out of my back pocket and begin to read. It's easier to read here now. I never had a light in my room before. I was always relying on the moonlight for light, but now I didn't have to. I read easily and slept peacefully, the first time ever since living in that apartment my whole life.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and sleepily walked out into the kitchen. I looked around for Liz and figured she was still asleep. It was 7:15 in the morning. I waked by the table on my way to the fridge and noticed a note from Liz it read-

_I left for work at 6 this morning and didn't want to wake you up. The Bakery's called Julie's and is on the corner of west 9__th__ street and 6__th__ avenue._ _Try and drop by sometime today._

Liz leaving for work early was a surprise. She was usually sleeping off a hangover at this time. I have a quick shower and get changed. I grab some leftover pizza out of the fridge and heat it up. I then decide to make my way over to Amelia's to pick her up from school.

I arrive not long later and knock on the door. There was no answer. I try again, nothing. I try the door handle and it is unlocked. I open it cautiously and notice Amelia sitting at the kitchen table with headphones on, nodding her head to the music whilst she eats her breakfast. She is facing away from the door, so I close it quietly and sneak up on her. I grab her shoulders semi roughly and shake her gently. Amelia turns around quickly and hits me in the face.

"Hey!" I yell as I put my hand over my eye.

Amelia takes her headphones off and quickly apologizes. "Jess, I'm so sorry."

"Its fine," I say as I stagger over to the couch, hand still covering my eye.

"You know I don't like being scared," Amelia defends.

"Yeah, that's something you and Rory have in common," I reply.

"Give me a look," Amelia says as she walks over to me and sits down on the coffee table in front of me.

I slowly move my hand away from my face and Amelia has a guilty look on her face.

"Great," I mumble.

"Hey, it's not like you've never had a black eye before," Amelia defends.

"And it's not like I've ever had an overprotective uncle or a nervous girlfriend before either," I retort.

"Sorry," Amelia apologizes again.

"It's fine," I reply.

"So, how was Liz?" Amelia asks me.

"Fine, good in fact," I reply.

"Really?" Amelia questions skeptically.

"Ah wait, Liz had this guy over and he got drunk and hit me," I joke and Amelia's face falls. "See he gave me this black eye," I add motioning towards my swollen face.

"Jess!" Amelia yells at me as she tries to him me again.

"Hey, hey," I warn her as I grab her flailing arms and in the process pull her onto the couch with me. I get a mischievous glint in my eyes.

"Jess, no!" Amelia warns.

"Come on just like old times," I beg.

"No," Amelia says defiantly.

"You hurt me, remember," I remind her.

"No!" Amelia shouts.

"Ok," I relent and Amelia starts to get off the couch, but I pull her back down and start tickling her mercifully.

"Jess. I. Said. No." Amelia says in between laughs.

"Fine," I say as I stop tickling her. "You're no fun now that you've grown up. Hey, I wonder if I can trade you in for someone else."

"Jess! You're so annoying," Amelia whines.

"You nearly ready for school?" I ask her. "Because I've got plans."

"What plans?" Amelia questions me.

"Fine, no plans. Well not really," I answer.

"I'm ready," Amelia says getting up off the couch and grabbing her school bag. "Let's go."

"Finally," I say as I get up off the couch and follow her out the door. "So, what's the guys name?" I ask as we walk down the street.

"Nick," Amelia replies excitedly.

"Nick," I repeat. "Good, at least he doesn't have a stripper name."

"What?" Amelia asks confused.

"I heard you yesterday when I said that my girlfriends name was Rory," I explain. "And you said at least she doesn't have a stripper name."

"Well, she doesn't," Amelia defends weakly.

We arrive at the school gates and stop just inside. "So, which one is Chris?" I ask.

"Nick," Amelia corrects me.

"Nick," I repeat. "I knew that."

"That one there," Amelia says motioning towards some random guy.

"That guy standing in the middle of all those girls," I ask her.

"Yeah," Amelia answers and nods her head.

"Okay," I say as I make my way over to him.

"Jess," Amelia says and I turn back around. "His name is Nick, not Chris."

"I know," I reply as I turn back around.

Well, Amelia sure can pick them, I thought. This guy has about ten different girls around him all vying for his undying affection. I try to get close to him, but am pushed back by some blonde.

"What the hell!" I say angrily to the blonde.

"Whatever," She replies.

"Hey Nick," I say and get his attention.

"Yeah," He replies as he makes his way easily out of the crowd.

"I was just wondering if you had a girlfriend." I ask the guy and look back towards the girls all waiting for him to be finished.

"I don't swing that way," The guy replies. "Sorry."

"Okay," I say nervously. "Me either."

"Well, then I don't have a girlfriend," The guy replies.

"Good," I say thankfully.

"May I ask why you're asking?" The guy asks me.

"Sure," I reply. "My friend seems to like you and I kind of owe her one."

"Well, this is definitely not as strange as the conversation started out as," The guy says. "I'm Nick Brennen." Nick offers me his hand.

"Jess Mariano," I say as I shake his hand.

"Ah, the famous Jess Mariano," Nick says impressed.

"Famous, huh?" I ask him thinking the worse.

"Yeah," Nick replies not giving any hints.

"Why am I famous?" I ask him nervously.

"I don't know," Nick replies. "Saving a young girl from a terrible fate."

"Ah," I say in realization. "You know Amelia already then."

"Oh yeah," Nick replies as a grin breaks out across his face. "It's great to finally meet you. Amelia speaks highly of you."

"I know," I reply. "She's a great girl."

"Now we're even," Amelia says as she approaches us. "I guess I can now forgive you for not telling me that you moved."

"So, boyfriend?" I ask Nick.

"Yeah," Nick replies as he puts his arm around Amelia.

"You're so dead," I say to Amelia and the school bell conveniently rings.

"Oh, look at that," Amelia says. "Saved by the bell."

"I'll get you back later," I say as she walks away.

"It's great to have you back Jess," Amelia says whilst walking away.

"Yeah, real great," I say sarcastically.

I decided to go down to Liz's work, get it out of the way. I take the subway and walk up stairs to Julie's bakery. I figure it must be doing alright considering the neighborhood it is in. It's right across the road from Citerella and I know they have a fairly good bakery. I open the door and walk inside. I am greeted by yellow walls with white trim, it instantly reminds me of Rory's room and I realize just how much I miss her. I approach the counter looking for Liz, but I can't see her.

"Hey," I say to the woman. "I'll have…"

"A slice of apple pie with some cream," The woman suggests.

"Yeah," I reply nervously. "How'd you know?"

"I'm a psychic," The woman replies.

"Really?" I ask skeptically.

"I was going to call this place 'The Psychic Bakery', but I decided against it," The woman explains.

"So, you're Julie then?" I ask the woman.

"No, my name's…" The woman starts, but is interrupted by Liz who comes from out the back.

"Caroline, stop harassing Jess," Liz says to the woman.

"Sorry," Caroline says mischievously.

"So, Caroline how do you get Julie out of that?" I ask her confused.

"You don't," Caroline replies.

"It's her daughter's name," Liz explains.

"Sure makes sense," I reply.

"Here," Liz says as she hands me the apple pie.

"Can I get it to go?" I ask Liz.

"Why?" Liz asks me.

"I was thinking of heading home this afternoon," I explain and Liz's face falls.

"Really?" Liz asks.

"Yeah, I miss Rory," I reply sadly.

"Oh, okay," Liz finally accepts. "So, what are you doing for the rest of today?"

"I thought I could drop by the school and have lunch with Amelia before I leave," I explain.

"Sounds good," Liz says disappointed. "But you have a while to lunch, so why don't I sit down with you while you eat your pie."

"Don't you have to work?" I ask Liz.

"No, Caroline doesn't mind," Liz says. "Do you?"

"No," Caroline replies. "Go ahead."

"Let's sit," Liz says as she walks me over to a table and we sit down.

"So, Caroline seems great," I say to Liz.

"Yeah, she's a good boss," Liz says. "And a good friend."

* * *

**A/N- So I Google Mapped the location of the bakery- w 9****th**** street and 6****th**** Avenue- turns out it was a Lenny's sandwich shop. I didn't want Liz to work at a sandwich shop and I couldn't be bothered looking for a bakery, so just pretend it's a bakery called Julie's, okay**

**Extra Long Chapter, So Extra Reviews- That probably doesn't make much sense or logic**

**Review**


	40. Homeward Bound

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **angelscovegirl, bluedancer, Curley-Q, hedleyluvr, Kathi-ryn, krymsunkiss52, Literati44, LorLukeAlways, mizskitles220, Monkey Monkey Underpants Girl, R. M. Jackson, Sailor-Lit, SoManyObsessions- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Do Not Own**

**Enjoy**

* * *

I walk towards the school slowly as I have some time to spare.

"Mariano!" I hear a voice behind me shout.

I turn around quickly, nervously and my eyes fall upon James Bennet. He looks the same. With his dark blonde hair hanging half over his face and his green eyes piercing anyone who glimpses them from behind his unruly hair. He's wearing dark clothes, but he's always favored black and grey, especially after he nearly died on the ice that day when we were only 13. I managed to help save him, but he was never the same after that day.

"Bennet," I reply as he catches up to me.

"I heard you were around," Bennet says as we begin to walk towards the school.

"Yeah," I reply. "So, how are you doing?"

"Fine," Bennet replies. "Where you been lately?"

"Connecticut," I answer. "I'm living with my uncle."

"So, that explains why I haven't seen you lately?" Bennet asks me.

"I guess it does," I lie. I haven't talked to Bennet in over two years and I only moved a year ago.

Bennet had started taking drugs when he turned 15 and tried to get me hooked. I always promised myself that I would never get into drugs after seeing what it did to Liz, and I never have. But Bennet kept pressuring me, so I just stopped hanging around him. I gave up on our friendship, but it was worth it.

"So, are you back now?" Bennet asks me.

"No," I reply. "Just visiting."

"I see," Bennet says a hint of sadness in his voice. "Want a smoke?" He asks me as he grabs two out of his jacket pocket.

"No," I refuse.

"Why?" Bennet asks me confused.

"I'm trying to quit," I reply as we approach the school.

"Okay," Bennet replies. "More for me," He adds as he lights up both cigarettes and puts them in his mouth.

"Bennet," I say as I grab the smokes out of his mouth and hold them in front of his face. "What are you doing?" I ask him angrily outside the school gates.

"I… Ummm," Bennet says completely in shock.

I had never yelled at Bennet before in my life. He was about a year younger then me and he looked up to me, well at least he used to.

"This is just as bad as chain smoking," I yell as I drop the cigarettes on the ground and put them out.

"I'm sorry," Bennet says as he looks at the ground.

"Look, I'm sorry I snapped," I say. "But I feel as though I have to look out for you."

"Whatever," Bennet says angrily. "You haven't even been around lately, anyway."

"I know," I reply guiltily.

"I really needed you around, Jess," Bennet says more calmly.

I noticed he called me Jess. The whole time I've known Bennet we've always called each other by our last names.

"I guess this isn't the time to tell you that I'm leaving this afternoon," I say to Bennet trying to lighten the mood.

"No, probably not the best time," Bennet says as he laughs. "Can't you stay longer, catch up some more?"

"I wish I could," I reply. "But I've got to get back to my girl," I say and instantly feel just how much I've missed Rory the two days I've been away.

"Your girl," Bennet says as he pushes me lightly in the shoulder.

"Shut up," I say defensively as I push him back lightly.

He then pushes me again, so I push him back. It turns out to be a full on push and shove fight, which ends with us in a manly hug.

"Get off me," I say playfully as I push Bennet away from me.

"I missed you," Bennet says truthfully.

"I think we've already covered that," I reply smartly. "I missed you too."

"Changed your mind about leaving yet?" Bennet asks me hopefully.

"No," I reply with a laugh. "I've got to get back to school sooner or later."

"How about later?" Bennet asks me.

"Can't," I reply. "I'm trying to get into a good college."

"College?" Bennet questions. "I don't like the new Jess."

"Well, too bad," I reply. "I do."

"And that's all that matters in the end isn't it," Bennet says as he laughs.

"Yeah," I reply as the school bell rings. "I've got to go," I say to Bennet. "I'm meeting someone for lunch."

"Okay," Bennet says disappointed. "Look me up next time you're in town."

"Sure," I reply and head into the school.

I turn around and notice Bennet continuing up the road. He should be in school, but I don't care. It's about time I stop roping myself into other people's problems and focus on my own life. I sit down at a table, pull a book out of my back pocket and wait for Amelia.

* * *

"Jessie," Amelia says as she rushes over to me, sits down and rests her head on my shoulder.

"Hey," I reply as I close the book and notice Nick carrying two trays of food.

"You didn't protest?" Amelia questions me.

"What?" I ask her confused.

"When I called you Jessie," Amelia answers.

"Yeah, well Rory keeps saying it," I explain. "So, I'm kind of used to it."

"No fair," Amelia pouts. "What am I going to call you now?"

"I don't know," I reply sarcastically. "How about Jess?"

Amelia rolls her eyes at my response.

"Hey," Nick says cautiously as he sits down the food trays. "Do you mind?"

"No, go ahead," I reply and he sits. "So, Nick…"

"Jess," Amelia protests as she takes her head off my shoulder and I place my arm around her. "Don't interrogate him."

"Fine," I relent.

"So, did you see Bennet?" Amelia asks me.

"Yeah, I ran into him on my way here," I reply as I steal a cold chip off Amelia's plate.

"And…" Amelia prompts.

"Everything's good," I reply. "I don't know if he's going to turn his life around, but it's not my problem."

"That's good, then?" Amelia questions.

"Yeah, I think we both got the closure we never had," I explain. "We both knew that when the conversation ended we probably wouldn't see each other again."

"So, no more Bennet," Amelia says. "How are you?"

"I've managed this long," I reply. "I think I'll be alright."

"So," Amelia says changing the topic. "When can I come to Stars Hollow to meet your new family?"

"Whenever," I say as I grab another chip off her tray.

"Is Nick allowed to come?" Amelia asks hopefully.

"Whatever," I reply.

"Whenever, Whatever," Amelia says sarcastically. "We could double date with you and Rory."

"Sure," I reply.

"Jess," Amelia says in mock anger. "Use full sentences."

"Okay," I reply and Amelia sighs.

"So, Jess," Nick starts. "You used to look after Amelia when her dad worked late?"

"Yeah," I reply. "She was annoying."

"Really?" Nick questions.

"Yeah, she always made me watch Disney movies and read her books by Jane Austin," I answer. "But she was a cute kid," I say as I grab Amelia's cheek. "She'll always be a little girl to me."

"Well, wouldn't I dating Amelia affect you somehow?" Nick asks me nervously.

"Well, of course," I reply truthfully and Nick tenses. "But it's not like I'm going to ruin something she has just because I don't think she should be dating yet."

"Awe, so sweet," Amelia says to me.

"Yeah," I say sarcastically. "One question though," I say to Nick.

"Jess," Amelia warns.

"It's nothing bad," I reply and turn my attention back to Nick. "Why were all those girls hanging around you this morning, was it part of the plan?"

"Yeah," Amelia answers. "That and he is incredibly hot, so hot that every girl in school wants to be with him."

"Really?" I question Nick. "So, what are you doing with Amelia then?"

"Jess," Amelia says annoyed. "Remember when you came to me yesterday and you couldn't talk, that was fun wasn't it."

"Yeah," I say enthusiastically. "It made me to come back to New York to see you."

"Well, that's true," Amelia says as she once again rests her head on my shoulder.

"So Jess, how old are you?" Nick asks me.

"17," I answer. "18, in a few months."

"Oh," Amelia says excitedly. "Can I come to your party?"

"Sure," I reply. "Well, as long as you bring a present."

"And what do I give a reformed hoodlum?" Amelia asks me.

"How about a new jacket," Nick suggests.

"That's a good idea," Amelia agrees.

"What's wrong with this jacket," I say motioning towards my black leather jacket. "I've had it for years."

"Exactly," Amelia says.

"Fine, bring whatever you want," I give in.

"Will there be cake?" Amelia asks me.

"Well knowing Lorelai and Rory there will be cake," I explain.

"Good," Amelia says. "Will I see you before then?"

"I don't know," I answer truthfully. "Probably, I'll get you down to the Hollow somehow."

"Cool," Amelia says excitedly.

The school bell rings to let the students know that lunch is over.

"Well, it looks like I have to go," I say to Amelia as I get up from the table. "It was nice meeting you Nick."

"Yeah, you too," Nick says as he picks up the food trays off the table.

"Make sure you look after Amelia when I'm gone," I say to Nick.

"I will," Nick replies. "I'm just going to take these back to the cafeteria."

"Sure," I say. "I guess I'll see you in a few months when Amelia drags you along to my birthday."

"Of course," Nick replies as he turns and walks away.

"Do you really have to go?" Amelia asks me as she stands up.

"Yeah," I reply as I pull Amelia into a hug.

"I don't want you to go," Amelia cries. "Stay please."

"I can't," I say as I hug her tighter. "Can you do something for me though?" I ask Amelia seriously.

"Okay," Amelia says through tears as she pulls out of the hug.

"Look out for Liz for me," I say.

"But, I don't know her," Amelia replies.

"She works in a bakery on the corner of West 9th street and Sixth Avenue." I explain. "It's called Julie's bakery. Just go in there once a week and make sure she's still working and looking after herself."

"Okay," Amelia accepts.

"Here's my number," I say as I rip a part of the cover off my book and write down the Gilmore's phone number and hand it to her. "Call me if Liz falls back into any bad habits."

"I will," Amelia replies.

"And call me every week," I say sadly. "Let me know what's going on in your life."

"Okay," Amelia says as she hugs me again.

I pull out of the hug. "I've got to go. I want to meet Rory when she gets off school and you have to get to class."

"Yeah, I should probably get going," Amelia says as she steps away from me.

"Go learn," I say as she waves to me and then turns around and walks away.

I turn and walk out of the school yard. I head back to Liz's apartment and grab my things. I then head down to the Port Authority bus station.

* * *

I arrive in Hartford and I get off the bus. I walk the short distance to Rory's school. I sit down on the bench and am immediately reminded of the first time I met Rory. I sat on this bench for a couple of hours, just hoping that I would see that amazing girl from the record store again. I wasn't even a 100 per cent sure that this was even Rory's school, but it was.

"Jess," I hear Rory say from in front of me. I snap out of my reminiscing and look up at Rory. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," I explain as I get up from the bench hesitantly.

The last time I saw Rory she ran away from me for no apparent reason. So I didn't want to push anything.

"I'm glad you can talk," Rory says happily as she hugs me and I hug her back confidently.

"Me too," I say as Rory pulls out of the hug and sits down on the bench. I sit down next to her and grab her hand and lace my fingers with hers.

"What were you thinking about?" Rory asks me.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Just before," Rory explains. "I made it all the way across the street and you still didn't notice me."

"Ah," I say in realization. "I was just thinking."

"About…" Rory prompts me.

"Did you know that day we met in the record store I waited here on this bench for you for a couple of hours," I explain.

"I didn't know that," Rory says joyfully. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know," I answer truthfully. "I guess it didn't really matter seeing as I met up with you in the end anyway."

"Yeah," Rory agrees. "So, why didn't you wait here until I came out?"

"Well, I waited and the bell rang," I explain. "I looked for you, but I never saw you. I thought I might have missed you, but I knew I would never miss you in a crowd of people," I say as I squeeze Rory hand. "I waited for as long as I could, but I had to leave even if it meant I never got to see you again."

"But you did see me again," Rory says as she looks into my eyes and squeezes my hand.

"I've always wondered why I never saw you that day," I say to Rory. "School was let out and everyone left, but not you."

"I think I had the newspaper that day," Rory recalls. "It was the day Paris told me the newspaper started at four, when it actually started at 3:15."

"Good old Paris," I say as I laugh.

"Yeah," Rory agrees. "So, tell me about your voice."

"What about it?" I ask Rory.

"Where you went, who you went to see," Rory suggests. "What was the first thing you said?"

"Well, ummm," I start trying to figure out where to begin. "I went to New York to see an old friend. I can't remember the first thing I said, probably wasn't very important though." I was being cryptic and Rory knew it.

I wanted to tell Rory all about Amelia, but I didn't know how she would react. Chances are that I would say the name Amelia and Rory would immediately jump to conclusions. She would go off angry and I wouldn't get a chance to explain. So, I let it be for now.

"Did that old friend of yours give you that black eye as well?" Rory asks me motioning towards my black eye.

"Yeah," I answer. "But it was an accident."

"So, no one was out for revenge?" Rory asks me as the bus pulls up.

"No, they're out for blood," I say sarcastically as I get up for the bus and Rory follows.

"Oh boy," Rory says.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"I forgot about sarcastic Jess," Rory answers.

"But he's the Jess we all know and love," I say as I get on the bus and head towards the back.

"You're so full of yourself," Rory says as she jumps up on my back.

"You're in for it now," I say as I grab her legs and spin her around on my back.

Rory starts laughing and starts hitting me in the back.

"Let me down," Rory says in between laughter.

"Okay," I say as I turn around and put her down on the back seat. I collapse next to her.

"You're heavy," I say as I look over at Rory slightly puffed.

"Are you calling me fat," Rory says tries to hit me.

"Watch the eye," I say as I cover my face with my hands.

* * *

**A/N- Review**


	41. Who's Amelia

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **blonde-biatch, Curley-Q, Kathi-ryn, krymsunkiss52, Literati44, LorLukeAlways, mizskitles220, R. M. Jackson, Sailor-Lit, SoManyObsessions- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Not Mine**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Jess is back," Rory says excitedly as we walk into the diner.

"Jess," Lorelai says as gets up from the counter and hugs me. "I'm so sorry for everything."

"Its fine," I reply as I pull out of the hug.

"Jess," Luke says from behind the counter. "I'm glad you're back."

"Yeah," I reply. "It seems to be the consensus."

Lorelai sits back down at the counter. Rory and I sit either side of her.

"Jess," Lorelai says and I turn to face her. "I really am sorry. I shouldn't have made that bet and I shouldn't have lunged across the table at you."

"I said its fine," I reply. "And you've already apologized."

"When?" Lorelai asks confused.

"In the hospital," I answer.

"So, you could hear us then?" Lorelai asks.

"Yeah," I reply suddenly remembering how trapped I felt. "Every word."

"Wow!" Rory exclaims. "Usually on TV shows they never remember anything."

"Yeah," Lorelai agrees. "And someone always tells the comatose character some major secret and then they come out of coma and conveniently remember nothing."

"So true," Rory agrees.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Luke asks confused.

"Well, Jess could've heard something," Lorelai defends. "What secrets did you hear?" Lorelai asks me excitedly.

"You remember the doctor," I bait Lorelai and Rory.

"Yeah," They reply together excitedly.

"Well, he was having an affair with his sister's husband," I joke.

"No way," Lorelai says playing along.

"Yeah," I continue. "His sister had no idea about the affair, but she accidentally ran him over."

"Is he alright?" Lorelai asks concerned.

"Not really," I answer. "He's in a coma. He was actually in the room next to mine."

"Wow!" Lorelai exclaims.

"And I repeat, what does this have to do with anything?" Luke interrupts us again.

"So, how'd you get your voice back?" Lorelai asks smoothly changing the subject.

"I just realized how important it was," I reply.

"And this took you to New York?" Lorelai probes.

"Yeah," I reply getting slightly annoyed with all the questioning. "I had to see an old friend."

"An old friend?" Lorelai questions. "You're very secretive."

"No," I reply. "I'm just not in a sharing mood."

"How's Liz?" Luke asks me attempting to change the subject again.

"Good," I reply.

"Really?" Luke questions.

"Yeah, she works at a bakery," I say still in total disbelief that Liz works at all.

"A bakery?" Luke questions.

"This conversation would probably go a lot better if you stop questioning everything I say."

"Of course," Luke replies. "But it's just wow, are you sure it was Liz?"

"No," I say sarcastically. "I went to New York and stayed with some random person who works at a bakery, she even let me call her mommy."

Luke rolls his eyes. "Does she have a boyfriend?" Luke asks me.

"Not for months," I answer. "She's also stopped drinking and taking drugs."

"Wow!" Luke says in disbelief. "She seems good."

"Yeah," I reply. "But that's not the best part."

"What is?" Lorelai and Rory ask excited.

"She makes jewelry," I respond.

"Jewelry?" Luke asks.

"Yeah, she saw it on an infomercial or something and thought she could do it," I explain.

"And how'd that work out?" Luke asks.

"She's pretty good actually," I answer. "She said something about selling it in shops around New York."

"I might have to go down and see her sometime," Luke says still shocked.

"It looks like the time you've spent away from each other has done you both some good," Lorelai suggests.

"Yeah," I reply. "We never did bring out the best in each other."

"Well, I've got homework," Rory says as she gets up from her stool.

"Here," Luke says as he hands Rory a doughnut and a cup of coffee to go.

"Thanks," Rory says as she grabs her school bag and goes to the door.

"I'm coming," I say to Rory as I pick up my trusty duffle bag and head to the door.

We head out the door and towards home together.

"So, you're mom seems better," Rory says to me.

"Yeah," I reply. "She's good."

"I would like to meet her someday," Rory says nervously.

"Okay," I reply. "Someday."

"Good," Rory says as we walk up the porch steps.

"Home sweet home," I say as we make our way into the house.

"Awe did Jess miss home?" Rory asks me as we head into the kitchen.

"No," I lie. "I missed my room and I missed Milo."

"What about me?" Rory asks hurt.

"Of course I missed you," I say as I pull Rory into a hug. "You're the reason I came back."

"Really?" Rory asks.

"Yeah," I reply. "If it wasn't for you I'd still be in New York."

"Well, I'm glad you came back," Rory says as she pulls out of the hug.

"So am I," I say as I kiss Rory.

I move away from Rory and throw my duffle bag into my room.

"You going to eat that," I ask Rory referring to the doughnut Luke gave her.

"Yes," Rory says as she comes out of her room and grabs it protectively.

"Okay," I say as I back away and head to the fridge.

I open up the fridge and am glad to see it full. I move a few things around and notice that there is some apple pie towards the back, I grab it out. I put about a quarter of it on plate and chuck it into the microwave.

"What are you doing?" I ask Rory who has all her books spread out in front of her. "Homework?" I question.

"No," Rory answers. "College applications."

"Huh?" I reply.

"Yours are on your desk," Rory says.

I walk over to my door and notice them on the desk.

"So they are," I reply as I make my way back over to the microwave just as it beeps.

"You're not going to fill them out?" Rory asks me.

"Later," I reply as I pull the pie out of the microwave. "Do we have any cream?" I ask Rory once again looking in the fridge.

"Next to the milk," Rory answers.

"Ah," I say as I grab the cream and pour it onto the apple pie. I put the cream back into the fridge and sit down across from Rory. "So, what's your essay about?" I ask Rory.

"Hilary Clinton," Rory says proudly.

"Really?" I question her.

"Yeah, why?" Rory asks me nervously.

"I don't know," I reply. "It's just wouldn't every young girl trying to get into college write about Hilary Clinton."

"They should she's an extraordinary woman," Rory defends.

"But what are the people at Harvard going to think when they get your application and notice that it is just another girls essay on Hilary Clinton?" I ask her.

"I see," Rory says sadly.

"I don't mean to crush your dreams," I explain. "But I want you to have the best chance of getting into Harvard."

"I know," Rory says still sad. "What are you doing your essay on?"

"I don't know," I reply honestly. "I'll probably blend both topics together."

"What?" Rory asks confused.

"Well, it says you can write about a significant experience or a significant person," I explain. "Well, there was a significant experience in my life that led to me meeting a significant person."

"Anyone I know?" Rory asks me.

"Nah," I reply. "Just someone from New York."

"Okay," Rory says sadly and then the phone rings.

"I'll get it," We hear Lorelai say as she makes her way into the house. "Gilmore, Danes and Mariano residence, if that made any sense at all, please speak… Ummm yeah… May I ask who's calling… Okay I'll go get him."

Lorelai makes her way into the kitchen her hand over the mouthpiece.

"Jess, it's for you," Lorelai says.

"Who is it?" I ask Lorelai confused as to who would call me.

"Ummm," Lorelai says trying to remember. "Amelia, I think."

"Ah," I say in realization as I quickly take the phone off Lorelai. "Thanks," I say to Lorelai as I walk into my room and sit at my desk.

"Who's Amelia?" I hear Rory ask Lorelai.

"I don't know," Lorelai replies.

"Hey," I say to Amelia. "What's going on?"

"Nothing I just wanted to see if you got home alright," Amelia says.

"Yeah, I got home fine," I reply. "Did you enjoy the rest of school?"

"Oh yeah," Amelia says sarcastically. "When are you going back to school?"

"Tomorrow, I guess. If I can't get out of it," I answer.

"You know you love it," Amelia replies. "You're the one who got me interested in school."

"You were six," I explain. "You hadn't even been to school yet."

"But you took me, held my hand and told me it would be alright," Amelia reminds me.

"I was 11," I reply. "I just wanted to get out of school."

"You can deny it," Amelia says. "But I saw a tear in you eye that day, admit it."

"No, never," I reply.

"Okay, be stubborn," Amelia sighs and I laugh. "So, was that Lorelai I talked to?"

"Yeah," I answer.

"She seemed nice, a little…" Amelia starts.

"Psychotic," I interrupt her.

"No, enthusiastic," Amelia defends.

"Exactly, psychotic," I reply.

"I think I'll be the judge of that when I come," Amelia declares.

"Okay," I reply. "So, I got my college applications today."

"Really," Amelia says excitedly.

"Yeah," I reply. "I was going to write my essay about you actually, well if that's alright."

"Sure, knock yourself out," Amelia says. "Then I can say that I'm the reason you got into college."

"So, it was all you," I reply. "And had absolutely nothing to do with my writing ability at all."

"No, all me," Amelia says and I hear a faint knock at her door. "Oh that's probably Nick," Amelia says excitedly.

"Well, I'll catch you later," I say to Amelia. "Tell Nick I said hi."

"Sure," Amelia replies. "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay," I respond. "Bye."

I disconnect the call and walk back into the kitchen. I see Lorelai and Rory staring at me in disbelief.

"What?" I ask them as I sit back down across from Rory.

"So, who's Amelia?" Lorelai asks me.

"A friend," I reply.

"The same friend you went to New York to see?" Rory asks me.

"Yeah," I reply.

"So, who is she?" Rory asks a little angrily.

I figured now was a good as time as any to tell the truth, well some of the truth.

"Her name's Amelia," I explain. "I've known her since she was five. I used to baby sit her when her dad was working late. I went to New York to see her because I had a dream that she was in trouble, so I went to check if she was alright."

"And was she alright?" Lorelai asks me concerned.

"For the most part," I reply. "She was a little pissed because I forgot to tell her that I moved."

"How old is she?" Rory asks a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"14," I reply.

"She sounded older," Lorelai says.

"Yeah, well where we lived you had to grow up early in life," I explain. "I got out a year early, but Amelia still has four years to go."

"Is she all right?" Lorelai asks me concerned.

"Yeah," I reply. "She has her support system in the form of her boyfriend Nick."

"Well, next time she calls tell her we are here if she needs anything," Lorelai says.

"I will," I reply.

"I'm out," Lorelai says. "I'm going back to the Inn. I'll grab food from Luke's on my way back and Jess."

"Yeah," I reply.

"Stop eating the pie," Lorelai says in mock annoyance as she walks out of the kitchen.

"You can't tell me what to do," I retort, but she's already out the front door.

"Why didn't you tell me about Amelia when I asked you about New York?" Rory questions.

"I don't know," I reply truthfully. "I guess I didn't know how you would react."

"And how did you think I was going to react?" Rory asks me her voice rising.

"I don't know," I say my own voice rising. "Maybe somewhere along the lines of how you're acting now."

"And how's that?" Rory yells.

"Angry with a hint of jealousy," I retort.

"I am not jealous," Rory yells.

"Well you sound jealous," I reply. "She's only 14 for god's sake and I think of her as my little sister."

"Like that would stop you," Rory yells.

"I can't believe you," I reply. "I knew you would react this way, you always overreact over nothing."

"Get out!" Rory yells.

"Excuse me?" I ask Rory.

"You heard me," Rory yells. "Get out of my house."

"Your house," I retort. "Did you miss the whole Luke and Lorelai getting engaged and renovating this house so that we could all live together."

"I was here first," Rory weakly defends.

"Fine," I retort. "Have your precious house. I don't need a roof over my head to survive."

I give one last look at Rory's angry face and I leave out the side door.

* * *

**A/N- Review**


	42. Avoidance

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **angelscovegirl, anonymous, Curley-Q, feebstar, I-luv-jess-mariano, Katharina von Valois, Kathi-ryn, krymsunkiss52, Literati44, LorLukeAlways, mizskitles220, musicormisery4105, Polly, Pouk, R. M. Jackson, Sailor-Lit, SoManyObsessions- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Not mine**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"_Fine," I retort. "Have your precious house. I don't need a roof over my head to survive."_

_I give one last look at Rory's angry face and I leave out the side door. _

I was angry. I didn't know what to do. Sure Liz used to kick me out all the time, but I could always go to Washington Square Park. There sure as hell was no Washington Square Park in Stars Hollow. I decided to head to the diner at least I was still welcome there.

I walk into the diner and am glad to see that it is relatively empty. I slump down on a stool and put my head down on the counter.

"What's wrong with you?" Luke asks me.

"Nothing," I grunt back.

"Come on Jess," Luke says. "I know something is wrong."

I lift my head off the counter. "Rory and I had a fight."

"A fight?" Luke questions.

"Yeah," I say starting to get annoyed and place my head back onto the counter.

"Don't worry," Luke says comfortingly to me. "You guys will make up."

"Sure," I reply unconvinced. "As soon as Rory decides to admit that she overreacted."

"Give her time," Luke says.

"I might as well head back to New York," I mumble.

"What?" Luke asks me.

"Nothing," I reply quickly, but I could tell he had heard me.

"Hey Luke," I hear Lorelai say as she comes into the diner. I keep my head planted on the counter.

"Hey," Luke replies.

"What's wrong with him?" Lorelai asks Luke.

"He and Rory had a fight," Luke explains.

"Ah, young love," Lorelai says knowingly. "I came to pick up some dinner."

"Okay," Luke replies as he heads into the kitchen.

"So, what happened?" Lorelai asks me.

"I don't know," I reply truthfully. "You left and Rory started yelling."

"About what?" Lorelai asks me.

"Amelia," I say as I look up at Lorelai.

"Here," Luke says as he hands Lorelai a big bag of food.

"That was quick," Lorelai says as she grabs the food.

"Well, service usually is quick when you phone ahead," Luke replies sarcastically.

"Jess you coming?" Lorelai asks me.

"No," I reply.

"Are you sure?" Lorelai asks

"I'm sure," I reply as I put my head back on the counter.

"Okay," Lorelai says as she walks out the door.

"Hey Luke," I say a minute later as I lift my head off the counter and try to get his attention away from Lorelai's retreating form.

"Yeah," Luke replies as he focuses on me.

"I'll close tonight," I suggest. "You can go and have dinner with Lorelai and Rory."

"Are you sure?" Luke asks me hopefully.

"Yeah," I reply. "I could use the distraction and I don't think Rory wants me there at the moment."

"Okay," Luke says without missing a beat. "Thanks."

"Yeah," I say quietly as he leaves the diner and I go and stand behind the counter.

* * *

"Come on Kirk," I say tiredly. "You have to leave."

"But I don't want to leave," Kirk replies.

"It's 11:30," I reply. "The diner officially closed over an hour ago."

"Are you going to be alright?" Kirk asks me.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Your fight with Rory," Kirk explains. "I'm not leaving until I know that you are going to be alright."

"So, that is why you've been in the diner for five hours," I say finally realizing. "Well, you can go I'm fine."

"Really?" Kirk asks me unconvinced.

"Really," I respond. "You don't have to look out for me Kirk, I can do that myself."

"But mother always wants me around when she is sad," Kirk explains.

"Okay," I reply not knowing how to take that information. "Well, I'm fine and I'm going to bed because I've got school tomorrow."

"So?" Kirk questions.

"So you can either stay in the diner all night," I say. "Or you can go home and get some sleep."

"Fine, I'll go home," Kirk gives in. "But I'll be back early tomorrow morning."

"Okay," I say as I push Kirk out the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jess," Kirk says. "Be strong."

Okay that was weird I think as I shut the door and pull the blinds closed. I make my way over to the counter. Then I hear a tap on the door. I grudgingly make my way back over to the door. I open the blinds and see Kirk, so I open the door.

"Kirk?" I question. "What are you doing?"

"You're not going home?" Kirk questions me.

"No," I reply. "I figured I'd just sleep here tonight."

"Why?" Kirk asks.

"I'm tired can't we go through this in the morning?" I ask him.

"I'm not leaving without a reasonable explanation," Kirk says sternly.

"I need to give Rory time to think," I explain. "And it's nearly midnight, I think everyone would be asleep by now and I don't want to wake them."

"Okay," Kirk says. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kirk turns to leave.

"I hope you mean at a reasonable time tomorrow," I say and he turns and faces me. "I don't want to find you back at the diner in 20 minutes."

"Fine," Kirk says disappointed. "How about six?"

"Sure, whatever," I reply as I once again close the door and this time I turn the lights off and immediately make my way up to the apartment.

I open the door and can only make it to the couch before I fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up and instantly realize I have to try and fix things with Rory. I make my way out of the apartment and down the stairs when I once again hear tapping on the door. I glance out from behind the curtain and see Kirk standing at the door peering in. Great, I think.

I see Kirk take out his phone and dial a number. The diner phone starts ringing and Kirk turns his back to the diner waiting for someone to answer. I see this as my chance and dash into the storeroom without Kirk noticing. I slip out the back door and make my way to the Gilmore house. I walk inside, no one is up yet. I decided to have a shower and get changed first.

I finish fairly quickly and decided to make breakfast. I am cooking the pancakes when I hear Rory's door.

"Mmmmm, Luke something smells good," Rory says as she makes her way out of her room.

I decide to try some humor. "Thanks I just showered."

"Jess," Rory says surprised.

"Hey," I reply.

Rory looks at me one more time before she turns around and walks back into her room.

"Rory wait," I plead, but she just slams her door.

"Well, that went well," I mumble turning my attention back to the pancakes.

"What was that?" Lorelai asks running from the living room way.

"Yeah," Luke says closely behind Lorelai.

"Rory," I say motioning towards her door. "You want some pancakes?" I ask Luke and Lorelai.

"Yeah," Lorelai says excitedly as she takes the plate off of me. "Yes, you made choc chip," Lorelai says excitedly.

"So, what just happened?" Luke asks me.

"She thought I was you," I reply. "Turns out I wasn't."

"Rory breakfast," Lorelai yells.

"I don't think she's going to come out," I say as flip another pancake.

"I'll go and talk to her," Luke says.

"Are you sure?" Lorelai asks Luke.

"Yeah," Luke says as he makes his way over to Rory's door and knocks quietly. "Rory its Luke, can I come in?"

"Okay," We faintly hear Rory respond.

"Good luck," I say genuinely to Luke.

I finish cooking the pancakes and sit down at the table.

"Jess," Lorelai says seriously to me.

"Yeah," I reply.

"I talked to Rory last night and she told me that she told you to get out of the house," Lorelai explains.

"Yeah," I reply remembering.

"I wanted to tell you Jess that this is as much as your house as it is hers," Lorelai explains. "Even though we have lived here longer, it doesn't matter. I told her she shouldn't have kicked you out. If it ever happens again don't feel as though you have to leave, okay?"

"Okay," I respond.

"I guess we really do have to rename this house, huh?" Lorelai says. "A name that means something special to each one of us."

"Sounds good," I reply as Luke comes out of Rory's room with Rory trailing sadly behind him.

Rory sits down across from me, her eyes glued to the table. I look at her and I know that she can feel me looking at her, but she doesn't look up.

"So, how'd it go closing the diner last night?" Luke asks me as he sits down.

"Alright," I reply. "I had a little trouble getting Kirk to leave though."

"Really?" Lorelai asks. "What time did he end up leaving?"

"I don't know," I say trying to remember. "Around 11:40."

"Geez," Luke replies. "You should've kicked him out."

"Yeah, I guess," I reply. "He was there this morning when I woke up, but luckily he didn't notice me."

"Hey Rory," Lorelai says and Rory looks up at her. "You have that college applications board thingy today don't you?"

"Yeah," Rory replies glumly.

"Well, that should be fun," Lorelai continues. "Give you some tips about your applications."

"Yeah," Rory replies. "Sure."

"Jess," Luke begins. "First day back at school in a while you looking forward to it?"

"I guess," I reply. "It will be good to focus on schoolwork for a while."

"Yeah," Luke agrees.

"Rory…" Lorelai starts.

"Ummm," I interrupt getting up from the table in the process. "I'm going to go and open the diner."

"Jess, you don't have to," Luke says.

"It's okay," I reply as I make my way quickly out the front door, it was all getting to much to handle.

I stop just outside the front door, slide down the porch railing and sit down on the porch steps. I put my head in my hands. I feel like breaking down. I thought that coming over here this morning would allow me to fix things with Rory, but it didn't. I hate not being able to talk to her, but I hate even more that she doesn't like me at this moment. She is directing her darkest feelings towards me and only me. That's what hurts the most.

I know I could stay on the porch steps for eternity. I don't feel like moving. I don't feel like going to school. All I want is for everything to be right between Rory and I. So, I could stay here glued to this spot, but I force myself up. My life cannot fall apart just because of a fight. I push myself off those steps and make my way to the diner.

Life must go on.

* * *

I make my way out of Stars Hollow High at the end of the school day with Lane by my side.

"So, you coming over to listen to some covers we recorded," Lane asks me hopeful.

I didn't really feel like going. School had sucked. I couldn't get my mind off Rory. But Lane was a welcome distraction.

"Sure," I say as we head to her house. "So, are you and Dave dating yet?" I ask her.

"No," Lane replies as she blushes.

"Too bad," I reply as we make our way inside and are immediately confronted by Mrs. Kim.

"Lane," Mrs. Kim greets us. "Jess."

"Mrs. Kim," I reply.

"I'm sorry to hear about your fight with Rory," Mrs. Kim says before she leaves us.

"Let's go," Lane says as she makes her way up the stairs and I follow her.

I can't believe the whole town knows, well I can believe, but that's not the point. In New York you could scream at the top of your lungs and no one would notice, no one would even care.

We make our way into Lane's room and see Rory sitting on Lane's bed.

"I… I…" Rory falters.

"It's alright I can go," I suggest to Rory.

"No, I'll go," Rory says as she gets off the bed. "You were invited."

"It's alright," I reply as I move towards the door. "She was your friend first," I say smartly as I walk out the door.

"Jess," Lane pleads, but I continue down the stairs and out the house.

I head home. At least I know that Rory won't be there. It's hard being the only one that wants to fix things. I thought Rory loved me. I know she can be stubborn, but I thought she would have apologized by now.

I walk into the house and am immediately greeted by Milo.

"Hey, boy," I say as pat him on the head.

Milo runs off into the kitchen suddenly and I follow him. I find him sitting at Rory's door.

"What are you doing boy?" I ask him and he scratches at Rory's door.

"It's not up to me boy," I explain. "I've tried everything, the balls in her court now."

Milo lies on the floor and lets out a groan.

"Are you questioning me boy?" I ask Milo and he barks.

"You're a smart dog, I'll give you that," I say as I bend down and pat him. "But until you start talking I don't think I'll take advice off of you."

Milo lets out a low growl.

"Okay," I relent. "I'll try again."

Milo barks happily.

"I don't suppose you're going to help me with this plan," I say to Milo and he gets up and runs over to my room and lies down on my bed. "I'll take that as a no," I say as I sigh.

* * *

**A/N- Review**


	43. Reconciliation At The Oasis

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **angelscovegirl, biancaruth, Curley-Q, I-luv-jess-mariano, Kathi-ryn, KinneticsHollow, krymsunkiss52, LorLukeAlways, mizskitles220, Polly, R. M. Jackson, Sailor-Lit, SoManyObsessions- **I really appreciated them **

**Disclaimer- Do Not Own. All lines used are from Gilmore Girls and are the works of ASP and the CW**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Well, I had slept on it and I still had no idea of how to get Rory to listen to my side of things. I couldn't exactly go up to her and explain, she would probably just run away. I thought I could write her a note, but what are the chances of her reading it before she tore it up. I did have one idea though and it might work. I decided that I needed to talk to Lorelai. She knows Rory the best and if anyone knows what to do it would be her.

I made my way to the Independence Inn and approached Michel at the front desk.

"Is Lorelai here?" I ask him.

"Why?" Michel asks not looking up from the check in book.

"I need to talk to her," I explain.

"About what?" Michel probes.

"I don't think that's any of your business," I retort.

"Then I don't know where Lorelai is," Michel replies and then answers the conveniently ringing telephone.

"Thanks for nothing," I mumble as I head to the kitchen.

"Lorelai," I say from the doorway as I notice her drinking coffee.

"Hey Jess," Sookie says cheerfully.

"Sookie," I reply.

"What's up Jess?" Lorelai asks making her way over to me.

"Could we maybe talk?" I ask her nervously.

"Sure," Lorelai answers.

"Ummm," I reply. "Maybe somewhere with a little less people."

"Okay," Lorelai says as we head out of the kitchen and out the back of the Inn. "What's this about?" Lorelai asks me nervously. "Are you in trouble?"

"No, nothing like that," I reply as we head towards the Lake. "It's just…"

"Just what?" Lorelai prompts me. "You can talk to me about anything, you know."

"I know," I reply. "Well, I was wondering if you knew how I could get Rory to listen to my side of things."

"Still fighting then?" Lorelai asks me and I nod my head. "Well, I don't really know. When Rory has her mind set on something it's hard to change it."

"So, there is nothing I can do?" I ask Lorelai.

"You might want to give her some space," Lorelai explains. "Give her some time to work things out on her own."

"Okay," I reply. "Give her space."

"But not too much space," Lorelai says knowingly. "You need her to realize that she still needs you in her life."

"Okay," I reply. "So, I just have to wait for her to come around."

"Yes," Lorelai confirms. "But chances are she already has come around. She's just too scared to admit that she was wrong."

"Why won't she just come to me if she's already figured it out?" I ask Lorelai confused.

"Well, fighting's the easy part," Lorelai explains. "Admitting that you were wrong, that is the hard part. She is probably just waiting for the right time to apologize."

"That or she is just too stubborn to admit that she is wrong," I suggest.

"That too," Lorelai responds. "But she'll come around. She loves you too much Jess. You just have…"

"To wait," I interrupt her.

"Exactly," Lorelai replies as we make our way back to the Inn. "Shouldn't you be at school?" Lorelai asks me.

"Yeah," I reply guilty. "But I couldn't exactly focus when all my thought went towards Rory."

"I thought that the school work would have distracted you," Lorelai says.

"Me too," I reply. "But turns out it's hard to keep Rory off my mind."

"Dirty," Lorelai responds. "And please refrain from insinuating that about my daughter in front of me again."

"Okay," I reply. "But I can insinuate it in front of others?" I ask her.

"Do I need to remind you that you're the one in the dog house," Lorelai says. "Maybe this has something to do with it."

"Whatever," I reply. "I'm in the right here and you know it."

"Maybe so," Lorelai replies. "But that doesn't change anything."

"True," I reply.

"Now shouldn't you be getting to school?" Lorelai asks me as we walk back into the Inn.

"Probably," I reply. "Thanks for the advice."

"Anytime, Jess," Lorelai says as she goes behind the front desk.

"Sure," I reply as I make my way out the door and head to school.

I went to the diner straight after school and immediately saw Rory sitting with Lorelai. She looked happy. I didn't want to deflate her happiness, so I went and stood behind the counter next to Luke.

"How was school?" Luke asks me.

"Terrific," I reply sarcastically.

"So, what did you learn this morning?" Luke asks me cunningly.

"School stuff," I answer and Luke looks at me pointedly. "Did Lorelai tell you I wasn't in school?" I ask Luke.

"No, I saw you walking into the school late," Luke explains. "You do realize that the school is right across the street there, in clear view of the diner?"

"Really," I say sarcastically. "I thought that was the local mental institution, where all the people in this town should be. That's why I avoid it, guess I was wrong."

Luke sighs and then heads into the kitchen. I grab the book out of my back pocket and pretend to read it, whilst actually listening to Lorelai and Rory's conversation.

"Ooh, I got you a present," Lorelai says excitedly to Rory.

"What?" Rory asks confused.

"It's in my purse," Lorelai explains as she digs around in her purse and pulls out a video tape.

"Cardio Salsa," Rory says on confusion.

"Yeah," Lorelai says excitedly. "They play the Miami Sound Machine and you dance around, you get a really great workout."

"Why would you buy me this?" Rory questions Lorelai.

"Because I feel stupid doing it alone," Lorelai confesses.

"Too bad," Rory retorts.

"Come on," Lorelai pleads.

"No way," Rory says defiantly.

"Hey Jess," Lorelai says.

"Yeah, what?" I ask pretending not to have been listening this whole time.

"How would you like to be Antonio Banderas?" Lorelai asks me and I notice Rory turns her attention to the cup of coffee in front of her.

"Do I get to wear a mask?" I ask her in mock enthusiasm and I can see Rory smiling. "Like Zorro."

"Sure if that's what you fancy," Lorelai replies.

"What's it for?" I ask her pretending not to know.

"Salsa," Lorelai explains. "Cardio Salsa."

"Well, it sure does sound tempting," I reply. "But I'm going to have to pass."

"No," Lorelai says disappointed. "You can't."

"I know, how about you ask Luke," I suggest. "Explain to him that it is going to be beneficial for your wedding."

"That might actually work," Lorelai says excitedly.

"Glad to have helped," I say turning my attention back to the book.

"Hey Luke," Lorelai says mischievously, but her phone rings and she answers it. "Hello… Oh, Dwight, hi…"

I tune Lorelai out and actually focus on my book this time.

I listen again when I hear Rory speak.

"He should really get a dog," Rory suggests.

"Only if that dog doesn't mind using the bathroom at the gas station," Lorelai explains. "Because that lawn is definitely off limits."

"True," Rory agrees.

"So, I have to get back to the inn," Lorelai says. "Could you, ummm, water for me?"

"It was your idea to do it," Rory defends.

"I can't, I have a china shipment coming in," Lorelai explains.

I tune them out once again and turn my attention back to the book.

I look up a while later and notice that Rory and Lorelai aren't there anymore. I decide that this is my chance and I go out and look for Rory.

I am walking down a street looking for Rory. I couldn't find her anywhere. Just then I am brought out of my thoughts by a very wet Rory running into me.

"Whoa, whoa," I say to her. "Slow down."

"Get out of my way," Rory says bitterly.

"What's the matter?" I ask her.

"Nothing," Rory retorts.

"You're walking pretty fast for nothing," I say.

"Well, our president said exercise," Rory says sarcastically. "And I'm very patriotic."

"And completely soaked," I observe.

"Where is everyone," Rory asks frantically.

"Who are you looking for?" I ask Rory.

"No one," She retorts.

"Rory, stop," I say. "What's the matter?" I ask her concerned.

"This guy moved in across the way and we said we'd water his lawn and the grass can only be watered in ten minute increments, otherwise the lawn drowns," Rory explains. "And the thing is stuck and it won't turn off and I have to find someone, Luke or Taylor or..."

I figure it out fairly quickly and head into the direction she came from.

"Where are you going?" Rory asks me. "Jess!"

I walk up the path and through the sprinklers, with Rory right behind.

"You don't have to do this," Rory says. "I didn't ask you to do this. I can just find someone else to do it."

I grab the rod, put it in the ground and turn the sprinklers off.

"Aw, you made it look so easy," Rory says shocked.

"Yeah, it was loose," I reply. "You just had to press down and give it a good twist, that's all."

"Well, thank you," Rory says sincerely.

"You're welcome," I reply and I turn to walk away.

"Jess, wait," Rory says urgently. I turn around quickly. This was possibly the moment I had been waiting for.

"Yeah," I respond and notice Rory looking down at the ground.

Oh no, I thought. This isn't going well she's going to chicken out.

"Want to come inside with me, to dry off?" Rory asks me nervously.

"Okay," I accept, my voice cracking slightly.

This isn't what I was expecting at all, but I wasn't about to give up my chance to make things right with Rory so I followed her into the house.

"Whoa," I say as I walk into the house and notice how outrageous this place looked. "Someone needs to get laid."

"Check this out," Rory says as she opens up a cabinet filled with board games.

"Okay," I reply shocked. "Definitely needs to get laid."

Rory walks off and I glance around the room, there was even a tiki bar. If I ever meet this guy I'm gonna stay the hell away from him.

"Here," Rory says as she hands me a towel.

"Thanks," I reply as I start drying my hair.

"Jess," Rory says nervously as she grabs my hand and leads me over to the couch. We sit down facing one another. "I wanted to apologize."

Finally, I was thinking. But I let her talk I wasn't about to screw this up again.

"I overreacted, I'm sorry," Rory apologizes again. "I have no excuse. I was stressed over college applications and you had just told me that I shouldn't write my essay on Hilary Clinton which I had been planning on doing since I was nine."

"I just wanted the best for you," I speak up.

"I know," Rory replies. "And you were right. Also about Amelia, I didn't mean what I said. I know that you would never do that. It just I needed an excuse to yell and you were right there. I'm sorry I took it all out on you."

"It's alright," I reply. "I shouldn't have yelled back."

"You had every right," Rory explains. "I was being irrational."

"Even so, I shouldn't have yelled back. I should have listened to you," I explain. "How about in the future we talk to each other about our problems instead of yelling," I suggest.

"Sounds good," Rory agrees. "So, do you forgive me Jess?" Rory asks me nervously.

"Of course Rory, I love you," I say as I kiss her.

"I love you too," Rory says as she wraps her arms around me.

I wrap my arms around her tightly and pull her as close as possible to me. I start kissing her again.

"Jess," Rory says in between kisses. "You're wet."

"So, are you," I reply in between kisses.

"Take your shirt off," Rory says to me and I stop kissing her and look at her in disbelief.

"What?" I ask her.

"I said take your shirt off," Rory repeats. "It will dry a lot quicker if it's not on your body."

Did that make sense?

Was there any logic behind that statement?

I didn't care. I quickly took my shirt off and dropped it on the floor.

"That's better," Rory says as she leans me back on the couch, so that she is now on top of me.

She kisses me again on the lips before making a trail of kisses down my neck and stopping at my collarbone, where she leaves hot, wet kisses. Gently biting and sucking the skin, I couldn't control myself when a small moan escaped from deep inside. Rory let out a small laugh, she was loving this.

"Having fun?" I ask her and she nods he head. "Then wouldn't one assume that you would also have to take your shirt off for it to dry quicker?" I ask Rory flirtatiously.

"I don't know," Rory says teasingly as she lifts her shirt up an inch. "What do you think?"

"I think that…" I start, but am left speechless as Rory pulls off her Chilton sweater and shirt.

I try to speak, but nothing comes out.

"How's that?" Rory asks somewhat nervously.

"Come here," I struggle to say and Rory lies flat on top of me, I kiss her passionately.

I run my hands all over Rory's smooth back. I turn us over so that now I am on top.

"No fair," Rory says and pouts.

I begin to kiss her shoulder and suck roughly on the skin. I move my hand up to her breast and gently run my thumb across her hard nipple.

"Okay," Rory says through a moan. "That's fair."

"I thought you would like it," I say smugly as I kiss her shoulder again.

Rory arches into me giving me the friction I need. I begin moving my body up and down against hers. By now Rory can feel my need for friction and begins moving her body with mine, so that we now move as one.

She flips us over, so that she is once again on top. All through our change of positions we never stop moving our bodies in sync with one another. Rory places her hand on my chest and moves it slowly down so that it is resting just above my soaked jeans. She slowly moves it down lower and begins to undo my belt.

"Rory," I say in between breaths. "What are…"

"Ssshhh," Rory says as she kisses me. "I'm sure," Rory says whilst looking confidently at me.

"Okay," I say as I nod my head and kiss her back.

She undoes my belt, unbuttons me and pulls down the zip excruciatingly slow. She reaches into my jeans and…

"Hey, it's Dwight, leave a message, I'm listening," We hear the answering machine go off.

"Ignore it," I say to Rory as I kiss her.

"Dwight, it's Doris, again. Your wife. Moving town does not mean that we are divorced." A woman yells through the phone. We immediately stop what we were previously doing and look at each other disappointed. "Anyway, I need Trivial Pursuit back and Twister. I'm having a party tonight with the Harris' and yes it is the same Harris' we had that swinger's party with. That's why I want Twister because Bill is extremely flexible, I would know."

"Oh," I say disgusted.

"Ewww," Rory says equally disgusted.

"I'm guessing Dwight is not considered in the younger generation," I say to Rory and she shakes her head.

"I'm sorry," Rory says disappointed. "Kind of a mood killer."

"It's okay," I reply as I reach down and pick up Rory's shirts for her. "I had fun."

"Even though it was interrupted by Dwight's deranged/swinger wife?" Rory asks as she puts her shirts back on.

"Even so," I reply as I kiss Rory softly.

Rory gets off me slowly and stretches out. I look up at her and think how hard it was to believe that we were fighting earlier today.

"You coming?" Rory asks me as she picks my shirt up from the floor. "Or are you going to wait for Dwight's wife to actually turn up for the Twister game."

I practically jump up off the couch. "Don't scare me like that," I say to Rory as she hands me my shirt, which I put on straight away. "What do you know it is dry," I reply. "Well, half of it."

"See, I told you," Rory says as she heads to the front door.

I follow her closely behind. I get to the door and realize that my pants are still undone. I do my jeans back up just as Rory turns around.

"You ready yet?" Rory mocks me as she looks down at my belt.

"I don't know," I reply mischievously as I do up my belt. "How does my hair look?"

"Like it usually does," Rory laughs as we make our way out of Dwight's house.

"Come here," I say as I put my arm around Rory and pull her close. "I'm so glad we made up."

"Me too," Rory says as she wraps her arm around me. "Jess," Rory says nervously.

"What," I ask her.

"About what just happened," Rory says nervously.

"What about it?" I ask dreading the answer.

"It's nothing bad," Rory says. "It's just that I promised…"

"What?" I ask her nervously.

"You're not going to like it," Rory says.

"Try me," I reply.

"Well, I promised Lorelai I would talk to her if I was thinking about…" Rory says but stops and I give her a comforting rub on the back. "If I was thinking about doing what we were just doing."

"Ah," I say in realization. "Let me guess the worse part," I say to Rory. "You want me to be there when you tell her."

"Yeah," Rory says. "It would be…"

"I'll do it," I interrupt her.

"Really?" Rory asks me.

"Sure," I reply. "I love you and you make sacrifices for the ones you love."

"Awe," Rory says. "You're so sweet."

"Thanks," I reply. "That and I doubt Lorelai would try and kill me again," I say as I let out a dry laugh.

"Well, we can always hope," Rory says smiling comfortingly at me.

* * *

**A/N- Review**


	44. Sex, Loners and Devilled Eggs

**A/N- Thanks to all those who reviewed- **angelscovegirl, blonde-biatch, Curley-Q, Djux, GrlWithoutAName, hollowgirl22, Kathi-ryn, kaypgirl, KinneticsHollow, Krista Marie, krymsunkiss52, Literati44, lukenlorelai4life, Miguel51, mizskitles220, R. M. Jackson, Sailor-Lit, SoManyObsessions- **I really appreciated them**

**Disclaimer- I used a lot of the lines from the show in this chapter, so any lines you may recognize are not mine but the property of ASP and the CW**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Rory and I walk into the house in search for Lorelai.

"Mom!" Rory yells out.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this now," I say turn back towards the door.

"Come on, Jess," Rory pleads. "I want to get it out of the way."

"Living room," We hear Lorelai yell back.

We walk into the living room and I immediately notice Luke sitting next to Lorelai on the couch.

"No way," I say as I pull Rory out of their sight. "I'm not doing it now."

"Why?" Rory asks me.

"Luke is there," I answer.

"So," Rory replies. "Luke has a right to know."

"But…" I protest but Rory has already made her way over to Luke and Lorelai.

"Hey Rory," Luke greets her and I finally make my way over. "Jess," He adds.

Rory sits down on the coffee table and I sit down next to her.

"Hey," I reply nervously.

"So…" Lorelai prompts.

"We wanted to discuss something with you," Rory says also nervous.

"Oh no," Lorelai replies. "Something tells me that I'm not going to like this."

"You're not," I tell Lorelai.

"Did you get her pregnant?" Luke asks me his voice rising.

"Oh, you better not have," Lorelai says her voice also rising.

"No," Rory replies. "I'm not pregnant."

"Good," Lorelai says relieved.

"You know we could just tell you," I suggest. "It would be over a lot quicker then."

"Okay, talk," Lorelai says to me and I look over at Rory.

"Come on Jess," Luke says getting impatient.

"Me?" I question and then look over at Rory's pleading eyes. "Lorelai… I…" I couldn't think on how to word it. "I wish to have sex with your daughter." I blurt out. Okay probably not the best choice of words.

"What?" Lorelai asks shocked.

"Jess," Luke warns.

"Hey this was a mutual decision," I defend. "Rory wants this too, don't you Rory?"

"Yes," Rory says nervously, but sure of her answer.

"Wow!" Lorelai says shocked.

"How do we handle this?" Luke asks Lorelai overwhelmed.

"I don't know," Lorelai answers shocked. "Rory, Luke would you mind stepping out for a few minutes I want to talk to Jess alone."

"Okay," Rory says as she quickly gets up eager to avoid the confrontation.

"Are you sure?" Luke asks Lorelai.

"Yeah," Lorelai replies. "I'll only be a few minutes."

"Okay," Luke says as he follows Rory out.

"Jess," Lorelai says.

"Yes," I respond nervously.

"May I ask how this came about?" Lorelai asks me. "Earlier today you two were still fighting."

"I don't know," I reply. "We made up, I guess, and in more ways then one."

"Jess," Lorelai warns.

"Sorry," I reply. "I'm just a little nervous."

"So, you're telling me that you nearly deflowered my daughter today," Lorelai asks.

"Yes," I answer truthfully.

"And who stopped who?" Lorelai asks.

"Dwight's wife," I answer.

"Dwight's…" Lorelai questions and then realizes. "You were in Dwight's house."

"Yeah," I reply.

"Oh god," Lorelai says shielding her eyes.

"Maybe it would help if you stop visualizing," I suggest.

"Okay," Lorelai says as she composes herself. "So, you both decided to come and talk to me?" Lorelai questions.

"Yeah," I reply. "Rory told me she had promised you that she would talk to you about it before it happened and I decided to tell you with her."

"Well, I'm glad you were man enough to come with her, most guys wouldn't have even bothered," Lorelai says. "You know I like you, Jess?"

"Yeah," I reply nervously.

"It's just that I imagined Rory still innocent when she was 30," Lorelai says sadly.

"I know," I reply. "I don't want to rush her. It's not like we are going to get your approval and immediately go off somewhere and do it. I want our first time to be special."

"So, is it your first time?" Lorelai asks me.

"Yes," I reply truthfully.

"So, you're telling me that when you used to live in New York you never had sex?" Lorelai questions me. "Not once."

"No," I reply. "I was waiting for the right person. I know that sounds corny and not like me at all, but it's what I've always wanted. I want to make it special for the both of us, so that we remember it for the rest of our lives. She'll be my first, and if I'm lucky my one and only."

"Wow!" Lorelai responds shocked. "You do have a way with words."

"It's the truth," I explain. "You don't need to try hard to impress when you tell the truth, it's just what it is."

"True," Lorelai agrees. "So, you're not going to deflower my baby girl tonight?"

"No," I answer. "Unless something spectacular happens in the next couple of hours, but I highly doubt it."

"And your mom told you about protection, safe sex, etcetera?" Lorelai asks.

"No," I reply. "She wasn't much on the teach Jess how to live in this world train. But I did manage to pick it up at school with those sex education classes they force on you."

"Good," Lorelai says. "But if you have any questions you can always ask me or Luke."

"Okay," I respond.

"Can we come back in yet?" Luke asks.

"Sure," Lorelai replies.

"You all done?" Luke asks Lorelai.

"Yeah," Lorelai replies as Luke sits down next to her and Rory sits back down next to me.

"I see you didn't attack Jess," Rory observes.

"No," Lorelai defends. "We just talked."

"So, what's the verdict?" Luke asks.

"Well, ultimately this is their decision to make," Lorelai says. "They are both turning 18 in the next couple of months and next year they will be off at college anyway, so we won't be able to stop them."

"Yeah," Luke agrees.

"So you approve?" Rory asks nervously.

"Yeah," Lorelai replies. "I know Jess will treat you right and if he doesn't I know where he lives."

"Thank you so much," Rory says as she gets up and hugs Lorelai.

"Sure," Lorelai replies. "I think this occasion needs to be commemorated with ice-cream." Lorelai says as she gets up off the couch and heads into the kitchen with Rory right behind her.

I am just about to get up when Luke grabs my arm.

"Jess," Luke says quietly. "I talked to Rory and I know she wants this, but if you do anything to hurt her or she comes home pregnant, I'm going to hold you solely responsible. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I reply. "The last thing I want to do is hurt Rory or have a child."

"Good," Luke says as he gets up from the couch and I follow.

* * *

I was in the diner working when Luke comes out of the kitchen.

"Hey Luke," I say.

"What?" He says slightly annoyed.

"What would you think about me getting a car?" I ask him.

"Why do you need a car?" Luke asks me confused.

"So, I can take Rory out of this town occasionally," I explain. "And I'm going off to college next year and you want me to come home and visit, don't you?"

"I guess," Luke responds. "Have you finished your college applications yet?"

"Yeah," I reply mischievously.

Princeton was going to get quite a surprise when they read my essay. I basically outlined how much they suck and said that I couldn't believe anyone would want to attend there. I just hope Rory doesn't change her mind and decide she want to go to Princeton, otherwise I'm screwed.

"Good," Luke replies.

"So, about the car," I remind Luke.

"Oh yeah," Luke says remembering. "Sure, as long as I'm there when you pick it out."

"Fine by me," I reply as the Gilmore Girls make there way into the diner.

"Luke," Lorelai says slightly out of breath. "Do you know what time it is?"

"7:00, why?" Luke asks confused.

"The town meeting," Rory explains.

"It's already started," Lorelai whines. "Now Taylor is going to yell at us for being late."

"You're always late," I say. "Taylor's used to it now. He'd probably have a heart attack if you were on time or early."

"Note to self," Lorelai says. "Be early to the next town meeting."

"Mom," Rory says.

"Fine," Lorelai relents. "Come on guys, Taylor's angriness awaits."

"I'm not going," Luke protests.

"Yes you are," Lorelai says as she drags Luke from behind the counter.

"Ceaser you're in charge," Luke says just before Lorelai pulls him out of the diner.

Rory and I follow.

"So," Rory says. "That talk didn't go as bad as you expected did it?"

"Not really," I reply.

"So, what did you guys talk about when Luke and I left the room?" Rory asks me as we walk up the stairs to Miss Patty's.

"Not much," I reply. "Mainly just about how special you are."

"Really?" Rory questions as we make our way to our seats in the middle of the studio.

"The bottom line is that too many birds are landing atop the street lights and relieving themselves on helpless passerby," Taylor explains.

"I don't think he noticed us," Lorelai says.

"That'll be a first," Rory replies.

"Maybe he's just giving you the silent treatment," I suggest.

"He wouldn't," Lorelai replies.

"And dare I say that some of these birds seem to be doing it on purpose," Taylor continues.

"You get dumped on, Taylor?" Babette asks.

"It's just not me…" Taylor defends.

"Hey, if anybody has a picture of Taylor getting dumped on, I'll pay top dollar," Luke says.

"I'll check the internet," Kirk answers.

"Taylor, all animals have to… you know," Patty explains. "How are you going to stop birds from doing that?"

"Easy," Taylor answers. "Put sharp metal spikes on the top of the fixtures, then when they land, pow- they're shish-kabobs."

"That's cruel," Rory yells.

"You can't do that," Babette adds.

"I'd rather have bird crap fall on my head," Andrew says.

"Speak for yourself," I say to Andrew.

"Are you on Taylor's side?" Lorelai asks me offended.

"Well, no," I reply. "I wouldn't go as far as spiking the unsuspecting birds, but on the other hand I don't really want bird crap falling on my head either."

"I'm with Jess," Gypsy agrees.

"Yeah, me too," Cheer half the crowd.

I stand up from my seat.

"All those in favor of Taylor coming up with a humane solution by the next town meeting say aye," I say.

"Aye!" The crowd replies.

"Fine," Taylor relents. "We'll leave the issue of the birds to next week."

"I see it now," Lorelai says dramatically as I sit down. "Future town selectman of Stars Hollow. Jess Mariano."

"Yeah," Cheer the crowd. "Kick Taylor out."

"I am not running for town selectman," I say firmly.

"Settle down," Taylor says to the crowd. "There's one more issue that must be addressed before we can adjourn."

The crowd settles down.

"Alright," Taylor begins. "Now, that weird, taciturn fellow who's always walking around with his backpack has put in an absurd request to stage a protest in the town square."

"The town loner?" Lorelai questions.

"That guy still lives around here?" Luke asks.

"Somewhere in the hills, right?" Babette says.

"I thought he was long gone," Luke says.

"No," Andrew says. "He came into the bookstore a couple times last month, never said a word."

"Why haven't I heard of the town loner?" I ask Rory.

"Because he's the town loner," Rory simply explains.

"He's a bit creepy," Miss Patty says.

"Very creepy," Taylor agrees.

"But he's our Boo Radley," Lorelai says. "And we don't have a Boo Radley, unless you count the troubadour or Pete the pizza guy or the guy who talks to mailboxes."

"Well, I think the point is that every town needs as many Boo Radleys as they can get," Rory explains.

"Yes," Lorelai says triumphantly. "That's my point."

"What's he protesting, Taylor?" Miss Patty asks.

"Well, that's not indicated here," Taylor says. "But that doesn't matter, because protesting is not allowed in the town square period. It's un-American."

"You mean like the Revolutionary War?" Luke questions.

"And Rosa Parks?" Babette questions.

"That's different," Taylor defends. "They were against the British and buses. No one likes the British or buses."

Taylor knew he was in too deep now.

"Seeing as how our attention spans are gnat-like tonight," Taylor begins. "And as town selectman I am refusing the town loner's request to protest and I am adjourning this meeting."

"So, Jess," Babette says as she approaches me. "Have you reconsidered running for town selectman."

"Yeah," Gypsy adds.

"I could be your campaign manager," Kirk offers.

"I'm 17," I reply annoyed. "I'm not old enough to vote let alone run for town selectman."

This seemed to satisfy the townsfolk and they made there way outside.

"We got nothing of substance out of this meeting," Luke says as we make our way out into the street.

"And the tradition stands," Lorelai says triumphantly.

"Hey, what do you know about this town loner guy?" I ask Luke.

"Same as everyone," Luke replies. "Just kind of sulks around with that backpack, never smiles."

"Does he also make cheeseburgers and secretly harbor a desire to wear a backwards baseball cap?" Lorelai asks Luke.

"What?" Luke asks confused.

"I think she's calling you a loner," I explain to Luke. "I wouldn't stand for that."

"Well, I guess that will make you Mrs. Town Loner in a few months," Luke says smartly.

"Damn," Lorelai says in mock disappointment.

"How's the wedding planning going anyway?" Luke asks Lorelai.

"Good," Lorelai replies. "I met with my mother again this week and it's slowly coming along."

"How's it working with Emily?" I ask Lorelai.

"Not too bad actually," Lorelai answers. "Marcia's been helping us out. Which reminds me," Lorelai says. "You should be helping out with the wedding plans as well."

"But then again I haven't spent the night sleeping with Rory yet," I defend.

"And after our conversation earlier that could totally mean a different thing all together," Lorelai says.

"Yeah, I guess," I reply. "But until I sleep in a bed with Rory I'm not going to help you with the wedding plans."

"Fine," Lorelai says. "Have fun not sleeping with Jess until the wedding," Lorelai says to Rory.

* * *

It was the day of the town loner's protest and the day after Lorelai and Rory went to Christopher's girlfriend Sherry's baby shower.

"Were you guys drunk last night?" I ask Lorelai and Rory as I catch up to them.

"No, why?" Rory asks.

"You devil-egged Doose's market," I explain.

"No way," Lorelai says as we turn the corner.

"We devil-egged the market," Rory says in disbelief.

"I thought we were in front of Al's Pancake world," Lorelai says.

"So, did I," Rory agrees.

"Well, you weren't," I say. "Taylor's pissed and looking for who did it and guess who he came to first?" I ask them.

"You," Lorelai says guilty.

"What did you tell him?" Rory asks.

"That I didn't do it," I explain.

"Did he believe you?" Rory asks.

"Not until I got Luke to verify that I was with him all night," I say.

"Does he think it was us?" Lorelai asks.

"No," I reply. "He's thinks Kirk did it."

"You didn't," Rory says in disbelief.

"He was going to get Kirk to clean it anyway," I defend. "Unless you want me to tell Taylor it was you two and then you can be the ones up on the ladder cleaning it."

"Hey Luke," Rory says as Luke approaches us.

"Hi," Luke replies. "Just seeing what the mob scene is." Luke says motioning towards the crowd on the grass ahead.

"The protest!" Lorelai yells excitedly.

"We almost forgot," Rory says.

"Come on," Lorelai says as we all make our way over to the crowd.

"So, it's the big day, huh?" Lorelai asks Babette.

"It's supposed to happen any minute," Babette replies excitedly.

"Goody," Rory replies excited.

"This is hardly a goody, young lady," Taylor says. "Are you locked and loaded, officer," Taylor asks to the police officer.

"I'm a tiger ready to pounce, Taylor," The officer replies.

"Why do we need the law here, Taylor?" Luke asks annoyed.

"There he is?" Kirk says.

"What's he carrying?" Luke asks.

"Something rolled up," Miss Patty replies.

"Probably a body," Taylor says fearing the worst.

"No," I reply. "If he was carrying a body then he'd have the bulk of it to the back, so that it was centered. He's carrying it practically in the middle."

"Do I even want to know how you know that?" Luke asks me.

"Probably not," I reply.

"There he goes," Rory says as the town loner walks into the church.

"Well, this is a very nice protest so far," Miss Patty says.

"One of the best I've ever been to," Lorelai replies.

"It's fun seeing everybody like this," Babette says.

"We see each other every day," Luke replies.

"But we don't all stand around in a clump like this," Lorelai explains.

"True," Luke agrees.

"There he is again," Andrew says and we see the town loner at an open window in the church ready to drop the banner.

"It's a banner," Miss Patty says.

"He's dropping it," Rory says excited.

"This is exciting," Lorelai adds.

The town loner releases the banner, but he releases it back to front.

"It's the wrong side," Babette says.

"Turn it over!" Lorelai yells to the town loner.

The town loner tries to fix it, but the banner rips and falls to the ground.

"Did anyone see what it said?" Andrew asks.

Then the town loner yells something from the church tower, but is inaudible to the townsfolk.

"What did he say?" Miss Patty asks confused.

"His diction's terrible," Kirk says.

The town loner speaks again.

"I heard, 'drop the student schools'," Luke says.

"That must be it," Andrew says.

"No," Patty interjects. "That doesn't make any sense."

The town loner yells again.

"Oh, look," Taylor says. "We have to stop this. He could be saying horrible things, blasphemous things."

"But how would you know?" Babette asks.

"Yeah," Rory agrees. "What's the harm if we can't even understand what he is saying?"

"Hey, maybe that's the town loner's point," Lorelai says. "That, like, he's protesting man's inability to communicate by not communicating and getting us all to talk about communication."

"Whoa," Rory says. "You're blowing my mind here."

"Guess he's giving up," Babette says.

"It's back to the hills, Town loner, to protest another day," Lorelai says as the town loner leaves the church and picks up his banner and walks away."

"He doesn't litter," Miss Patty says. "That's nice."

"Anyone see Doose's market?" Andrew asks the crowd.

"Yeah," Gypsy says. "I commend whoever did it."

"Devilled eggs, too," Miss Patty says. "Genius."

"Yeah," Luke agree. "But it stinks."

"Yeah," Babette agrees. "Let's get upwind from the market."

"Looks like you two are the new town hoodlum," I say to Rory and Lorelai. "Congratulations," I say as I head back to the diner.

"Once a hoodlum, always a hoodlum!" Lorelai yells back.

* * *

**A/N- Next chapter is the 24 hour dance marathon**

**Review**


	45. Finding Suitable Dance Partners

**A/N- Thanks to those of you who reviewed- **angelscovegirl, blonde-biatch, Curley-Q, Djux, hollowgirl22, Kathi-ryn, krymsunkiss52, LorLukeAlways, mizskitles220, Polly, R. M. Jackson, Sailor-Lit, SoManyObsessions- ** I really appreciated them**

**Disclaimer- Any lines you recognize are not mine, they are the property of ASP and the CW **

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Rory, Luke, Jess," Lorelai yells mischievously from the living room. "Would you come here for a minute, please?"

"Why?" I hear Luke ask from the kitchen.

"Now!" Lorelai yells back.

I make my way out of my room and notice Rory coming out of her own room.

"What's this about?" Luke asks us as we head towards the living room.

"No idea," I reply.

We walk into the living room and notice Lorelai standing in front of the TV blocking our view.

"What's going on?" Rory asks Lorelai.

"Well, as you all know the dance marathon is on this weekend," Lorelai explains to us.

"So," Luke questions.

"Well, I thought that we could all enter," Lorelai says excitedly.

"What!" Luke and I exclaim.

"Yes," Rory cheers.

"No way," I say firmly. "I'm not doing it."

"Oh, yes you are," Rory says to me.

"It's settled," Lorelai says firmly. "We are all entering together."

"Count me out," Luke says. "There is no way I'm dancing in that competition. You're just going to have to find someone else."

"Come on, Luke," Lorelai pleads. "Please, I'll give up coffee for two days."

"Really," Luke asks in disbelief.

"Really," Lorelai replies honestly.

"Huh?" Luke says as he contemplates the proposal. "No, still not doing it."

"Fine," Lorelai relents.

"You're going to let him get out of it that easily?" Rory asks Lorelai shocked.

"Well, if the proposal of not having any coffee for two days didn't work," Lorelai explains. "Then I doubt anything will."

"That's why I love you," Luke says as he kisses Lorelai. "You know me so well."

"That I do," Lorelai replies.

"Well, I'm off," Luke says as he turns to walk away.

"No, no," Lorelai says as she grabs Luke's arm. "I still need you."

"Why?" Luke asks suspiciously.

"For this," Lorelai says as she moves away from the TV and presses play on the video player.

"Now I bet you are already to get into some Salsa dancing," The man on the video tape says. "But first we have to warm up."

"Cardio Salsa?" I question Lorelai. "I thought we decided that we were never going to try this."

"No," Lorelai defends. "I never said that."

"Well, I'm not doing it," I say as I walk away.

"I'm with Jess," Rory says as she follows me.

"Me too," Luke adds. "Sorry."

"Fine, desert me," Lorelai relents. "But, you'll all regret it when I win that trophy!" Lorelai yells after us.

* * *

Rory and I are sitting at the counter watching Luke and Lorelai who are trying to find Lorelai a suitable partner for the dance marathon.

"What about that one?" Luke asks pointing to a guy crossing the street.

"Hm," Lorelai says contemplating it. "No," She answers firmly.

"Why not?" Luke asks getting annoyed.

"Too pale," Lorelai defends.

"So what?" Luke replies.

"Pale means sickly," Lorelai explains.

"Or sunscreen," Luke suggests.

"Or Mad Cow Disease," Lorelai shoots back.

"Pale does not mean Mad Cow Disease," Luke says.

"Have you ever had Mad Cow Disease?" Lorelai asks Luke thinking she has him.

"Twice last week and my coloring was wonderful," Luke replies sarcastically.

"I need a great dance partner this year. Someone strong, non-clutzy, with lots of stamina," Lorelai explains. "Ooh, how tall is that guy?" Lorelai asks as she looks out the diner window.

"Mrs. Coulter's about 6'2"," Luke answers putting emphasis on the Mrs.

"Oh," Lorelai says realizing her mistake. "Four years in a row, I have come this close to winning. Last year, I swear to God, I had it!" Lorelai says remembering.

"I know the story," Luke says.

"It was hour twenty-three," Lorelai explains.

"I know the story," Luke repeats.

"I'm dancing with Henry Ho-Ho McAphie the third," Lorelai continues.

"How many people heard me say I know the story?" Luke asks the diner's customers and several customers raise their hands, whilst Rory and I just laugh.

"And Ho-Ho's fading, so I'm trying to buck him up, saying "Come on, Ho-Ho. Stay with me Ho-Ho," and then all of a sudden he starts yelling, "Stop calling me Ho-Ho, it's making me hungry!"" Lorelai recalls.

"Oh, hey, look, there goes Tommy Tune," Luke says as he looks out the window.

"And out of nowhere, Kirk comes dancing by, waving a McDonald's hot apple pie in the air and of course Ho-Ho lunges for the pie and drops my hand and that was it," Lorelai says sadly. "Kirk wins, I'm out. I'm gonna get that Ho-Ho someday."

"I'll help you," Luke says.

"I wanna win," Lorelai replies.

"I know you do," Luke agrees.

"I need a partner," Lorelai says.

"You'll get one," Luke replies knowingly. "Keep looking."

"Mm," Lorelai says as she stares up at Luke expectantly.

"Out there," Luke replies as he turns her head toward the window.

"But, but, wait…" Lorelai whines.

"I already told you no," Luke says and Lorelai pouts. "Pancakes, right? Coming right up," Luke says as he walks to another table just as Taylor walks in.

"Breathe in deep, folks," Taylor says as he makes his way into the middle of the diner. "Smells like fall."

"Get out, Taylor," Luke yells.

"Why?" Taylor asks.

"Just a code I live by," Luke answers.

"Oh," Taylor replies ignoring Luke's request. "Listen, I'd like to run a little something by you."

"I'm busy, Taylor," Luke replies.

"I was just thinking how nice it would be if you could set up a little coffee stand at the marathon," Taylor suggests.

"Coffee stand?" Luke questions.

"Yes," Taylor answers. "I mean, these people have to try and stay up for twenty-four hours. What better to help you stay up than a cup of nice strong cup of coffee, huh? What do you say?"

"Sure," Luke replies.

"Really?" Taylor asks.

"For a buck a cup," Luke replies.

"Luke, this marathon is a charitable event," Taylor explains.

"Take it or leave it, Taylor," Luke says defiantly.

"How 'bout fifty cents a cup?" Taylor counter offers.

"Seventy five and you've got yourself a deal," Luke replies.

"Fine," Taylor gives in as he storms out of the diner and Luke makes his way back over to Lorelai's table.

"Luke…" Lorelai says as she looks up at Luke expectantly again.

"I can't," Luke replies. "I'm serving coffee at the marathon."

"Damn Taylor," Lorelai replies as she looks out the window. "Oh, whoa, look at Taylor go. I wonder who he's dancing with."

* * *

Rory, Lane and I are in the living room and Lane is on the phone.

"Well?" Rory asks Lane.

"Still ringing," Lane replies and then a moment later, she hangs up. "He's home,"

"How'd he sound?" Rory asks.

"Homey," Lane replies.

"Nice," Rory says.

"See I knew you liked Dave," I say to Lane. "Right from the start."

"Yeah, well," Lane replies. "I told Rory first."

"Ha Ha," Rory says to me.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me first," I say sarcastically. "I'm so crushed."

"Next time I'll tell you both together," Lane suggests. "I'm gonna love him forever and he's never gonna know it," Lane says disappointedly.

"He'll know one day," Rory says comfortingly.

"When was the last time you two talked?" I ask Lane.

"He called to say that they were still looking for a rehearsal space and that he'd call when he had more news," Lane explains. "So now I have to wait until he calls about the band".

"At least he's at home and not out with a girl," Rory says.

"True," Lane replies.

"But then again he could be home with a girl," Rory says and Lane begins to panic. "But I'm sure he's not," Rory tries, but fails to fix her mistake.

"Here," I say as I grab the phone off Lane and press redial.

"Pay attention to the background noise," Rory says to me.

"Hello," Dave answers.

"Ummm," I falter. "I'm conducting surveys in your area and I was wondering if you are home alone at the moment."

"What?" Dave asks confused. "Are you some kind of paedophile because I'm not a kid, I'm a grown man."

I couldn't help, but laugh.

"What?" Dave questions.

"I'm not a paedophile," I reply.

"What?" Rory and Lane ask confused.

I ignore them and continue.

"I just wanted to know if you had any girls over," I ask him.

"Why?" Dave questions.

"Well, I know someone and they like you," I explain, but am interrupted.

"Is it the same person that has called here like 20 times?" Dave asks me.

"One in the same," I reply.

"Is she cute?" Dave asks me.

"Sure," I reply uneasily. "Well, you would definitely think she's cute."

"Do I know her?" Dave asks me.

"Yes," I reply getting annoyed. "But back to the reason I called. Do you have any girls over?"

"No," Dave answers.

"That wasn't too hard, now was it," I say.

"Who is it?" Dave asks me.

"I'm not at liberty to say," I answer.

"Come on, is it Lane?" Dave asks me.

"This conversation wouldn't be going so well if I was calling up for my sister and her name wasn't Lane, now would it?" I ask him.

"No, probably not," Dave says guilty. "But is it Lane?" Dave asks excitedly.

"I'm sorry I have to go," I say.

"But… but…" Dave protests.

"I have to go there is an emergency barn raising," I say hoping he would get the reference to mean Stars Hollow.

"Great, thank you," Dave replies. "And tell Lane that we don't have a rehearsal place yet."

"Okay," I reply as I hang up the phone.

"What did he say?" Rory asks.

"Did he have any girls over?" Lane adds.

"No, no girls," I answer. "But he told me to tell you that he is still looking for a rehearsal place."

"He knew it was Lane?" Rory asks in disbelief.

"Oh no," Lane says panicking. "He knows it was me."

"How'd he know it was Lane and not someone else?" Rory asks me. "Did you tell him?"

"You were here the whole time," I defend.

"How'd he know?" Lane asks me.

"Maybe you're the only girl in his life," I reply.

"I like the sound of that," Lane replies dreamily.

"Oh," Rory replies. "You have your Jess."

"In a matter of speaking," Lane replies. "We're not even dating yet."

"Yet," I reply knowingly.

Lorelai walks through the front door and joins us in the living room.

"Ooh, cool, pizza," Lorelai says as she grabs a slice.

"Dave's in love with Lane," Rory says to Lorelai. "She's the only girl on his mind."

"So, you actually talked to him?" Lorelai asks.

"No," Lane replies. "Jess did."

"Ah," Lorelai says in realization. "Hey Rory, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Rory replies. "What's on your mind?"

"I think I figured out who can be my dance partner for the marathon," Lorelai says excitedly.

"Great!" Rory replies equally excited. "Who?"

Lorelai stares at Rory knowingly.

"No," Rory replies. "I'm going with Jess."

"Come on!" Lorelai pleads.

"Forget it," Rory replies.

"Just hear me out," Lorelai says. "First of all, you love me."

"Not right at this moment, I don't," Rory retorts.

"You know how much this contest means to me," Lorelai explains. "You'd never fall asleep or chase a pie."

"I'm dancing with Jess," Rory says firmly.

"It'll be fun," Lorelai explains. "We'll get all dressed up, and you're light – easy to hold up when you get tired."

"Mom," Rory pleads.

"Plus, we got the whole mother/daughter gimmick going for us," Lorelai explains. "The crowd'll eat that up."

"I cannot dance with you," Rory replies.

"Why not?" Lorelai asks.

"Because this is Jess' first marathon and we're entering together, as per your orders," Rory explains. "He's looking forward to it."

"I think I will survive," I say to Rory. "Lorelai obviously needs you more than I do."

"Rory, please," Lorelai pleads.

"But, I was going to dance with Jess," Rory explains.

"He can still come, and he can watch you dance, and maybe that victory lap will be you and me instead of Kirk," Lorelai says.

"Okay," Rory relents. "I can see that you need this more than Jess, so I will dance with you."

"Oh, I love ya!" Lorelai says as she hugs and kisses Rory.

"Good choice," I say to Rory.

"Oh no," Rory says. "You're not getting out of it. You have to find someone else to dance with."

"What?" I ask her. "Who am I supposed to ask?"

"I don't know," Rory replies mischievously.

"Maybe I'll partner with Kirk and then we'll win and you'll never get that trophy," I say to Lorelai.

"No, you can't," Lorelai pleads.

"It has to be a girl," Rory clarifies.

"So, you have no problem with me dancing with another girl then?" I ask Rory in disbelief.

"No," Rory replies. "As long as I get to see you dancing I'll be happy."

"Great," I mumble as the phone rings.

"Jess, you're closer," Lorelai says as she sits down on the couch.

I sigh and get up to answer the phone.

"Hello," I mumble.

"Jess?" Amelia questions.

"Hey," I reply suddenly getting an idea into my head. "How would you like to come down to Stars Hollow this weekend?"

"Really?" Amelia asks excitedly.

"Really," I reply. "One condition though."

"Anything, I'll do anything," Amelia says.

"You have to enter in a 24 hour dance marathon with me," I say praying that she would accept.

"I'll do it," Amelia says.

"Great," I reply. "Thanks."

"Why aren't you dancing with Rory?" Amelia asks me.

"She's dancing with her mother," I reply. "So, do you want me to come down and pick you up or what?" I ask Amelia.

"No," Amelia replies. "I'll come down with Nick. He cannot come to your birthday because it is too close to thanksgiving this year and he has to visit his parents."

"That's ok," I reply. "Nick can watch you dance with me."

"We'll be on the first bus tomorrow," Amelia says excitedly.

"I'll pick you up from the bus stop," I reply.

"Bye," Amelia says.

"See you and Nick tomorrow, bye," I reply.

I hang up the phone and sit on the couch next to Rory.

"So, I found a dance partner," I say proudly to Rory.

"Was that Amelia?" Lorelai asks.

"Yeah," I reply.

"I can't wait to meet her," Rory says excitedly as she grabs my hand.

* * *

**A/N- I decided to split the dance marathon into two parts as it was getting fairly long, next one will hopefully be up soon **

**Review**


	46. The 24 Hour Dance Marathon

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **angelscovegirl, Arica, Princess of Rivendell, Curley-Q, Djux, Jane, Kathi-ryn, Krista Marie, krymsunkiss52, LorLukeAlways, mizskitles220, Polly, R. M. Jackson, Sailor-Lit, SoManyObsessions- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Some lines used from the show again- I do not own them they belong to ASP and the CW**

**Sorry for the long wait, but it is an extremely long chapter. Granted I wrote it all at once and not over the past eight days like I should have, anyway hopefully it makes sense**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Jess!" Amelia screams as she gets off the bus.

"Amelia," I say equally excited as she runs up to me and hugs me.

"I missed you," Amelia says as she pulls out of the hug.

"I missed you too," I reply and Nick gets off the bus carrying two large bags with him. "Hey Nick, here," I say as I grab a bag off of him.

"Thanks Jess," Nick replies as he joins us.

"Where's Rory?" Amelia asks me.

"In the diner," I reply. "Follow me."

"I love this place," Amelia says as we pass the town gazebo. "It's so cool."

"Sure," I reply. "It does have a certain…. charm."

"A little too deserted for me," Nick says. "I'm not happy unless there are at least two people either side of me hitting their shoulders with mine."

"That was weird, right?" I ask Amelia.

"Not for Nick. One day he made us walk up 5th Avenue at peak hour against all the people, who just happened to be walking in the opposite direction," Amelia replies. "He is the King of randomness."

"Well, lucky for him we have the Queen of randomness right here in Stars Hollow," I say proudly as we walk up to the stairs of the diner. "Lorelai Gilmore," I say as I open the door and motion towards Lorelai sitting at a table with Rory.

"What?" Lorelai asks nearly choking on her coffee.

"Apparently I'm your King, my majesty," Nick says as he walks over to Lorelai and kneels down. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you," Nick adds as he grabs Lorelai's hand and plants a chaste kiss on top of it.

"Oh my," Lorelai replies dramatically. "For years now I've sat in my tower and looked out over the forest wondering when my one true love would come and rescue me from my horrid life."

"Hush," Nick says as he raises his hand to Lorelai's lips. "Speak no more of this horrid life, for I have come from afar to make all your dreams come true."

"Hmmm," Lorelai says contemplating everything. "I think I'm thinking of Snow White, sorry."

"How can you deny me," Nick replies hand over his heart. "I have walked for miles and miles."

"What the hell is this?" Luke asks looking from Nick to Lorelai and back to Nick.

"Boyfriend?" Nick asks as he lets go of Lorelai hand.

"Fiancé," Lorelai corrects him.

"Luke, Lorelai, Rory," I say changing the subject. "This is Amelia and her boyfriend Nick."

"Hello," Amelia says nervously.

"Hi," Nick says.

"Please have a seat," Lorelai says to us and we all sit down around the table.

"Nice to meet you," Luke says to Amelia and Nick. "You want anything to eat?"

"Burgers all round," Lorelai answers.

"You just ate," Luke replies.

"So," Lorelai replies.

"Whatever," Luke says as he makes his way to the kitchen.

"So, Amelia it's great to finally meet you," Lorelai says.

"Yeah," Rory agrees.

"Jess has… well actually he hasn't really told us much about you," Lorelai says.

"Well, not much to tell," Amelia responds. "He used to baby sit me when I was younger and he reluctantly became my friend."

"Jess baby sitting is a little hard to grasp," Lorelai says.

"Yeah," Rory agrees. "I bet he was just doing it for the money."

"He didn't do it for the money," Amelia explains. "We don't exactly live in the wealthy part of town my dad couldn't even afford to pay Jess a dollar, but Jess did it anyway. He looked after me and never asked for anything in return, he was sweet."

"Wow, Jess," Lorelai says in disbelief. "What happened to you?"

"I grew up," Amelia explains. "And my dad didn't want Jess coming around anymore."

"It's not your fault," I say as I put my arm comfortingly around Amelia. "You're not the reason why I did all that stupid stuff."

"But if you were still looking after me you would've never got in trouble with the cops," Amelia says sadly.

"It's no ones fault, but my own," I reply looking deep into her eyes. "And it doesn't matter, look how great things turned out for me."

"I guess," Amelia replies brightening up.

"You know you're the first person apart from Rory who Jess actually has a decent conversation with," Lorelai says.

"Yeah," Rory agrees. "It's weird seeing Jess this talkative. The only time we saw him like this was during that stupid bet."

"Yeah," Amelia replies knowingly. "Jess doesn't like to let his guard down, but when he does… he's an amazing person, intelligent and sweet. I don't know how my life would have turned out if I never meet Jess."

"Glad I could be of service," I reply sarcastically.

"See, sweet one minute," Amelia explains. "Sarcastic the next."

Everyone at the table, but me laughs.

* * *

"So, we're all watching Buffy," Lorelai says as she takes the pizza into the lounge. "Then going to bed early?"

"Yep," Rory and Nick answer.

"We'll see," Amelia and I answer mischievously.

We finished the pizza and four episodes of Buffy when Lorelai and Rory decided to go to bed.

"You guys staying up for a while?" Nick asks us.

"Yeah," Amelia and I reply. "Why?"

"I wanted to go to bed and you guys are kind of sitting on it," Nick says.

"Oh," I say in realization. "Feel free to take my bed. I don't know how long we will be up."

"Okay, thanks," Nick says as he grabs his stuff and heads for my room.

"Amateurs," Amelia says.

"Yeah," I reply. "We're yet to find someone who can stay up as long as us."

"Are you going to bed tonight?" Amelia asks me.

"Probably not," I reply. "It will make tomorrow more interesting."

"I agree," Amelia says as she puts in a new Buffy disc. "We might even beat our record from '98."

"I don't think we'll ever beat that," I reply as I turn my attention back to the TV.

* * *

We are all walking to the dance marathon, apart from Luke who left earlier and Nick who is still asleep.

"I still can't get over your outfits," Rory says to Amelia and me.

"What's wrong with them?" Amelia asks looking down at her pink 50's dress, she has her hair up in a pony. She then looks at my black pants and black shirt, which has the short sleeves rolled up slightly and my hair gelled back.

"You've definitely got character," Lorelai says. "But how'd you get Jess to dress up?"

"He wanted to," Amelia defends. "He looks good."

"So, good," Rory says as she puts her arm around me. "Are you sure we can't change partners?" Rory asks Lorelai.

"No," Lorelai replies. "You're not dressed right for Jess."

"Yeah," I say smugly and then break out into song. "Why, this car is Auto-matic. It's System-matic. It's Hyyyyydro-matic. Why, its Greased Lightning!"

"Tell me more, tell me more," Lorelai, Rory and Amelia chant.

"Like why you are singing," Lorelai adds.

"Well, I can't exactly be Danny Zuko without randomly bursting into song," I explain. "Can I Sandy?" I ask Amelia.

"No, you can't," Amelia agrees. "I'm hopelessly devoted to you," Amelia sings.

"You do realize that this is a dancing competition and not a singing competition?" Lorelai asks us.

"That's why it's called the 24 hour dance marathon," I say sarcastically. "I thought Taylor just named it wrong, damn."

We all walk over to Babette who is sitting at the sign in table.

"Morning Babette," Lorelai says.

"Oh, morning sugar," Babette replies. "You guys look terrific."

"Thanks," We all reply.

"And Amelia you look so good," Babette says.

"Thank you," Amelia replies politely. "How does she know my name?" Amelia asks me quietly.

"Everyone in the town knows who you are by now," I answer.

"I still say you should've come as Slutty Sandy," Lorelai says to Amelia.

"She's 14 Lorelai," I explain. "There is no way she is dressing up in skin tight leather."

"Rory honey," Babette says. "It looks like your going to nod off any minute now."

"Too early," Rory replies.

"I need to get some coffee in her and we'll be fine," Lorelai explains. "Kirk, however, is gonna be crying like a little teeny girl."

"Okay, now you all need to go and get your physicals," Babette explains. "Bring your release forms inside, and they'll get you a number."

"I don't see how you two stayed up all night," Rory says to Amelia and me as we make our way over to the medical station set up at Miss Patty's. "I went to bed at a reasonable time last night and I'm just about to fall asleep."

"We're running on adrenaline," I explain. "And hopefully it will take us over the finish line."

"No way are you going to win," Lorelai says. "Your adrenaline won't last for another 24 hours."

"We'll see," I reply as we make our way into Miss Patty's.

"I'm gonna go say hi to Lane," Rory says as she sees Lane.

"Me too," I add. "Come on Amelia come and meet Lane."

"Are you sure you don't need some help?" Rory asks Lane.

"Yeah, it's okay," Lane replies. "I finally got a really good footing. I'm guessing you're Amelia?" Lane says to Amelia.

"That I am," Amelia replies.

"I love your boyfriend Nick," Lane says. "That stunt he played in the diner with Lorelai is the talk around the town."

"Yeah he is great," Amelia replies. "But keep your eyes off him."

"Oh, don't worry," Lane says. "I've found the love of my life, his name is Dave."

"Well, good for you," Amelia replies.

"By the way Jess," Lane says in a low voice. "I must say you pull off Danny Zuko really well."

"Thanks," I reply slightly uncomfortable.

"Lane, get scooping!" Mrs. Kim says. "The minute air hits the bread, it starts to stale."

"Okay, Mama," Lane replies.

"We'll all stop by later and say hi," Rory suggests.

"Please do," Lane pleads.

"Bye, Mrs. Kim," Rory says.

"You have a pamphlet?" Mrs. Kim asks Rory.

"I do now," Rory says as she picks one up.

"Take one to your mother," Mrs. Kim says as she hands Rory another pamphlet. "And Jess you take two," Mrs. Kim says as she looks me up and down and then thrusts two pamphlets at me forcefully.

"Okay," I reply. "Thanks."

"Don't let them corrupt you," Mrs. Kim says to Amelia as we walk away. "Especially Jess."

"She scares me," Amelia says quietly to Rory and me.

"She scares everyone," Rory replies knowingly.

* * *

"Any couple without a number will be disqualified," Taylor announces the dance rules from his podium. "All couples must be touching at all times. All couples must remain moving at all times. The only time you may stop moving or stop touching is when you hear this horn." Taylor blows the air horn.

"That sound means you have ten minutes. Ten minutes to get a drink, to eat a snack, take a rest, or whatever it is you can do in ten minutes," Taylor continues. "And in addition to the ten-minute rest periods, every person participating has been issued a yellow emergency card. In case of emergency, a contestant may hold up the card and leave the floor for ten minutes. If your partner remains on the floor and moving the entire time, then the owner of the yellow card may rejoin them and the contest."

"First aid is available in Miss Patty's. Please, remember that if you feel yourself getting lightheaded or having shooting pains or any other stroke-like symptoms, please move off to the side so that your collapse will not get in the way of the other dancers," Taylor explains. "All right, people, lace your shoes, pin those curls, because we only have three minutes left until we start."

"Well, I believe three minutes is plenty of time for some coffee," Lorelai says as we all make our way over to Luke.

"Yes, coffee, please," Rory says.

"Hey, we're dying, load us up," Lorelai says to Luke.

"It isn't ready yet," Luke replies.

"Nick's here," Amelia says excitedly as she rushes over to him.

"What do you mean it's not ready?" Lorelai asks Luke. "It's six in the morning. Nothing says coffee like six in the morning."

Luke reaches down and picks up a thermos and hands it to Lorelai.

"You did not get this from me," Luke says.

"Then who do we send our kisses of gratitude to?" Lorelai asks Luke.

"The eternal question asked yet again," Luke says.

"All right, folks," Taylor says. "Everybody on the floor. We're two minutes away. I repeat, everybody on the floor, we are two minutes away."

Amelia runs back over and we all make our way onto the dance floor. We find our spots and Kirk and his partner comes over to us.

"Lorelai," Kirk says formally.

"Kirk," Lorelai replies.

"Good luck to you," Kirk says.

"And to you," Lorelai replies and Kirk walks away. "He's going down."

"Yeah," I add. "Amelia and I are going to win."

"No, you're not," Lorelai replies. "We don't know them," Lorelai says to Rory as she turns away from us.

"All right, everybody, grab your partners, make sure your numbers are securely fastened, and let the countdown begin!" Taylor announces.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six," The crowd chant. "Five, four, three, two, one!"

"It's showtime!" Taylor says as he blows the air horn and all the couples start dancing.

"Come on Sandy," I say to Amelia. "This is just like The National Dance-off, but this time I'm not going to leave you for Cha Cha."

"Why thank you Danny," Amelia replies. "Let's blow the competition out of the water."

"Okay," I say as I spin Amelia around.

I glance around and notice Babette tap Morey on the shoulder.

"I'm done, let's go," Babette says.

"Okay," Morey says as he makes his way off of the dance floor.

"One down already," I say to Amelia. "This might be easier than expected."

* * *

"Well, it's been six hours," Amelia says to me. "You tired yet?"

"No," I reply. "You?"

"Not even the slightest," Amelia says. "Remember back in New York when we would have all those movie marathons when dad was out and in between each movie we would take a lap around Washington Square Park."

"I remember," I reply. "I always looked forward to our marathons."

"What was the longest we stayed up?" Amelia asks me trying to remember.

"Three days wasn't it?" I ask Amelia. "You wanted to watch every horror film ever made."

"Oh yeah," Amelia says remembering. "And when I finally did get to sleep you wouldn't stop singing the Freddy Krueger song."

I lean forward and whisper in Amelia's ear. "One, Two, Freddy's coming for you. Three, Four, better lock your door."

"Jess, stop it," Amelia pleads. "You know how much I hate that song."

"What," I defend. "It has a nice ring to it."

"Look over there," Amelia says motioning over towards Andrew and his partner.

"I don't believe that A, you actually went out with Liam Neeson, and B, that you would choose to tell me now at this moment that you went out with Liam Neeson!" Andrew yells at his partner.

"Andrew!" Andrew's partner yells.

"No!" Andrew yells as he makes his way off of the dance floor. "I can't stand Liam Neeson!"

"There goes Andrew," I say to Amelia.

"Very dramatically," Amelia adds.

* * *

"Fourteen hours," I say to Lorelai who finally decided to reconcile with us.

"Over half way," Lorelai replies.

"How much longer?" Rory asks tiredly as she sits her head on Lorelai's shoulder.

"Not long," Lorelai answers. "Oh, chin up soldier. We should be getting a break pretty soon."

"I hope so," Rory responds.

"How are you two still going?" Lorelai asks us shocked. "You've been up for like 36 hours."

"36 hours is nothing," I reply. "Try 72 hours then you'll be getting close to beating us."

Just then Taylor blows the air horn.

"Oh my God," Lorelai says once she realizes what it is.

"What, what?" Rory asks confused.

"The runaround," Lorelai says with dread.

"The runaround?" Rory questions. "That does not sound good."

"I'm sorry, baby," Lorelai says. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, on your marks. . .get set. . .and go!" Taylor says into the megaphone.

We begin running around the school gym.

"See how you last this," Lorelai says to Amelia and me.

"Round and round they go, but when the song stops, nobody knows!" Taylor mocks us. "But the last five couples that finish behind the red line are automatically out, so hold onto your partner and move, move, move!"

"I need to interject for one second to tell you that I hate you!" Rory says to Lorelai.

"Thanks honey," Lorelai replies.

"I think I'm going to die," Rory says.

"Me first," Lorelai says.

"Kirk's coming up," I say to Amelia. "Feel like sprinting to the front?"

"Sure," Amelia replies as we pick up our speed and make it to the front of the group.

"What was the point of that?" Amelia asks me as the horn sounds.

"Kirk now knows who he is dealing with," I answer.

"Ten minute break everyone, ten minute break," Taylor says. "Well run. Ten minute break, everyone. Ten minute break."

"What should we do for ten minutes?" I ask Amelia.

"How about we walk around the gazebo, pretend its Washington Square Park," Amelia suggests. "And then we'll grab some food off Lane."

"Alright," I reply.

* * *

"Nice walk?" I ask Amelia as we make our way into Miss Patty's.

"Just like old times," Amelia answers. "But we didn't get to walk under the Washington Square Park arch."

"But I did let you walk through the gazebo twice," I defend.

"Yeah, but nothing beats a massive concrete arch that serves little purpose," Amelia explains.

"True," I agree as we walk over to Lane's table. "So, why aren't you dancing?" I ask Lane. "Too cool?" I question.

"No," Lane replies. "No one to dance with, that and can you really see Mrs. Kim letting me enter in a dance marathon?"

"Probably not," I respond.

"Your mom's scary," Amelia says to Lane.

"I know," Lane replies. "You want a sandwich?"

"Sure," Amelia replies as she takes a sandwich off Lane and digs in immediately.

"Jess?" Lane questions.

"No thanks," I reply. "I prefer my egg sandwiches with actual egg."

"Sandwich," Rory demands Lane.

"Here," Lane says as she gives Rory a sandwich.

"Having fun?" I ask Rory.

"No," Rory replies. "You better win this competition because I'm sure as hell not going to dance for another 500 hours."

"You're getting a little irrational," I say to Rory. "And you're exaggerating."

"I'm dancing with my mother," Rory defends. "Every time Kirks passes us we have to do something spectacular."

"Did you see Shane sitting on the bleachers?" I ask Rory.

"Your stalker," Rory clarifies. "Yeah, I saw her. Doesn't she have anything better to do then sit and watch a dance marathon?"

"I don't know," I reply. "Doesn't bother me, I'm only looking at you anyway."

"Awe," Rory replies as she kisses me. "I wish I could say that I was looking at you as well, but half the time my eyes are closed and the other half they're focused on the floor."

"That's alright," I reply. "I know you're thinking of me."

"We better head back," Amelia says. "We left Nick asleep on the bleachers."

We make it back into the gym when Taylor starts to speak.

"All dancers back on the dance floor," Taylor says. "All dancers back on the dance floor."

* * *

"Twenty-Three hours," Amelia says to me.

"I could dance for at least another 12," I reply.

"Look how drunk Taylor is," Amelia says and I notice Taylor talking incoherently to Miss Patty.

"Yeah," Taylor says. "Have you ever levitated a rottweiler?"

"No," Miss Patty replies.

"Not easy," Taylor says. "But in a cape with a wand and a shiny black top hat. . ." Taylor says as he falls asleep and Miss Patty tries to take his mega phone.

"What are you doing?" Taylor asks Miss Patty as he grabs back the mega phone. "Guards! Guards!" Taylor yells.

"Oh no!" We hear Lorelai say and we make our way over to them.

"What?" Rory asks.

"My heel broke," Lorelai answers.

"What?" Rory asks confused.

"My heel just broke off," Lorelai says again. "Damn, these are brand new shoes, too."

"I told you not to wear vintage shoes," Rory says.

"I gotta fix 'em," Lorelai says. "I'll use my emergency card. I'll be right back."

"No, stop," Rory says. "If you leave, there's no way I'll be able to stand up on my own."

"Ten minutes," Lorelai says.

"Nighty-night," Rory says as she closes her eyes.

"Fine," Lorelai says. "What about Nick?"

"He's still asleep," I say to Lorelai motioning towards the bleachers.

"How much can that boy sleep," Lorelai says frustrated.

"What are you doing?" Rory asks Lorelai confused.

"Jess, Amelia you've got to keep her awake and standing," Lorelai says to us. "Okay," Lorelai says as she lets go of Rory and hurries away.

"But…" I retort, but it is too late Lorelai's gone.

"I'm really sorry about this," Rory mumbles as I hold onto one of her arms.

"It's okay," Amelia replies.

"Violation! Code Violation!" Drunken Taylor yells into the megaphone. "Jess Mariano, Rory Gilmore and girl I can't remember, you must separate into your separate couples or you will all be disqualified."

"Let me go," Rory says relieved. "I can go to sleep finally."

"But what about Lorelai, she wants to win?" I say to Rory.

"You can win it for her," Rory says.

"Separate Immediately!" Taylor yells.

"Here," I say as we move towards the bleaches and I sit Rory down gently. "We will win it," I whisper in Rory's ear and then move back towards the center of the dance floor.

There are now only two other couples left apart from us on the dance floor, Kirk and his partner, and another couple. The woman of the other couple falls to the ground. Now there's only Kirk and us left.

"You're going down," I say to Kirk.

"Yeah," Amelia agrees.

"No way," Kirk replies.

"Wait, what's going on?" Lorelai asks confused. "I'm here, I used my yellow card! Where's Rory."

"We had to set her down," Amelia says.

"Taylor threatened to disqualify all of us," I explain.

"Fine," Lorelai gives in mainly from tiredness. "But you better win me that trophy."

"Okay," I reply determinedly.

* * *

"Twenty-Four hours," Amelia says to me. "We're all still standing, what happens now?"

"I don't know," I reply. "Taylor!" I yell trying to get his attention.

"What?" Taylor mumbles.

"Taylor, wake up!" Miss Patty says. "It's over, the 24 hours is up."

"But there is still two couples left," Taylor says bewildered.

"Is it a tie?" Miss Patty asks.

"No," Taylor says defiantly. "They will dance until there is only one couple left standing."

"Come on Kirk," I say as we pass him. "Just give up. You know you can't beat us."

"I…Will…Win…" Kirk says tiredly.

"Go to sleep, go to sleep," Amelia sings in a soothing voice to Kirk.

"It's not working," I say to Amelia.

"Come on Jess and Amelia," The crowd cheer. "Don't let Kirk win again."

"God the people in this town get up early," Amelia says to me.

"Well the majority of them went to bed at nine last night," I reply as I twirl Amelia around.

"Nine," Amelia says. "I don't think I've ever been to bed that early."

"That's because you always insisted on staying up with me and watching Buffy," I reply.

"Yeah," Amelia replies as she attempts to spin me and my number falls off my back without me noticing.

"Disqualified," Taylor yells at us.

"Shit," I mumble as I see my number on the ground. "Yellow card! Yellow card!" I yell franticaly pulling the card from my back pocket trying to rectify the situation.

"Disqualified! Your number came off Jess and rule number eight states that all dancers must be wearing their numbers at all times, visible to all."

"But yellow card…" I protest.

"Too late," Taylor replies.

"They're out! They're out!" Kirk yells. "We won! We won!" Kirk says as he runs over to Taylor.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a winner!" Taylor announces.

"Taylor this is so unfair," I protest.

"Yeah," Agree the crowd.

"Rules are rules," Taylor replies.

"I win, I win! I win, I win, I win, I win!" Kirk says.

"Only by default," I reply. "We would have won if my number hadn't come off."

"For the fifth year in a row, ladies and gentlemen," Taylor announces. "The marathon winner is Donna Delain and Kirk!"

"I'm sorry," I say to Lorelai as I walk over to her.

"It's alright," Lorelai replies. "You tried your hardest and there's always next year."

"Sure," I reply. "You could always win next year," I say putting emphasis on the word you.

"Definitely," Lorelai answers. "Especially with you as my partner."

"No way," I defend.

Kirk is running around the gym trophy above his head to the theme of Rocky.

"Damn Kirk," Lorelai mutters.

"Sorry we didn't win," I say to Amelia.

"It's alright I had fun," Amelia replies. "And apparently that's better than winning, but I'm failing to see how."

"We at least you had fun," I say as we make our way out of the gym.

"How about we watch some more Buffy," Amelia suggests. "Avoid gloating Kirk for awhile."

"Okay," I reply. "First one back gets to choose the first episode," I say as I take off towards the house.

"Not fair," Amelia whines as she chases after me. "I don't want to watch Spike and the Buffy robot episode again."

"Too bad," I reply as I run into the house.

* * *

**A/N- Not much Rory and Amelia interaction, I know, but Amelia will be coming back in a few chapters for Jess' birthday and they will have more interaction then, hopefully **

**Review**


	47. Rory's Birthday

**No you're not dreaming, lol  
**

**A/N- Thanks for your reviews- **angelscovegirl, Arica, Princess of Rivendell, blonde-biatch, Curley-Q, feebstar, GrlWIthoutAName, Kathi-ryn, kaypgirl, krymsunkiss52, Literati44, LorLukeAlways, mizskitles220, Polly, R. M. Jackson, Sailor-Lit, Samantha061, SoManyObsessions- **I really appreciated them**

**It's been awhile I know, but at least I'm not dead, so Yay! for that **

**A lot of you were disappointed that Lorelai didn't win the Dance Marathon, but don't worry at some stage in this story I promise she will finally win her trophy**

**Disclaimer- The characters are not my own creation**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Jess! Jess!" I faintly hear Rory squeal. "Jess!" Rory squeals again as she jumps on my bed on top of me.

"What?" I ask her still half asleep.

"What day is it today?" Rory asks me excitedly as she bounces up and down on my bed.

"Saturday," I reply opening my eyes. "Why?"

"Did you forget?" Rory asks me disappointed.

"Forget what?" I play along.

"It's my birthday," Rory says. "I told you, didn't I?"

"Not that I remember," I reply with a straight face.

"So, you didn't get me anything?" Rory asks sadly.

"I don't know," I reply. "I may have brought you something a few months back in anticipation of this day."

"Really?" Rory asks me excitement returning. "What is it?"

"I don't know," I reply. "I think I forgot where I put it."

"Geez," Rory says. "How long ago did you buy it?"

"I don't know," I reply. "The day you had that debate at Chilton, I think."

"That was like six months ago," Rory says in disbelief.

"Yeah, well as I said I brought it in anticipation," I reply.

"You knew what you were going to get me back then?" Rory asks me in disbelief. "We weren't even going out then."

"So," I reply tiredly. "I knew we would be going out sooner or later and I knew you would expect a present on your birthday, so I just got it."

"Is it good?" Rory asks me.

"It's perfect," I reply.

"Even after six months?" Rory asks me in disbelief.

"Even in ten years," I reply.

"Well that rules out something that's edible," Rory says slightly disappointed.

"But that means it will last longer," I reply.

"That's true," Rory replies. "Is it big?"

"Are we playing 20 questions?" I ask Rory.

"We could," Rory answers.

"You'd never guess it," I reply.

"Then just give it to me, Jess," Rory says getting anxious.

"Okay, get off then," I reply as Rory moves off me and I get up from the bed.

I walk over to the closet and open the door. I stand there for a moment bewildered at all the mess, I have no idea how I'm going to find Rory's present.

"What is it?" Rory asks excitedly from the bed.

"It's in there," I say motioning towards the closet. "Why don't you look for it?"

Rory joins me and looks into the closet.

"I'm guessing it's about six months down," Rory replies. "Good luck finding it," She adds as she walks back over to the bed.

"I haven't even had this closet for six months," I reply sarcastically as I begin to search through the cupboard.

Then I remember the day I moved in. Lorelai had mistakenly put Rory's present up on the wall. I had taken it down quickly and shoved it to the back of the closet. I reach into the back of the closet and grab the poster out.

"Found it," I rejoice.

"Really?" Rory asks excitedly.

"Yeah," I reply as I emerge from the closet. "Here," I say as I hand Rory the poster.

"Wow!" Rory says sarcastically. "Paper."

"I knew you would like it," I reply as I kiss Rory. "Don't use it all at once. Happy Birthday."

"Is it really paper," Rory asks hoping that it isn't.

"No," I reply. "I wouldn't buy you paper, well I did, but it's what's on the paper that counts."

"Ah," Rory says in realization as she unrolls the poster. "Oh my god!" Rory says as she looks at the poster. "I love it. Where did you… How… What… Is that…"

"Okay," I reply as I sit down on the bed next to Rory and explain it to her. "That's you and that's me."

"I figured that," Rory says as she pushes me in the shoulder. "This is when we first met in the Record store."

"I know," I reply as Rory tries to take it all in.

"This is amazing," Rory says. "Did you draw it?"

"No," I reply as I look at the poster. "I can't draw."

It was the first time we met, in the record store. The poster captured the moment perfectly. I had just tapped Rory on the shoulder and she had turned around and our eyes locked for the first time. There was a mix of shock and desire in her eyes, whilst I had a look of complete disbelief on my face. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. The poster was spot on and held a single phrase, _Bee Gees Girl_.

"How'd you get it so perfect?" Rory asks me.

"Well, I found this artist in Hartford and explained what I wanted," I tell Rory. "So, when you had your debate I went and saw him. I explained the scene to him and he did a rough sketch right there and it looked amazing. I knew you would love it. It was the best day of my life."

"Mine too," Rory says as she kisses me.

"I just wanted to freeze that moment in time," I explain to Rory. "Yet it would've been easier if we had a camera."

"Well we'll take that into account for the future," Rory replies. "I think this is the best gift I've ever gotten," Rory says. "Thanks Jess."

"You're welcome," I reply.

"Rory!" We hear Lorelai call. "Where are you?"

"In Jess' room," Rory answers.

"Ah!" Lorelai says as she joins us. "What are you doing in here, I expected you to be frantically knocking on Luke's and my door to get your presents."

"Jess was just giving me my birthday present," Rory explains. "Have a look," Rory says as she shows Lorelai the poster.

"Hey, isn't that the poster that I put on your wall?" Lorelai asks Jess confused.

"What?" Rory asks confused.

"Yeah," I answer Lorelai's question.

"Sorry," Lorelai apologizes to me. "I didn't know."

"It's alright," I reply.

"What is it anyway?" Lorelai asks. "I just figured it was some obscure band poster."

"It's the first time Jess and I met," Rory says proudly.

"I thought the first time you met was at the dinner I held," Lorelai replies confused.

"No, we met the day before," Rory clarifies. "You know how Lane wanted me to get all those CD's for her?"

"Yeah," Lorelai replies trying to piece it all together.

"Well, when I was at the record store I ran into Jess," Rory explains.

"What happened?" Lorelai asks intrigued.

"Well, Rory ran off," I explain.

"I was late for class," Rory defends. "Anyway I went back to school and Jess ends up buying the CD's I forgot."

"Then I waited out the front of Chilton for a couple of hours hoping to see Rory again, but she didn't show," I explain.

"Turns out the day I meet the love of my life is the day I have my first meeting with the school paper," Rory says disappointed.

"So, that was it until the dinner?" Lorelai asks.

"No," I explain. "I came to Stars Hollow because I had to and instead of meeting Uncle Luke I decided to check the town out."

"Bet that didn't take long," Lorelai says knowingly.

"No," I reply. "Anyway I ended up down at the old bridge and decided to read for a while."

"And I also decided to go and read at the bridge that afternoon," Rory says.

"Oh my god!" Lorelai says getting really excited. "What happened, did you kiss?"

"No," Rory replies. "We were shocked, we never thought that we would see each other again and then Jess handed me a brown bag filled with Lane's CD's."

"Smart boy, getting on good terms with your friends," Lorelai interrupts. "Then what?"

"Then we left," I say simply. "Only to meet again at the dinner you arranged."

"Whoa," Lorelai says. "I'm having a total mind blowing experience here. Why didn't you tell me about this?" Lorelai asks Rory slightly disappointed.

"I don't know," Rory replies. "I guess I wanted to keep it to myself, I didn't want to jinx it."

"Okay," Lorelai says accepting Rory answer. "Wait a minute," Lorelai says in realization.

"What?" I ask her.

"That day," Lorelai begins. "I was in the diner and Luke told me you never showed. He was freaking out and now I know that you were in Hartford at a record store with my daughter. Wait until Luke hears about this," Lorelai says as she excitedly walks out of my room.

"What about my presents?" Rory calls disappointedly after her, but it was too late.

"So, you really like it?" I ask Rory.

"Yeah, I love it," Rory says as she once again kisses me.

* * *

"What ya doing?" Rory asks me as she comes out of her room and joins me at the kitchen table.

"Nothing," I reply vacantly.

"What's that?" Rory asks referring to the book in my hands.

It's was my journal from New York; it has everything about my life in it. I was debating whether or not to give it to Rory to read. I knew that if I did there was no turning back. She would probably end up knowing me better than I do. I also knew that if I did give it to her then there would be no more surprises popping up and causing trouble. But all this ran the risk of Luke and Lorelai finding out things that I didn't want them to find out.

"A journal," I reply finally. "My journal."

"Jess has a journal," Rory sing songs until she sees my serious face. "What's going on Jess?" She asks me concerned.

"I…" I falter debating whether or not to give it to her. "I want you to read this," I say finally.

"Why?" Rory asks me.

"It has everything about my life in it," I reply. "Everything from when I lived in New York, everything."

"Why can't you just tell me?" Rory asks confused. "It would feel wrong to read your journal."

"I can't tell you," I reply. "The things in this journal have no place being spoken, do you understand me?"

"I think," Rory answers.

"You can't tell anyone about what's written in here," I explain seriously. "Especially Luke and Lorelai."

"Okay," Rory replies. "I promise."

"Pinky promise," I say to Rory.

"Damn it," Rory curses but grabs a hold of my pinky. Her curiosity was getting the better of her. "Pinky promise."

"Here," I say as I hand her the journal, but don't let go.

"Ummm, Jess you're going to have to let go you realize," Rory says to me, but I still keep a firm grip on the journal.

No one had ever read my journal before. No one even knew it existed, except for Amelia who caught me writing in it one day. I was having second thoughts. Did I really want Rory to know everything about me? What if she changed her feelings towards me because of it?

"Jess," Rory says looking deeply into my eyes. "You don't have to give me the journal if you don't want to."

"No," I say firmly as I let go of the journal. "I love you and although I can't verbally tell you about myself and my past, I can let you read about it. But I must warn you this is no fairy tale, I had a tough life, but I feel as though these are things you need to know about me."

"Thank you," Rory says as she takes the journal carefully, fearing that one wrong move would damage the journal.

"Well, I have to go," I say standing up from the table. "Lorelai needs me."

"Is this about my not so secret surprise party?" Rory asks me.

"What party?" I ask Rory in mock confusion. "Lorelai just wants me to catch a rat over at the Inn."

"The Inn has rats?" Rory asks me disgusted.

"Yeah," I reply. "Big ones," I say as I make my way to the side door. "Enjoy your reading," I say to Rory. "But remember what I said."

"I will," Rory promises as I walk out the door.

* * *

"I can't believe my grandparents didn't come to my party?" Rory says disappointedly.

"I can't believe they sent Marcia in their place," I reply as we walk back towards the house.

"I guess they thought it would be improper to not come at all," Rory says sadly.

"But they did give you a present," I say trying to lighten the mood.

"They gave me money," Rory corrects. "I don't think that they are capable of actually giving presents."

"Well they did send entertainment," I reply.

"Yeah," Rory says happily. "Who knew Marcia drank that much?"

"I'm guessing Richard and Emily don't," I reply. "Good thing Kirk got it on tape though."

"Yeah it was a pretty good party overall," Rory says as we make our way up the porch steps.

"Yeah it was fun," I reply.

"Jess Mariano using the word fun in a sentence," Rory says in disbelief as we make our way into the house. "Wow!"

"Hey I've used the word fun before," I retort.

"When?" Rory questions me as we make our way into her room and lay down on her bed.

"Ummm," I say thinking.

"See never," Rory responds.

"Wait a minute," I reply trying to think. "How about when I asked you if the crime scene at Doose's was funny?" I ask her.

"That's funny not fun," Rory says defiantly.

"I guess funniest is out as well?" I ask Rory.

"Yep," Rory replies.

"Okay, I've got it," I say proudly after a while. "Where's the fun in that."

"When did you say that?" Rory asks me.

"You told me if I worked for Taylor I wouldn't have to break in anymore," I explain.

"Okay," Rory relents.

"I also said that it would be fun to test out Taylor's new alarm system," I add.

"I said Okay," Rory replies annoyed. "So, Jess Mariano occasionally uses the word fun."

"Thank you," I say as Rory gets up from the bed. "Aww," I say as I pout.

"I'm coming back," Rory says as she crouches down on the floor and lifts up the rug.

"What are you doing?" I ask her confused as I look over the edge of the bed.

Rory pulls up one of the floorboards and pulls out my journal and I smirk at her.

"What?" Rory says as she replaces the floorboard and the rug. "You said you didn't want anyone to know about it."

"I know," I reply. "It's cute."

"Really?" Rory asks as she joins me back on the bed.

"Yeah, but why do you even have a loose floorboard?" I ask her.

"For this," She says motioning towards the journal.

"That's crazy," I reply in disbelief. "You destroy the floor for my journal."

"Why, where did you keep it?" Rory asks me.

"In my desk," I answer. "Where else would I keep a journal?"

"Whatever," Rory defends weakly. "Here," She says as gives me the journal.

"Finished already?" I ask Rory in disbelief.

"No," Rory replies. "I can't finish it. It's… I don't think I want to know who you were. I just want to know who you are now."

"But who I was is a huge part of who I am now," I reply disappointed that Rory had given up on the journal and in a sense given up on me.

"I tried," Rory says truthfully.

"Let me read you something," I say as I grab the journal off of her. "Before you give up I want you to hear this."

"Okay," Rory says as she turns her full attention to me.

I flip through the journal until I come to the last entry.

"_I can leave the darkness now, as I have found the light. Who knew that all my dreams would come true from meeting a beautiful girl with brown hair and striking blue eyes?"_ I read from the journal.

"Jess…" Rory says speechless.

"Look when it's dated," I say to Rory motioning towards the date.

"You were in New York," Rory says remembering. "You ran away. I thought it was because of me, I wasn't the one who helped you to find your voice."

"No, you weren't," I reply truthfully. "But you were the reason I came back. If I didn't have you I know that I would not be here right now. I'd be back in New York with my mom and Amelia."

"Oh," Rory says disappointedly. "I didn't know I was keeping you."

"You're not," I say comfortingly to Rory. "I have so many opportunities here that I know I would never have if I stayed in New York and most importantly I have you," I say as I kiss Rory sweetly.

"Okay," Rory says finally understanding.

"Hey Rory," I say after a bit and she mumbles a sleepy yeah. "When you decided to give up on my journal why didn't you flip to the back to see what I wrote?"

"What is the point of that?" Rory asks me genuinely confused.

"Don't tell me that you've never gone to the end of the book to see how it ends?" I ask Rory in disbelief.

"No," Rory replies. "If I don't like what I'm reading I stop. I don't want to see how it ends that just brings up more questions then answers."

"Okay," I reply skeptically.

"What?" Rory asks me.

"You're weird," I reply. "Everyone reads the last page before they give up on a book. It's like an unspoken rule."

"Whatever," Rory replies as she lets out a frustrated moan and turns away from me.

"It might even be a law in some states," I add. "You could get arrested."

"Why am I going out with you?" Rory asks me annoyed. "Because right now I'm failing to see why."

"Because you love me," I explain.

"Oh yeah," Rory replies in realization. "Well at the moment love is annoying me."

"Fine, I can take a hint," I say giving up. "Happy birthday," I say genuinely as I kiss Rory and then fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N- So, I quickly made up a rough poster of what Jess gave Rory for her birthday to give you guys a visual. There's a link on my profile to it, so check it out **

**Hopefully the next update will come quicker**

**Review **


	48. Paint Bomb Attack

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **CammieSwan1785, Curley-Q, feebstar, I-luv-jess-mariano, Kathi-ryn, KinneticsHollow, krymsunkiss52, Literati44, mizskitles220, R. M. Jackson, Sailor-Lit, SoManyObsessions- **I really appreciated them all**

**Disclaimer- Not Mine…. Yet**

**Enjoy**

* * *

It was Friday night and we were all unfortunately at dinner with Richard and Emily.

"Once again Rory," Emily starts. "We are so sorry that we missed your birthday party."

"Grandma its fine," Rory says starting to get annoyed. "It was four weeks ago, you've already apologized a million times."

"Yes, but it wasn't proper protocol," Emily says.

"She's right," Richard agrees.

"Did Marcia at least act proper in our place?" Emily asks Rory.

"Yeah," I say trying to hold back a laugh. "She did you guy's justice. I couldn't tell the difference."

"Well that's good," Richard says. "Isn't it Emily?"

"Guys," Emily says disgusted. "Guys."

"What?" Luke asks her.

"You guy's," Emily says stunned. "I've been referred to many things before, but you guys that's just…"

"I'm sorry," I apologize to Emily. "I didn't mean it to be offensive it's just a way young people these days greet or well I guess talk about other people."

"It's rude and offensive," Emily says disgusted.

"Come on Emily," Richard says. "Jess didn't mean it to be offensive he just… he just can't help what he picks up on the TV."

"Yeah," I quickly agree. "TV is corrupting me."

"I should say," Emily says agreeing. "TV is the devil."

"What?" Lorelai asks nearly choking on her drink. "You've watched TV before I've seen you."

"What's your point Lorelai," Emily says annoyed.

"Well you can't exactly say that something is the devil when you actually use the said product," Lorelai explains. "That's just contradicting."

"When did you get smart?" Emily asks Lorelai bitterly.

"Jeez," Luke says under his breath.

"So, Jess you're birthday's in a few days," Richard says to me trying to change the subject.

"Yeah," I reply. "The 27th it's on Thanksgiving."

"So, are you celebrating you're birthday on Thanksgiving?" Richard asks me.

"I don't know," I reply thinking about it. "I guess."

"Well…" Richard starts but is interrupted by Emily.

"Thanksgiving that reminds me," Emily says over the top of Richard. "I expect all four of you guys to come to our Thanksgiving dinner," Emily says putting emphasis on the phrase you guys.

"See Emily," I say politely. "You can use it in any sentence and it's not offensive."

Emily just glares at me.

"I pretty sure she was using it offensively," Lorelai says to me.

"What isn't offensive about anything she says to me or Luke for that matter," I defend getting pissed off.

"Excuse me," Emily says not believing what she is hearing from me.

"Don't act ignorant," I retort. "Fair enough you can treat me like that I don't care I'm not legally apart of your family, but you have no right to treat Luke like that. As you know Luke never comes to these dinners, but he is here now and he is being civil after every one of you insults. He only comes for Lorelai because it is important for her to have Luke get along with her parents. He is going to be marrying your daughter in less than a month and I don't think you've ever been nice to him. At least Richard tries, with both of us," I finish as I get up from the table. "Excuse me your royal highness," I say sarcastically as I leave the table.

"Disrespectful boy," Emily says.

"What was that?" I say as I turn around and Rory gets up from the table.

"You heard me," Emily replies.

"I can't believe your head is stuck so far up your…" I say but Rory puts a hand over my mouth.

"Jess calm down," Rory says to me. "Be quiet before you say something you regret."

"I don't…" I start but I see Rory's eyes pleading with me so I back down and allow her to lead me into the entry way.

"Jess," Rory starts.

"I'm sorry," I say sincerely to Rory.

"That's okay it was justified," Rory says. "Well I'm sure in your head there was some justification behind it."

"There was," I assure her. "I'm going to split."

"Really?" Rory asks disappointed. "But we all came here together."

"Oh yeah," I reply remembering. "Give me your phone," I say to Rory and she hands it to me. "Give me a call when you guys are leaving."

"Okay," Rory says and I head to the door. "Where are you going?" Rory asks me.

"Out," I reply and Rory looks at me pointedly. "I need to calm down before I do something stupid, just call me when you are leaving."

"Okay," Rory says and I open the door. "Don't go too far."

"No promises," I say as I make my way out the door.

I got to the end of the drive and I was still pissed off. I looked up and down the street filled with mansions. Mansions most likely filled with stuck up rich people who probably all have the same opinion of me and Luke as Emily does. These are people I never want to associate with. It's the reason I didn't go to Chilton, Luke wanted me to but I knew I would get into more trouble then what it was worth. It's going to be bad enough that I have to go off to college next year and be stuck with these kind of people anyway.

"Jess," Rory says from behind me breaking me out of my thoughts and I turn to face her. "The end of the driveway," Rory says amused.

"Well, you told me not to go far," I say playfully to Rory.

"I seem to remember you saying no promises," Rory replies.

"So, how is it in there?" I ask Rory nervously.

"I don't know," Rory replies. "I went back in and not long later Luke wanted to leave, so here we are. I'm guessing Thanksgiving going to be fun though, they still insist we all come."

"Great," I say as I make my way back to Lorelai's jeep.

"When's Amelia coming?" Rory asks me.

"Monday," I reply as I get in the car. "Two days," I add.

"So," Lorelai says to me and I'm thinking the worse. "I don't think anyone has stood up to Emily Gilmore in that capacity before."

"She deserved it," I reply. "I'm sick and tired of being treated like dirt and I think Luke is too."

"Yes," Lorelai agrees. "But some people can't handle the truth."

"True," I agree as Luke pulls out of the driveway. "But some people need to be told the truth to realize how they act and what they are doing to others. The whole world doesn't revolve around Emily Gilmore."

* * *

I hear a knock at the door and get up off of the couch to answer it.

"Amelia," I say surprised as I open the door. "I thought you weren't coming for a couple of hours yet."

"Took an earlier bus," Amelia replies as she walks inside. "I have something for you," Amelia says as she grabs out a big envelope out of her backpack and hands it to me.

"You can wait for my birthday, you know," I say to Amelia as I take the envelope off her. "What is it?"

"I don't know," Amelia replies as we walk into the house and sit down at the kitchen table. "It's not from me."

"Really?" I ask her confused. "Who's it from then?"

"Don't be mad Jess," Amelia says to me.

"Mad?" I ask her confused. "Why would I be mad?"

"Well it's from your mom," Amelia says quickly. "Liz."

"Liz?" I question. I hadn't heard from Liz since I was in New York and Amelia hadn't given me an update on her for a while either. Plus Liz never gave me anything on my birthday. I just figured that she didn't know when it was.

"Are you going to open it?" Amelia asks me excitedly.

"How about you first tell me how you got into a position for Liz to give you my birthday present?" I ask Amelia.

"Well, I was in the bakery as per your orders and after a while we became fairly close," Amelia explains. "She always talked about you. About how you went to live with her brother and that you were even thinking of going to college. She is so proud of you Jess. Anyway she kept on saying that she couldn't wait for me to meet you and I accidentally let slip that I already knew you."

"What happened then?" I ask Amelia slightly intrigued, but slightly skeptic.

"She started to get angry that after all this time I didn't say that I knew you," Amelia continues. "So, I said that I wasn't sure if the Jess she was talking about was the Jess I knew and she totally understood. Anyway when I came down for the Dance Marathon she asked me where I was, as I usually come into the bakery every Saturday. I told her where I was and she asked me about you."

"Really?" I ask Amelia not believing her.

"Yeah, at first she couldn't get over the fact that you were dancing in a Dance Marathon, but she was so proud of you," Amelia explains. "She asked me if you were still going out with the same girl as before and when I told her you were she actually started crying. She went on to say that she was so glad that you had turned out alright after everything she had put you through."

"Oh," I say speechless that Liz could care this much about me after all those years of not caring at all.

"Anyway," Amelia continues. "I told her I was coming down for you birthday and subsequently Thanksgiving as they are on the same day and she asked me if I could give you something. I said I could and she asked me if I was going down a few days before your birthday. I told her I was and she told me to give this to you the minute I got here, so I did."

"Wow!" I say as I stare as the envelope.

"So, are you going to open it?" Amelia asks me again.

"I guess," I say as I open up the envelope. "And pull out a letter from Liz."

It read:

_Dear Jess,_

_Its Liz, I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. Now I know I've never really been there for you on your birthday, but I'm trying to make up for that. I don't expect this to fix things between us, but I'm hoping that it will at least make them better._

_Anyway I noticed that your birthday is on Thanksgiving this year and I was wondering if I could come down to the Hollow and spend it with you and Luke, but it's totally up to you. If you don't want me to come to Thanksgiving, but you still want to see me you could invite me to your party (Amelia told me you were having one) But as I said it's all up to you. _

_I brought you a little something and although it's not for you personally I think you will appreciate it, just open it when you're alone okay. Anyway I hope I see you on your birthday, but if I don't I'll wish you a happy birthday now and I hope you have a great day. _

_Liz_

_P.S. Please says yes_

I folded the letter back up and sat it on the table.

"So…" Amelia prompts me.

"Liz wants to come to Thanksgiving," I told Amelia stunned. "And my birthday."

"Is that a good thing?" Amelia asks me unsure.

"I don't know," I reply. "It's weird, but she's trying. I guess and she actually knew when my birthday was so that's a start."

"When is she coming?" Amelia asks me.

"She's not," I reply and Amelia looks at me shocked. "Not yet, anyway."

"What?" Amelia asks confused.

"She says it's up to me," I explain. "If I want her to come she comes, if I don't want her to come she doesn't."

"Okay," Amelia says. "What else did she give you?"

I reach into the envelope and pull out two items. One was another envelope and I realized it was the one I had to open alone. The other was a book, a once familiar book. I open it carefully and flip through the pages.

"What is it?" Amelia asks me.

"A book," I say sarcastically.

"Come on Jess," Amelia pleads.

"Okay," I relent. "It's my first ever copy of Oliver Twist," I explain to Amelia. "Liz gave it to me for my 5th birthday. It was the one year I asked for something and actually received it."

"Wow!" Amelia says stunned. "It must be really special to you."

"You have no idea," I say as I stare at the book. "I used to read this book when Liz got into fights with her boyfriends, it was my escape. Then one day she accused me of reading too much and took the book off of me. I never saw the book again, until today."

"Wow!" Amelia says and I flip to the front page.

"_Dear Jess_," I read out to Amelia. "_Happy Birthday sweetie, I hope you enjoy your book, Love Liz_."

"That's sweet," Amelia replies.

"Yeah," I reply and I flip through the book again and a piece of paper falls out.

"What's that?" Amelia asks excitedly.

"_Jess, I thought it was about time for me to return your book back_," I read off the slip of paper. "_I shouldn't have taken it in the first place. I think I always envied that you could use the book as an escape when I had to suffer through everything. Anyway the book is back where it belongs now_."

I had tears in my eyes, but not from the note.

"What's wrong?" Amelia asks me. "She says she's sorry."

"It's not that," I reply. "She took this book off me just three months after she gave it to me. I cried for ages because I loved reading the book so much, but Liz never gave it back. When it came to my 6th birthday and I didn't get the book back, like I was hoping to, I gave up hope. I figured Liz must have thrown it out a long time ago. So, I went down to the closet bookstore and stole a new copy of Oliver Twist. It was the first thing I ever stole, but I can't believe Liz kept it all this time."

"Wow!" Amelia says as I look at the note again. "There is something written on the back," Amelia says to me.

"What?" I say as I turn the piece of paper over. "_Thanks Jess, I also used the book to escape and your notes in the margins made everything so much better. And since I've given you your book back I guess I'll have to go buy another one, but not because I need to escape anymore, but because it gives me hope for a better life. Your book got me through the hard times in my life and to the better life I have today. Thanks Jess, sorry I held onto it for so long, Liz_."

"Jeez," Amelia says. "You can't not invite her now."

"Well, I'll see," I reply. "It's my first Thanksgiving with a real family, but I think I might invite her to my party though, maybe."

"What's the other thing?" Amelia asks me motioning towards the other envelope.

"I don't know," I reply. "She told me to open it when I'm alone."

"Okay," Amelia says with a knowing look in her eye.

"You know what it is, don't you?" I ask Amelia.

"Maybe," Amelia replies. "But you can open it later lets do something fun."

"I thought you'd never ask," I say as I get up and take Liz's stuff into my room.

"What are we going to do, Mariano?" Amelia asks me excitedly.

"Remember a little came called Paint Attack?" I ask Amelia mischievously.

"Yes," Amelia says excitedly. "It's been too long. Who's the victim?"

"Well, you remember Kirk?" I ask her.

"Yes," Amelia replies. "That jerkspaz that beat us at the dance marathon."

"The one and only," I reply. "What color?" I ask her as I pull a box out from under my bed and open it up.

"I'm feeling festive," Amelia says. "I want green."

"What's festive about green?" I ask her as I hand her the box.

"I don't know," Amelia replies. "It's bright."

"Okay," I say. "I'm gonna go hot pink."

"Need I even ask why you have hot pink paint," Amelia says to me.

"Probably not," I reply as I grab the box out, I close the box and push it back under the bed.

"Rules," Amelia says to me.

"Ten paint bombs," I say as I open up my box to check that they are all there. "So, that means ten shots. Who ever hits Kirk the most wins. Ummmm, you can't let Kirk catch you. And we'll meet in the diner when we're out of paint."

"Okay," Amelia says excitedly. "Where's Kirk this time of day?"

"I don't know," I reply. "You go that way and I'll go this way."

"Ready, set, go!" Amelia yells as she runs out of the house.

I took my time. I knew Kirk would be heading to the diner right now and I knew he would take the long way around because he couldn't walk past Mrs. Kim's house anymore. So, I headed down the street and found a place to hide, behind some bushes.

"Right on time," I say to myself as I see Kirk coming.

I waited until he passed and I threw a paint bomb at him. I quickly ducked back behind the bushes. Kirk had a hot pink paint splatter on the seat of his pant. I tried to hold in my laughter when Kirk turned around looking in every direction.

But he gave up shortly and started walking again. I picked up another paint bomb and threw it again. It hit him square in the back. He turned around straight away and caught me.

"Shit," I mumbled.

"Jess," Kirk starts but I interrupt him.

"Hey," I say as I put a paint bomb to my chest and squeeze it. I stand up fully so that Kirk can see the paint. "Who did that?" I ask Kirk. "I swear who ever did this is going to pay."

"They got you too?" Kirk asks me.

"Yeah," I say as I grab the box and walk out to him. "Bloody hoodlums."

"Yeah," Kirk agrees as we walk down the street together.

I silently grab out another paint bomb and place it in my hand.

"We need to stick together," I say to Kirk as I pat him on the back with the paint bomb and the paint runs down his shirt without him noticing.

"Thanks Jess," Kirk says happily as we continue walking down the street.

"Cheater," I hear someone yell and I immediately turn around to he hit in the side of the head with Amelia's green paint bomb.

"Excuse me," I say to Kirk. "You might want to take cover. I'll take care of this hoodlum."

"Thanks Jess," Kirks says as he runs towards the diner.

"This is war," I say to Amelia and I throw a paint bomb that hits her in the shoulder.

"Hey," She says as she launches one back at me which I skillfully avoid only to be hit by the next one.

This goes on for a few minutes, until we're both out of ammo and completely covered in paint.

"Truce," Amelia asks me from across the street.

"Truce," I agree whilst holding a paint bomb behind my back.

Amelia joins me in the middle of the street and at the exact say time we shatter a paint bomb on each others forehead.

"Why is it that every time we play this game we're the ones that get covered in paint?" I ask Amelia trying to wipe the paint out of my eyes.

"I guess were just not that good at it," Amelia replies as we make our way back to the diner.

"But we invented the game," I whine. "We should be good at it."

"Well next time we invent a game we'll make sure we're both good at it," Amelia says. "Agree?"

"Agreed," I say as I walk up the steps of the diner and walk inside.

"Jess," Rory says excitedly from the counter her back to me. "Have you seen Kirk, he's covered in hot pink paint," Rory says as she turns around to face me, her sentence trailing off. "Jess?" Rory questions.

"What?" I ask her as Amelia and I take a seat at the counter. "Amelia just got here and we were coming to the diner to find you when we saw Kirk being attacked."

"And naturally," Amelia begins. "We had to help Kirk out and we got caught in the cross fire."

"And who threw the paint?" Rory asks me.

"I don't know," I reply. "I didn't get a good look at their faces, but I think one of them was that new girl, Tess from school."

"And let me guess," Rory says. "The other one had a name that rhymes with tequila."

"Close," I reply. "It rhymed with Amelia," I say smartly and Rory hits me on the arm. "Don't get paint on yourself now."

"Oh Jess," Amelia says. "I see you've got a little hot pink on your shirt there," Amelia says and I look down at it. "Get caught in some friendly fire did you?"

"I had to take one for the team," I reply. "It was worth it, I got to hit Kirk again."

Just them Lorelai comes excitedly into the diner.

"Have you guys seen…" Lorelai starts but is speechless when Amelia and I turn around to face her. "Nevermind. What the hell did I miss?"

"Lorelai, language," Luke says as he makes his way out of the kitchen and I turn and face him. "What's with all the paint?" Luke asks us. "I had to kick Kirk out because he was covered in paint."

"It's the new fashion," I defend. "All the cool kids are doing it."

"Get out of my diner!" Luke says firmly. "You're getting paint everywhere."

"And here you were worrying about jam hands," Lorelai says to Luke as she shakes her head.

"We're not having any kids," Luke says to Lorelai.

"Okay," Lorelai replies. "I'll just have them with my other husband."

"Hey," I say interrupting there spiraling conversation. "Amelia's here."

"Hey Amelia," Lorelai says. "I didn't recognize you with pink paint in your hair."

"Yeah," Amelia replies. "I thought I would try something new."

"Good trip down?" Luke asks Amelia and she nods her head. "You want something to eat?"

"Maybe later," Amelia says as she stands up. "I think I'm going to go get cleaned up."

"See Ya," Lorelai and Rory say to Amelia.

"I'll be there soon," I say as Amelia makes her way out the door.

"Amelia's here," Lorelai says excitedly. "Did you get your present off her yet?"

"No," I reply. "My birthdays not until Thursday, but she did bring a birthday present from Liz."

"Really?" Luke asks. "What did you get?"

"An old book I thought was gone forever," I explain. "Also something I haven't opened yet and she also asked if she could spend Thanksgiving with us or at least come to my birthday party."

"Wow!" Luke replies. "Are you going to invite her?"

"I don't know," I reply. "Maybe to my birthday party but probably not for Thanksgiving."

"Why?" Rory asks me.

"It's our first year as a family," I reply. "We should spend Thanksgiving together."

"That's all and well," Lorelai says. "But you do remember that we have four dinners to go to."

"I know," I reply. "Two of which we are going to as a family."

"Which two?" Rory asks me.

"Your grandparents and the one here," I answer. "And us three plus Amelia are going to Lane's and Sookie's whilst Luke prepares the turkeys here."

"Ah," Rory says in realization. "Big day."

"Maybe we should celebrate my birthday the next day," I suggest.

"Sure," Lorelai says. "If that's what you want."

"Yeah," I answer. "It will be less hectic and then all the attention can be focused solely on me."

"Whatever," Rory says as she pushes me. "But that does mean you can invite your mom without her having to come to Thanksgiving."

"Yeah," I reply as I smile at the thought of Liz coming down for my birthday. "Should be good."

* * *

**A/N- So, Thanksgiving and Jess' birthday next chapter, unless I have to split it into two parts  
**

**Review**


	49. A God Damn Thanksgiving

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **Curley-Q, Kathi-ryn, kaypgirl, Literati44, mizskitles220, R. M. Jackson, Rory&Jess Fanatic, Sailor-Lit, SoManyObsessions- **I really appreciate them all**

**IMPORTANT- I was on Youtube and I found RARE footage from the Gilmore Girls spin-off series Wayward Circle starring the one and only Jess Mariano. It's fairly short, but it is really good. So check it out there's a link on my profile **

**Disclaimer- Not Mine, even though I used a few lines from 'A Deep-Fried Korean Thanksgiving' **

**Enjoy **

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" Rory, Lorelai and Amelia yell as they jump up and down on top of my bed. "Jess, wake up!"

"Go away," I mumble.

"It's your birthday Jess," Rory says excitedly.

"So?" I reply.

"We have presents," Lorelai baits me.

"Really?" I ask skeptically.

I never got presents on my birthday before, but then again I knew it would be different this year. I knew Luke, Lorelai and Rory would get me something, but I pushed it to the back of my mind to avoid disappointment.

"Come into the living room," Amelia says as they all get off my bed and Amelia pulls me out of bed.

"Okay, I'm up," I reply and Amelia lets go of my hand.

I walk into the living room and see a few presents sitting on the coffee table, Luke is sitting in the chair waiting for me.

"You didn't want to help wake me up, Uncle Luke?" I ask him and pout.

"No," Luke replies. "I didn't feel like jumping up and down on your bed screaming this morning, maybe tomorrow."

"Bad visual," I say covering my eyes. "I'm so glad you decided to stay out here," I say as I uncover my eyes.

"Happy Birthday Jess," Luke says as he gets up and hugs me.

"Thanks," I reply as I sit down on the couch.

"Come on Jess," Lorelai says excitedly. "Open up your presents."

"Okay," I say as I grab a present and Amelia suddenly gets excited.

I open up the present and pull out a brand new brown sheepskin wool jacket.

"Thanks," I say to Amelia. "But I can't believe you actually got me a jacket."

"I told you I was going to get you one," Amelia replies.

"Thanks, I needed one," I say as I pull Amelia into a hug.

"You're welcome," Amelia replies.

I grabbed another present off the table and opened it up. It was a black ipod.

"I figured you could use it to sleep at night," Luke explains to me. "We're all sick of listening to your rock… death… metal songs."

"Thanks," I reply. "It will be put to good use."

"Open mine," Rory says excitedly as she hands it to me.

I grab Rory's present and open it up. Inside is my journal, I look at her confused.

"I finished reading it," Rory says proudly.

"Really?" I ask her surprised. "I thought you had given up on it."

"Well, you convinced me to try again," Rory replies. "And when I knew it had a happy ending there was no stopping me."

"So, what did you think?" I ask her nervously.

"It was…" Rory starts, but stops. "How about we discuss it another time, you've got more presents to open."

"Thanks for finishing it," I say as I kiss Rory. "You have no idea how much it meant to me."

"What is it?" Lorelai asks curiously.

"It's Jess' journal," Amelia blurts out. "Whoops, sorry Jess it just slipped out."

"It's okay," I say reassuringly to Amelia. "It's my journal back from New York," I explain to Luke and Lorelai. "I gave it to Rory to read on her birthday."

"That's sweet," Lorelai says, but left it at that. She must have sensed it was a private matter and dropped it, thankfully.

"Open up this one," Luke says excitedly.

I grab the present and open it quickly. I pull the paper away and notice that it is a cell phone.

"You brought me a cell phone?" I ask Luke.

"Yeah," Luke replies. "I got sick of you saying that you were going out. Now I can get in contact with you anytime."

"Unless I turn it off," I say sarcastically to Luke. "Or the battery runs out."

"Jess," Luke warns. "You will take care of this phone responsibly, I don't want there to be a time when I cannot get in contact with you, understand?"

"I understand," I reply. "Thanks."

"Open the last one," Lorelai says excitedly. "I picked this one out."

"Great," I say jokingly as I open up the last present.

I pull back the paper and notice that Lorelai had gotten me a laptop.

"A laptop," I say not believing it.

"Well, you need one," Lorelai says. "You need it to do your homework on, so that you can get into college and leave Luke and me alone next year. We don't want you bumming around the house for years."

"I promise I won't hang around next year," I reply.

"But don't forget you can visit whenever you like," Luke says. "And you always have a place here that you can come back to."

"Thanks Luke," I reply. "And thanks for picking out this gift," I say to Lorelai. "I love it."

"You're welcome," Lorelai says. "But we still have one more present for you, but you have to wait until your party tomorrow."

"You guys don't have to give me anything else," I say to Luke and Lorelai. "You've already given me enough."

"Nonsense," Lorelai says as the phone rings. "Birthday boy has to get the phone."

"Why?" I ask Lorelai.

"Because it is most likely someone calling to wish you a happy birthday," Lorelai explains. "That and I don't want to move."

"Who's going to be calling me," I mutter as I get up and answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Jess, baby boy," Liz says on the other end of the line. "Happy Birthday honey."

"Thanks Liz," I reply. "Hang on a minute."

"Okay honey," Liz says.

"Thanks for all the presents, I love them," I say to Luke, Lorelai, Rory and Amelia. "I'm just going to take this into my room."

"Okay," They all reply.

"Liz," I say as I walk into my room.

"Hey Jess did you get my envelope?" Liz asks me.

"Yeah," I reply as I sit down at my desk in front of her present. "Thanks for my book back. I can't believe you kept it all these years."

"Yeah sorry," Liz replies. "As I said I needed it until recently."

"That's okay," I reply.

"So," Liz starts. "Did you open the other present alone yet?"

"No, I forgot," I reply. "Sorry."

"Open it now," Liz says. "Then I can hear your reaction."

"Okay," I reply as I open up the envelope.

I slide the contents onto my desk. It is a silver necklace with a dark blue stones. It was the same color blue as Rory's eyes. There was also a pair of earrings and a bracelet to match.

"Jess," Liz says.

"Sorry," I reply. "It's beautiful. Did you make it?"

"Yeah," Liz replies excitedly. "I'm glad you like it."

"You do know I don't wear jewelry though," I say sarcastically to Liz.

"They're for Rory," Liz explains. "I figured you could stagger them over Christmas and anniversaries."

"Thanks," I reply. "That's very thoughtful. I'm sure Rory will love these."

"Amelia seemed to think so," Liz says. "So, have you decided about me coming down?" Liz asks me nervously.

"I have actually," I reply trying to contain my excitement, there was still a chance that Liz would bail on me. "I would like you to come to my party tomorrow."

"Really?" Liz asks excitedly. "What time is it?"

"I don't know," I reply. "How about you just come down in the morning sometime."

"Okay," Liz says excitedly. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow," I reply. "And thanks for the presents I really appreciate them."

"You're welcome Jess," Liz says. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," I reply.

* * *

Lorelai, Rory, Amelia and I are standing out the front of Kim's Antiques when Mrs. Kim opens the door.

"Ah, the Gilmore's," Mrs. Kim say unusually happy. "Happy Thanksgiving and Happy Birthday Jess."

"Happy Thanksgiving," We all reply.

"Thanks," I say to Mrs. Kim.

"Come in," Mrs. Kim says to us and we make our way inside.

"She's in a good mood this year," Lorelai whispers to us.

"Downright chipper," Rory adds.

"Maybe she drunk already," I suggest.

"No," Lorelai replies. "Mrs. Kim never drinks."

"The singing's already begun," Rory says as we make our way into the living room.

"Mm. Who's that playing guitar?" Lorelai asks Rory. "He looks familiar."

"It's Dave," I reply. "Lane didn't tell you he was playing."

"He's all neat and tidy," Lorelai says.

"He's gone corporate," Rory supplies.

"He's gone Korean," Lorelai states.

"Oh, hey, hi," Lane says as she comes up to us.

"Hey yourself," Rory greets Lane.

"Happy Birthday Jess, how's it feel to be 18?" Lane asks me.

"Exactly like it felt when I was 17," I reply.

"Hey, how'd you get your mom to let you…" Rory asks Lane but is interrupted.

"Come on, girls, let's get you some punch," Lane says as she leads Lorelai and Rory into the other room.

"Who's Dave?" Amelia asks me.

"He's in Lane's band," I explain. "But Mrs. Kim thinks that he is a Christian guitar player."

"Oh, I see," Amelia replies. "That's not at all confusing."

"Jess," Mrs. Kim says from behind me.

"Mrs. Kim," I reply startled as I turn around to face her.

"Who's your friend?" Mrs. Kim asks me motioning towards Amelia.

"Amelia," I reply. "She lives in New York."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Mrs. Kim says politely to Amelia.

"You too," Amelia replies back.

"I'd just like to say you two did tremendous work the other day," Mrs. Kim says proudly to us.

"What?" I ask her confused.

"With Kirk and the paint," Mrs. Kim clarifies. "I used to be like that back in my day."

"Really," I reply not believing it.

"Believe me Jess," Mrs. Kim says quietly. "I didn't always used to be this strict. There was a time in my life when I too had to hide things from my mother, like Lane does from me."

"Lane doesn't hide things from you Mrs. Kim," I try to rectify.

"No need to lie Jess," Mrs. Kim says. "I hear things."

"Okay," I reply.

"Let's go and get something to eat," Mrs. Kim says as she walks into the other room and we follow her.

"That wasn't normal was it?" Amelia asks me.

"Not the slightest," I reply. "I wonder why she is so god damn happy today."

The room went silent, next thing I know is about 30 Korean's staring at me.

"Jess Mariano!" Mrs. Kim yells as she heads towards me.

"So much for her good mood," Amelia says to me.

"Yes Mrs. Kim," I reply politely.

"Did you just smite God in my house?" Mrs. Kim asks me.

"Uh oh," I hear Lane and Rory say in unison.

"Maybe," I reply fearing for my life.

"Out!" Mrs. Kim yells. "All non Korean's out of my house at once, except David. David you can stay, but I hope you steer clear of these people on your way home."

"Yes, ma'am," Dave answers as we leave the Kim house.

"Thanks for having us," Lorelai says as she follows us out.

"Yes," Rory adds. "I had a great time as usual."

We made our way out of the Kim house and all stood out the front.

"I can't believe you got us kicked out," Lorelai says to me. "We have never been kicked out of Mrs. Kim's Thanksgiving lunch before."

"Sorry," I reply sarcastically. "How was I to know that I couldn't smite god in her house, she should have a sign somewhere."

"She does," Rory adds. "It's behind the door."

"What good is it behind the door?" I ask Rory.

"Hey," Rory says as she holds he arms up in surrender. "Don't shoot the messenger."

"Thank god if you ask me," Lorelai says. "I was just about to eat tofurkey. Mrs. Kim was just staring at me, daring me to eat it. She wouldn't take her eyes off me the whole time"

"Glad I could be of help," I say to Lorelai. "I think we're all better off from not having to eat tofurkey."

"Where to now?" Amelia asks. "I'm hungry and actually thinking of going back inside for some tofurkey."

"To Sookie's," Lorelai says quickly. "And not with a minute to spare."

"I'm sorry Amelia, but we cannot subject you to what they call tofurkey," Rory says as we follow Lorelai to Sookie's. "You'll thank us for it one day."

"Okay," Amelia relents. "But there better be some food at Sookie's."

"She's a chef," I say to Amelia. "There has to be food."

We all walk up to Sookie's yard and join Sookie sitting at a picnic table.

"Hi hon!" Lorelai says to Sookie.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Rory says.

"Ah, thank you," Sookie replies. "Jess how's your birthday going?"

"Good," I reply. "I'm not really used to everyone saying happy birthday to me yet, though."

"You'll get used to it," Sookie says. "But thank God, civilization has arrived."

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"What's wrong?" Sookie answers. "Uh, do you not see what's going on here?"

"What's that?" Lorelai asks referring to something that Jackson and a group of people are standing around.

"That is a vat of boiling oil," Sookie explains.

"What is the oil for?" Amelia asks confused.

"The turkey," Sookie answers. "My beautiful, expensive, organically grown turkey."

"I don't get it," Lorelai says confused.

"A couple of days ago, Jackson asked me if he could cook the turkey," Sookie explains to us. "I thought he was gonna roast it, stick a couple of onions around it, something simple. So I said yes, figuring that the minute he put it in the oven and leaves the kitchen, I can sneak in and give it a nice herb-bitter rub and stuff it with a pancetta-chestnut stuffing."

"Sure," Lorelai interrupts. "'cause he'd never notice that."

"Exactly," Sookie agrees and then continues. "Then the propane tank arrived, and the industrial burner, and the fifteen gallons of peanut oil. Then he springs it on me – I'm gonna deep-fry a turkey."

"Deep-fried turkey?" I question.

"Interesting," Rory adds.

"I tried to talk him out of it," Sookie says. "But I'd already promised and now he's excited about it."

"Maybe it won't be that bad," Rory suggests.

"Yeah," Lorelai adds. "Deep-frying's kind of in now."

"I don't care," Sookie says on the edge of a nervous breakdown. "You don't deep-fry turkey. Uh, filet of fish, yes. A batch of fries, yes. A donut, yes. Not turkey."

"Jackson, Jackson, Jackson, Jackson," The crowd chant. "Jackson, Jackson, Jackson, Jackson…"

"God, they're chanting now," I say.

"Careful Jess," Amelia says to me. "You'll get us kicked out of another Thanksgiving dinner."

"You got kicked out of dinner?" Sookie asks us. "Whose?"

"Who do you think?" Lorelai answers. "Mrs. Kim's."

"No way," Sookie exclaims. "What happened, did you spit out her tofurkey and she caught you?"

"No," Lorelai replies. "Jess used god's name in vain in front of around 30 Christian Korean's."

"Didn't you see the sign?" Sookie asks me.

"You mean the one behind the door," I say sarcastically. "No, I must've missed it."

"I don't see how you could have missed it," Sookie says to me. "It's right there…"

"Behind the door," I interrupt her.

"Yeah," Sookie agrees.

"I'm sorry, but I don't go around looking behind people's door for important notices," I add getting annoyed.

"Maybe from now on you should," Lorelai says to me.

Just then Jackson pushes open the door and holds up the turkey.

"Did someone say… Jackson?" Jackson yells to the crowd and the crowd let out a cheer.

* * *

We had just finished at Sookie's and were now heading up the diner's steps.

"Hey everybody," Lorelai says as she walks inside.

"Oh, hey there dollfaces," Babette says. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Yeah," Morey adds. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Did you just call me dollface?" I ask Babette.

"Of course sugar," Babette replies. "You have the best dollface out of the group, well apart from Rory. Your children are going to be so beautiful."

"Okay," I reply freaked out. "Excuse me," I say as I head over to the rest of the group.

"Buy a vase," Lorelai says sternly to Luke.

"But I don't need a vase 'cause I never have flowers," Luke defends.

"Except when we bring you flowers every year on Thanksgiving," Lorelai argues. "Buy a vase."

"Why are you bringing me flowers anyway?" Luke asks Lorelai. "We live together, so that means the flowers will be at your house."

"Correction," Lorelai says. "Our house."

"Wait a minute," I add. "If Luke doesn't have a vase doesn't that technically mean that you don't have a vase either and yet you still bring him flowers and you still have this argument every year?"

"We have a vase," Rory says. "It's a Betty Boop head."

"Then problem solved," Amelia says. "You have the flowers," She says motioning towards Luke. "And they have the vase," She says motioning towards Lorelai and Rory.

"Oh no," Lorelai says. "They shot down our tradition."

"More like they shot down, trampled and stabbed our tradition," Rory adds.

"Good," Luke says. "We need a new tradition."

"But I like the old one," Lorelai replies. "It was cheap, but brought so much joy to those involved."

"Let it go mom," Rory says to Lorelai.

"I'll be right back," Luke says to us. "That's our table over there."

"Hey Kirk," Lorelai says. "Oh my God!"

"Time to get kicked out of a third Thanksgiving dinner," Amelia says to me.

"We didn't get kicked out of Sookie's dinner," I defend.

"We were close when you suggested that they deep fry Sookie's magic risotto," Amelia explains.

"How was I to know that Sookie has a weird fetish for risotto," I defend. "I just thought it would taste good deep fried."

Amelia and I turn our attention to Kirk.

"I'm scratched over sixty percent of my body," Kirk explains.

"Aw, CatKirk again?" Lorelai asks. "How did this happen?"

"Well, the tension of our standoff was unbearable, so I got on the floor and tried to play with him," Kirk explains. "I rolled this cute little ball of yarn over to him all nice and gentle. He tried to garrote me with it. He just grabbed two ends with his paws and came at me."

"But he doesn't have opposable thumbs," Rory says confused.

"He's beyond them," Kirk explains. "And he's smart. He knows things, sometimes before they happen."

"Get a hold of yourself, man," Lorelai says to Kirk.

"You haven't heard the worst," Kirk says.

"There's worse?" Amelia asks not believing it all.

"When the attacks got particularly brutal, I had no choice but to strip naked and hide under water in the bathtub," Kirk explains. "I read that cats are afraid of water."

"They are, they are," Babette agrees.

"Kirk isn't. He found me, and he seemed to derive greater power from the water," Kirk continues. "That's when the bulk of the scratching happened."

"Wow!" Lorelai says. "I wonder what corrupted that cat."

"It was his dog," Kirk says pointing at me.

"Milo?" I ask him confused.

"Yes," Kirk replies. "I caught him and CatKirk being somewhat intimate in the park just after I brought him home from the pound."

"The pound?" I question. "You don't think that was what corrupted CatKirk and not my dog. Pounds have the same affect on animals as prisons have on humans you know."

"It was your dog!" Kirk practically yells. "I shouldn't have let CatKirk go to the park by himself that day."

"Okay," I reply. "Stick to your own bizarre reasoning."

I walk over to our table and sit down defeated. The rest of the group joins me.

"Jess," Lorelai mock warns. "I didn't know your dog like other species."

"He doesn't," I defend. "At least I don't think he does, but if he can tame CatKirk who am I to keep them apart. God, I'm starved," I say as Luke brings the plates over.

"You just went to two dinners," Luke says confused.

"No," I reply. "We got kicked out of Mrs. Kim's and everything at Sookie's was deep fried. So, now I'm officially starving."

"Looks great," Rory says.

"Yeah," Amelia agrees.

"Tasty," Lorelai says as she takes a bite.

"Shouldn't we give thanks first?" Luke asks.

"Thanks for what?" I ask Luke as I eat another piece of Turkey.

"Well," Luke says trying to think of something. "That we're not Native Americans who got their land stolen in exchange for smallpox infested blankets."

"Amen," Lorelai cheers as she takes another bite.

"What are they serving at your parent's house," Luke asks Lorelai.

"Food," Lorelai answers.

"How much?" Luke asks. "Because I need to know how much I can eat here."

"I don't know," Lorelai replies. "Eat half, that way you can eat at least half at my parents."

"Okay," Luke says as he finally takes a bite.

"So, Amelia," Lorelai starts. "What's Thanksgiving like at home?" Lorelai asks and Amelia's face falls. "It's okay you don't have to answer if you don't want to," Lorelai says trying to rectify the situation.

"No, it's alright," Amelia says. "My dad's usually working, so I spend it alone or with Jess. And when my dad's not working we just heat up some TV dinners and sit in front of the TV."

"Oh," Rory says sadly.

"Well," Luke says. "You're welcome to spend it with us whenever you want."

"Thanks," Amelia replies happily.

* * *

"Dinner's ready," Marcia says to us and then disappears.

We all walk towards the dining room.

"Jess, can I talk to you for a minute?" Emily asks me.

"Sure," I reply uneasily as I stay behind with Emily.

"You alright?" Rory asks me.

"I'll be fine," I assure her.

"Jess," Emily starts.

"Wait," I interrupt Emily. "I wanted to apologize for how I acted Friday Night, I was out of line."

"Don't apologize," Emily says. "I know you don't mean it."

"Well, I'm not sorry for what I said to you," I explain. "But I am sorry for saying it front of your family."

"Okay," Emily replies. "I know I haven't been treating you or Luke fairly, but that is just the way I was raised."

"What brought about this talk?" I asked her curiously. "You could have just kept on belittling Luke and I."

"Well, someone yelling all your faults at you is one way," Emily explains. "But Richard also had a talk with me and told me that I was acting like a 16 year old again. So, I figured I'd just get all these things out in the open with you and let you and Luke decide whether or not you want to give me another chance."

"Emily," I start. "I've given you anything but chances, so has Luke."

"I know," Emily replies. "But consider this your birthday present. No more insults directed towards you or Luke, I'll treat you the same as I treat Lorelai and Rory."

"Well, that's all and well," I say. "But you do realize that 90 per cent of the time you treat Lorelai just as bad as you treat Luke and me?"

"I don't… It's just that she…" Emily says trying to justify it.

"Just begin with treating Luke and I better," I say to Emily. "And if that works out well you can work on treating Lorelai better."

"Okay," Emily relents. "Happy Birthday Jess."

"Thank you," I say as we walk into the dining room.

I sit down next to Rory and she grabs my hand comfortingly and I give her a reassuring smile.

We are all seated at the table and Emily rings a bell, Marcia brings out the turkey.

"Very nice," Rory says motioning towards the turkey.

Richard gets up from the table and carves a piece off the turkey and then Marcia takes the turkey away.

"Oh, ho, who gets the big piece?" Lorelai asks.

"I'm sorry?" Richard asks Lorelai confused.

"Aren't you supposed to keep carving?" Lorelai asks Richard.

"That was strictly ceremonial," Richard states.

"Ceremonial?" Lorelai questions.

"Ceremonial," Emily tells Lorelai. "Please, start on the salads everyone."

"Salad's great, Grandma," Rory says.

"I'm surprised you can eat at this point, even salad," Emily replies.

"There's still room," Rory replies.

"So, you've finished apply to colleges?" Richard asks Rory and me.

"Yeah," I reply.

"Where'd you apply?" Emily asks me genuinely interested and Rory looks at me.

"Ah… Harvard, Yale, Princeton, NYU, UCLA, Stanford, Brown," I explain. "Oh and the University of Texas."

"Texas?" Richard questions.

"Yeah," I reply. "I'm just keeping my options open."

"Fair enough," Richard says. "And what about you Rory?"

"I've go it pretty well covered," Rory replies.

"All your applications are in?" Emily asks.

"I've applied," Rory answers.

"Where'd you apply?" Richard asks Rory.

"Harvard, Princeton, Yale," Rory answers looking at her mom.

"Yale?" Lorelai questions.

"Mom," Rory says. "Just think we'll only be a few miles apart.

"I guess," Lorelai says. "But Yale of all places."

"I could live at home," Rory argues.

"But for seventeen years, you were going to Harvard, and now all of a sudden, you're applying to Yale." Lorelai says to Rory.

"You want to know the real reason?" Rory asks her mother.

"Yes," Lorelai answers.

"I want to go to Yale because I don't want to live in Boston," Rory explains.

"Why not?" Lorelai asks Rory.

"Because that is where dad lives and he still loves you," Rory explains. "I like how we are at the moment, we're a family and I don't want dad to come back into our lives and ruin it."

"Okay," Lorelai replies.

"Okay?" Rory questions.

"I respect your decision," Lorelai answers.

The next minute Emily claps her hands together twice.

"What was that for?" Lorelai ask spiting out her drink in the process. "Oh," She said in realization and I turned around.

Marcia was wheeling out a huge cake covered in candles. Everyone else started singing for he's a jolly good fellow. They stopped singing and I blew out the candles.

"What'd you wish for?" Rory asks me excitedly.

"Nothing," I reply.

"Nothing?" Rory questions.

"I couldn't think of anything to wish for," I reply and Rory pouts. "But I'll try and think of something before tomorrow's cake."

"Good," Rory replies. "Ooh, wish me a pony."

"Sure, I'm going to waste my wish on that," I reply.

Throughout Rory and my discussion I hadn't noticed that Richard had left the room and was only just returning.

"Here Jess," Richard says as he hands me a book. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," I say as I grab the book off of him.

I look at the book and notice that it is Hemmingway's _The Old Man and the Sea_. I flipped open the cover and my eyes widened as I noticed that it was a first edition.

"Wow!" I say to Richard. "Thank you, I love it."

"Rory told me you had a soft spot for Hemmingway," Richard says.

"Thank you Emily," I say as I turn and face her.

"No need," Emily replies. "It was all Richard's idea."

"Thanks anyway," I say gratefully.

Marcia comes into the room with a present in her hands.

"Here Jess," Marcia says as she hands me the present. "Happy birthday."

I open the small present and pull out a bumper sticker.

"What is it?" Rory asks me excitedly.

"A bumper sticker," I reply.

"What does it say?" Lorelai asks me excitedly.

"It says, _Honk if you're Lorelai Gilmore_," I read off the sticker.

"Oh my god!" Rory and Lorelai scream. "That is so cool."

"Yeah and I'm guessing extremely annoying," I reply. "This is a weird present," I say to Marcia.

"Don't worry," Marcia replies. "It will make sense tomorrow."

"Okay," I reply trying to think of what the hell would make this present make sense, guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N- So, Jess' birthday party is obviously next chapter**

**By the way I've started another Lit story it's called 'Holden and LJ' so check it out if you have time**

**Review**


	50. Jess' Birthday Party

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **angelscovegirl, CammieSwan1785, Crazy-Kiracat39, Curley-Q, honeyboou, I-luv-jess-mariano, Kathi-ryn, kaypgirl, KinnetecsHollow, kitty 15, krymsunkiss52, kylielink, Literati44, LorLukeAlways, mizskitles220, Rory&Jess Fanatic, Sailor-Lit, smartbookworm, SoManyObsessions, Twilight Vampire Angel- **I really appreciated them all**

**Whoo! 50 Chapters, Yeah! **

**Disclaimer- Do Not Own**

**Enjoy**

* * *

I was lying on my bed face up, my eyes closed and my new ipod blasting. I couldn't sleep at all last night, so I just laid awake for the better part of the night. I was looking forward to my party and I was looking forward to see Liz again too. It was the first time in my life that I was too excited to sleep. I let a smile grace my lips.

"Jess," Rory says as she pulls out my headphones and I keep my eyes shut. "You awake?"

I didn't reply and Rory kisses me gently, but I still don't open my eyes. My grin just gets wider.

"Jess," Rory warns. "Stop dreaming dirty thoughts."

"I wasn't," I reply as I finally open my eyes. "I'm just happy."

"Really?" Rory questions. "Well that's good."

"I wish I could wake up to you like that more often," I reply as I look deep into Rory's eyes. "Why don't you sleep with me?" I ask as I pout.

"Because as I recall," Rory explains. "You didn't want to help out with the wedding plans, which means that you have to wait a whole month before we can have sleepovers."

"A month, fine," I relent. "Oh, I have something for you by the way."

"For me?" Rory questions. "Why?"

"You really don't know why, do you?" I ask Rory and she shakes her head confused. "It's our one year anniversary," I explain.

"What?" Rory asks confused. "Really?"

"Yeah," I reply. "Well, it was actually yesterday, but we were so busy with Thanksgiving..." I say trailing off at the thought of yesterday.

"Wait, yesterday?" Rory questions. "We got together on your birthday?"

"Yeah," I reply as I get up from the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me that it was your birthday?" Rory ask me. "I'm sure I would've brought you something."

"I got everything I wished for on that birthday," I reply as I grab the box with Liz's necklace in it off the desk and walk back over to Rory. "I got you," I say as I kiss her sweetly. "Here," I say as I hand her the box and sit down on the bed next to her.

"Ooh," Rory says as she grabs the box and lifts the lid. "Oh my god, I love it," Rory says as she pulls the necklace from the box and admires it.

"I'm glad," I reply.

"Where'd you get it?" Rory asks me happily. "It's amazing."

"It's a one of a kind," I say to Rory. "It's a Liz Danes design."

"Your mom made this?" Rory questions and I nod my head. "It's amazing. Help me put it on."

"Okay," I reply as I grab the necklace off her and put it around her neck. "There you go."

"Does it look good?" Rory asks me.

"It's beautiful," I reply as I kiss Rory. "You're beautiful."

"Thanks," Rory says as she blushes. "Wait," Rory says suddenly frantic. "I don't have anything for you."

"That's alright," I reply. "I already have everything I need."

"Really?" Rory questions me mischievously.

"Yeah, why?" I ask her.

"It's just there is one more thing you need or well want," Rory explains. "And you're going to get it tonight."

"I hope it's not expensive," I sigh. "I have already gotten enough."

"It's your birthday," Rory replies. "The one day in the whole year that we get to spoil you and you can't do anything about it."

"Fine," I relent. "At least I'll be at college next year."

"No, you won't," Rory replies.

"Why?" I ask her confused.

"You're birthdays near Thanksgiving," Rory explains. "It was actually on Thanksgiving this year."

"I remember," I reply as I look at Rory. "So?"

"It automatically falls into the Thanksgiving holidays," Rory explains. "So, you will be here in Stars Hollow instead of Texas."

"Oh Yeah," I reply realizing it. "Wait Texas?"

"You're the one that applied," Rory says. "And how did you never realize the holiday connection with your birthday before?"

"You read my journal," I say to Rory. "Did you ever hear a mention of my birthday?"

"Not after your 6th," Rory says thinking about it. "Oh, I see."

"Yeah," I reply. "I never realized it because I never celebrated my birthday. The only reason I remembered when my birthday was is that it was so close to Thanksgiving.

"That's how you remembered," Rory says sadly. "How did you remember the actual date?"

"Luke," Jess replies. "He sent me things on my birthday. They always came on the 27th not a day early or not a day late. So I figured that must have been when my birthday was."

"Awww," Rory says sadly as she hugs me. "Thanks for the necklace and I definitely won't forget our anniversary next year."

"Next year?" I question her. "You think we'll be together that long?"

"I know we will," Rory replies as she moves out of the hug and kisses me.

* * *

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll answer it," Rory says from the living room.

"Snap," Amelia yells as she grabs the cards. "You suck at this game."

"Why are we playing snap for anyway?" I ask Amelia confused. "We could be playing poker."

"Quit whining and put down a card," Amelia replies.

"Fine," I say as I place a card down. "What's taking Rory so long?" I question as I put down another card.

"Snap!" Amelia yells again.

"Yeah, I'm good," I hear Rory say. "Yeah, he's sweet."

"Has he hurt you?" I hear Liz ask.

"No," Rory replies a little shocked.

"Hey," I say interrupting them mock annoyed. "Would you mind not discussing me behind my back?"

"But it's my job to embarrass you," Liz replies and I stand up from the table. "Happy Birthday Jess."

"Thanks," I reply. "How are you?"

"Good," Liz replies. "Really good."

"Hi Liz," Amelia speaks up.

"Hey Amelia," Liz says and then opens up her arms. "Come here."

Amelia gets up from the table and hugs Liz.

"When did you two become close?" I ask jokingly.

"Since you abandoned me in New York," Amelia replies.

"Correction," I say happily. "Since Liz kicked me out of New York."

"I was doing what was best for you," Liz says guiltily.

"I know," I reply. "And thank you," I say as I give Liz an awkward hug.

"You're welcome," Liz says as she pulls out of the hug.

"So, how was your trip down here?" I ask Liz.

"Good," Liz replies. "I got a friend to drive me down. They had business in Hartford and told me to call them when the party was over."

"A friend?" I question Liz but she dodges the question and I decide to let it slide.

"So, show me your room and then Rory and I can get to know each other better."

"No," I reply defiantly. "How about I show you my room and then we go to the diner, a nice public place, and all catch up."

"Fine," Liz relents. "Show me the way."

I walk over to my room, open the door and allow Liz to enter.

"It's nice, Jess," Liz replies as she looks around the room. "And clean too."

"Yeah," Rory pipes up. "I don't think I've ever seen one item of clothing on that floor."

"Hey," I defend. "I'm allowed to keep my room clean if I want to."

"Of course you are baby," Liz replies. "But you could have had this obsessive cleaning streak when you lived with me in New York."

"The room was small," I defend. "I had nowhere to put all of my crap."

"Okay, okay," Amelia speaks up. "Let's go to the diner before someone gets stabbed."

We all agree and head to the diner.

"So," I start the conversation. "When was the last time you saw Luke?" I ask Liz.

"15 years ago," Liz replies. "We talked a year or so ago though."

"You mean that yelling match?" Rory questions.

"What?" Liz asks confused.

"When you called Luke," Rory explains. "I was in the diner."

"Oh," Liz says finally realizing it. "Well, that is talking for Luke and me," Liz explains.

"You're not going to yell at him today?" I ask Liz as I stand in front of the diner door.

"I promise," Liz replies. "No yelling."

"Okay," I say as I open the door and we all go in.

"Hey big brother," Liz says as she walks over to Luke.

"Liz," Luke replies formally. "So, how's life?"

"Good," Liz answers nervously. "Great."

"That's good," Luke replies. "Ummm… Do you want anything to eat?"

"Sure," Liz answers as she takes a seat at the counter. "My usual."

"You know," Luke replies. "You have to be in here quite regularly to say _'I want my usual, thanks'_."

"I see," Liz replies confused. "Just make me what you used to make me."

"Okay," Luke replies. "Pancake burger it is."

"No way," Rory says in disbelief. "A pancake burger."

"Yeah," Liz replies happily.

"Luke," Rory says in mock anger. "Why didn't you tell us that you could make a pancake burger?"

"Because it's not good for you and whoever thought of combining a breakfast with a lunch I'll never know," Luke replies. "Anyway, your usual?" He asks the rest of us.

"No, pancake burgers all around," Rory says happily as we all take seats at the counter around Liz.

"Not for me," I speak up. "I'll just have my usual thanks."

"Okay," Luke says as he walks into the kitchen.

"Jess," Rory whines. "You should have tried the pancake burger, it sounds yummy."

"Yeah," Amelia agrees.

"It really is good," Liz adds. "I used to have it all the time."

"How'd you come up with it?" Rory asks Liz as they wait for the food.

"Truth or dare," Liz explains. "Carrie dared me to eat a pancake burger and I looked at her like she had two heads, but I ate it anyway."

"And I'm guessing it was good?" Amelia asks Liz.

"The best," Liz replies. "But that's only because Luke makes the best burgers and pancakes."

"So true," Rory agrees.

"I actually got someone down in New York to make me one," Liz explains. "But it tasted horrible."

"And yet you're trying it again?" I ask Liz in disbelief.

"Sure," Liz replies. "Luke can make anything taste good."

"Like the Monte Cristo sandwich," Rory adds. "Disgusting in theory, but it actually didn't taste that bad."

"I thought you and Lorelai never ordered it," I question Rory confused.

"Oh we did," Rory replies. "We thought it was about time and Luke was drunk…"

"Luke was drunk," Liz, Amelia and I exclaim.

"Yeah," Rory replies. "Rachel had just left him again and he was… I don't know wallowing. Anyway," Rory continues. "We knew that drunk Luke cooked better than sober Luke."

"How is that possible?" Amelia questions. "Luke's food is perfect."

"I don't know," Rory continues. "It just was. So, we got Luke to cook us the sandwich and he didn't protest. It tasted really good. Then the next day sober Luke returned and we tried to order the sandwich again. He said _'I'm never making that sandwich, I don't even know why I let you make me put it on the menu.' _We decided not to argue with sober Luke and to this day he still doesn't know that we have tried it."

"Damn," Liz mutters. "Now I want a Monte Cristo sandwich."

"That's it I'm taking that off the menu," Luke says angrily as he puts down the plates in front of us. "Then no one can order it."

"Oooh," Lorelai says as she comes into the diner and kisses Luke. "What's wrong?"

"Damn sandwich," Luke mutters.

"Ah," Lorelai says in realization. "The Monte Cristo strikes again."

"I don't care how much you love me," Luke says to Lorelai. "But I'm taking that sandwich off the menu."

"No!" Lorelai says disappointed.

"Take it off, Luke," Rory says excitedly. "Replace it with this."

"What?" Lorelai asks confused. "What is that?"

"Luke's infamous pancake burger," Liz explains. "You should try one."

"No way," Lorelai says in disbelief. "You've been hiding this from me all this time. We're getting married and you still didn't bother to tell me."

"What?" Luke asks confused, but Lorelai continues.

"Pancakes and burgers my two favorite foods," Lorelai rants. "What do I order when I come in here? Pancakes and burgers and yet you never bothered to tell me that there was such a thing as a pancake burger. I can't believe it, all that time you would have saved by cooking me one food instead of two."

Luke had disappeared to the kitchen some time during Lorelai's rant.

"Here," He says as he hands Lorelai the pancake burger. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"You're forgiven," Lorelai replies as she takes the plate. "But I expect this for every meal for the next month."

* * *

"So, you ready for your party?" Rory asks me as she comes into my room.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I respond. "Hey what do they do at these kinds of parties anyway?" I ask Rory genuinely curious.

"Pass the parcel, pin the tail on the donkey," Rory explains. "You know kid stuff."

"Great," I mumble. "When does it start anyway?"

"8:00," Rory replies.

I glance over at the clock. "As in right now?" I ask Rory.

"Yeah," Rory answers. "You better get out there. The guests will be arriving soon."

"Okay," I relent as I make my way out of my room and into the front yard.

Blue and grey streamer hung from the trees. Tables were set up everywhere with every food imaginable on them. Balloons hung off the tables. It looked Amazing.

"Happy Birthday!" The crowd cheers as I make my way outside.

The whole town was there, standing on the front lawn wishing me… me a happy birthday. I couldn't hold it back as a smile came across my face.

"Thanks," I reply humbly and then Lorelai comes up to me and leads me over to a thrown.

I sit down, but look at her skeptically.

"You're the king of the party," Lorelai explains as she places a crown on my head. I look at her skeptically again. "Just go with it."

"Okay," I relent.

"Hey," Rory says as she sits down in the chair next to me. "Does this mean that I'm your queen?"

"Sure," I reply as I kiss her and place my crown on her head. "There you go madam."

"Why thank you kind sir," Rory replies and then kisses me again.

"Time for presents," Lorelai announces and the town of Stars Hollow gathered around me.

"Open mine first, sugar," Babette says excitedly.

"You're gonna love it," Morey adds.

I grab the present and unwrap it.

"It's Pierpont," Babette says excitedly.

"I can see that," I reply confused. "Ummm…" Rory hits me in the side and I glare at her. "I love it… thank you."

"We heard that you had taken some weird kind of liking to Pierpont," Babette explains. "So, we thought we would give our dear Pierpont to you," Babette says starting to tear up.

"He can sit in your front yard," Morey explains. "And look out over all the other gnomes."

"Sure," I reply. "Thanks again."

"Glad you like it, sugar," Babette replies as she gives me a quick hug.

"Stay cool, Jess," Morey adds.

"Happy Birthday Jess," Andrew says as he hands me a card.

"Thanks," I reply as I open the card and a 20 gift voucher falls out. "20," I muse.

"Hey," Andrew replies. "That's good for at least one book or maybe half a book."

"Thanks," I reply. "I'll try not to spend it all at once."

"Hey, don't blame me," Andrew defends. "It was Taylor who passed the notion that no business in Stars Hollow could sell gift voucher over 20."

"And what sense does that make," I reply.

"I don't know," Andrew replies. "Something about tourism rates, I wasn't paying attention."

"Well, thanks for the voucher," I say. "It's great."

"Hey, nice present Andrew," Gypsy says from the crowd. "You know you could have just picked a book off of the shelf and given it to him."

"Oh yeah and what did you get him?" Andrew asks angrily.

"Something worth more than 20," Gypsy retorts.

"Jess honey, open mine next," Miss Patty says as she also hands me a card. "I hope you like it."

I open up the card and pull out the voucher. "Free dance lessons!" I exclaim slightly annoyed.

"Yeah," Miss Patty says excitedly. "I didn't think that ballet or baton twirling suited you, plus with Taylor's 20 limit I had to settle on dance lessons."

"Thanks," I reply. "But don't expect me to actually turn up."

"Oh," Rory says. "You are so going. You never know when that is going to come in handy."

"How about never," I reply.

"I'll see you Monday," Miss Patty says flirtatiously. "For our private lesson."

"Jeez," I mutter.

"Here," Taylor says as he thrusts his present at me. "Hurry up."

"Why?" I ask Taylor as I grab the present off him.

"It's his bedtime," Andrew yells out from the crowd.

"It is not," Taylor weakly defends.

"Don't lie Taylor," Miss Patty replies.

"Fine," Taylor relents. "Open up your present because I need to go home… to bed."

"That's better," I reply as I open the present. I didn't have high hopes for this present, especially after what I got from the other townies. "A dog lead," I deadpan.

"And registration papers," Taylor says happily and I pull out the papers. "Now you have no excuse not to have that mutt of yours registered and on a lead."

"Sure," I reply sarcastically. "Just as soon as I finish training Milo to go after and attack you when he is forced to wear a leash."

"Jess," Luke warns.

"What?" I defend. "Has Milo ever desecrated on your beloved streets of Stars Hollow?" I ask Taylor.

"Well, ummm…" Taylor starts, but then admits defeat. "No, he hasn't."

"And until he does," I speak up. "I'm not putting him on a leash."

"Oh, Taylor," Lorelai says looking at her watch. "It's 9:01."

"Really?" Taylor asks panicked. "I have to go."

"Do you really think he goes to bed?" Rory asks me.

"I doubt it," I reply. "He's probably leading some double life via web cam with his second family in Australia."

"Wow!" Lorelai says surprised. "You think of Taylor that often."

"That's weird," Luke agrees.

"Time for your present," Lorelai says excitedly.

"Yeah," Cheer the crowd.

Looks like everyone in town knows about this surprise present, but me.

"Hop up," Rory says. "And close your eyes."

"Okay," I give in as I get up and Lorelai puts her hands over my eyes.

"This way," Lorelai says as she leads me a short distance. "Open your eyes," Lorelai says as she moves her hands away from my eyes.

I open my eyes and see the black '67 Chevy Impala, I was shocked. "You got me a car?" I ask not believing it.

"Yeah," Luke says happily. "Do you like it?"

"How could he not," Rory replies sarcastically. "It's black and we all know that Jess loves black."

"Wow!" I reply still shocked. "I wasn't expecting this. I love it. Thank you so much," I say as I hug Luke and Lorelai.

"You're welcome," Lorelai says. "Just don't crash it, especially with my daughter in the car."

"Well," I reply. "When I do crash I'll definitely make sure that Rory is not in the car."

"Good," Lorelai replies satisfied. "Hop in."

I hop in the car and there is a card sitting on the steering wheel. It was for a free car service at Gypsy's.

"Thanks, Gypsy," I yell out of the open window and Rory joins me in the car.

"Happy Birthday Jess," Gypsy replies.

I look around the car and notice a state of the art CD player, but also an eight track tape player.

"Lane," I call.

"Yes Jess," Lane replies trying to repress a smile.

"Thanks for the extremely outdated tape player," I say to Lane.

"You're welcome," Lane replies. "I also threw in a few of your favorite bands."

"Thanks," I reply. "Wanna jump in?"

"Sure," Lane says excitedly as she hops in the car.

I start up the car.

"Don't go far," Luke says warningly to me and I rev the engine.

"Sure," I reply. "Bye Liz. I don't know when we'll be back, so…."

"Bye Jess," Liz says. "I had fun."

"Yeah," I reply. "We should hang out again some time."

"For sure," Liz replies.

"See you later," I say to the dispersing crowd. "Thanks for all the presents."

I pull out from the curb and drive off.

We had been driving around for a while now listening to The Clash on the eight track tape player.

"Isn't that your mom?" Lane asks as we head back into Stars Hollow.

"Yeah," I reply as I see a car pull up next to her.

I stop the car and watch her from afar. The car pulled up and a guy got out. A guy who's just her friend right, I say to myself… or not. The guy got out of the car and walked over to Liz and gave her a kiss. And not an _'I'm your friend and I missed you kiss'_, but an _'I can't wait until we get back home so I can jump you kiss'_.

"Jess," Rory says softly. "You alright."

I didn't answer.

"Jess," Rory repeats.

"I… I think you should drive us back," I say as I get out of the car and change places with her.

"Are you alright, Jess?" Lane asks me.

"Yeah," I reply absentmindedly and kept repeating to myself, _'It's not going to be like before, you don't have to go home with her and her… new boyfriend' _I knew though that I wouldn't feel any better until I was safe in my own bed.

"Hurry," I say softly to Rory as she takes off for home.

* * *

**A/N- So, Jess' car is actually the same car as Dean's on Supernatural, I thought it suited Jess well**

**Review**


	51. Fear An Emotion We Can All Overcome

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **angelscovegirl, CammieSwan1785, Curley-Q, honeyboou, I-luv-jess-mariano, Jeremy Shane, Kathi-ryn, KinneticsHollow, krymsunkiss52, kylielink, Literati44, LorLukeAlways, mizskitles220, R. M. Jackson, Sailor-Lit, SoManyObsessions, tardislove, The Labyrinths Scribe, Twilight Vampire Angel- **I really appreciate them**

**Honeyboou- Yes you got the 700****th**** review congratulations- give yourself a pat on the back from me**

**The Labyrinths Scribe- Sorry about your sweet sixteenth, but now you can live vicariously through Jess **

**Everyone- Turns out that we have some Supernatural fans in the house, Whoo! **

**Disclaimer- Not mine**

**Enjoy**

* * *

I was in shock. I knew deep down that there was nothing to worry about, but I couldn't help it. I would always feel fear when Liz got a new boyfriend. I don't think that I'll ever be able to get past it.

I felt the car come to a stop. I figured we must be home, but I didn't look up.

"Jess," Rory says softly to me. "We're home."

I slowly look over at her.

"I'll see you guys later," Lane says as she gets out of the car and heads home.

"Come on," Rory says as she helps me out of the car.

I stare straight ahead.

"What happened?" Luke asks concerned.

"Later," Rory replies as she leads me to the front door.

"Alright everyone time to go," Lorelai says to what's left of the crowd.

"But I didn't get to give Jess my present yet," Kirk whines.

Rory opens the door and takes me to my room. I stand by the bed motionless.

"Jess, you have to get changed," Rory says softly to me.

I don't move, I couldn't. I hate to admit it, but I'm scared. Every time Liz got a new boyfriend I'd wake up in pain and covered in bruises, and that was if I was lucky.

I didn't even realize that Rory had taken my shirt off until she started putting on a clean one. I flinched from the sudden contact.

"It's alright," Rory says softly to me.

I'm glad Rory's here. I couldn't do this without her. I wished I had Rory back then, but then again I wouldn't have wanted to subject her to that. For her to have to see me that way, it is bad enough that she has to see me now.

"Time for bed," Rory says softly as she pulls back the covers.

She had already taken my jeans off and replaced them with sweats. I had no idea how or when she did it. She helps me lay down and pulls the covers up. I close my eyes and I hear Rory head to the door.

"Stay," I whisper, my voice cracking.

"What?" Rory asks as she moves closer to me.

"Stay," I plead her. "Please."

"Sure," Rory replies. "I just have to go get changed."

"Hurry," I say as I grab the blankets tightly around my neck.

Rory leaves the room, but leaves the door open a little.

"What happened?" Lorelai asks Rory confused.

"Yeah," Luke says concerned.

"We saw Liz on our way back," Rory explains.

"So?" Luke asks confused.

"She was with her new…" Rory starts.

I couldn't take it. I didn't want to hear Rory say it. It would just make it more real, so I picked up a baseball off my bedside cupboard and threw it full force at the door and it slammed shut. It made me feel better, but only slightly.

Milo must've got frightened by the noise because the next thing I know is that he is lying next to me. I roll over and place my arm around him. I hug him tightly not wanting to let go.

A few minutes later the door opens and then closes. I feel Rory lay down next to me. She begins to soothingly run fingers through my hair. I roll over, so that I am facing her and wrap my arms tightly around her.

"I love you," I mumble as I place my head on her chest and listen to her heart beat.

"I love you too," Rory replies as she continues to play with my hair. "Now go to sleep."

"I… I…" I try to say, but fail.

"Ssshhh," Rory says soothingly. "I'm here Jess. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

It eased my mind just enough for me to fall asleep. That night I fell asleep in Rory's arms. After that moment there was no doubt in my mind that Rory was the love my life and I never wanted to let her go. I fell asleep peacefully, I just hoped that I would wake up that way.

* * *

"And you!" A large man yells. "Stop crying!"

I cried harder, I couldn't stop.

"I said stop crying!" The man yells and sends the back of his hand flying at me.

I scream in pain as it makes contact.

I tried to stop crying. I knew the drill, if I didn't then that wouldn't be the only hit I'd receive that night. But I couldn't stop.

He raised his boot above my head. "Stop crying!"

"No!" I scream out as I sit up in bed.

I glanced around. I was in my room. I wasn't back in New York. I tried to slow down my breathing.

"Jess," Rory says as she sits up next to me and puts her arm around me. "You okay?"

I turn my head to look at her.

"Time?" I ask her.

"Five o'clock," Rory says as she looks at the bedside clock.

I pull the covers off of me and sit on the edge of the bed.

"Jess?" Rory asks me confused.

"I can't sleep," I explain. "I don't want to sleep."

"Okay," Rory replies understanding.

"I'm going get up," I say as I stand up from the bed. "You can go back to sleep if you want."

"Okay," Rory replies deciding to give me some space.

I walk out of the room and close the door quietly behind me.

I open the fridge to find something to drink. I immediately notice Luke's beer and grab one without hesitation. I walk into Rory's room and grab my journal from Rory's secret hiding place.

I sit down on the couch and take a large swig of the beer, enjoying the feeling of it burning the back of my throat. I open up my journal and read.

_October 21__st__ 1990__– Liz's boyfriend Harry came home drunk again. I managed to get off pretty good. He hadn't broken any bones this time._

_January 2__nd__ 1992__ – Harry left Liz, finally. It was her News Year Resolution and luckily he didn't protest. He did leave me with a present though- four broken fingers and a black eye. I didn't care though I knew he was gone for good. None of Liz's boyfriend's had ever came back._

_June 13__th__ 1993 – Friday the 13__th__ I didn't see any black cats or break any mirrors, but I did see an amber bottle hit my head and the blood run down pooling in my hands. _

_August 16__th__ 1994 – Liz brought home a new guy the other day. I was hoping that it was just another one night stand, but he's been here for three day and counting. No abuse yet, but the apartment reeks of drugs. I think I prefer the abuse. _

_November 27__th__ 1996 – My birthday, Happy birthday Jess. Guess what I got for my birthday today… Harry. Yes he came back for my birthday and gave me two broken ribs. At least he remembered it was my birthday, Liz didn't. Harry left that day and hasn't come back._

_April 1__st__ 1997- Liz met a great man today. He's perfect. He loves my mom and they are even thinking of moving in together. He's a hot shot reporter for the New York Times. He even took me to the library. We had a great time, things are looking better-- April Fools. _

_December 24__th__ 1999- What do you know Christmas tomorrow, Yeah keep dreaming Jess._

_December 25__th__ 2000 – Christmas day. I hadn't received anything from Liz again. Her boyfriend though must've grown up in a house which believed that a good kick up the ass is all you need. _

_October 30__th__ 2001- Salvation. I'd finally done enough for Liz to kick me out, but I hadn't been counting on her sending me to live with her brother. From one hell to another if you ask me. _

_September 9__th__ 2002- I can leave the darkness now, as I have found the light. Who knew that all my dreams would come true from meeting a beautiful girl with brown hair and striking blue eyes? _

I drank the last of the beer, which I had been downing throughout reliving my past.

I opened up to a new page and write down one word:

_Why?_

Why me? Why the physical abuse? Why the verbal abuse? Why the forgotten birthdays? Why the drunken Christmases? Why was Liz my mother? Why did my dad leave? Why didn't Luke ever take me away? Why did Luke persist on sending me Birthday and Christmas presents? Why did Liz kick me out when I had done worse things before and was forced to stay? Why had I gotten off that bus in Hartford to go to the record store? Why hadn't I stolen a beer out of Lorelai's fridge the day of the dinner? Why did I rekindle my relationship with Liz? Why did I invite her to my birthday party? Why did I catch her with her new boyfriend?

I grab the pen and scribble something else down:

_Why does anything happen?_

"Jess," Rory says as she sits down and breaks me out of my thoughts. "You shouldn't be drinking."

Rory grabs the empty bottle out of my hand and sits it on the coffee table. She glances at my journal and no doubt reads what I just wrote.

"Jess?" Rory questions me.

I look down at the page and notice that all my _Why's _that I had thought of were written on the page. Between the _Why? _and the _Why does anything happen? _It was all there. I must've subconsciously written them down.

"If these things are bothering you then maybe you…" Rory starts but I interrupt her.

"I was just thinking," I reply. "I didn't mean to write them down."

"Obviously they were bothering you," Rory says.

"Its fine," I reply bitterly as I close the journal and place it on the coffee table. "It doesn't matter, none of it matters."

"Of course it matters, Jess," Rory says to me.

"Its not important," I rephrase. "All that matters is that I'm here, with you, Luke and Lorelai."

"Okay," Rory replies dropping the subject. "So, how are you doing?"

I immediately tensed up. I had momentarily forgotten Liz's new boyfriend in Rory's company.

"Fine," I reply.

"Really?" Rory questions me.

"Well, I will be," I answer truthfully. "Where's Luke?" I ask Rory after looking at the clock.

"He's… Ummm," Rory falters.

"He's going to be late for work," I add.

I hear the front door open and close.

"What are you guys doing up?" Luke asks us tiredly as he spots us in the living room.

"Where were you Luke?" I ask nervously.

"Out," Luke replies.

"You went to see her didn't you?" I ask Luke outraged.

"I had to," Luke defends. "I had to find out what was going on. How she could bring him here after everything."

"And?" I question Luke.

"She says that he's different," Luke explains.

"Sure," I scoff. "That what she always says and I believed her for the better part of my life, but not now. I thought she had changed, I thought she was past all this, but obviously not."

"Did you meet him?" Rory asks Luke nervously.

"No," Luke replies. "He wasn't there."

"Well, that's a start isn't it," Rory says to me. "At least he's not staying at her place."

"What does he do?" I ask Luke.

"Nothing much," Luke answers. "Peddling Liz's jewelry, something about renaissance fairs."

"See another deadbeat," Jess replies bitterly. "I'm going back to bed."

I get up from the couch and head straight into my room.

"Jess," Luke says concerned.

"Let me," Rory says as she follows me into my room.

"What's this?" I can hear Luke faintly say behind us, but we ignore him.

"Jess," Rory says soothingly to me as I get back in bed and pull the covers up.

"What?" I ask her tiredly.

"This doesn't matter," Rory says. "You know that right?"

"What do you mean?" I ask Rory confused. "She's my mother."

"Yeah, but how does her new boyfriend affect you?" Rory asks me seriously.

"I don't know," I reply. "How about you just spell it out for me," I say bitterly.

"Okay," Rory says not taken aback from my sudden outburst. "You live in Stars Hollow, they live in New York. That's like two hours apart." I could see her point. "You don't have to have any contact with this man. You don't even have to meet him if you don't want to."

"True," I reply seeing the reasoning in Rory's statement.

"And you told me yourself that Liz had changed," Rory explains. "And if she really has changed then you must believe deep down that this guy is not like the others, that Liz has changed her outlook on guys as well as her life."

"But what if she hasn't changed?" I ask Rory concerned. "What if this new guy is exactly like the others?"

"Then she has to deal with it," Rory explains. "You don't have to worry about it. It's her mistake to make, not yours."

"Okay," I reply finally accepting it. "You know you should really consider a career in counseling," I say to Rory.

"Nah," Rory replies. "I don't like people."

"So, that is why you want to be a foreign correspondent?" I ask Rory. "To get away from everyone."

"Basically," Rory replies. "But I'll definitely consider you for the job of my camera man."

"Gee thanks," I say sarcastically. "Four years of college just to hold a camera."

"Well, life's not fair," Rory replies.

"That I already know."

"So, are you good now?" Rory asks me.

"Yeah," I reply. "As you said it's not my problem."

"Jess!" Luke yells and then comes storming into my room. "What the hell is this," He says waving my journal around in the air.

"Oh, shit," I mumble.

* * *

**A/N- Review**


	52. Fights And Tights

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **angelscovegirl, Arica, Princess of Rivendell, CammieSwan1785, Curley-Q, honeyboou, I-luv-jess-mariano, Jeremy Shane, Kathi-ryn, kaylovesjess, krymsunkiss52, kylielink, Literati44, LorLukeAlways, mizskitles220, Mormon-Girl13, Sailor-Lit, SoManyObsessions, The Labyrinths Scribe, toastloaf93, Twilight Vampire Angel- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Not Mine**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"_Jess!" Luke yells and then comes storming into my room. "What the hell is this," He says waving my journal around in the air._

"_Shit," I mutter. _

"How much did you read?" I ask Luke nervously.

"Enough," Luke responds. "Why didn't you tell me Jess?"

"I was never given the chance," I reply.

"That's no excuse," Luke yells.

"Yes, it is," I defend standing my ground. "You never came and visited me. All you sent were cards."

"You could've phoned me," Luke replies.

"Yeah," I scoff. "With the number you conveniently left me after one of your visits. Oh that's right you never visited."

"You could've used a phonebook," Luke suggests.

"You mean the one I was so afraid to go near because I had been hit over the head with it so many times before," I argue.

"You could've written," Luke suggests dismissing my previous comment.

"I had no money for food, let alone stamps," I argue. "And what was I supposed to write, _'Dear strange man that I've never met before in my life, but who always sends me gifts on my birthday. I'm being constantly abused and just thought that you'd like to know'._ That would've gone over well, don't you think?"

"It would've been a start," Luke replies bitterly.

"You know what, when I was younger I thought that you were my father," I confess to Luke.

"What?" Luke says confused.

"What was I supposed to think," I reply. "You had the same last name as Liz and Liz only ever called me Jess, that's it. I didn't even know my last name was Mariano or that my dad was the hotdog king until she drunkenly told me when I was eight years old. I always believed that there was a nice man out there named Luke, who was my father, the man who never once forgot my birthday."

"Yet I was too young to realize that if you were my father then you were supposed to be constantly around." I continue. "I just figured that was what fathers did, sent nice cards every year on their son's birthday. I always thought that I had the best father in the world, but then you turned out to be my uncle. Everything I had thought and believed in life suddenly came crashing down right on top of me. I was only eight. I shouldn't have had to deal with that."

"I had no idea Jess," Luke says sadly. "I'm sorry for never being there. If I knew how you were being treated, I would've come down and got you. But I never knew Jess."

"You know Liz," I retort. "Her record with men, you should've had some idea of what was going on."

"But I didn't Jess, I swear," Luke replies. "I love you Jess. I loved you from the first moment I held you in my arms. I would do anything to protect you. I just… I just can't believe I let this happen to you," Luke says breaking down. "You're right I should've been there for you. I should've known."

"I just wish that I could…" Luke starts but is interrupted by Lorelai.

"What's everyone doing up?" Lorelai asks tiredly. "It 6:30 on a Saturday."

"We can't sleep," Rory lies.

"What's going on?" Lorelai asks concerned.

"Nothing," Luke replies. "It's fine."

"Okay," Lorelai gives in for now. "Where's Amelia?"

"I took her back to New York with me last night," Luke explains.

"Why?" I ask confused.

"She said something about wanting to stay out of the conflict," Luke explains. "Although that didn't exactly work."

"What?" Rory asks confused.

"She kicked me out," Luke replies. "Amelia kicked me out of Liz's apartment."

"Why?" I ask still confused.

"She kept saying that this wasn't Liz's fault," Luke explains. "And that TJ was different, that he treated Liz right."

"TJ?" I question Luke.

"Her new boyfriend," Luke answers. "Then Amelia kicked me out saying that Liz didn't deserve to be treated like this."

"I can't believe this!" I yell. "Amelia is siding with Liz. No one is ever on my side."

"We're on your side, Jess," Lorelai says.

"I can't believe that she would choose Liz over me, I saved her and this is how she repays me," I say ignoring Lorelai and continuing my rant. "Wait?" I say in realization. "Amelia must've known about TJ all along and she never even bothered to tell me, I can't believe this. She knows how I feel about Liz's boyfriend, that they constantly abused me."

"Whoa," Lorelai says shocked. "What the hell did I miss?"

"Other then the fact that everyone in this room now knows the truth about my past, that I was abused as a kid," I reply bitterly. "You missed nothing."

"Oh," Lorelai says in realization. "I'm so sorr…."

"Don't finish that sentence," I yell bitterly. "I don't need your sympathies. It's not like it's going to change anything."

"Jess," Rory says soothingly.

"You know what I can't do this," I reply getting off my bed.

"Do what?" Rory asks me.

"This," I reply motioning around the room. "This is not me, I have to stop pretending. My life was never supposed to be great. I wasn't meant to get close to anyone. I was just supposed to go through life unnoticed."

"You know that's not true, Jess," Lorelai says.

"Why not?" I retort. "I was just letting myself believe that I could make this work, that I could go off to college and get a decent job. But I can't, that's just not what I'm supposed to achieve in this life."

I grab my duffle bag out of the closet and begin shoving clothes in it.

"Where are you going?" Luke asks shocked. "You don't have to leave."

"Really," I reply. "Because as I see it's my only option."

"Come on, Jess," Rory pleads with me.

"No," I say firmly. "Who can I trust anymore? Amelia betrayed me, Liz deceived me and Luke read my journal. He doesn't even look at me the same anymore. I just have to get out."

"Come on Jess," Lorelai says. "We're all here for you. We'll help you through this. You can't just keep running away from your problems."

"Yeah, Jess," Luke adds. "I'm sorry for reading your journal, I know it was private, but I didn't know what it was until it was too late. Now I'm not saying that I can forget what was written in that journal, but I'll try my hardest to make sure things stay the same, that I don't go overprotective on you."

I turn to Rory next. I knew she'd want to put her input into this conversation as well.

"Jess," Rory says lovingly. "You know how I feel about you. I want to help you through this, I'm not just going to stand by and willingly let you leave. I love you, but you have to stay and work things through."

I sit back down on the bed defeated. I knew that they were right. I was just trying to run away from my problems, once again. I needed to stay this time, work it out with Liz and Amelia. Well, maybe not that far. I look up at Luke, Lorelai and Rory, at their expecting faces.

"I want… I want to achieve something with my life," I say confidently to them. "I want to change the Mariano name to mean something great and not just to mean the hotdog king."

"I'm proud of you Jess," Lorelai says as she hugs me.

"Me too," Luke adds as he also hugs me.

"Thanks for choosing to stay," Rory says as she sits down on the bed next to me and kisses me.

"Well, I had nowhere else to go," I reply sarcastically.

"Let's have some breakfast," Lorelai says excitedly.

"Yeah," Rory agrees.

"Luke make us some pancakes," Lorelai says.

"Fine," Luke relents. "What do you want Jess?"

"I think that could be considered as being overprotective, Uncle Luke," I reply and Luke glares at me. "Ummmm… pancakes will be fine."

"Okay," Luke says as he walks into the kitchen.

"Oooh," Lorelai says as she follows him. "Choc chip."

"Hey," I say turning to face Rory. "Want to go for a drive after breakfast?"

"Why?" Rory asks me and I shrug my shoulders.

"Clear my head," I answer truthfully.

"Sure, I'd love to," Rory replies as she kisses me.

"Great," I respond and return her kiss.

* * *

"You guys be safe," Lorelai says as Rory and I get in the car. "And Jess don't go leaving the state with my daughter."

"I won't," I reply mischievously. "We'll be back for dinner."

"See ya, mom," Rory says mockingly as I pull out of the drive. "So, where are we going?"

"No idea," I reply as I pull onto the highway. "Where the wind takes us."

"We can't just drive around aimlessly," Rory argues.

"Why not?" I ask her intrigued.

"Where are we heading anyway?" Rory asks confused. "You do realize that you're traveling away from Connecticut."

"Just relax," I reply. "I'm sure we'll find somewhere good."

"Okay," Rory relents.

An hour or so later.

"You're lost," Rory says.

"No," I defend.

"So, all this time you were planning on ending up in Vermont?" Rory questions me skeptically.

"Yeah," I reply quickly. "I've never been to Vermont before. I thought we could check it out."

"Okay," Rory replies glancing around. "Ooh," Rory says excitedly.

"What?" I ask her.

"There's a renaissance fair on," Rory says jumping up and down in her seat. "Can we go, please Jessie."

"No," I reply. "I'm not going to a fair where the majority of people are going to be wearing tights."

"Please," Rory begs me pouting.

"Fine," I reply, giving in to that damn pout. "But only for an hour, got it?"

"Yes," Rory cheers as I take the exit ramp.

"I'm going to regret this aren't I?" I ask Rory.

"No," She replies. "Well maybe, it depends on what happens while we're there."

I pull up into the parking lot and notice all the colorful tents.

"How about I stay here," I say to Rory. "You go ahead, I'll wait."

"Fine," Rory replies mischievously. "But it's not my fault if I accidentally on purpose marry a guy wearing tights."

"Great," I mumble as I get out of the car. "Fine I'll come with you and keep you out of trouble."

"Yes," Rory says as she joins me and I put my arm around her.

I slowly, but surely lead her away from the fair.

"Jess," Rory shrieks. "The sooner we go and look, the sooner we'll be out of here."

"Okay," I reply as I let her lead me into the fair.

"This is so fun," Rory says excitedly.

"Sure," I reply sarcastically. "If you like dressing up and pretending that you've been transported to the past, then yeah."

"Just enjoy yourself," Rory says to me.

"Hazar!" Someone cheers.

"Hazar!" The rest of the crowd joins in.

"Oh no," I say breaking apart from Rory and turning around. "I can't deal with mass cheering."

"Mass cheering?" Rory questions me as she grabs my arm and turns me around and I shrug my shoulders. "Just let me get a turkey leg and then we can go."

"A turkey leg?" I question her.

"I'm hungry," Rory defends.

"Fine," I relent as I once again let her drag me towards the fair.

"See, this isn't that bad," Rory says looking around. "It's like they have their own little community."

"Sure," I reply. "These are society's rejects, the ones that didn't fit in anywhere else."

"At least they're happy," Rory says. "Oh, turkey legs!"

I look around trying to spot them, but my eyes fall on something else, someone else. I quickly pull Rory behind the nearest tree.

"What the…" Rory start, but I put my hand up to her mouth to silence her. "What?" She asks softly.

I look around the side of the tree discreetly and yes sure enough it was Liz, fully decked out in her renaissance costume.

"It's Liz," I say in disbelief to myself more then Rory.

"What?" Rory asks still confused as she too looks around the side of the tree. "Oh," She says in realization.

"This is weird right?" I ask Rory.

"Your mom actually seems like the type of person who would be right into these kinds of things," Rory replies.

"What are the chances?" I ask Rory. "That we just happen to run into her here… today?"

"Fate," Rory replies.

I look at her again. She seemed happy, but also sad and distant at the same time. Then I see him, the guy from my party. I tense up a little and Rory notices and puts her arms around me.

"She looks happy," Rory says softly.

"Yeah, I guess," I reply.

"He makes her happy Jess," Rory adds. "And he's still around."

"Yeah," I reply distantly.

I notice the way he brushes her arm gently and shoots her warm, caring smiles, which she returns immediately. Maybe this guy is different, maybe Liz has changed from her old ways. I watch them interact for awhile until TJ leaves her side and walks through the fair.

"Let's talk to him?" Rory says excitedly.

"What?" I ask confused. "Why?"

"Liz isn't around and he doesn't know who we are," Rory explains. "We can find out what he's really like."

"Okay," I reply as we make our way towards him.

"Hey," Rory says as she taps him on the shoulder.

"My lady," TJ says as he turns around. "How may I help thee… thou?"

"Ummm…" Rory falters.

"We were thinking about trying the turkey legs," I say quickly. "Are they any good?"

"Yay," TJ replies excitedly. "Thou you should steer clear of Bill's and head down the alley to Robert's."

"Thanks," Rory replies.

"Thine eyes are lovely, my lady," TJ says earnestly.

"Ah, Thankyou," Rory replies a little freaked out.

"And Thou art a strapping lad," TJ says to me.

"Do you always talk like this?" I ask TJ in disbelief.

"Only in costume, my lad," TJ replies and then drops the official renaissance talk. "There are officials hanging around to make sure that the fair's authentic as it can be."

"Cool," Rory replies. "So, what are you doing at the fair?"

"I'm here with my lady and by my lady I mean my lady, my lady," TJ explains. "We're here trying to sell some of her jewelry. You should stop by."

"Maybe," I reply. "So, your lady?" I question hoping to get some information out of him.

"The most beautiful lady here," TJ says proudly. "Smart too."

"Well, that's always a bonus," I add.

"Yeah," TJ replies. "She's feeling a bit down, so I brought her to the fair. She loves these things."

"You don't?" Rory asks TJ.

"They're alright," TJ replies. "I like wearing the tights. They're so airy. They give your boys room to breathe."

"Oh god," I say as I put my arm around Rory. "We better go try those turkey legs," I lie as I pull Rory away from the man.

"Okay, I'll see you guy's around," TJ replies.

"Now that was weird," I say to Rory as I quickly lead her away.

"He just… has a thing for tights," Rory defends. "I'm sure that's perfectly normal."

"Sure," I reply. "Well at least none of Liz's other boyfriends didn't wear tights, that's a start."

"What did you think of him anyway?" Rory asks me.

"He's different," I reply. "It looks like he genuinely cares for Liz."

"I think he's going to be around for awhile," Rory says.

"Yeah," I reply. "How about we get you your turkey leg, then we can leave this insanity behind us and go home."

"Okay," Rory replies snuggling into my side, immediately noticing the change in my mood.

Maybe things we're going to be different this time, only time will tell.

* * *

**A/N- Review**


	53. Pre Wedding Celebrations

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews- **Ali, Curley-Q, Jeremy Shane, Kathi-ryn, krymsunkiss52, kylielink, LorLukeAlways, Rory&Jess Fanatic, Sailor-Lit, SoManyObsessions, toastloaf93- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Not Mine**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Two weeks later.

"Jess," Luke says to me cautiously as he comes into the kitchen.

"Yeah," I reply looking up from the coco puffs box.

"I was thinking…" Luke falters. "Ummm."

"What is it?" I ask Luke concerned.

"So, the wedding's this weekend," Luke states.

"Yeah," I reply. "I'm aware."

"Well, I was wondering if you would mind if I invited Liz," Luke says nervously. "It's just that it's my wedding and I really want Liz to be there, she is my sister after all. But if you have a problem with it or you don't…"

"Relax, Luke," I say trying to calm him down. "It's fine."

"Really," Luke replies relieved.

"Yeah and tell her she can bring TJ," I say to Luke.

"Really?" Luke asks confused.

"Yeah," I respond. "We're going to have to get to know him sooner or later."

"Okay, I will," Luke says proudly.

* * *

"Do you know what today is?" Lorelai asks me excitedly as she comes into the diner with Rory.

"I don't know," I reply. "Wait, is it your hens night?" I ask in mock enthusiasm.

"Yeah," Lorelai says excitedly. "Give me coffee."

"Ooh, me too," Rory adds.

"Okay," I reply as I pour their coffee.

"So, what are you guys doing tonight?" Lorelai asks me. "Are you guys getting strippers?"

"I wish," I reply and Rory hits me in the arm. "No, you know Luke. He has some weird phobia of strippers," I reply. "But apparently TJ tried to convince him over the phone when he invited him to the wedding."

"So, how is that going?" Lorelai asks me concerned.

"It's good," I respond. "I'm working through it."

"Rory told me that you guys went to a renaissance fair the other day," Lorelai says.

"Yeah," Rory says excitedly. "That was our second one," Lorelai looks at her funny. "Hey," Rory defends. "They have good turkey legs."

"How about you Jess?" Lorelai asks. "Did you go for the turkey legs as well?"

"No," I reply. "I went for the people."

"Sure," Lorelai scoffs.

"No, it's true," Rory says. "Jess got attached to a couple of people from the first fair we went to."

"Well," I defend. "I just had to talk to Robert again and find out if Strawberry Susan had told her husband about her affair with Blueberry Bobby."

"And did she?" Lorelai asks intrigued.

"No," I reply. "But it turns out that her husband was also having an affair with Blueberry Bobby."

"What?" Lorelai asks confused.

"Blueberry Bobby is a woman," Rory clarifies. "I swear everyone there is related to each other somehow."

"They're probably all second cousins," I suggest.

"Oh," Lorelai says deflated. "Speaking of second cousins guess who is coming to the wedding."

"Who?" Rory asks confused.

"Your great grandmother," Lorelai explains. "Lorelai the first."

"Well, that should be fun," Rory replies sarcastically. "Did you even invite her?"

"No," Lorelai replies. "She was coming for her five yearly visit and it just happened to coincide with my wedding, unfortunately."

"Wait," Rory says in realization. "If Richard's going to Luke's buck's party and Emily's coming to your hen's party, where's Trix going to be?"

"Oh, no," Lorelai replies freaked out. "She wouldn't, would she?"

"I don't know," Rory replies. "But maybe you should cancel the strippers just in case."

"Great," Lorelai mumbles. "It's supposed to be my night."

"Wait," I say to Rory. "You're allowed to get strippers, but we're not."

"Yep," Rory replies as she grins widely at me.

* * *

"So, Luke," TJ says impatiently. "Where are we going for you buck's party tonight?"

"We're here already," Luke responds.

"The diner?" TJ questions disappointed.

"Yeah," Luke replies. "I like my diner."

"Well, can you at least tell me when the strippers are coming?" TJ ask even more impatiently.

"They're not," Luke replies annoyed.

"That you know of," TJ replies.

"What did you do TJ!" Luke yells. "You better not have hired any strippers."

"Hey," I defend. "The girls are getting strippers, why can't we Uncle Luke?"

"Because you're underage," Luke responds.

"I'm 18," I reply. "Remember it was like a couple of weeks back, we had a party and all."

"Whatever," Luke says annoyed. "Who else is coming anyway?"

"Richard and Kirk," I reply.

"That's all?" Luke asks me.

"Maybe you should be nicer to people Luke," TJ supplies.

"Yeah, Luke," I agree. "I asked more townies, I even asked Taylor and he said no."

"What about Jackson or Andrew or Bootsy?" Luke asks me.

"They said they would come if they could make it," I explain.

"Hello, Luke, Jess," Richards says as he comes into the diner.

"Hey Richard," We both respond.

"Who's this?" Richard asks motioning towards TJ.

"That's deeply disturbed," I say to Richard. "Best if you keep your distance."

"I'm TJ," TJ says ignoring me. "I'm Luke's sister's boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you," Richard says as he grabs TJ's hand. "So, Luke…" Richard says walking over to Luke, leaving me alone with TJ.

"So, Jess," TJ begins. "I swear I've seen you before."

"Not that I remember," I lie. "And I'm pretty sure I would remember you."

"Maybe I'm mistaken," TJ replies. "Ever been to a renaissance fair?"

"Probably not," I reply. "Well, at least not on purpose."

"Ah," TJ says frustrated. "I'm going to work this out, you know."

"You do that," I reply.

Jackson, Bootsy and Andrew all come into the diner with refreshments.

"Finally," I say as I leave TJ and walk over to the trio. "What took you so long?"

"Kirk got his tongue stuck to the side of the freezer," Andrew explains.

"They had to call the fire brigade," Bootsy adds. "It was a big spectacle."

"So, where is Kirk," I ask them.

"They're bandaging up his tongue," Jackson responds. "I don't think that the medic has dealt with a frozen tongue before."

"I don't think that guy's even a medic," Andrew supplies.

"How could he not be," Bootsy argues. "He kept on saying the word stat. You don't use the word stat unless you're a doctor."

"I use that word all the time," TJ pipes up. "And do I look like a doctor to you?"

"No," The three quickly reply.

"Hey guys," Luke says to them. "Glad you could make it. Richard, TJ this is Jackson, Bootsy and Andrew. Guys this is Lorelai's grandfather and Liz's boyfriend."

"Oooh, Liz," Bootsy says flirtatiously. "I remember the bleachers."

"You never went under the bleachers with Liz," Andrew argues. "That was me."

"It was neither of you," Luke interrupts. "You were both at my side trying to be cool."

"Luke, cool?" TJ questions.

"He was the star of the track and field team," Jackson answers sadly. "He had all the ladies."

"You're married," I remind Jackson. "To Sookie."

"Ah, right," Jackson says his mood picking up.

We had all cracked into the beer that Bootsy had brought. Luke even let me have one. Then Kirk comes into the diner.

"Hey Luke," Kirk says, well tries to say as he has a bandage around his tongue. "Sorry I'm late."

"Its fine," Luke replies as he hands Kirk a beer. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," Kirk replies as he opens up the bottle of beer and tries unsuccessfully to drink it without wetting his bandage.

"Here," Luke says as he grabs a straw from behind the counter and hands it to Kirk.

"Thanks Luke," Kirk replies.

"I can't believe you!" Lorelai yells as they come towards the diner. "Ah, here they are," Lorelai says as she opens the door.

"What are you guys doing here," Patty asks.

"Luke's too cheap to take us somewhere else," TJ replies.

"TJ," Liz warns as she goes over to him. "Be nice."

"What are you all doing here anyway?" I ask the girls.

"Came to get snacks," Rory answers.

"Whoo! Snacks," Lorelai yells. "We're going over to Patty's studio."

"Great," I reply sarcastically. "How much has she had to drink?" I ask Rory quietly.

"Oh, a little," Rory replies. "I think she's more high on life than alcohol, though."

"Hey, Luke," Lorelai says as she hugs him. "I love you."

"Yeah," Luke replies. "I love you, too."

"Let's take this party to Miss Patty's," Andrew suggests.

"Yeah," The crowd cheer and we all make our way across the street.

"Isn't this night supposed to represent the last night they have apart from each other?" I ask Rory confused.

"Yeah," Rory replies as she puts her arm around me. "I guess they just can't stay away from each other."

We walk into Miss Patty's and someone hits the music.

"Let's dance," Rory says to me.

"Nah," I reply as I lead her over to the back of the studio. "I don't feel like dancing," I add as I pull Rory down on top of me on the bean bag.

"Jess," Rory screeches.

"What?" I ask innocently as I play with her hair and watch Kirk trying to dance. "Hey, check it out," I say to Rory and motion towards Andrew and Gypsy.

"Come on Gypsy," Andrew pleads. "Dance with me."

"No, Andrew," Gypsy replies bitterly.

"But there's no one else," Andrew whines. "Liz has TJ, Luke has Lorelai, Rory has Jess albeit they're not dancing, Richard has Emily, Sookie has Jackson, Patty has Bootsy, Kirk has himself, and Babette has Morey. I have no one."

"Fine, one dance," Gypsy relents. "But don't try to cop a feel."

"Where'd Morey come from?" I ask Rory watching them dance.

"He came with Babette," Rory explains. "Something about avoiding TJ."

"Ah," I say in realization. "So, where's Trix?"

"She couldn't come," Rory replies. "She said that she needed her beauty sleep, but she'll be here for the wedding though."

"Incoming," I say to Rory as TJ makes his way over.

"I knew it," TJ says triumphantly. "I knew that I knew you."

"Congratulations," I say sarcastically.

"You guys were at the fair in Vermont," TJ says excitedly. "And the one in Woodbridge."

"Okay," I relent. "You got us. We're turkey leg junkies."

"What?" TJ asks confused.

"Jess," Liz says carefully as she comes over to us.

"Hey," I reply.

"So, do you like TJ?" Liz asks hopefully.

"Yeah," I reply. "He's great in his own way, I guess."

"I've met them before," TJ says triumphantly.

'Really?" Liz asks confused.

"Yeah," TJ replies. "They were at the fair in Vermont. I caught them trying to get some turkey legs off Bob, but I steered them in the right direction."

"The day after your party," Liz says remembering.

"Yeah," I answer. "We went for a drive and ended up in Vermont."

"Did you see me?" Liz asks confused.

"Nah," I lie. "We weren't there for long. I just got Rory a turkey leg and then we left."

"Okay," Liz accepts not wanting to turn it into a fight. "Dance with me TJ."

"Okay," TJ replies as he leads Liz onto the dance floor.

* * *

The party was slowly dying down. Richard and Emily left an hour into the party and went back to the inn. Babette and Morey had left after two and a half hours, apparently due to the party's lameness. Bootsy left some time ago and went to a strip club in Woodbridge, which TJ tried to unsuccessfully tag along to.

Andrew and Gypsy had been dancing closely for going on three hours now. Kirk finally decided to remove his bandage from his tongue and immediately put an ice cube on it, which of course stuck to his tongue, so he left to go find the doctor. TJ was wasted, whilst Liz was surprisingly sober and Patty was passed out on the piano bench.

Luke and Lorelai were heavily drunk and never left each others side all night. Whilst Rory and I hadn't moved from the beanbag, since the party began.

"Dance with me Jess," Rory pleads. "Please."

"I don't want to lose our seats," I whine.

"Fine, I'll dance by myself," Rory says as she gets off of me and true to her word begins dancing by herself.

Kirk comes back to the party, re bandaged up, and immediately heads across the dance floor towards Rory, I quickly jump to my feet.

"Hey," I say as I put my arms around Rory.

"You came," Rory says happily.

"Yeah," I reply. "I couldn't let you dance alone now could I?"

"That's sweet," Rory says.

"Well, that and Kirk was heading your way," I add.

"Okay, so not as sweet as I previously thought," Rory says. "But you had good intentions, I hope."

"Always," I reply.

"Take your shirt off," Andrew yells at TJ.

"Yeah," Gypsy agrees, who is still glued to Andrew's side.

"Whoo!" TJ screams as he begins to remove his shirt.

"Oh god," I say as I turn Rory away from TJ.

"TJ," Liz hisses. "Put your shirt back on."

Liz was still the only sober one of the lot, well apart from Rory and me. I still wasn't used to sober Liz yet.

"Why?" TJ replies.

"Ummm…" Liz says as she grabs TJ off the stage. "We're going to go back to the inn before he loses his pants."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Jess," Liz says as she drags TJ passed us.

"Turkey legs!" TJ yells at Rory. "Whoo!"

"Well, that was eventful," Rory says.

"And extremely disturbing," I add. "Oh look, there goes Gypsy and Andrew together and willingly."

"Maybe they can finally resolve their unresolved sexual tension," Rory suggests.

I raise my eyebrow at Rory as that was the last thing I expected to hear from her.

"Who dares me to put an ice cube on my tongue?" Kirk yells, but no one answers. "Okay, I'll do it…. Oh no!" Kirk says realizing what he has done and runs out of the studio.

"Will he ever learn?" Rory asks me.

"I highly doubt it," I reply. "So, then there was four."

"I can't believe everyone's gone," Rory says. "It's only just after midnight."

"Well, that's Stars Hollow for you," I reply. "Taylor couldn't even come because the party started at nine."

"I still can't believe my mom's getting married," Rory says as she rests her head on my chest. "And to Luke of all people."

"Yeah," I reply running my hand through Rory's hair.

"Have you written your best man speech yet?" Rory asks me.

"No," I reply. "You?"

"I've been working on it for months," Rory explains. "Why haven't you started?"

"I'm going to wing it," I reply. "The best speeches come from the heart."

"You're so full of it," Rory says as she looks me in the eyes. "You're just too lazy to put any effort into it."

"But the best speeches come from the heart," I reply dramatically as I kiss her and then spin her around.

I look over to where Luke and Lorelai were and notice that they're not there anymore. I point this out to Rory.

"And then there were two," Rory says as she rests her head once again on my chest and I pull my arms tightly around her.

"The only two that matter," I whisper in her ear.

"You're so full of it," Rory retorts trying not to laugh.

* * *

**A/N- So, Luke and Lorelai's wedding is next chapter, finally, lol**

**Review **


	54. Luke and Lorelai's Wedding Day

**Thanks for all your reviews- **Ali, CammieSwan1785, Curley-Q, Jeremy Shane, Kathi-ryn, krymsunkiss52, kylielink, mizskitles220, Sailor-Lit, SoManyObsessions, toastloaf93, Twilight Vampire Angel- **I really appreciate them**

**Disclaimer- Not Mine**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Jess, I see you managed get through the last few months without even having to lift a finger to help with the wedding," Lorelai says to me.

"It's a talent," I reply.

"You didn't even get your tux fitted," Lorelai says pointedly.

"I missed the tux fitting?" I ask Lorelai confused.

"Yeah," She replies. "Luke measured you in your sleep."

"What?" I ask confused. "When?"

"You think not helping with the wedding is bad," Rory says to Lorelai. "He didn't even write his best man speech."

"You didn't?" Lorelai asks worried.

"Relax," I say to her. "I have a way with words."

"You hardly talk," Lorelai retorts.

"That doesn't mean that I can't come up with something profound on the spot," I defend.

"We'll see," Rory replies.

"That we will," I reply smugly.

* * *

It was the day of Luke and Lorelai's wedding. The whole town was here, plus Richard, Emily and Trix of course. I was standing at the front next to Luke. He couldn't get the smile off of his face. The wedding was exactly as Emily described, Lorelai let her have her way, but she actually liked it in the end. There was a fresh blanket of snow covering the town square, which complimented the white roses well. Everything looked perfect, it was a winter wonderland.

The music begins and Sookie makes her way down the aisle, followed closely by Mia. They were wearing indigo blue dresses that look absolutely stunning against the snow white backdrop. Then it was Rory's turn and my breath caught in the back of my throat. She looked stunning, the dress fitted her perfectly and the color made her eyes pop. She locked eyes with me and smiled, I couldn't help but smile back, she was beautiful.

Once everyone had taken their places the wedding march began to play. I glanced over at Luke expecting him to be nervous, but he seemed fine, he was just extremely happy. Then I saw Lorelai. A horse drawn sleigh pulled up and the driver helped Lorelai down. Luke's grin got wider, if that was even possible. She slowly made her way towards Luke, never breaking eye contact.

A few minutes later.

"Luke and Lorelai have written their own vows," The reverend explains. "Luke if you would, please."

I was standing directly across from Rory. Staring at her intently my eyes never broke contact for a second.

"Lorelai is the love of my life," Luke begins. "The first day I met her I knew she was something special, but she was also extremely annoying. We became friends after that day and I always wanted more, but I decided to wait until she realized. Had I known that it was going to take ten years then I would have tried my luck sooner, but I waited for her. I knew it would be worth it in the end, but what I didn't realize was that it was much better then I had ever expected. I love you Lorelai and I never want to let you out of my life."

"Oh, Luke," Lorelai says through happy tears.

Rory was crying also, I still never broke my gaze. I stared at her intently, hoping that she would realize that I felt the exact same way about her. I never wanted to lose her.

"Lorelai," The reverend prompts.

"Right," Lorelai stammers. "I should be good at this seeing as I'm always talking, but after Luke's speech I know that there is no way I can top that, but I'll try. Luke, I love you and I'm sorry that you had to wait so long, but I think it was for the best. I wasn't ready for this kind of relationship back then, but I was ready for our strong friendship and the way you always looked out for Rory. You're the one that got me through the difficult times in my life and when we finally got together everything fell into place. I knew that you would always be there to protect me and Rory, and now Jess. You're so strong. I know that you will never let me down. You are and always will be my best friend, I love you Luke."

"You may kiss the bride," The reverend says happily and Luke and Lorelai go for it and I mean really go for it.

"Time to hit the booze," Lorelai yells after they pull apart.

"Lorelai," Emily scolds embarrassed.

* * *

"First dance for the newlyweds," Kirk says acting as the DJ.

Luke and Lorelai get up and walk over to the dance floor. They hold each other waiting for the song to start, but were confused when Hansen's _Mmm Bob_ starts playing.

"Sorry," Kirk apologizes trying to fix his mistake.

"Move Kirk," Lane says annoyed and Kirk moves.

"Lane?" Mrs. Kim questions angrily.

"What?" Lane replies as she finds the right song immediately and puts it on.

"Ah, nothing," Mrs. Kim says as she looks at her daughter proudly.

Luke and Lorelai had there special moment, then Lane announces, "Everyone get your asses out of those chairs and dance with the happy couple."

No one moved and Mrs. Kim glared at everyone. There was a sudden rush as everyone made their way to the dance floor, not wanting to get on Mrs. Kim's bad side.

"Lets dance," I say to Rory as I grab her hand and pull her onto the dance floor.

"Really?" Rory asks me excitedly.

"Sure," I reply as I wrap my arms tightly around her and hold her close.

"Nice vows," Rory says her head against my chest.

"Yeah," I agree. "They came from the heart."

"You and your heart analogy," Rory says slightly annoyed.

"Just admit that I'm right," I say to Rory.

"Never," She replies stubbornly.

"Well, then we'll see," I say as I spin her around and catch her against my body. "Speeches are up next."

"Oh, no," Rory says panicked. "Why did I agree to be the maid of honor?"

"Probably the same reason I agreed to be Luke's best man," I reply.

"And why's that?" Rory asks me intrigued.

"Because there is nothing that we wouldn't do for the ones we love," I answer as I kiss her lovingly.

Rory grabs my jacket and kisses me back passionately.

"Why do you always have to be so…. Smart and wise and romantic?" Rory asks me.

"As I've said before," I say baiting her. "It comes from the heart and not from the head."

"Get off that train," Rory says annoyed. "Preparation beats procrastination."

"How?" I ask her trying to get her to admit defeat.

"Well…" She begins trying to think of something.

"Toasts!" TJ yells from the crowd.

"Yeah," The crowd agrees.

"Guess we'll find out now," I say to Rory as I pull her across to the table where Luke and Lorelai were already sitting.

"Oh, no," Rory says nervously.

"You'll be fine," I reassure her. "How about you go first," I say and she glares at me but stays standing up anyway.

"Quiet," Lorelai hisses to the crowd.

"Ummm," Rory says as she pulls a piece of paper out of her pocket. "I always knew that my mom and Luke were meant to be together. Now I wasn't there when she first ventured into Luke's for coffee that fateful day, but it felt like I was. She told me the story a thousand times, never leaving anything out. For example, apparently Luke had forgotten to button up the middle button on his flannel shirt."

The crowd laughed and Luke looked lovingly at Lorelai.

"She didn't realize that she liked Luke back then, but I could see how much he made her happy. I saw the whole relationship fold out in front of me, like a real life fairytale, just waiting for her to realize. When she did everything just fell into place, like the universe aligned. They were made for each other, they're perfect together… they're soul mates. I know mom and Luke hate how many years they have already wasted apart, but that is in the past now, they have the rest of their lives to spend together. To mom and Luke, congratulations, you both deserve it."

"Luke and Lorelai," The crowd cheers and Rory sits back down.

"Well done," I say to Rory as I kiss her. "That was great."

"Thanks," Rory replies. "Your turn now."

"Fine," I say sarcastically as I get up.

"Whoo, Jess!" TJ yells from the crowd. He was drunk once again, but I was glad to see that it didn't look like he got violent when he drank, just a little vocal.

"To Luke and Lorelai," I say as I raise my glass to toast. Rory hits me in the leg and glares at me. I decide to continue for my safety. "When I first came here, to hell, the only thing I knew, well apart from my love for Rory was that Luke and Lorelai were supposed to be together. I just didn't know how they couldn't see it. So, Rory and I took it upon ourselves to force them together, to make them realize and they did eventually. I don't think we ever got thanks for that," I say as I let out a laugh.

"Thanks Jess," Luke replies truthfully.

"Yeah, thank you," Lorelai says happily. "Both of you."

"Anyway," I continue. "As soon as I came here, Luke looked out for me and tried to make sure that nothing ever happened to me. Whilst Lorelai gave me the benefit of the doubt and I am glad that I haven't disappointed her yet. Lorelai quickly became my friend, whilst Luke became the dad I never had."

"When they announced that they were getting married and moving in together I was so excited. I never had the whole family package before in my life and I knew that this would be a perfect family, and it is."

"All of my dreams have come true and it's all based on Luke and Lorelai's strong relationship, I don't think I could have changed without them here guiding me in the right direction. To Luke and Lorelai, the two people who always put others needs before their own."

"Luke and Lorelai," The crowd cheers again and I take my seat next to Rory.

"Well done," Rory says to me.

"So," I prompt her. "Preparation or procrastination?"

"I don't know," Rory replies. "How about 50-50."

"Fine by me," I reply as I kiss her.

"We are so making them do the speeches at our wedding," Rory says to me. "Make them suffer."

"Our wedding?" I ask Rory amused.

"Yeah," Rory replies confidently. "Our wedding," She says as she kisses me.

"Okay," I reply. "Our wedding," I liked the sound of that.

"Great speeches guys," Lorelai says across the table.

"Yeah," Luke agrees. "Thanks."

"No problem," I reply.

"Yeah," Rory agrees. "We didn't mind."

"Lorelai," Emily says as she comes up to the table. "Excellent wedding ceremony."

"Well, it was your vision after all," Lorelai says to Emily.

"Here," Emily says as she hands Lorelai a wedding present.

"Oh my god," Rory says excitedly.

"What?" I ask her confused.

"Is this the same present?" Lorelai asks Emily hopefully.

"Yes," Emily replies.

"I totally forgot about this," Lorelai says.

"What's going on?" Luke asks confused.

"Ummm," Lorelai falters. She wanted to tell Luke, but she didn't want to ruin the mood. "When I was engaged to Max my mom brought me a wedding present and she said that I'd really like it. But seeing as the wedding never really went ahead she said that she would keep it until I actually got married."

"Wow," Luke replies, not angry at all just curious.

"Open it then," I say to Lorelai impatiently.

"Okay," She says as she warily takes the paper off carefully. "A Hello Kitty coffee cup," Lorelai says excitedly. "I love it, where'd you get it from."

"Wall Mart," Emily replies. "I accidentally walked into the store and I didn't realize where I was until it was too late. I saw this and I knew that you would love it."

"Thank you mom," Lorelai says as she gets up and hugs her mother. "I love it."

"It comes with a whole dinner set," Emily explains. "The rest is in our car."

"Wow," Lorelai replies.

"Thanks," Luke adds.

"Now you have no excuse not to have Richard and me over for some of the Friday night dinners," Emily explains.

"Oh no," Lorelai replies. "Wait, do we get to have Marcia over to cook?" Lorelai asks hopefully.

"No," Emily replies. "Luke's a good cook, so just let him cook the food."

"And you're willing to eat off plates with a cat head on them?" Lorelai asks her mother tactfully.

"It's a small price to pay," Emily replies. "Well, I better go find Richard. I left him with some guy named TJ."

"Oh no," I mumble. "You'd better hurry," I say to Emily. "Try the bar first."

"I'll see you later," Emily says as she sets off to find Richard.

"Well, that was very thoughtful," Luke says motioning towards the coffee cup.

"Yeah," Lorelai says in disbelief. "I always thought the present would be something extravagant that I had no use for, but this…"

"Yeah," Rory agrees.

"What's the time?" Luke asks me.

"Eight-Thirty," I answer. "Why?"

"Ooh, time to go," Lorelai says excitedly. "Take the presents back to the house, but let Taylor clean everything else up."

"Where you going?" Rory asks confused.

"Our honeymoon," Lorelai replies. "We want to leave before anyone notices that we're gone."

"Okay," Rory says as we get up and hug Luke and Lorelai.

"Have a good time," I say to both of them. "And don't worry I'll look out for Rory."

"Thanks Jess," Lorelai says. "For everything."

"Yeah," Luke agrees. "You too Rory, you guys made this day perfect."

"It was nothing," Rory replies.

"You better go," I say to them. "Taylor's heading this way."

"Okay," Lorelai says sadly. "I'll miss you both."

"It's only a week," Rory responds. "Bye."

"See you," I add and then they were gone. Disappeared into the night and no one even noticed. "Lets dance," I say to Rory as I grab her hand and take her to the dance floor.

"Today was perfect," Rory says as she puts her head on my chest and I pull her as close as she can physically get to me.

"Yeah," I agree.

"I hope that our wedding will be as good as this," Rory says hopefully.

"It will be," I reassure her as I run my fingers through her hair. "It'll be even better."

"How?" Rory asks confused. "This was perfect."

"But," I reply. "It will be you and me saying our vows and getting married. It will be our day and not Luke and Lorelai's."

"Oh, yeah," Rory says as she blushes. "When you put it like that."

"So, how long do I have to wait for this wedding?" I ask Rory as I lift her head up so that I can meet her eyes.

"I don't know," Rory replies. "When do you think?"

"Tomorrow," I suggest hopefully, I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Rory, so why wait.

"Well, I was thinking more along the lines of after college," Rory replies.

"But that's four years away," I say to her as I pout. "Don't you want to marry me?"

"More than anything else," Rory says as she kisses me.

"Really?" I ask her flirtatiously as I deepen the kiss.

I run my tongue along her bottom lip and she immediately grants me entrance. I pull back from the kiss teasingly and she pouts, I smirk at her.

"More than anything else?" I ask her again.

"Well," Rory says. "I might be able to think of something else."

"Yeah," I prompt her to keep going.

"Let's go," Rory says as she drags me from the town square and towards the house.

"Are you sure?" I ask her not wanting to rush anything, but I think we both knew that tonight was the right time, for both of us.

"I'm sure," Rory replies as she drags me into the house. "I couldn't think of anything better to do to top off a perfect evening."

"That and Luke and Lorelai are away," I say to Rory.

"Exactly," She agrees as she kisses me again and leads me to my room.

"My room?" I ask her in between kisses.

"Yeah," Rory replies. "I always imagined it in your room."

"Fanaticizing about me now?" I ask her as I turn as around and lead her into my room, never breaking contact.

I lay her down gently on the bed, still not breaking contact. I hear a soft bark and I sigh. I break contact for a quick second.

"Milo out," I say and Milo gets up from the rug and pulls the door closed behind him. "Perfect," I say as I kiss Rory again.

"Yeah," Rory agrees between kisses. "So, perfect."

* * *

I woke up with her in my arms. Her warm body perfectly melded against mine. I roll slightly so I can look at her face. I push a piece of stray hair off of her face and she stirs.

"Hey," Rory says sleepily, she was so beautiful. I wanted nothing more then to wake up to her like this every day.

"I didn't mean to wake you," I reply.

"You didn't," Rory assures me. "So last night was…"

"Perfect," I suggest.

"Way more than that," Rory replies. "It was indescribable, better than anything I ever imagined."

"Well, that's because you don't have a good imagination," I say as I stroke her hair lovingly. "It was a perfect first time," I add.

"Yeah," Rory agrees. "So, what do we do now?"

"I can think of a thing or two," I say flirtatiously to Rory as I kiss her lovingly.

"Jess," Rory hisses.

"What?" I ask her as I kiss he collarbone. "Luke and Lorelai are gone for the week."

"Yeah," Rory agrees. "We should space it out," She suggests.

"Why waste a perfect opportunity?" I ask her. "We might not get one of these again until we go off to college."

"So, are we going to college together?" Rory asks me hopefully.

I stop kissing her and reply, "I'm going to which ever college you go to."

"Why?" Rory asks me.

"Because I love you," I explain. "And you've always dreamed of college, I never had and I know you, you'll pick the best school in the country."

"But what if you don't get accepted?" Rory asks me concerned.

"Then I'll come bunk in your dorm until I can convince the admission guys," I reassure her.

"And if that doesn't work?" Rory asks.

"Then I'll go to community college close by," I reply and then kiss her again. "Don't worry," I say to her. "We can figure all that out later, let's just focus on this week. The week that we have no parental supervision."

"Okay," Rory finally gives in as she kisses me back. "We'll make good use of the time we have," She says as she rolls on top of me and kisses my jaw line I let out a small moan.

"Mmmm," I moan. "I could get used to this."

"Me too," Rory says as she kisses me passionately.

"I love you," I say to Rory breaking the kiss for a second and staring into her eyes lovingly.

"I love you, too," Rory replies will the same look of devotion in her eyes.

* * *

**So I was thinking of ending this fic, give me your opinions **

**Review**


	55. University of Texas Teaser

**A/N- Thanks for all your reviews on the last chapter of The Ripple Effect, yes it was the last chapter, ever- **Amanda, CammieSwan1785, Crazy-Kiracat39, Curley-Q, emmie, feebstar, Jeremy Shane, Kathi-ryn, kylielink, leytonfan911, mizskitles220, Mormon-Girl13, rocknflorida4lif, Rory&Jess Fanatic, Sailor-Lit, SoManyObsessions, tardislove, toastloaf93, Twilight Vampire Angel, whiterose1491- **I really appreciate them**

**And thanks to all those who reviewed at some point or another during the story- **adambrodylover, Ali, Amanda, anders, angelscovegirl, anonymous, Arica, Princess of Rivendell, ArigatoKarateBaby, BFD, bianca89, biancaruth, blonde-biatch/ramblingrory, bluedancer, CammieSwan1785, , CherryWolf713, Christie, CountryPersonel, Crazy-Kiracat39, crono, Curley-Q, Djux, emmie, feebstar, Flowerson, Free2style1026, Gaialy, GrlWithoutAName, hedleyluvr, Hero7632, hollowgirl22, honeyboou. I-luv-jess-mariano, Ice-Tea-and-Coffee, imcck, Jane, Jeremy Shane, JESSandRORYfoever/Literati44, Jessi, JessLover8705, Kat321, Katharina von Valois, Kathi-ryn, kaylovesjess, kaypgirl, keeperofdragons, KinneticsHollow, kisstommyq, kitty 15, KK92, kobrakai-kate, krymsunkiss52, kylielink, leytonfan911, Literati44, lillitgirlx2, , lola, lukenlorelai4life, LorLukeAlways, . .Jasper, lukkygrl08, Lissy53, MaryBBlove23, Me, Meg, Miguel51, mizskittles220, moniqueblack20, Monkey Monkey Underpants Girl, Mormon-Girl13, MrsBigTuna, Mrs. Quincy, musicormisery4105, PaddyWaddy, Polly, Pouk, ramblingrory, R. M. Jackson, rocknflorida4lif, RoNaNdEdWaRdAnDjEsSLOVER, Rory &Jess Fanatic, RoRyJeSsAdDiCt, Sailor-Lit, Samantha061, Sarah, ShaolinQueen, sisterdear, smartbookworm, SoManyObsessions, SweetiePie1887, tardislove, The Labyrinths Scribe, toastloaf93, Twilight Vampire Angel, ultimategilmoregirl, whiterose1491, XxXDrama QueenXxX- **Jeez there's a lot of you, hope I didn't miss anyone. Well, thank you all for taking the time to review this story, I really appreciate it. I hope all of you will follow through and read the sequel, thanks again **

**I tried writing another chapter for this story, but I just can't. It's in a major rut that I can't seem to get out of, so I'm going stop it and write a sequel and see how that goes.**

**This is a teaser chapter for The Ripple Effect's sequel- University of Texas- and it will follow Jess and Rory through their college years. **

**Disclaimer- Not Mine**

**Enjoy the teaser **

* * *

**Jess' Point Of View**

I was looking at the notice board, looking for a place to stay. I had missed the introduction week, plus a week or so, and they gave up my dorm to someone else. I'm just glad they didn't cut my classes as well. So, now I was homeless and here I am looking at the notices trying to find a cheap place to stay.

"Looking for a room," Someone asks me as they approach, braking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah," I answer back still looking at the board.

"Anything good?" They ask again.

"Not really," I reply finally facing them. "Most of them are out of my price range."

"Not apart of society then?" They ask curiously.

"No, my Uncle's paying my way," I respond, I didn't know why I was telling a stranger about all this, but they seemed interested.

"I have a place," They say excitedly.

"Huh?" I reply trying not to get my hopes up.

"And I just happen to be looking for a roommate," They explain. "My friends deserted me."

"Is it cheap?" I ask. It was the first thing that came to my mind, but then again probably the best question to ask.

"It's free," They respond.

"Free," I croak out. This must've been a dream. I was looking for a place to live and this person was offering it to me for free.

"Yeah," They answer. "It's been paid for already by my roommate."

"You're part of the society crowd then?" I ask the stranger taken aback slightly.

"Not by choice," They respond distantly, obviously thinking of something else.

"So, you don't mind me being your roommate then?" I ask snapping them out of their thoughts.

"No," They reply. "You intrigue me."

"I'm not doing this if I'm going to be your pet or something," I say bitterly. "Or some science experiment."

"Relax," They say soothingly. "I said you merely intrigued me, not that I want you to rub up against my leg occasionally."

"Okay," I reply nervously.

"So, you'll be my roommate then?" They ask a little too excitedly.

"Sure," I reply. "It's free and you seem overly excited, how can I refuse."

"You can't," They reply.

"That was a rhetorical question," I say to them.

"Ah, but a question at that," They reply. "And what are questions if they are not to be answered."

"That was rhetorical," I state. "So, I'm not going to answer it."

"Fine by me," They reply. "So, you're free to move in whenever. The only condition is that it's only for a year. So, then you're going to have to find another place at the end of the school year. But if I get attached to you, then we could always look for a place together." I look up at them wide eye. "Okay, we'll discuss that later," They say defending themselves. "So, where's the rest of your stuff or do you want to see the room before you decide?"

"I'm sure the room will be fine," I respond. "And the rest of my stuff is in my car, which is in some parking lot around here."

"What kind of car is it?" They ask excitedly as we wander off to find it.

"Black 1967 Chevy Impala," I answer proudly.

They scoff, obviously disgusted.

"A Chevy?" They ask trying to sound sincere.

"Yeah, that one there," I say motioning towards my car.

"Oh my," They say suddenly excited as they run over to it, I followed behind them wondering why the sudden change. "I love it."

"I told you what it was," I say to them confused. "And I thought that you were going to vomit due to your disgust."

"You said Chevy," They reply all but hugging the car. "I was thinking Chevy Chase."

"You know, he's not a car?" I ask them in disbelief.

"How was I to know that you didn't phone Chevy Chase up and say '_Hey I need to get to school, could you give me a lift_'?" They argue and I look at them like they were crazy and they probably were. "It happens," They add.

"Is it too late to find another place to live?" I ask myself.

"No," They say as they put there arm around me. I tried to shrug it off, but they wouldn't let go.

"I don't even know your name?" I reply still trying to get out of their grasp.

"Oh, how rude of me," They say as they finally let me go and I take a step back from them. "I'm…

* * *

To Be Continued

Hopefully I'll have the sequel out soon, but I'll have to see. Keep your eyes open, it will probably be called University of Texas, but then again the name might change

So review, it's your last chance to tell me what you think/thoughts.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this story and if you did I'd just like to let you know that I've recently published my first novel as an eBook and would be greatly appreciative if you could check it out at, l****ink is on my profile page. Thank you for your support in advance, it really means a lot to me.**


	56. AN- I Wrote a Book

Hey guys, I know it's been so long since I first wrote this story, but I have some exciting news and I wanted to share it with you guys.

I know a lot of you are probably not on Fan Fiction anymore and a fair few of you have probably abandoned your email addresses, but I hope this message finds at least some of you.

The Ripple Effect was the first story I ever really wrote, and that includes non ff writing too. I learned so much writing this story and grew so much as a writer. I also made some great friends. All in all it was really a wise decision that I made a good five years ago.

What I wanted to tell you guys specifically is thank you for encouraging me with your reviews and your support. I would definitely not be here without it.

Now onto the good part...

**I wrote a book**, my first, and I've published it as an eBook. It would really mean a lot to me if you guys could check it out. Hell if even only one of you read this note and checked it out I would be greatly appreciative.

I worked so hard on it and I believe it's a great story, so please if you are able and wish to do so, then please support me.

I'll never forget you guys, especially those of you who reviewed a lot of my stories, because you guys shaped my writing so much.

My novel is called** Perfectly Scarred** and I am using the penname **DC Nixon**.

The link to check out my book is on my ff profile page, so please check it out.

And if you do go ahead and read it, you can always drop me a review or a PM on here and tell me what you thought.

Thank you in advance.


End file.
